Amethyst & Amber
by The Shadow Hawk
Summary: Kei was fated to die for Konan. She knew and accepted it. Now that's she's there, she has to decide between fate and life. Her friends come to help and get more than they bargained for. Life is complicated when books are involved.
1. What’s the point to dusting these shelve...

Disclaimer: I don't own Tasuki and FY even though I want to. 

       But Kei is my character and no one can use her unless I'm asked.

Notes:       "Talking."       '_Thoughts.'      _Any speaking with a star (*) in front of it is in

                    English. All other speech is in Japanese.

        Also, none of the seishi have died. All seven are in this story and it is after

        the series ended. All the Tasuki is about 21, Kouji is 23, and Kei is 19.

Summary:         The mikos weren't the only girls from another world. What happens when

another girl from our world falls into Konan? She's hidding something and Tasuki doesn't know what. She has strange friends, who seem to have the same knowledge of the book that Kei does. Why do they know about what happened in the book when Miaka was there? Set after the set after the series, but A/U because it doesn't quite work with the series. Other OCs will be added later. Romances possibly w/ Hotohori and Chichiri. Rated PG-13 for language because of Kei and Tasuki. Tas/OC, plus others in later chapters.

~*~Purple and Amber~*~

In a back room of a small library, a young black-haired girl dusted the books in the Important Documents Reference Room. She was bored but she needed the money for shopping.

"I swear, this is the worst summer job ever," Kei muttered as she went from shelf to shelf dusting the books no one used. "What's the point to dusting these shelves if no one is ever back here?"

She slid a pair of headphones on and switched on her CD player. It helped pass the time, though not much. Even though her headphones were turned up to the max, she heard a faint bird calling.

_'What the hell was that? How could a bird get in the library?'_ Kei wandered around the room to find herself next to a small window. She found two small birds sitting on the windowsill. They didn't fly away as she walked closer to them. _'What strange birds…I've never seen anything like them before.'_

She bent down to eye level to have a closer look at the birds. They were small and both colored differently. One was a brilliant red with amber colored eyes and the other was a midnight black with vibrant violet eyes. '_These are the strangest birds I've ever seen.' _She reached out to touch them, they flew away in the blink of and eye. The only thing that was left was one red and one black feather. _'Well…that was different…'_

Kei turned around to find one of the books on the ground and bent to pick it up. _'How did this get here?_' She looked over the book and couldn't find a title or author. 

_'Great, how do I reshelf this?' _ She flipped open the book only to be shown Chinese characters she was only slightly familiar with.

"Shi… Jin… Ten… something…  Sho… What is this?" She flipped through a few pages only to find a few words on some of the pages. "How weird… Is this unfinished? Maybe I'll just look into this myself…" Kei slid the book into her bag and looked at her watch. "Finally, I can go…"

Kei walked back downstairs to pick up her check for the week and left with the book. As she walked away from the library, her friend Chizuru caught up with her.

"Hey, Kei-chan! How ya doin'?" Chizuru popped up behind her.

"Oh hi Chi-chan! Not bad. Finally got out of that hellhole some people call the library… I cannot wait to get another job so I can get out of there…" Kei sighed as Chizuru's boyfriend joined them. "Hi Takeru-kun…" _'Why can't I have a guy like him…I want a boyfriend… Too bad I hate guys so much… Hmmm…maybe someday I'll find that one guy for me…'_

"Hey, ya thinkin' 'bout somethin'?" Chizuru waved her hand in front of Kei's face while she hung on to her boy friend's neck. 

"Huh? Oh no, just spacing off. You know me." Kei laughed a little and the turned the corner. "I gotta go. See ya later, guys."

"Bye!" Chizuru and Takeru waved as Kei disappeared down the sidewalk. "Think she'll ever get a boy friend, Takeru?"

"I dunno. Hope so. She needs to get laid." Chizuru smacked him lightly in the head. "Ow! You know I'm right!"

"Maybe so, but you don't need to say it." Chizuru sighed and shook her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei sat up in her room looking at the strange book she'd found. _'What is this thing? I've never seen any Chinese books at work before… Maybe they just got it…But then again, it's kinda beaten up…How odd…'_

Kei set the book down on her desk and opened it. It was all in Chinese. "Great… I can't read this…" As she stared at the characters they seemed to all swirl around and start to make sense. "Wha… What just happened?" Kei began to read the book. It seemed like a fairy tale to her, but she wasn't sure. As she continued the book glowed red and burned her hand.

"Ow! What the hell is this thing?" Kei reached out to close it, but before she could, she felt her self enveloped in the red light. Then she lost consciousness. 

She suddenly felt like she was in a dream world. Everything was spinning and she was falling. When she landed, she found herself in a forest, somewhere she'd never seen.

She heard running water. "Well, might as well find out where that's comeing from. Maybe I can find some one and ask where I am." She spoke out loud, knowing no one was around. 

As she walked, various chaines on her leather pants and jacket clinked together. She quickly tried to silence them, but it was too late. Some one had heard and jumped out in front of her. He had blue hair and a scar across one side of his face. In a flash she felt cold metal against her neck. The man had pulled a dagger on her.

The man spoke, "Who are you?"

Kei opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't speak. "I… ummm… I don't mean any harm." She finally squeaked.

"That wasn't what I asked. Didn't you understand me? Or am I not making sense to the stupid little woman?" He sneered at her.

_'Stupid little woman?! Who does he think I am?' _The man's question made hert frown. She had gotten her nerve back "Well, it isn't easy to talk when there's a dagger to one's neck. If you want any information out of me, take the knife away." She pointed to his dagger.

He pulled it away and slid it into a sheath. "One wrong move and it'll back."

"Right. Gotcha." Kei sighed and kept her eyes on her assailent. 

"So are you gonna give me a damn answer now?"

"Hmmm…I guess you scared the stupid little woman so much, she forgot the question. Mind repeating it?"

He scowled. "I asked; who are you?"

"My name is Kei." Kei crossed her arms over her chest. "How 'bout you?"

"Kouji." Kouji eyed her carefully. She was an odd one. "What are you doing hear?"

"I dunno. I woke up here."

"Liar!" Kouji pulled out his knife again. "You're from Mt. Kaou, aren't you?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Kei took a few steps back.

"Don't act dumb woman. You may be cute, but you won't lie to me!" Kouji grabed her arms and pushed her through to forest to a campsite where other men were sitting eatting. "Hey, boys! Look what I found!" He shoved her forward into the dirt. Some men laughed and others whistled at her. Kei felt ill. 

One of the men walked over to her. "She's a cute one. We'll have fun tonight." He smiled evily.

"Fun, my ass." She turned over and spat in the guys face. "Don't even think about touching me." She scooted back and stood up.

The other men stood up from the places and advanced towards her. One of the men steped closer to her. "You'll pay for that."

"That'll be the day." Kei muttered, as she got ready to fight.

"Stop right there." Another man stepped between them. "I'll take care of her." He turned and grabed Kei and draged her to a tent. He pushed her through and she landed one the bed.

The men out side laughed. "Now that girls in for it! Genrou'll take the bit outta her." The men nodded and went back to drinking. Kouji glanced at Genrou's tent and shrugged off the feeling that maybe he should have let her go.

Kei slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. "What are you gonna do with me?" She was nervous. The strange man wouldn't take his eyes off her.

"I haven't decided yet." He sat on the bed next to her and looked her over. "Did they hurt you?" He looked at the palms of her hands. They were cutt and slightly bleeding.

"Not really." She looked at her hands. There was a burn from the book and several scratches from her fall. "Except for thoses cuts." Kei looked at him again. She didn't feel like explaining the burn. "Who are you?" 

"Name's Genrou. You?" Genrou walked across the tent and picked up a bowl of water and some bandages. "Come 'ere."

"My name's Kei. And no, I won't. I'll sit here, thank you very much."

"Fine." Genrou took his supplies and sat next to her again. "That may be a good thing. You don't trust everyone you meet. Gimme your hands." Genrou slipped off his coat and tossed it on the other side of the bed.

Kei took a deep breath and slowly put out her hands to him. He gently took them and rinsed them in the bowl of water. She was a bit confused. All the other men wanted to hurt her, but Genrou was helping her. The cuts stung and she winced a bit. Genrou noticed.  
            "Sorry." He let go.

"No. It wasn't you. It just stings a little." Kei smiled a little. "Ummm… If you don't mind me asking, why are you helping me? All your "friends" seemed to want to hurt me." Kei looked at him again. 

"You'll have to excuse them. They haven't seen a cute girl in a while." Genrou chuckled a little. He finished wrapping her hands.

"Thanks." Kei raised an eyebrow at Genrou's last comment. "Whatever… So have you figured out what you're gonna do with me?" 

"Once I find out what you were doing in this part of the woods. I think then I'll decide."

Kei sighed. _'What do I tell him? Would he belive me if I told him the truth? Ohhhh…What the hell? I might as well try. If he thinks I'm nuts maybe he'll let me go.'_ "Ummm… It's a kinda a long story."

"I got time." Genrou picked up a bottle of water and took a sip. "Take your time."

"Well… I guess first I have to say I'm from very far away. I was working in our town library and I found this book. It was called the Shi Jin Ten Chi Shou. I took it home and started to read it. It started to glow red and it burned my hand." Kei stopped for a bit. " I think I passed out 'cause the next thing I knew, I woke up in a forest. I heard running water and I started to walk towards it. I had a few chains on my clothes that rattled while I walked and Kouji found me. He thought I was from Mt. Kaou and he draged me here. And then I guess you know the rest." Kei looked up and expected to hear Genrou laugh in her face, but he didn't.

"You're not from this world, are you?"

"What? H...h…how did you know?" Kei couldn't believe her ears. Did he actually believe her?

"Well, it ain't hard to tell. The way you talk, act, dress…" He motioned to her leather clothes. "You're not like other women here. And there have been other girls from different worlds here, too."

Kei stared at him in disbelief. "*So that's why you helped me…" She whispered.

"What did you say?" Genrou looked at her again.

"Nothing. Never mind. It isn't important." She sighed. "So, make any decisions 'bout me yet?" 

Genrou sighed. "I should take you to the capital, but I'm not sure. I don't think it would be a good idea to keep you hear 'cause of all the guys, but then again, I could just leave it up to you." Genrou glanced between her and the tent flaps where the other bandits were. He didn't want to let her go, but he learned from Miaka that girls from other worlds were always special and had to be taken care of. But, Kei wasn't like Miaka or Yui. It just didn't make sense to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~TBC~*~

Preview of later stuff:

Will Tasuki let Kei decide or will he take her to the capital forcefully? I will write more about Kei in other chapters if I get enough feedback. If I get more feed back for one than the other, I'll write it that way.

Author's notes:

So, any suggestions? Should I continue or not? I won't write any more unless I get some feed back of any kind. Flames I guess are welcome though not appreciated. This is my first story and I'd like something positive. 

~Shadow Dancer~


	2. I’ve been more entertained watching mud ...

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tasuki and FY even though I want to. 

       But Kei, Taki, and Lily are my characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Basic story notes: "Talking."       '_Thoughts.'      _Any speaking with a star (*) in front

                              of it is in English. All other speech is in Japanese. Also, none of the

      seishi have died. All seven are in this story and it is after the series

      ended. All the Chichiri is 23, Tasuki is about 21, Kouji is 23, and Kei

      is 19. Yes I know ages are different, but it's my story. 

Notes of this chapter: I'm introducing two more girls. Lily is a 21-year-old martial arts

champion. She's been a friend of Kei's since she was 13. She has waist length golden blonde hair with red highlights that she always wears it in a French braid. And her eyes are emerald green, but she always wears sunglasses. She always wears a long glove or some other type of cover for her left wrist and refuses to tell why. Taki is a 20-year-old super model who is one of Kei's best friends since childhood. She always lets her mid-back length silver hair down. She is rarely seen with it up. Her eyes are icy blue and most people think they are one of her most attractive qualities. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Summary of last chapter: Kei is stuck in a tent with Tasuki and he's not sure what to do

 with her. To the capital? Or stay with the bandits. Kei doesn't really trust him, but what else can she do? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ch. 2

Kei silently watched Genrou pace back and forth across the tent. She rested he chin in the palms of her hands and sighed. She wanted to go home, but of course, had no idea how to do that.

"Somethin' wrong?" Genrou stopped pacing to look at her.

Before she could answer, Kouji walked into the tent. "Hey Genrou, food's ready. You gonna bring the bitch?"

Kei glared across the tent at the blue hair bandit, but he took no notice. _'Idiot.'_

Genrou looked at his friend. "She has a name," he muttered. 

"Whatever. You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah. In a minute." Kouji left the tent. "Ya hungry?" Genrou looked at Kei.

"Not really. But it probably couldn't hurt." Kei stood up. "You sure I can? Those guys didn't seem to like me when I first dropped in."

"Don't worry. I'm the leader here. What ever I say is all right."

"If you say so." Kei followed Genrou outside to the circle of bandits near a bonfire. She glanced around at some of them. _'It's gonna be a long night…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the real world:

            A silver haired young woman walked up a flight of stairs and knocked on one of the doors.

            "Kei! You there? Photo shoot's done. Sorry it took so long. I went to the library to get you, but the lady there said you'd already left!" She waited a few seconds. "Kei? Hello?" The woman called again with no answer. _"Where is she?"_

            She cracked open the door and saw no one there. _"This can't be good."_ She wandered around the room hoping to find something. Another young woman soon came to the room.

            "Something wrong, Taki?" The blonde noticed how confused he friend looked.

            "Yeah Lily, I have no idea where Kei is. She wasn't at the library and when I called her PHS, it said she was out of range." Taki sat at Kei desk. "This isn't like her."

            "I suppose it isn't." Lily noticed the book on the desk. "What's that?"

            "I'm not sure." Taki looked at the cover. "It's Chinese…"

            "Can you read it?" Lily pulled another chair over to the desk and sat down next to Taki. She rested her chin on her gloved hand.

            "A little. Kei's grandmother taught us a little bit of Chinese when we were growing up." Taki carefully studied the characters on the cover. "Hmmm… It's something along the lines of like four gods and the earth and sky. I can't read it exactly. I've forgotten too much."

            "Well, that's start. I wonder where it came from…" Lily lifted her sunglasses off and flipped through the pages. "It looks so old."

            "It probably is…" Taki glanced across the room again and noticed an old picture of Kei's grandmother, Kei, and her. It was at least 10 years old. The picture suddenly reminded Taki of something. She stood up suddenly and smiled. "It's the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho!" 

            Lily looked at Taki like she was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

            "Never mind. I think I know where Kei is!" She grabbed the book and headed for the door. "Come on, we have to go."

            "Whatever." _'Somebody's gone nuts.'_ Lily followed Taki for lack of anything better to do. "Wanna tell me where we're going?"

            "Later. We have to go to Kei's grandmother's house."

            Lily sat down in the passenger's side of the car Taki owned. "Care to tell me why?"

            "Well, it's a long story… Oba-san could explain it better. You'll just have to bear with me until we get there." Taki pulled out of the driveway and sped off towards Oba-san's house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kei was getting bored fast listening to all the bandits talk about their pasts. _'At least the food is somewhat good.'_

            One of the bandits noticed the look on Kei's face. "Hey what's the matter, woman? Bored with our company?" He and some others laughed.

            "I've been more entertained watching mud dry." Kei sneered at him.

            Many other bandits laughed at their friend's surprise.

            "What did you say to me?" He stood up and stumbled towards her.

            "You heard what I said. You're drunk not deaf. I can tell that much easily." Kei stood up to meet him.

            Genrou and the other bandits were laughing so hard that many had to put their food down.

            "How'd you like to try that again?" The drunken bandit made a pitiful attempt to punch her.

            Kei simply stopped him with her hand. "You're too drunk to fight. You haven't even had that much. I've seen ten year olds down more than you and keep it down." She tightened her grip on his fist and flung him across the circle. "Hmmm… Guess I don't know my own strength." Kei chuckled at the bandit who was out cold.

            The other bandits gasped at how strong Kei was. Kei looked at them and smirked.

            "Anyone else wanna try anything?" All of them immediately went back to eating and talking. "Thought so."

            Genrou arched an eyebrow as Kei sat down to his left again. "How'd you get so strong? He ain't that light."

            "That's for me to know and you to wonder about." Kei smiled sweetly as she continued eating. "You got anything to drink? I'm thirsty."

            "Not unless you want sake." Genrou offered her a bottle.

            "Fine." Kei took the bottle and took a long drink from it. She looked at him as he looked at her questioningly. "What? So I can drink a lot. So what? Never seen a girl drink before or what?"

            "Not really." Genrou had another drink. "But I don't care." 

            Kei sighed and focused on her food. Suddenly she heard horses coming closer to their camp. "Did you hear that?"

            "What? I didn't hear anything. Are you drunk already?" Kouji asked her while laughing.

            "Shut up, Kouji. There is something coming." Genrou looked up in the direction of the noise. "And they aren't being quiet about it."

            They all sat in silence for a few seconds when three horses came out of the forest. Genrou thought he recognized the riders. He got up to see if he was right. 

            Genrou gaped in disbelief when the riders dismounted and walked to him.

            "Nu…Nuriko…Ho…Hotohori-san… How? You're supposed to be dead!"

            Nuriko laughed at his dumbstruck friend. "Well, you aren't gonna get rid of me that easily." Nuriko slapped Genrou on the back and he fell face first in the dirt. "Whoops. Sorry 'bout that. Forgot about that."

            Genrou pushed himself back up to his feet and brushed himself off. "I'm sure you did." Genrou looked at the third guest. "Hey, Chichiri. How've ya been?"

            "Not bad, no da." The ever-smiling monk greeted his friend.

            "Now why aren't you two dead?" Genrou looked at Hotohori and Nuriko.

            "Well, we were, but one day we sort of found ourselves alive again at the palace. We aren't exactly sure what happened. Chiriko and Mitsukake are there, too." Hotohori explained to his fellow seishi.

            "What did you say to me!?!?" Kei suddenly screamed at one of the bandits, grabbed him by his collar, and flung him into a tree a few feet from the four seishi. They all whipped around and saw Kei storming towards the bandit she had just thrown into a tree. Genrou grabbed her just in time to stop her from stepping on the bandits face.

            "Hey, Kei! What are you doing?" Grenrou looped his arms under hers and lifted her up. 

            "He started it! Let me go! I wasn't finished with him!" She started trashing around, trying to escape Genrou's grip.

            "Yeah, right! You wish!" Genrou tightened his grip.

            "Yeah, I do! Let me go!" Kei tried a few more times to get out of his grip then gave up. "Never mind."

            The three seishi stared at Tasuki and this energetic, young woman. Kei noticed them staring at her.

            "What? Don't you have something else to stare at?" Kei glared at them.

            Hotohori looked at Tasuki. "Tasuki, you'd do well to keep that girl under control.

            Tasuki let go of Kei and she walked over to a nearby tree and leaned on it. "Please, I don't have any control over her. She's got too much energy. She got more energy that Miaka did." Tasuki sighed and glanced over at her. He didn't realize how energetic she was.

            Nuriko laughed at him. "Did you finally give in to a woman, Tasuki?"

            He glared at Nuriko. "No, I didn't. She just sorta showed up. The only reason I'm bein' nice to her is 'cause she's from Miaka's world." The four seishi stared at Kei. She stared back. Not saying anything, just staring.

            "She's a bit odd, no da."

            "I know. I'm not sure what to do with her. I was thinking about taking her to the capital, but I'm not sure."

            Kei watched the four seishi. They weren't watching her anymore. _'They're probably talking about me…Ahhhh…What do I care? People always talk about me behind my back… Should I even stay here? I really don't wanna bother anyone by being a nuisance. But then again, I don't know anything about this world. I guess I should just stay.' _Kei sat down in her spot by the tree. She rested her head in her hands. Somehow, though she'd never been here, something about this world seemed familiar. Her mind wandered back to her childhood, living with her grandmother, listening to stories about a world she thought wasn't real. _'No way those stories Grandma told me were real. There is no magical land ruled by beast gods…they were just bedtime stories…Grandma always had a big imagination and it was all fake, right?'_ Kei looked up into the trees. '_No way this can be that kingdom she told stories about. What was it…Ko…Konan, I think…is it possible?'_ Kei's train of thought broke when she noticed the seishi walking towards her.

            Tasuki was the first to reach her. Kei stood up again. "Kei, get up. You're going to the capital."

            Kei looked a little surprised. "What? Don't tell me all you people just decided what to do with me without asking me." She crossed her arms over her chest and moved back a few steps.

            "Look, don't argue with us. It's better for you if you leave with them. You'll be safer there." Tasuki reached for her arm again. She bent out of his reach.

            "What makes you think a bunch of guys can decide what to do with me?" 

            Kei and Tasuki began arguing over what was best. They were arguing quite loud, too. Kei was very stubborn and didn't want to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the real world

            "The seishi and the young woman argued fiercely over what would be done with her. Neither one would back down…" An old woman looked up from the book and at the two girls that had brought it to her. "Well, Taki, you were right. Kei is in the book. There is no doubt about it."

            "So, the stories about your adventures in Konan weren't just bedtime stories for Kei and me?" Taki looked at Kei's grandmother.

            "Hardly. Every bit was true. And I think Kei is just figuring that out now."

            "Ummm…excuse me. I still don't know what's going on." Lily was sitting on the floor against a wall. She hadn't paid much attention to the conversation.

            "Oops. Forgot about that. Sorry." Taki scratched her head. "Well, to make a really long story short, when Kei and I were kids we were told bedtime stories about Oba-san's adventures in a strange place called Konan. Neither of us thought that the place really existed, but this book proved otherwise."

            "So, how do we get her out? That's my concern. Telling stories won't help Kei, will it?" Lily stood up and looked at the book again.

            "No, it won't, will it?" Oba-san thought a bit. "Well, I guess I'll send you two to go and get her out. Kei needs to learn to use her magic before she can do anything there. Follow me." Oba-san got up and walked down the hall with the book to a door that she opened. Inside, Lily and Taki stood amazed at what they found. It was a very large shrine to Suzaku; the god Oba-san had been the miko of in the past. Taki found it totally amazing. Lily, however, was a bit more skeptical.

            "So, bedtime stories are real. How does going into some shrine help us get Kei back? I'm not seeing the connection." Lily looked at one of the statues of Suzaku.

            "Well, you two can't go there defenseless. So, come here."

            Lily and Taki went the Oba-san who handed them each a pendant. Taki's was a brilliant blue and Lily's the same only green.

            "Now, these pendants hold quite a bit of power. Lily, Taki, along with your martial arts, you will each have magical powers. You will both be able to create shields and various projectiles. They are very powerful so be careful. Also, when you get to Konan, you will have swords and be very skilled swordswomen. That should be enough to keep you safe." 

            Both girls put the pendants on. Taki looked at Oba-san. "What do we do when we've found her? We have to have bring her back don't we?"

            "Yes. Now once you find her, take her to Tai Itsukun, the creator of the world. She will be able to help you." Oba-san opened the book to the first page and set it on a table. "Now, start reading. You'll be taken into the book."

            Taki and Lily stepped up. Taki started reading. Before she got past a few words, he book began to glow and they were sucked in screaming.

            Oba-san sighed and looked at the book. She then closed her eyes. "Suzaku, please, protect them. Bring my granddaughter back alive. Such is the request of one of your most powerful mikos." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the forest of Konan

It had been more than half an hour since Kei and Tasuki had started arguing. More than once, Nuriko had offered to knock her out, but Hotohori told him not to.

"Don't you ever run out of comebacks?" Tasuki was getting tired of arguing.

"No, and if you had just asked me about my so called fate, we wouldn't be in this now would we?" Kei had a small smirk on her face as she spoke.

Tasuki sighed again. "No, I guess not. But, come on. You know it isn't safe out here in the forest for a young woman. Just go with them."

"Actually, I don't know. I'm from another world, remember?" Kei tilted her head to look at the sky. "Now, I don't know a whole lot about…" Suddenly Kei lost her train of thought while looking at the sky.

Tasuki noticed. "What are you looking at?"  
            "The sky, idiot. What color is it supposed to be?"

"What kind of dumb ass question is that? Blue with an occasional white cloud, duh. Are you stupid?" Tasuki wondered if she was trying to change the subject.

"Then why is it turning really red?" Kei didn't take her eyes off the sky and the smirk disappeared from her face.

"What the hell are you talking about? It isn't red." 

"Well, now it is…" Kei grabbed Tasuki's head and shoved it up. "Look."

She was right. The sky had turned almost blood red. "Holy shit. That can't be good."

Suddenly two streaks of light sped across the sky. One golden and the other sliver. Then as soon as the sky went red, it was back to blue. Tasuki and Kei looked at each other.

"That was different." Kei murmured.

"Yeah. I'll say." Tasuki turned back to his friends and motioned for them to come over. 

"What were you two staring at?" Nuriko looked at them both.

"The sky. It was blood red. Then two flashes of light shot across the sky and it cleared again." Tasuki stuck his hands in coat pockets.

"The sky, red? That isn't possible, Tasuki." Hotohori stared at the bandit.

"Well, now it is. It just was." Kei looked at the emperor. "Wait, who's Tasuki?" Kei realized she didn't know who was who in the little group.

"You didn't tell her, no da?" Chichiri spoke for the first time in a while.

"Ahhhh, no. I didn't think I'd have to." Tasuki rubbed his head.

"Tell me what?" Kei looked a bit worried. "What are you hiding?"

"It's nothing big, really, it's just that, Genrou, the name I gave you, is just my nickname. My seishi name is Tasuki and that's the name the others call me."

_'Sweet mother god! Seishi? That proves it for me. I am in Konan and Oba-san's stories weren't just stories. She really was a miko when she was a teenager. Scary.'_ "I see. How long did you plan to let me think you were just some bandit?"

"Would it have made any difference if I had told my real name?" Tasuki was annoyed.

"Well, we aren't gonna be able to find out, now are we? Maybe I wouldn't have argued so much if I had known you were a seishi." Kei turned her back to them.

"How do you know about seishi if you're from another world?" Nuriko stepped forward.

"I know more than you think, gay boy. And I don't feel like sharing what I know." The seishi took a few steps back. None of them had been ready for that one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In another part of Konan

            Lily and Taki stood in another forest. Both had swords like they were told they would.

            "So, what do we do now?" Taki looked at her partner.

            "Look for Kei, what else?" Lily was dead set on finding Kei and finding her unharmed. Taki shrugged and followed Lily out of the clearing they were in.

TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay. There's chapter 2. What did ya think? Feed back please! I'd like to know what people think of my work. The next chapter will come when ever. I don't know.

No previews this time. Too lazy.

Silver Hawk


	3. If I dropped dead right now, none of you...

Disclaimer: Guess what? They still aren't mine!

Basic story notes: "Talking."       '_Thoughts.'      _Any speaking with a star (*) in front

of it is in English. All other speech is in Japanese.

Comments: Okay, people. Um, this is the beginning of the rewritten chapters. Try to ignore little inconsistencies in the story because of the rewrite. On with everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki and Lily stood in the woods far away from the bandit camp. They found two large shoulder bags full of clothes and other stuff that Kei's grandmother thought would be useful for them.

Taki looked around "So, any idea where we should look for Kei?"

"Not really…Too bad we have no clues…" 

"Ya think?"

Lily glared at her. "Shut up…"

Taki grinned. "Make me…"

"Never mind. Let's try to find a village or something." The two headed east in hopes of finding their younger friend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the bandit camp Kei stood against the tree and frowned at the seishi. She cursed herself for making things so difficult for herself. 'Damn…I should not have done that. I should have just kept my mouth shut.'

Tasuki moved closet to her. "Kei, what exactly are you saying? Do you actually know about this world?"

She scoffed. "What does it matter? You don't give a damn either way. If I dropped dead right now, none of you would care. You'd probably be glad…"

"Now that's now true…"

"Stuff it bandit boy and leave me alone." With that, Kei spun on her heel and ran off into the woods. The seishi stood stunned for a minute. Tasuki was the first to react and went dashing off in the direction Kei had gone.

'_Damn…She's fast. I might not be able to catch her.'  _Tasuki had a hard time trying to keep up with her. He would only occasionally catch a glimpse of her turning or jumping over a fallen log or something like that.

The other three seishi recovered from their shock and ran back to their horses and went after their fellow seishi and the young girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the real world, Hikari stood in the room where her granddaughter's friends had disappeared. She sighed. "Suzaku save them…" She was quiet for a minute. "Tai Itsukun! Get over here right now!" She turned around and looked into a very decorative mirror. A few seconds later, and image of Tai Itsukun appeared in the glass.

"Hikari-sama, what's the meaning of this!?" Tai Itsukun looked mad.

"You know damn well what's wrong! My granddaughter Kei was taken to Konan by that damn book! She's too young to be there! She knows nothing about her own powers! Why did this happen?!" 

"I'm sorry, but this world was about to fall out of balance if we didn't bring the Guardian over as soon as possible. I didn't have a choice."

"That isn't true! You're not sorry! There is always a choice! You didn't look hard enough!"

"I tried my hardest…Kei-sama will have to find her way…on her own. And complete her destiny."

"No…She's coming home. I sent Taki and Lily to bring her back. I have to train her before she could be of any use to any side!"

"You were a stubborn fool as a young miko and I can see nothing has changed in all these years!" Tai Itsukun frowned.

"You were an ugly old hag when I was a miko and I can see that hasn't changed in all these years either!" She crossed her arms and frowned back.

"Well, I see we have nothing more to discuss. Good-bye." The image of Tai Itsukun flickered away and was replaced with Hikari's refection. After it disappeared, a large black dog pushed it's way into the room, sat at her feet and whined.

"Stupid old fool…I need to contact the girls…" Hikari then noticed the dog   
Oh, hello Huan-Lang… Are you worried about the girls? Should I send you too?"

Huan-Lang didn't do much, just sat there and wagged his tail. Hikari ran her fingers through the dog's thick coat. 

"Well, Huan-Lang, I think you're the only one here capable of finding her, so come on. You're going through." Hikari said a quick spell and Huan-Lang disappeared in a red flash. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the forest, Kei found herself in a clearing with four paths. She could choose any of them, but she'd get lost no mater where she went. She only had a few seconds to decide what to do. "Well, here's hoping I get somewhere friendly." She took off her leather jacket and tossed it onto the 1st path. "With any luck they'll go that way, while I go this way." With that Kei took off down the 4th path at top speed. 

As soon as she was gone, Tasuki came out of the forest and reached the clearing. He saw Kei's jacket and thought. '_Well, since I doubt she's stupid enough to leave her stuff where she ran, I have 3 other options. Where would she go?'_ He looked at the dirt and saw footprints in the dust. They made strange patterns so he assumed they were hers. He looked back. The others would come soon. He wanted to talk to her alone, so as he headed down the last path, he rubbed out his and her prints. '_It'll buy me a little time, I guess.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki and Lily sat in a restaurant in a small town. No one they asked about Kei had any idea who they were talking about. More that a few got their asses kicked after asking the girls other less polite questions. 

Lily stared into her sake cup. "So, another dead-end, huh?"

Taki sipped some sake. "Yeah, this was a total waste of time. We were closer in the woods."

Lily sighed deeply "Probably…We should just leave and keep going…"

Suddenly a tall man in armor and a hooded cape stood up for a table and walked over to them. "Now, now, ladies. I think I can be of some help. If you're looking for someone, I can find them."

Taki didn't like the look of him. "I don't think so…Thanks for the offer though. We're fine on our own."

"Please, I think I can really help…" The stranger was intent on helping them. He removed the hood he was wearing and looked at the girls. He had long blonde hair and disturbingly blue eyes. A chill ran down Taki's spine.

Lily rested her hand on the hilt of her sword. "It's really isn't necessary, sir. We really are fine. We can take care of ourselves."

The stranger grinned almost evilly. "I'm sure I can help you two… My name is Nakago…"

Taki and Lily gave each other nervous glances.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei kicked at the ground with her foot. "Great…another river. Now what? I have no idea where I'm going and the more I run the deeper I'm in…" Kei knelt down by the river and stared at her reflection in the crystal clear waters. She took a deep breath and dropped a rock in water, disturbing her reflection. She felt the need to laugh. "Ha… Look at me… The great and powerful Guardian… Heh, the one to save this world from evil…" She flipped her hair back. "I can't even help myself, how can I save another world? Why me?! Why am I the unlucky one?! Why must my life suck so much? Why am I talking to myself? It won't help."

Tasuki watched her from a distance. It took awhile, but he caught up with her. He hadn't heard anything she had just said, just saw laughing at something.. He started to walk up to her slowly. "Kei, what are you doing??"

"Oh damn…" She stood up. "I wasn't doing anything. I was just tried and resting… That's all… What do you want?"

"Just to talk… That's all…"

"I just can't help but doubt that… How long till you're seishi friends find us?"

"I dunno… I wiped out you're footprints and mine, also I was ahead of the others, so it'll take awhile… I hope…"

Kei looked up at Tasuki questioningly. "Are you trying to protect me or what?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. I was hoping we could establish some kind of understanding, just between us… What could it hurt?" He offered his hand to her.

Kei looked at his hand then back at Tasuki. "Well, I my regret it later, but what the hell, I'll try…" She shook hands with Tasuki. I guess I should apologize for being such a bitch so far…"

"Don't worry about it… It's not like my friends have been great hosts… You were just reacting to the way they were treating you… I'm not sure why they haven't been nice to you… Last time there was a girl from another world they were quite different…"

What do you mean 'Last time?' I'm not the only one?" Kei knew other people from her world had been here before, though she didn't let him know that she knew.

Nope, I guess it's a long story…"

"Can you shorten it?"

"Well, the most recent miko we had was only a couple years ago. Almost all the seishi fell in love wit' her. She ended up leaving and I think she's wit' her boyfriend Tamahome…err…Taka… Somethin' like that."

"Taka…That name sounds familiar… What was the miko's name?"

"Yuuki Miaka. Why?"

Kei thought for a second and chuckles. "Yuuki? Miaka? That idiot was a miko? How'd she manage that?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah… And I think she's a lucky idiot. Taka makes a lot of passes at me too. I don't like him."

"Well, he ain't the most likeable person, I'll give you that."

"So… Now what?" She glanced at Tasuki.

"You wanna go home, right?"

"Yeah, I do… Any ideas?"

Before Tasuki could utter another word, a large black dog ran out of the woods, stopped at Kei's feet and licked her hand. Kei stared and realized the dog was hers, Huan-Lang. She giggled and knelt down. "Hello, boy. Did you come to find me?"

            "You know some random dog that runs out for the woods because?"

"Because he's mine. I guess Oba-san sent him."

"How would your grandmother send him?"

"My grandmother was a miko about 60 or more years ago… She knows a lot of magic…"

"You're a descendant of a miko… Lemme see your eyes."

            Kei looked up at him. "Why?" She knew why he wanted to see her eyes.

            Tasuki stared at her. Her eyes were amethyst-colored. Just like the prophecy. "Holy shit…"

            "What?" Kei stood up and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

            "Things just got more complicated. We should try to find a town…"

TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Any input? That wasn't the greatest of chapters, but hey, I wrote it really quickly. Continue or not? Please review. Flame will be used to light candles.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	4. Not a difficult concept to understand

Disclaimer: Guess what? They still aren't mine!

Basic story notes: "Talking."       '_Thoughts.'      _Any speaking with a star (*) in front

of it is in English. All other speech is in Japanese.

2nd half of rewrite. Sorry for those who are reading this for the 2nd time, I know it isn't really the best fit, but I tried. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki, Kei, and Huan-Lang were walking beside the river in the forest heading for a small, nearby town. Every time Tasuki tries to get closer to Kei, Huan-Lang snaps at him.

Tasuki was very annoyed with Kei's dog. "Kei, can you please get your wolf dog to stop snapping at me?"

Kei giggled at him. "I doubt it. He doesn't like anyone except my grandmother, mother and two of my friends."

Tasuki looked at her. "What about your dad?"

That was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Kei sighed and looked at ground "Please don't ask my father. I don't want to talk about it… Not right now anyway…"

"Oh. Sorry…" He looked over at Kei "Weren't you wearing a jacket before?"

Tasuki can't help but stare at her legs. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a tight red tube top that showed off her shapely body nicely. He tried to stop but she was too hot. _'Damn, she looks good.'_

"Well, I was but I…" Kei noticed where Tasuki was staring at her butt. "Hey are you staring at my ass?!"

Tasuki jerked his head up and stared at the sky. "Yes…I mean no!! No! Of course not!" '_Shit. What did I get my self into?' _" Why would I be?"

She glared at him. "You pervert!" She crossed arms over chest "And here I was thinking you were different from other guys!" She began to run in front of him followed by Huan-Lang.

Tasuki mentally smacked himself and ran after her. "Damn! Kei! Come back! I'm sorry! I seriously didn't mean to!"

Kei stopped to turn and glare at him "You expect me to believe that? You really do think I'm some stupid little girl, don't you?!" 

"No! I swear I don't! I just…aw shit…" He finally caught up to her and sighed. "Come on… I don't think you're stupid, really. You have to believe me." Tasuki tried to grab her hand but Huan-Lang growled and bared his sharp gleaming teeth to Tasuki and forced him to step back.

"If you take one step closer to me, I'll let him attack you…" Kei had her hand on Huan-Lang's back.

Tasuki frowned. "Oh really? Then what will you do? If he attacks me, what are you gonna do? Not like you know any one else in this world. If you lose me, you're alone again. You really wanna go there?"

"Fine. I guess you have a point. *Down boy. *No danger."

Huan-Lang growled softly and sat back. He didn't like this strange man who was getting his mistress mad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the clearing, the seishi were trying to find Kei and Tasuki.

"So which path did she go down?" Nuriko looked at all the paths.

The three seishi stood at the four-path clearing. Chichiri noticed the jacket on the 1st path.

"Didn't that belong to her, no da?"

Hotohori got off his horse and picked up the jacket. "I believe that girl was wearing it. If that is the case, why is it here?"

"Maybe she's trying to lead us onto a false trail…" Nuriko carefully ran a finger over the leather.

Before either seishi could answer, another horse rode into the clearing. This one had two riders. When they came into view, Chichiri recognized them.

"Tamahome-san! Miaka-sama! You're back, no da!"

Miaka was full of her usual energy. "Yeah, we got called back again! Hi Hotohori-san!"

Hotohori only glanced at her. "Hello, Miaka. You look well. Tamahome." He barely nodded to the blue-haired seishi. (AN: Hotohori still isn't over his little crush. Also, I don't know what kind of personality Taka has. I haven't seen the OVAs so I'm making him up as I go along. Sorry.)

"Umm, it's Taka, Hotohori-san."

Hotohori really didn't care. "Of course…I…"

Miaka interrupted Hotohori. "Hey! Where did that jacket come from? I know that didn't come from around here! That looks like it's from Tokyo!" She grabbed it from Hotohori and put it on. "It's a little big for me… But still cool."

"We were trying to find out who the owner is." He was a bit annoyed with Miaka. "She's out in the woods somewhere with Tasuki. He was chasing after her.

"Someone else from my world is here? Cool! I wonder who it is…" Miaka began searching through the pockets and found a wallet "Hey, maybe this will tell us who she is."

"Miaka, I don't know if you should go through that girl's stuff. She was already mad when she left…" Nuriko made an attempt to take it from her.

Miaka was looking for an ID of some kind "Well, you want to know who she is, right? Wow, whoever this girl is, she's really rich. She's got lots of credit cards…"

"Well, yes we do, but that's a bit intrusive, Na no da."

"Who cares?" She found Kei's driver's license.  "Here! Let's see… Koizumi Kei… that name sounds familiar… She's 19 and lives in downtown Tokyo. Hey, there are other pictures in here too. Is that her?" She held up a picture of Kei.

"Yes. Well, we know who she is, now put that away, Miaka." Hotohori also made an attempt to grab Kei's things.

"No. I need to know why her name sounds so familiar… I'm positive I know that name…" Miaka found some more pictures. These were of Kei's family.

The picture is a fairly recent. Kei looks about 17. A large black wolf-like dog is sitting at her feet. A tall, ebony-haired woman with emerald eyes is to the right of her. An older woman is sitting to her left. She also has ebony hair, but her eyes are sapphire-colored. Further to the right is a tall, blonde businessman. He is talking on a phone, paying no attention to his family. Kei was glaring at him. The other two women were smiling at the camera.

"Found a picture of the family. Don't they look happy?" Miaka put the picture back.

Nuriko was stunned "Gods, she looked so unhappy… Not like that fiery girl who ran off before."

Miaka suddenly realized something. "No, and I just figured out why I know her name."

"And the reason is?" Taka looked at his girlfriend.

"She's the only child of one of Tokyo's most powerful and meanest businessmen. I heard she was a real rebel sometimes. I know she lives with a couple of her friends now though."

Taka thought for a minute "Anything else in there?"

Miaka held out some more pictures. "Here are some other pictures. I think these 2 are like her best friends. The blonde one is I think Lily, one of Japan's strongest fighters. The other is Taki I think. She's a super model. One of the world's most beautiful women, according to the media."

Taki was standing against a wall with a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She was smirking at the camera. Lily was sitting on a chair. Her head was resting in her gloved hand and she was flipping off the camera with her other hand. 

Hotohori, Chichiri and Nuriko didn't exactly understand that, so they just nodded. Hotohori stared at Taki. He found himself hypnotized by her strange blue eyes. Suddenly, Miaka just was just a bad memory. Chichiri found the young blonde fighter absolutely beautiful, but mentally smacked himself for thinking like that. He was a monk and still hadn't forgiven himself for the past. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki and Kei had finally reached town. Kei was very relieved. "Finally. Some civilization."

"Yeah whatever. Here, put this on." He handed Kei his jacket.

"What's this for?" She took the jacket, slipped into it and rolled up sleeves to her elbows.

"Ya got so pissed off what I accidentally checked ya out, I don't want to know what you'll do what guys do it intentionally…"

"Oh, sorry, 'bout that." Kei felt kinda stupid.

"Whatever, let's go."

The two went into town. In a small restaurant, Nakago was still trying to convince Taki and Lily that he could help them.

Lily was very annoyed. "You know, we can really do this on out own. We don't need anyone's help to do what we came here to do."

"I don't understand why you won't accept a little help, we're both on the same side after all…"

Taki slammed her glass down on table "I really don't think it's necessary. Unless you were to tell us you were a Suzaku seishi or something like that."

Nakago smirked. "Well, I suppose I forgot to mention that I am. I am one of the Suzaku seishi."

Taki remembered what little she could about the Beast Gods and saw the dragon on his armor. "That's the Dragon God, right?"

"Yes." 

Lily was now pissed off. _'I can't believe this guy. He's a smooth operator and definitely not a friend.'_ You lair! She jumped out of seat, caught Nakago off guard, and kicked him straight across the room. "We're not that stupid!" 

Everyone in the restaurant saw Nakago and started yelling for him to get out. Lily used the time to dash across the room and up to Nakago. She kicked him again, sending him straight out the door. The whole crowd cheered on Lily as she fought their enemy.

At the entrance to town, Kei and Tasuki noticed everyone was headed towards the fight scene. Tasuki grabbed a Random Guy. 

"Hey, what the hell's goin' on?"

The random guy was excited. "Oh, Tasuki-san! There's this weird, hot chick beating the shit outta that Seiryuu bastard Nakago. He was in a restaurant and this girl, like just started kicking the shit outta him."

Tasuki lets go of Random Guy. "Come on, Kei. I need to check this out." He ran in the direction of the crowd.

"Right. Whatever." She ran after him.

Taki, Lily and Nakago are standing in the middle of a ring of people. Lily steps closer to Nakago. Lily had no fear. "Let's go, Blondie! Show me whatcha got!"

"Lily, will you promise to make this fast? We have work to do." Taki tapped her wrist as if she had a watch.

Lily drew her sword. "Yeah, I will. It'll only take me a few minutes." She turned around to face Taki. "Go pay for those drinks, will ya?" Then she face Nakago again.

"All right." She sighed and went back inside restaurant. "This is one weird place…"

Kei and Tasuki managed to push their way through the crowd just in time to see Lily and Nakago start to attack each other with their swords.

"Wow…" Tasuki didn't expect to see someone like Lily.

Kei pushed into the front row. "Cool. Lily kicks ass."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the forest, the small group of seishi stood looking through Kei's things. Taka couldn't help but think he'd met Lily before. "Miaka, haven't we met this Lily somewhere before?"

"Don't you remember? You must have forgotten. Remember that martial arts tournament last year? She kicked your butt really badly. Then she told you that you were inexperienced and really slow. I think she said she wanted you to come back when you could provide a decent challenge for her! I know I didn't forget!"

Taka sweat dropped. "Thank you, Miaka. Now I remember and I wish you'd forgotten."

"She's stronger than you Tamahome-san, no da?"

"Yes, and my name is Taka."

"Gomen nasai, no da…" Suddenly something didn't feel right. "Wait. Something doesn't feel right no da. Tasuki-san is in some area with a lot of trouble." He spread out his cape on the ground. "We have to go now."

Hotohori was first to get on the cape. "Right. Let's go."

Chichiri then teleported everyone to the town where Tasuki, Nakago and the girls were. They ran in and saw the large group of people watching the fight. Hotohori spotted Kei and Tasuki standing on the edge of the crowd, soon joined by a silver-haired young woman.

Taki wrapped an arm around Kei's shoulder and whispered. "*Interesting situation we have here, don't you think so Kei?" She patted Huan-Lang's head.

Kei looked at Taki and whispered. "*If that's what you want to call it, yes, it is." She noticed the other seishi through the crowd. "*And it's not about to get any duller." She poked Tasuki. "Tasuki, we are about to have a big problem, well, me more than you."

"Bigger than this?" He pointed to the fight.

"Well, possibly." She pointed to seishi.

"Oh shit."

Taki was confused. "They're just some people. What's to worry about?"

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "What is this? You have friends here too?"

"Well, not like I planned it. Why are you and Lily here anyway, Taki?"

"I'll give you two guesses at who sent us here to find you and the 1st two don't count."

"Never mind. I get it." Kei rolled her eyes.

"Great, I'm lost again. You're gonna have to explain it to me later." Tasuki watched the two girls.

"Fine. I will. It'll take awhile."

Taki grinned. "*Kei, is this you're new boyfriend? *He's cute."

Kei glared at Taki. "*Taki, shut it, will you? *He is not." 

Tasuki arched an eyebrow "Will you stop doing that?"

"What?" Kei cocked her head to one side.

"Talking like that. It's weird."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Bastard." Kei stuck her tongue out at Tasuki.

"Bitch."

"Lovers' quarrel. How romantic." Taki giggled 

Tasuki & Kei glared at Taki. They both started yelling about how they hated each other.

Taki giggled again. "That's what they all say…"

Tasuki & Kei screamed at her. "SHUT UP!!"

"Not on your life, people."

Kei groaned. "Great."

The others had found their way over to the three. Tasuki and Kei looked at each other and swallowed hard. Taki just flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at the seishi. She didn't think it was any big deal. Her attention was on the fight more than anything else. Her fingers curled around the hilt of her own sword. 

Chichiri watched Lily fight as intently as Taki and Kei did. "Who is that, no da?"

Miaka had to answer before anyone else. "That's Lily, right? She was the blonde one in those pictures I found."

Kei stared at her. It sounded like Miaka had gone through her stuff. "Pictures you found, huh? Or could it be you went through the pockets of my jacket?"

Miaka sweat dropped. "I didn't look through anything! They fell out! Really, they did!"

Taki rolled her eyes. "Dead girl walking…"

Kei snatched her jacket off Miaka's shoulders and gave Tasuki's back so she could put hers on. "Better watch it, Miaka. You don't wanna get on my bad side any more than you already are…" She turned back to the fight.

Taka hurried up next to Kei and put his arms around her shoulders. Tasuki suddenly felt very pissed. "Now now Kei, you don't have to get mad at her. She didn't mean any harm…"

Kei smacked him across the face. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me, Taka? I hate you and you know that!"

All the seishi were stunned when she smacked him. Taki laughed. She knew Kei hated Taka since they met and if Taka knew what Kei had done to his car, he wouldn't try to hit on her anymore. Miaka took offense to Kei hitting Taka.

"Kei! Don't hit my boyfriend!"

"Then keep him away from me. Not a difficult concept to understand." Kei walked around to the other side of Tasuki. 

Taki sighed and rolled her eyes again. She stepped in between Taka and Kei. "Can we please take care of this later? We have a bit of a bigger problem on hand here. And if y'all don't mind, I think it would be better to take of it sooner rather than later."

Hotohori nodded. "I suppose you're right. But what should we do?"

Taka stepped forward. "I'll take care of it."

Taki laughed again. "I don't think so. Knowing you, you wouldn't stand a chance against him. There are always easier ways to take care of things like this." Taki reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small, fully loaded handgun. She handed it to Kei. "You know what to do."

"Right." Kei took the gun and made everyone step back. "This won't take long."

"What if you miss, no da?"

"I don't miss." 

Lily was still holding her own but was getting tired. When she saw Kei holding the gun, she forced Nakago to put his back to the group. As soon as he stopped for a second, Kei fired two shots. One went into each shoulder. 

Nakago screamed and dropped his sword. Lily smirked.

"Did that hurt?" She backed up and lunged at him.

"Not as much as you'll get hurt later." Before he got hit, he disappeared. 

"Shit!" Lily growled when her sword slashed through the smoke. When the dust settled, her sword fell out of her right hand and her arm fell lifelessly to her side. 'Damn…he got me good. He'll pay later.' She watched as blood trickled down her arm.

Kei got to her first. "Lily, are you alright?"

Taka scoffed. "I could have done it without getting hurt."

Hotohori walked past him. "I highly doubt that."

Taki chuckled as she walked past a stunned a Taka. "Oooh! Burned!"

Chichiri picked up Lily's sword and handed back to her. She slid it back into the sheath with her left hand. All the adrenaline had left her blood and she was exhausted now. Chichiri caught her just before hit the ground after she fainted from exhaustion.

Kei gasped. "Lily!"

"We should take her to the inn. She needs help, no da." Chichiri cradled the wounded fighter in his arms and everyone followed him to the inn. 

No one really said anything about Kei running off, everyone was more concerned with Lily. After a few hours, Lily woke up and Taka immediately started asking her for a rematch. 

"Please? Just one and I'll never ask again." He was on his knees.

Lily rubbed her sore arm. "You're kidding, right? Are you that desperate that you'd try when I'm injured? I don't want to waste the time or energy."

Hotohori smiled to himself. He liked the fact that none of the girls had any interest in Taka whatsoever. Taki noticed him smiling slightly and set down her drink.

"Do you find something funny, Hotohori?"

He looked up. "Maybe…" He watched Lily insult Taka with pleasure.

Taki smirked. "You find it funny, don't you?" She looked at Lily and Taka.

"Like I said, maybe." Hotohori smiled at her.

Taki stopped herself from blushing. 'Hotohori has a really nice smile… Wait, stupid me. I will not say that about anyone.'

Chichiri eventually got Taka to leave Lily alone and Taka rejoined Miaka in another room. Chichiri sat on a chair next to bed. "How are you feeling, no da?"

"I've been better, but okay for now." Lily took off her right glove. "These have had better days though." She tossed the ripped glove into a waste bin.

"Well, the gash isn't as deep as I thought, so it won't take long to heal, no da."

"That's good." Lily rubbed her arm. "Damn. Who was that anyway?"

"No friend of ours. He's from another rival country, no da."

"Hmm…"

Tasuki and Kei were sitting in another corner of the room. 

"So you know Taka because…why?"

"I met him about a year ago when Lily kicked his ass in a martial arts tournament. You friends with him?"

"Loosely. We're teammates, not much more. I had a somewhat negative, if you will, first meeting with him. Things didn't really get much better from there."

Kei began twisting a strand of her hair between her fingers. "Am I gonna hafta apologize?"

"What for?"

"For runnin' off. That wasn't the greatest 1st impression I've made on a group of people."

"Nah. I think everyone's kinda gotten over that. Not like we treated ya very good either."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's obvious you don't really mean harm or nothin', so I wouldn't worry."

"If you say so."

Everyone split up into different rooms. Hotohori and Taki stayed in one, Chichiri and Lily in another, Tasuki and Kei protested staying together, and Nuriko got stuck in a room with Miaka and Taka.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC

Well, that was ch. 4. What did y'all think? Any good? Should I continue? Comments? Questions? Suggestions? And yes, eventually I'll tell everyone's full stories for anyone whose wondering.

I know this rewrite doesn't fit perfectly with the rest, but it's hard to do that. So like, when I talk about Lily's shoulder, mentally replace that with arm, 'cause I'm too lazy to fix the other chapters. Be gentle when reading the rest, since it's kinda weird now.

~*~Silver Hawk~*~


	5. Wait You mean Grandma just sent you with...

Disclaimer: I think you get the message. I just own my original characters and the story.

Basic story notes: "Talking."       '_Thoughts.'      _Any speaking with a star (*) in front of it is in English. All other speech is in Japanese.

Comments: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate the positive input. A few more of the Seiryuu seishi will probably come in, but I don't know much about stuff like what goes on between Yui and Suboshi 'cause I've only seen the first half of the show and don't really know much about the ending or the OVAs. Also, yes, people are going to be out of character. Hotohori never got married; therefore he has no son. Since I don't think I said it before, Hotohori is 22, Chichiri 23, Nuriko 22, Miaka 18, and Taka 21. Keep in mind, my story, my ages. Period. Last, I'm going to begin typing the chapters like I was in the beginning. I decided it's too hard for me to write dialogue style. Anyway, on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The next morning, the seishi and the girls awoke. Lily had gotten up earlier and went outside for some fresh air.

_'Good Lord…I never thought this world really existed…I mean, Kei's grandmother talked about it and I know Taki and she believed it, but I had to be the skeptical one.'_ Lily removed her dark sunglasses and stared at the pendant Hikari had given her. _'I'll admit, I've lived a stranger life than most other people, but this takes the cake.' _Lily sighed and leaned on a railing of a bridge over a river that ran through the town. As she stood there, watching the water, Chichiri's reflection joined hers.

"Oh, here you are, no da. Everyone is looking for you. Your friends are worried, na no da." Chichiri stood next to her.

Lily didn't look at him. She just sighed again and winced when another jolt of pain ran through her shoulder again. "Well then, I guess you're telling me to go back to the inn, right?"

Chichiri was a bit startled. "Well, no, but you should get your shoulder re-bandaged. It bled through the bandage no da."

Lily glanced at her shoulder. Chichiri was right. Nakago had slashed deep into her shoulder. She could clearly remember the last time she had been hurt so badly. The night her parents were killed. "I suppose it should get looked at. The last thing I need is for this to get any worse." 

"Well, then, let's go back and have a look at it, na no da." Lily followed Chichiri back to the others. When they got back everyone was. 

Taki and Kei were sitting with the seishi, watching Miaka shovel food down her throat.

"Taki, is she even chewing?" Kei watched the brunette with wide eyes.

Taki set down her chopsticks, pushed her and food away. She moaned, "I don't really want to know either way. I think I just gained 5 kilos watching. That has got to be the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Taki buried her face in her hands. "Tell me when it's over… I'm gonna be sick."

Tasuki saw her and just laughed. "Heh, you'll get used to that eventually… It kinda comes with the territory."

Taki muttered through her hands, "I don't wanna get used to that! It's gross!"

Hotohori watched her and smiled. "So that means you won't be finishing that?"

Taki gave Hotohori a funny look. "Is it necessary to ask?" Miaka, noticing the extra food, reached across the table and grabbed the plate. Taki groaned again.

Kei rested her chin in her hand and absent-mindedly sipped some orange juice. (A.N.: I don't know if orange juice was around over there, but for the sake of the story, they do) She wasn't paying attention to much of anything until Tasuki poked her, causing her to almost drop the glass.

"Hey, you okay? You look like yer gonna fall asleep over there." 

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." Kei waved her hand in his face and started to stare into the glass again. Tasuki arched an eyebrow.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Well, I was hoping you would. I didn't sleep well last night. I have a headache too…" Kei rubbed her temples as she closed her eyes.

            "Maybe you shouldn't have had so much to drink last night. You drank more than I did." Tasuki chuckled slightly.

            "And I kept it down too, damn it. I told you I could." Kei giggled a bit.

            "Even if I live to be over 100, I'll never understand you." Tasuki shook his head.

            "No one said you had to." Kei smiled and finished her drink. As she finished, Huan-Lang walked up next to her and rested his large head on her leg. Tasuki once again tried to pet him on the head, but only succeeded in getting growled at.

            Before Tasuki could say anything in response, he was interrupted by Lily's screaming.

            "OW! CHICHIRI!! QUIT IT!! THAT HURT! Don't pull so hard!" Lily yanked her shoulder from him away and rubbed it.

            "Well, I'm sorry, but if I don't pull it tight and put pressure on it, it won't heal, no da!" Chichiri grabbed a loose end from the bandage and pulled again.

            "ITAI!!! DAMMIT THAT HURTS!!! STOP IT!!!" Chichiri and Lily began yelling about getting the bandage on.

            "I swear, that girl hates getting help from anyone…" Taki sighed and shook her head.

            "Is she always so stubborn?" Hotohori finished his meal and sat back a bit.

            "Well, seldom, no wait, sometimes…err…quite often…oh hell she's like that all the time…" Taki carelessly drew circles in the air as she spoke. "She prefers to be totally independent."

            "That isn't the wisest course of action."

            "You wanna tell her that?" Taki questioned Hotohori while watching Lily fuss and yell at Chichiri over the bandage on her arm. Chichiri

            "I suppose not…" Hotohori sweat dropped and sighed with Taki.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Kutou, Nakago was plotting ways to kill Lily and kidnap Kei.

A random soldier came up to Nakago. "Sir, are you sure you're all right? You are injured. Perhaps you shouldn't work so hard."

Nakago glared at the soldier. "And what if I don't work despite the fact that I'm injured? The Uchu no Hogosha (Guardian of the Universe [rough translation]) will lie in the hands of the Suzaku bastards… If she wakes up on their side, we will all be destroyed. Is that what you want?"

            The soldier backed down. "I…I…I'm sorry sir…Of course not. Forgive my questioning you…I'm not worthy."

            "Damn straight you aren't…now go. Get out of my sight." Nakago looked over his plans again. Suddenly an angry Yui comes running in.

            "Nakago! What is going on? Are you plotting against Konan again?" An out-of-breath Suboshi came in after her.

            "Gomen nasai Nakago-sama! I couldn't stop her!"

            "Oh, Yui-sama…You have returned. As out miko, I suppose I can tell you. Yes, we are. Problems have risen since you're departure. We have great need for a fast solution. It is going to require quite a bit of force."

            Yui saw the plans on a table. She grabbed them before Suboshi could stop her.

            "Is this your plan?" She began to look at them.

            "Yes…It is." Yui gasped as she read them. Nakago was planning a very bloody death for all the seishi and Kei's friends.

            "You can't be serious about all this! You have all gotten a 2nd chance at life! Why waste it by doing exactly what you did last time?!" Nakago looked at his miko.

            "Suboshi, take Yui-sama to her room. This doesn't concern her right now."

            Suboshi took hold of his miko and did as Nakago ordered, despite the fact that Yui yelled, cursed and kicked at Suboshi is an attempt to make him let go of her.

            Inside Yui's room, Yui stared at Suboshi. "Suboshi-kun, how can you just sit there and let Nakago do this?"

            "Yui-sama, as much as I disagree with him, I cannot do anything. Nakago is too strong for me. I don't stand a chance against him." Suboshi hung his head.

            Yui sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. _'Now Miaka will think I've turned on her again.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kei, Taki, and Lily were standing on the bridge Lily had been at earlier. The seishi were inside finishing up breakfast.

            Kei looked at her friends. "*Since you guys are here, does this mean I can go home? *I really want to go home…"

            Taki wrapped her arm around Kei's shoulders. "*It isn't quite that easy. *We have to find some old lady named Tai Itsukun. *She's supposed to be able to help us get home…"

            "*Wait. *You mean Grandma just sent you with that? *Nothing else? *You can't take me home on your own?"

            Lily sighed. "*Sadly no. *We weren't given that power. *We have to find that old lady."

            Kei frowned. "Man, this sucks! I wanna go home!"

            "Well, unless you have a better idea, we have do things the way we were told." Taki let go of Kei and leaned on the railing.

            "And what was would that be?" Hotohori asked as he and the other seishi joined the girls on the bridge.

            Hotohori surprised all the girls and they all turned to face him. "Oh, we weren't talking about anything important. Just girl stuff." Taki nervously waved off his question.

            "Well, never mind then. Since we have no other business out here, we were going to head back to the capital. Will you girls join us?" The three girls looked at each other and silently agreed to go with.

            "Sure. At least for now, we really don't know anything about this place." Kei smiled.

            "Yeah, so now that that's settled, I need to ask Lily a question." Taka walked up next to Lily and slung his arm around her shoulder. "So Lily, what do you say to a rematch for that fight we had a year or so ago at that tournament? You know the ne you won… If you even remember it…" He grinned.

            Lily looked him up and down and then shoved his arm off of her. "Not on your life, Taka-baka. You weren't a challenge then, and it isn't hard to see that hasn't changed. Unless I actually thought the fight would be better, forget it." Lily turned away from him and smiled a bit. "I'm only interested in fights that would prove interesting."

            Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Taka as Lily blew him off so casually. Even Chichiri and Hotohori chuckled at the stunned look on the former seishi's face. Tasuki and Kei were laughing the hardest.

            "Obake-chan, would you like something to put your face back together with?" Kei began to hang on to Tasuki so she didn't fall as he made fun of Taka.

Everyone soon stopped laughing and they went back to the horses. Since there weren't enough horses for everyone to ride alone, Kei rode with Tasuki, Lily with Chichiri, Taki with Hotohori, and Miaka with Taka. Nuriko did ride alone.

It was a long trip back to the capital and Chichiri said he couldn't just transport everyone; it was too big of a group. 

Around noon, the girls had fallen asleep on their respective guy, except for Miaka, who had too much sugar at breakfast.

Hotohori was amazed by Taki's features. He had never seen a more perfect girl. He wondered if there was someone back in Japan she was tied to. A few stray pieces of her silver hair fell across her face. He gently brushed them away. She sighed happily in her sleep and nuzzled closer to Hotohori. He smiled.

Taki slept peacefully, but was seeing two upsetting images from her past…

_~*~Flashback Dream sequence~*~_ (~*~FBDS~*~ for short)

A small 5-year-old Taki stood in a doorway, hidden, listening to her parents yelling at each other. A small tear rolled down her smooth face.

"*Why can't this work?! *Daisuke, we have a child! *You cannot just leave like this! *What will Taki think?" A silver-haired woman was in tears.

Her black-haired husband was unfazed. "*I'm just doing what's best. *This marriage didn't work out as planed… *Tell Taki I died for all practical purposes. *Rena, I can't stay anymore. *We don't love each other…" Daisuke turned away and walked out.

Rena followed. "*You died?! *For all practical purposes?! *What the hell does that mean?! *How am I going to tell her that?! *If she finds out the truth, she'll never forgive me…" 

"*Then make sure she doesn't find out…" Daisuke got into a car and drove off. Never to be seen by either girl again. Taki swallowed hard and ran to her room before her mother found her.. She buried her face in a pillow and cried herself to sleep.

An 18-year-old Taki sat onto of a roof. She saw Kei and Lily on the ground going out somewhere. It was just getting dark. Taki pulled out a cigarette and lit it. After a few puffs, she put it out and looked up at the sky. The stars were just coming out.

"*Star Light, Star Bright. *First star I see tonight. *I wish I may, wish I might…have this wish I wish tonight…" She sighed. _'Another man broke my heart again tonight. There have been far too many. Please, send me someone who can show me true love and give my the strength to keep my heart together until I find him.'_ Taki sighed again and slipped back into her room through a skylight. She looked out a window at the stars. _'I hope there really is someone out there for me…'_

_~*~End FBDS~*~_

A small crystal clear tear ran down her cheek in her sleep, but it went unnoticed by Hotohori.

Tasuki watched Kei as she slept. _'She can be such a bitch when awake, but she's so cute when she sleeps…Wait, what am I saying? I can't be attracted to her. I'm supposed to hate women, but I am attracted to her in some strange way. Damn. The things a woman can do to a man…absolutely pitiful sometimes…'_ He smiled a bit and pulled her closer as a cool, early spring breeze blew by and made her shiver. 

Kei was only about half asleep and felt Tasuki holding her close. _'Damn, Tasuki feels so warm…inviting…a bit annoying at times though that doesn't matter,  but he's just a bandit, well, one who's a Suzaku  seishi too, but still a bandit at heart…isn't he? It doesn't even matter. Even if he cared the slightest bit for me, the whole coming for different worlds thing presents quite a problem. I think I'm destined to be alone because of my fate. Uchu no Hogosha…me…19-year-old rebel child…destined to save a world with the entity sleeping inside her, but not survive…Joy…I'm doomed…I wish there was another way…I don't wanna lose my soul I don't wanna have to surrender by body to the goddess so she can save the world.…I'm too young…I have too much havoc to reek. Too much trouble to cause…Too many people to beat up…Too many hearts to break…I have to find a way to make it win-win, not win-lose, me being the loss…' _Kei sighed and fell into a deep sleep in Tasuki's strong arms.

Lily was asleep, but didn't stay that way for long…she woke up after a few minutes and noticed she as with Chichiri.

"Chichiri-san?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Hai, Lily-san?" Chichiri looked down at his passenger.

"Um, I'm sorry I was bein' such a bitch before…I just hate getting help from people…" She frowned a bit and watched the ground.

"It's alright, no da. No harm, no foul, no da." Chichiri smiled at her when she looked up at him.

She shook her head. "No it isn't. There is no excuse for the way I acted… You were trying to help and I was too stubborn to see that I can't do some things on my own. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was being a bitch and don't try to tell me other wise…"

"Lily-san, you don't have to apologize. You're beating yourself up over something very minor, no da. It isn't anything you need to apologize for. Everyone is stubborn at times." He smiled again

Lily arched an eyebrow at him. She could see straight through his mask, so to speak. He was hiding some thing behind a happy face…Just like her…She couldn't stop herself from tracing a line across his mask. "Chichiri-san, what are you hiding behind that mask?" 

He sighed. "A painful past and terrible memories. How did you know?"

"People who carry secrets can tell when someone else is carrying one of their own…" She quickly stole a glance at her own gloved hand. No one knew what the glove hid except for her.

Chichiri took hold of her left hand and examined the glove. The fingers were cut off and it went down to about 8cm past her wrist. "Maybe someday, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours, na no da." He let go and she laid her hand in her lap.

"Maybe someday…If I decide I can trust you…But I probably can… It's really more a matter of being ready to tell someone." She chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it is, no da." Chichiri studied her face. "Well, it's a long ride back to the capital. You might want to get some rest like your friends. Never know when you might be attacked, na no da."

"Yes, you're right. And I think we've dwelled on tragic pasts enough for one day, don't you?" Lily shifted a bit in the saddle and rested her head back on Chichiri's shoulder. "Wake me if anything interesting happens…" 

"Of course." Chichiri smiled as Lily drifted off into a deep sleep in his arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, another chapter is done. What did ya think? Is the plot developing all right? I know I talk about the history of Kei, Lily and Taki a lot, but eventually everything will be explained provided I get the reviews I need to continue. I don't want to keep going unless I know that more that a few people like the story. More reviews please! Romance is coming if you didn't notice. I might stick in angst as a secondary genre, since this will not be the happiest of stories. Suggestions are welcome, questions will be answered to the best of my judgment at the time at which they are asked, and, as always, flames are used for roasting marshmallows and light candles as stated before.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

(Previously Silver Hawk)


	6. So you’re gay?

Disclaimer: I think you get the message. I just own my original characters and the story. Also, any song lyrics I use belong to their writers/artists. I will post where I got them as well.

Basic story notes: "Talking."       '_Thoughts.'      _Any speaking with a star (*) in front of it is in English. All other speech is in Japanese.

Comments: All right, I'm posting again. If y'all review, great, if not, oh well. I know some people like my story so that's good enough for me. If you wanna tell me this suck, go ahead, just tell me why it sucks. It doesn't do much good if ya just tell me it's bad. I need to know why. Well, here I go again. (No, I don't like Miaka or Taka. Yes, there will be lots of bashing. You have been warned. If not in this chapter, in the ones to follow.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      After a two-week ride back to the capital, the girls made themselves at home in the palace. Kei found it easy to pass the time by annoying Tasuki. Even if she wanted to go home, she really didn't mind staying in a palace.

During the 3rd week of being in Konan, Tasuki found Kei sleeping in her room. She was wearing a loose shirt and pant set she had gotten in town. 

Tasuki sat on a chair next to the bed and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. _'So Chibi-chan, what are you hiding? I know you're not everything you appear to be…'_ He smiled as she turned over and her hair slid over her face again. _'No, you're much more… What are you hiding?'_ Tasuki got up and started to leave. Kei woke up and saw him.

"Tasuki? Is that you?" She sleepily pushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing in here?"

"Wha? Yeah, it's me. Did I wake you?" Tasuki glanced back.

"What? No…I don't sleep for very long during the day. Now why are you here?"

"Just checking up on you?"

Kei grinned. "And why were you doing that?"

Tasuki blushed and turned away again. "No real reason. Just making sure you're adjusting to palace life okay."

Kei hopped out of bed and skipped up next to Tasuki. "You like me, don't you?" 

"Wha? I do not like you! Get real! I don't like women! I had enough of girls growing up!" Tasuki snapped back.

Kei grinned again. "So you're gay?"

Tasuki's face went pale. "What the hell? NO! I'm not gay! I just don't wanna ever get married! Especially not to someone like you!"

 Kei giggled. "You liar! You do so like me and you know it! I know you want me!" She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can't lie to me, Bandit Boy!"

Tasuki was pissed off. "Is it your personal goal in life to annoy me to death?"

"Now that you mention it, it is!" Kei stood up on her toes and kissed Tasuki on the cheek. "See ya later, Bandit Boy!" Before he could answer, Kei let him go and ran down the hall to Lily's room.

Tasuki stood confused in her doorway. "Damn… What is it with her?" Tasuki brushed his fingers across his cheek. _'I'm not even supposed to like women… Why does she suddenly pop into my life like this? Makin' stupid comments like that…  But if she keeps acting the way she has been, I'll have to change my opinion of women. I gotta admit, she's hot… Damn I gotta stop thinkin' like that…'_ He grinned and headed back to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'll never understand you, Kei. You said last week that you hated Tasuki!" Lily sat on her bed, exasperated by her young friend after she told Lily what she had just done.

"I did not!"

"Did too! I quote 'That asshole Tasuki is so stupid! I hate him so much!' end quote. Your opinion of people changes more than the stock market." Lily lowered her sunglasses and stared at Kei.

"Well, maybe it does change a lot, but I do like him." Kei clasped her hands behind her head.

"You need help. Tasuki doesn't like women, remember?" 

"Whatever. I'll make him come around…" Kei walked out of the room.

"Kei! I wouldn't!" She was already gone. "That girl, sometimes I swear…"

"Swearing isn't nice, no da!" A chibi Chichiri popped up in her face.

"Chi…Chi…Chichiri-san? How'd you get in here? I didn't see you come in!" Lily was, to say the least, startled by the monk's sudden appearance.

"Teleportation is a wonderful mode of transportation, na no da!" Chichiri sat cross-legged on the bed next to her.

Lily giggled. "Well, you'll have to show me sometime. I've never done it before."

Chichiri felt his cheeks burn as Lily lightly brushed her fingers down his arm. "Ah…Um…Of…of course I'll show you how it's done one of these days…" 

Lily smiled. Even though it was mean, she liked making Chichiri nervous. He was so cute when he got nervous around her. "Just kidding, Chichiri-san. You don't have to if you don't want to." Lily regained control of her flirty side and smiled sweetly at him.

"Ah, no problem, no da. It wouldn't bother me to show you someday." Chichiri smiled back.

"Was there anything you wanted, Chichiri-san?"

"No. Not really, na no da. I just felt like talking."

"Oh, alright. That's cool." 

Lily and Chichiri sat together in her room talking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      Taki was standing outside in the palace gardens in one of the small gazebo. Kei ran outside with Huan-Lang and joined her friend.

      "Hey, Taki! Whatcha doin' out here?" Kei jumped up onto the railing and faced Taki. Kei pulled a cigarette and lighter out of a pocket and started smoking.

"You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you. But I was just out here thinking." Taki was leaning on the railing and gripping it until her knuckles turned white. Kei noticed it. Huan-Lang nudged Taki's hand with his nose.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing…really."

Kei sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, and that's why your knuckles are whiter than that swan over there." Kei pointed across the gardens.

"Look, it isn't important. I don't feel like talking right now."

Kei looked around again. She noticed Hotohori with some of his advisors. "*I'll bet you'd talk if Hotohori was around." Kei grinned evilly.

Taki turned bright red. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Taki glared at Kei.

"Exactly what you think it means! It isn't that hard to see that you like him!" Kei got off the railing and was waving her hands in the air. Huan-Lang sat obediently next to his mistress and looked up at Taki. 

Taki turned away and blushed. "Are you insane? I do not! I will not fall for another guy! Especially not Hotohori!" Taki gripped the rail again.

"Why not?! Hotohori is such a nice guy! He'd never hurt you and you know it!"

Taki frowned. "Whatever. I don't wanna fall in love. It isn't worth it anymore." Taki walked away for Kei. "I said it once and I'll say it again, 'Never again will I let myself fall for a guy,' no exceptions. End of discussion" Taki went back to her room.

Kei frowned. _'Yeah right…maybe I'll just play matchmaker. They'd make such a cute couple. I can't pass up the chance. Taki hasn't been out with a gut in years. She needs to get out.'_ Kei grinned and ran her fingers through Huan-Lang's fur. _'This is far from over. I'll get those two together if it's the last thing I do.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hikari collected a few things from around her room and started to head out the door. Tai Itsukun appeared in her giant mirror again.

"Hikari-sama, where are you going?"

"I need some things from my room in my daughter's home. I will watch Kei from there. Go away." 

"You know I can't do that."

"You sure as Hell could try. You're going to kill my only granddaughter."

"It wasn't my choice. The condition of this world is growing worse. When Miaka kept coming and going, it quickly worsened the rifts. Kei has to fulfill her destiny!"

"Destiny! Destiny? She'll die! You call that a destiny? She doesn't even know!" Hikari was angered by Tai Itsukun's cruel way of going on about Kei.

"But she does know! She's known for years! Ever since she was 8!"

"What? She's known for over 10 years? How? Why wouldn't she say anything?" Hikari was totally surprised but a bit angry.

"Because you were trying protect her from the truth! She didn't want to spoil that! How could she have told you that she knew she'd die early? She has an enormous amount of responsibility on her and she didn't want you to know she knew! How can you be mad at her for that?" Tai Itsukun yelled back.

"I suppose you're right. But I still have to try to help her! I don't want to be the one to explain to her mother what happened to her! Sora has been fiercely protective of her since her real father's death. Sora doesn't even believe in Konan. She'll never believe that Kei was carrying the soul of a goddess inside her!"

"Hikari-sama, please just calm down. The seishi will protect her for now. She'll be fine."

"I wish I could believe that. We both know that can't be true. But maybe I can force myself to believe it for some time." Hikari waved her hand at Tai Itsukun and her image faded away before she could say another word. Hikari sighed and ran her finger through her jet-black hair. She had no choice but to hope for the best. After she grabbed a few more things, she left the house and drove to Kei's home, about an hour and a half away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei was still standing in the gardens with Huan-Lang, finishing her cigarette. Tasuki was walking near the gazebo and noticed her. He decided to sneak up on her. He quietly crept up behind her. He was so quiet Huan-Lang didn't even notice him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backwards. Kei screamed when she fell backwards. Tasuki couldn't stop laughing while holding her.

"Tasuki! You stupid bastard! What the hell was that for?" Kei regained her balance, pulled herself out of his arms, and glared at him.

He was still laughing. "I…I couldn't resist…you were standing there, so I did what any other guy would do…the look on your face was priceless…oh man…ha ha…oh jeez…that was good." 

"Not fair! I was thinking! I can't believe you!"

Tasuki grabbed her in a flash and pulled her to him again. "Hey, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Tasuki whispered in her ear.

Kei was surprised at his sudden closeness. She had to admit she didn't mind being close to the fiery-haired bandit, so she decided to play along. "No, I guess it wasn't, Tas-chan." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

At first Tasuki was surprised but then played along like her. "I knew you'd like it Kei-chan." He chuckled and buried his face against her neck.

Kei gasped when she felt his hair against her neck. It was hardly uncomfortable. "Mmmm, Tasuki, you'd better stop…I might get used to it…I thought you hated women."

"I hate most women… You're not exactly most women, Kei-chan." Tasuki pushed her against one of the posts of the gazebo. He stared into her eyes. "And with you around, I think I'll have to change my opinion."

Kei smiled and rested her head against the taller man's chest. "That's what I'm here for." She sighed deeply. "I love making people change their minds." Kei took a deep breath. Tasuki smelled strongly of burnt cedar and sake. She liked it a lot. 

Tasuki ran his fingers through her long black hair. He was right. Kei wasn't like any other woman he'd met before. She thought for herself, could hold her own in a fight, and was over all, different. He really did like her, but he was still unsure. He pulled away "Kei-chan, we really should stop…I'd rather not lose what little self-control I have left, thanks to you." He slowly let go of her and stepped back.

Kei looked up at him and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Too bad though…don't you think?" Kei smirked at him.

He smirked back. "Yeah, you're right." He began to walk away. "I'll finish what I started later. Count on it."

Kei knelt down to Huan-Lang. She rubbed his head. "So, boy, what the hell just happened here? Am I falling for that bandit? And why didn't you growl at him? You always did before…"

Huan-Lang just wagged his tail as if he knew something she didn't.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki's POV

Oh, man what the hell is wrong wit' me? I can't believe I just did that!I stare at my self in the mirror. I can't help but wonder if I'm under some kinda spell, I normally wouldn't do anything like that… Heh, Kouji'd be laughing at me if he saw me now…Rightly so, I guess…Kei's drivin' me crazy, though I can't say I dun like it… I look at myself again. I haven't changed much in the years since Miaka was last here…at least I don't think I have.

I sit on bed and hold my head in my hands. Oh man, I'm thinkin' too much…I need a drink. I reach for a bottle of sake I always keep on my bed stand. I take a long drink. It burns on the way down, but I really don't care. I always drink when I don't feel like dealin' wit' the real world…I put the bottle back and lie down. Exhaust soon overtakes me and I drift of sleep…I dun feel like worryin' now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki's POV

I find myself wandering around the palace. It's such a big place I can never find my way around, though it isn't that bad…I need time to think…Kei's comment really got me thinking…I don't wanna fall for another guy, especially Hotohori…he's not even real, right? He's just a character in a book. I mean, the whole reason I became a model was because I wanted to be above and beyond all the men who hurt me in the past, but Hotohori's been so nice lately. I think maybe I'm not worried about myself anymore. Maybe I don't want to hurt him… He's above me, an emperor for God's sake! It's easy to see he likes me, but he shouldn't…He deserves better that some stupid bitch like me…

I'm out in the gardens again; I like it out here…kinda like my mom's before I left. I climb up on the roof of the gazebo where I was with Kei earlier. It's already dark…I stare down into the small lake that partly surrounds it. A full moon is out and my hair is shining in the moonlight. A cool, gentle breeze blows past and pushes my hair in front of my eyes. I shiver. I have to close them and push it back. While doing that, I hear footsteps nearby. 

"Taki-san, why are you up there?" It's Hotohori… Damn I don't exactly want to see him. I wasn't done thinking…

"Nothing, really… Just thinkin'…" He's gonna ask about what, don't let him ask about what, please don't…

"About what?" Damn, called it…I really don't want to say, but he's always so comforting…sometimes I really wonder…

"I don't suppose you'll let me off if I just said everything, would you?" 

"Probably not." He chuckles a bit. Damn, I love the sound of his voice…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotohori's POV

Taki laughed after my comment. Her voice is so beautiful. She's been avoiding me today… I hope I haven't done anything to offend her…I'm leaning on the rail of the gazebo, looking at both out reflections. "Are you mad at me?"

I see that she is surprised at my question. She tilts her head to one side. "No. What makes you think that, Hotohori-san?"

"You've been avoiding me all day. I was just wondering…" She looks almost hurt and interrupts me.

"I'm sorry…I haven't been in a very social mood today…" She slides off the roof and walks over next to me. "It's not you. It's me." She leans over the railing of the gazebo and sighs.

"Oh, I see…" She is looking into the water. I'm looking at her and she knows it. I want to touch her so bad. She knows that, too. These past few nights, I'm ashamed about what I've been dreaming about her. It isn't anything appropriate. (Author's note: I hope y'all can figure out what he's dreaming about. If not, get someone to spell it out for you.)

"Was I making you worry?" Her voice is soft. Almost lost in the darkness. Taki looks up at me. Her icy eyes pierce straight through me. I've never met anyone like her.

"A bit, I suppose. I thought I had offended you in some way." 

She smiles. "Oh. Well, if you had, you'd know it. I let people know when I'm offended."

I can't help but smile back. Another cool breeze comes…colder than the one before. Taki wraps her arms around herself. She's not wearing much…I believe she calls her clothes tank tops and shorts. Not the most appropriate clothing for this time of year in Konan. She steps closer to me, encouraging me to hold her. I give in and pull close to me. I can stop myself from resting my chin on her head. She's wearing some flowery perfume that smells very nice. She looks like a goddess in the moonlight.

"Thanks." Her voice is muffled against my robe. She's trying to get closer to me, to get warmer. I have to remember she's only trying to get warmer, nothing else. I pull her closer…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki's POV

…I curl my fingers in Hotohori's robe, trying to convince myself it's for the warmth, not any emotional reason, but my brain is losing the battle to my heart…

"Any time…" I can barely hear his voice…I'm lost in him, his presence, his scent, his touch. His arms are holing me tightly. My head is on his chest…right over his heart…I don't deserve this…He's better than me…deserves better… "Are you alright now?" He moves his head and forces me to look at him. Again, lost, I can barely respond.

"Not yet…don't let go…I want more…" I press myself against him again. I want more. I want to feel him, be near him, anything, as long as he's there with me.

"As you wish…" His voice is breathy, as if he's losing control… Oh God, if he lost control, I know I wouldn't be far behind. My body obeys my heart, betraying my brain, and my arms are wrapped around his neck. I raise my head and I stare into his eyes again, losing myself. There isn't much space between out faces…

I can't stop myself. "Kiss me…" It's a quiet demand…I can barely speak, but he obeys and closes the space between us. 

It's absolute heaven. His soft lips, pressed against mine. His long hair, falling against my face. His strong arms, wrapped around my slim waist…I swear, I'm totally intoxicated by him… Every part of me screams for more except that one part of my brain is still pleading with me to let go, that this is a bad idea…I know it is, but I want it so bad…

Soon I feel his tongue against my lower lip, begging for entrance…I give in to that too… He's so good at it…I don't want it to end. But we have to. We stay like that for what seems like forever. I only break away when I need to breath… This is wrong.

We're both gasping for air… It felt so good though…I stare at him again, tears forming in my eyes, he looks confused when he sees my face. I don't wanna get hurt again, or hurt him. But I think it's too late for that now. I close my eyes and turn my head.

"I'm so sorry, Hotohori-san." 

I turn around and run out of the gardens. My heart screams to go back, but my brain wins this time and I get back to my room. He stayed only a few steps behind me the whole way. 

He softly knocks on the door. "Taki, what's wrong?"

I've totally broken out in tears. I can't bear it. He sounds hurt. Most likely he is. I'm such a bitch. "Please go, Hotohori. I…I…just go." I can't face him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotohori's POV

I can't believe it! Just a second ago I was in the gardens kissing Taki like there was no tomorrow, now she's crying. What did I do?

As if she read my thoughts, I heard her voice again. "You didn't do anything Hotohori-san, it's me again… I just…I can't do it…you deserve better than me…" She can barely speak she's upset, I don't understand.

"Please, Taki-san, open the door…" I think I could open it on my own, but I don't want to intrude.

"I can't…I don't really understand myself, please go…I just wanna be alone…" Her voice cracked. I hear her slide down against the door and cry. It hurts so much to hear her like this, I want to be in there and comfort her, but she won't let me…I step away from the door…

"Alright, I'll leave you alone…Just…just remember, I'll always be here if you need anything…" I feel like crying myself. I can't bear to see her like this…I've only know her a few weeks, but I love her…I wish she could understand…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki's POV

I don't understand! I'm such an idiot… How could I do that?! I feel terrible as I hear Hotohori slowly walk away from the door. I've hurt him. Badly, I think. But I have to remember the past… Every man in my life has left voluntarily, my father, my uncles, and every boyfriend I've ever had. Why, how could this be any different? He's just another man… No, he isn't…he's more.

I pick my self up off the floor and lie down on the bed, face down. What the hell do I do now? How can I face him now? I cry into the pillow until I can't anymore. Sleep soon comes, and it's very welcome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily's POV

I saw it all…Taki and Hotohori in the gardens, the discussion outside the door… I guess it'll be my secret…I feel so sorry for both of them…Hotohori doesn't understand because he doesn't know what's happened in Taki's life…Taki doesn't understand what real love is and that it's right in front of her…She can't let go of the past so soon.

I wander down a hallway to my room…still thinking. There has to be a way to show Hotohori the past, he has to know, he has to understand, to know he need to give her time. Otherwise their only chance for true love will be gone and neither one will be happy.

I laugh at myself…me, talking about true love…I never used to believe in it and I don't think I do now. So why am I talking about it? I don't even think it's real, do I? If I do, could I possibly be thinking about Chichiri-san? No…that's insane…we're friends…friends who happen to talk about thing with each other we'd never talk about with anyone else. 

I shake my head. It's stupid… I'm stupid. I'm hear for Kei and only for that reason…I think…

~*~TBC~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, any opinions? It really doesn't matter anymore, but I'd like more reviews… Comments, questions, and _constructive_ critical remarks are welcome. Straight out flames, marshmallows and candles. 

I dunno when I'll write again…Hopefully I'll get another chapter up in the next couple of weeks if I don't get writers' block.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	7. No! It isn’t that at all! It’s just…

            Disclaimer: I think you get the message. I just own my original characters and the story. Also, any song lyrics I use belong to their writers/artists. I will post where I got them as well.

Notes: Here I go again. Not much to say really. I'm writing this chapter before I got any reviews for the previous chapter, so I dunno how this is gonna turn out. As I write I think more parts are going to be written from various people's POVs like the end of the last chapter I wrote.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei's POV

It's been about three weeks since Tasuki and I had "quality time" together in the gardens… We've both been acting kinda funny around each other. He's so protective of me. He snaps at anyone who makes fun of me, especially Taka. Taka keeps trying to hit on me, much to the anger of a certain schoolgirl, and Tasuki always gets rid of him for me. I know I like him, but I wouldn't dare admit that to him, I'm not that stupid… He's laugh at me or somethin' if I told him I liked him.

Lately, Hotohori and Taki haven't been talking each other and I don't understand why. Taki never liked men, people even question her sexuality once in a while, but I know Taki liked him before, so why does she avoid him now? Neither one will talk about whatever happened. I think Lily knows something. But she won't talk either. I've never felt so in the dark, well, maybe not. I've probably been more confused than this… 

Life is so strange…I wanna go home…I want my modern conveniences back, like TV, radios/CDs, heat, and flushing toilets would be nice. I'm glad I like in a time where life is much easier, but there are drawbacks to progress I suppose, but I'm as guilty as the rest of the rest of the world in wanting an easy life…

It's getting dark… The stars are all out…millions of them… Ya never see this many back home. I hug my jacket closer when the wind blows again… It's late in the Konan year and it's getting colder ever day. I wanna get some warmer clothes at home, but that would mean I'd leave Konan, and I'm not ready to that either. I wanna stay and leave all at the same time… Wow, that's an interesting quandary I got myself into. Go stay, go stay, stay go, stay go…

My though train is interrupted by a strong pair of arms sliding around my waist. I jump at first, but when I look up, it's just Tasuki. He's smirking at me and I can't help but smile back. We stand, staring at each other for a few seconds until he leans closer to me.

"What are you doing out here, Chibi-chan?" I close my eyes and giggle. Chibi-chan, his private nickname for me. Luckily he never says it when anyone else is around. I'm not that much shorter than him, a few inches really, but he calls me that anyway. 

"Nothin'. Just thinkin', Bandit Boy." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki's POV

As much as I hate to admit it, Kei's adorable when she smiles. She loves calling me Bandit Boy, knowing it annoys me. I don't mind as much now as I did before. She looked preoccupied, so I decided to shake her out of it.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" 

"Nothin' important… Can't a girl just think if she wants?" She's trying to look mad, but only succeeded in laughing again. I pull her back, off balance, forcing her to fall back into my arms.

"No. You can't." Jokingly, I begin to tickle her, and she starts laughing really hard. She has to hang on to me to stay up, not like I mind, mind you…

"Oh, come on… Let go!" She's trying to pull away, but she's too out of breath to fight very hard and I don't think she really wants to that much…

"I dun think so!" I hang on to her even tighter. She's really out of breath now. I stop tickling her so she can catch her breath. I'm holding her as she rests.

"Not fair… You're too strong…" She's giving me a mock angry face. I can't help but laugh. Her body fits so nicely in my arms.

"Oh, well, too bad." I pull her face closer to mine. I'm not laughing anymore. Our faces are almost touching. "I'm not about to let go of you." She looks surprised, but she's not pulling away. I want her so bad. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei's POV

Like I said, Tasuki's been acting weird lately, but this takes the cake! I'm still breathing heavily, and him being this close to me isn't makin' things better. 

Without warning, he closes up the little bit of space between us. Our lips touch, it's like I imagined. Perfect. My arms snake their way up his shirt and I twist my fingers in his hair, trying to pull his head closer. I want it more than I though. His arms are around my waist, pulling me closer. 

I love him. Didn't take too long. I do, but I think he just got caught up in the moment. Some people may say I have a negative outlook on my love life, that he loves me too, but I can't help but be negative… Ever since I was little, my stepfather told me no one would love me for who I am, they'd love me because I come from a family of money. Granted, Tasuki doesn't know that and even if he did, I doubt he'd care. Still, it feels funny.

After a few moments like that, I have to pull away. One, for air, two, I feel weird. Tasuki is looking right at me.

"What's wrong?" He's concerned. I knew he would be…

I swallow hard. "Nothing…I just…"

"You didn't like it?" I lower my eyes to the ground.

"No! It isn't that at all! It's just… Ever since I was little my stepfather told me that no one would ever care about me for who I am… That they'd only care about the money I'm attached to… When you're told something often enough, you sometimes start to believe it…" I cautiously look up at him again. He's frowning.

"You're tellin' me you believe that?" He steps closer to me. I step back.

"Sorta, yes…" Oh no, I start to feel tears in my eyes…Tasuki's the last person I wanna cry in front of… "I'm sorry…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki's POV

I can't believe this. Whoever he stepfather is, he must be one hell of a bastard. I pull her close to me again. She buries her face in my shoulder muttering something I can't understand. I run my fingers through her hair. It's so soft and smooth… My other hand coils around her waist. She isn't fighting me now. I lower my head next to her ear.

"Kei-chan, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Hona, I liked ya before I knew you ya had money attached to ya." I whisper to her, holding her close. She looks at me with questioning eyes.

"You like me? Honto?"

I smirk at her. "O' course. Did ya honestly think I could hate ya?" She wipes away a few tears and smiles.

"Arigato, Tas-chan." She hugs me tightly. "I like you, too."

"I know." I laugh when she lets go of me and sticks her tongue out at me. "That's not very nice."

"Hey don't go actin' like you got perfect manners!" She crosses her arms, looking a bit peeved.

"Whatever…" I grab her again and kiss her along her neckline. She likes it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei's POV

I can't help but crane my neck when he kissed me. I'm never sure whether to hit or hug Tasuki sometimes. Right now, I wanna kiss him. I grab his face and pull him up to meet my lips. He goes along with me, even going a bit further. He slid his tongue into my mouth after just kissing a bit. I'm a bit ashamed to say I almost bit him when he first did it. But then I just went along with it. He's very aggressive, though I expected that. He parts slightly and stares deep into my eyes.

"How was that?" He's grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It was nice…" I start to leave the gardens, smiling. He follows me.

"Just nice? You're kidding, right?" He's annoyed. I know it.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll tell you one of these days…" I giggle.

He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Oh come on! Gimme a fuckin' break! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothin' really. You know I love to annoy you. Deal with it." We soon reach my door. "Oyasuminasai Tasuki." He leans forward for one more kiss. It's short and sweet. No more than a second or two really.

"Oyasuminasai." He smiles and leaves my doorway. 

I close my door and sit down on my bed. I reach up and gently brush my fingers over my lips. Tonight didn't seem real. Never before have I been kissed. I never let anyone. Tasuki was the first person to kiss me. Three times even. 

I think back to all the times Shigeru told me no one would love me. I now see how wrong he was. I still find it hard to believe how quickly Tasuki changed my beliefs. Not that it's bad, mind you…just a little odd…

It's late…I don't feel like thinking anymore tonight. Too much has happened. My life has been more interesting these past few weeks in Konan than it has in the past couple of years. I hate to say it, but I like it. Really, everything I really want is with me right now. I don't really mind the lack of modern stuff now… Right now, I'm just gonna go to sleep. Thinking is hurting my head. I'll think more in the morning…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

Kei climbed all the way into bed and fell asleep quickly. Tasuki felt very satisfied with himself that night. He did love her; he just wouldn't admit it to her or himself really. He wanted to deny it, keep it locked away in some quiet corner. He was embarrassed at how fast he fell for her.

Taki sat in her room, wiping tears away from her eyes. She still felt terrible about what she did to Hotohori. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki's POV

Hotohori's only been nice to me since I've been here, so what do I do? I treat him badly. I should apologize, but I can't even bring myself to face him. Every time I see him, I run before he sees me. I run, but I find myself running slower every time…like I want him to catch me. I'd rather not be the one to initiate confrontation. Dear God Above, what have I gotten myself into?

I get up from my bed and leave my room. I estimate the time to be around midnight. No one else could possibly be up, right? I wander around the palace. I find myself in the hallway with Hotohori's room in it. I pass by it. Trying not to think about the sleeping emperor. 

Well, I thought he was sleeping anyway. After I was about 10 meters away from the door, I hear it open. I stop dead in my tracks when I hear him call my name and ask why I'm up…

I shrug and turn around, keeping my eyes from his. "Just walkin'. I couldn't sleep." Not that I tried really…

"Is something wrong?" I sigh. Does he need to ask?

"I…well…I mean… Isn't it obvious?" I raise just my eyes to his. The moonlight is reflecting in them. Damn, why do I have to be the way I am?

"Taki-san… Are you still thinking about that night we kissed?" He already knows the answer… What's he trying to prove?

"Do you need to ask? Of course I am." I turn my back to him. He embraces me from behind. I didn't even hear him come up to me. I guess I'm off guard.

"You shouldn't dwell on the past." His voice is so soft. He pushes all my hair to one side of my neck.

"I shouldn't, huh? It's what I've done all my life, why stop now?" He leans his head down to the exposed side of my neck.

"Because you're better than that. You deserve better than that, more than that. Everyone needs to be loved at least once in their life." I feel my eyes start to tear up.

"I wish I could believe that. I don't deserve anything like that. I don't even deserve to know you…" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotohori's POV

She's about to cry again. She's so negative, but I don't know why. I want to comfort her, but she doesn't even want to let me do that. She turns around in my arms to look at me. 

I lower my forehead to hers. "Why won't you let me help you?" Her eyes lock with mine.

"Because I don't want to waste your time on me." I run my fingers through her hair.

"Shouldn't you let me decide how I should waste my time?" She looks at me questioningly.

"What? I don't understand…"

"Don't try…" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

Hotohori brushed his lips against hers. Taki jumps slightly but doesn't pull back.

"Hotohori… I…" She was cut off but Hotohori's fingers over her lips.

"Taki, for once in your life, shut up and listen. Don't talk back." He was just a little bit angry. Taki raised an eyebrow at him. She was surprised at his force but stayed quiet. "I'm tired of you avoiding me. Now I know you don't love me, but I can't stand not seeing you. You think I don't see you run off when you see me, but I do. That hurts, I want to talk to you again. We were fine until I went too far…" Taki pushed his hand away and opened her mouth to speak, only to be silenced by him again. "I'm not done yet… I'll back off if you promise not to run any more…"

Taki stared at Hotohori. She bit her lip and swallowed hard. "I promise… I will admit, I missed talking to you… I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. We made a mistake and we have to move past it. Don't you agree?" Hotohori let go of her and Taki moved to the railing on the outside of the open-air hallway. She leaned against a post and sighed.

"I guess you're right…" Taki's heart was pounding. Hotohori stood next to her. "I mean, who else would I talk to when Kei and Lily drive me insane?" Taki managed a small smile and looked at him again.

Hotohori smiled back. "You know I'll always be there if you need me." He wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "You should get some sleep. It's late."

"I could say the same to you." Taki was about to leave when she thought of something else. "Hotohori? Could I have one thing?" She looked at him.

Hotohori shrugged. "Whatever you want…"

"One quick goodnight kiss?" Taki blushed.

"Just a quick one…" Hotohori lightly kissed her on the lips. It wasn't like their other kiss. This one was more friendly than passionate. "Oyasuminasai Taki."

"Oyasumi…" Taki slowly walked away from Hotohori's room. She couldn't take her eyes off him. 

~*~ BGM~*~ Head Over Feet - Alanis Morissette~*~ _www.lyricshut.com_

_I had no choice but to hear you _

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it_

After Taki left Hotohori's sight, he returned to his room to think about the night's event. It was nice to know that she'd hopefully stop running from him. He wanted to make her understand, but not be forceful. Scare her off was the last thing he wanted to do. He know it was possible that Taki would never love him, but he had to try…

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was_

Taki sat at the dressing table in her room. As she braided her hair for the night she thought about all the things Hotohori had done for her. He was always there when she didn't understand how things in Konan worked. She knew she'd never make it without him…

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

She couldn't help but laugh at herself. Two years, two years she'd kept every man she'd met away from her heart, yet in a few weeks, Hotohori was breaking every wall she created. She'd fallen for him, but part of her still held on to the belief that he'd only break her heart too…

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

_No audio_

Five weeks earlier…__

Taki was standing at the place gates, watching people walking around town. She is wearing an ankle length pale blue skirt with a white short sleeve blouse. Hotohori comes out of nowhere and taps her shoulder. She turns around to see Hotohori in his traveling clothes, ready to take her to town.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

Taki appears to be babbling about something to Hotohori. Occasionally Hotohori would answer, given the chance. A group of seedy looking men come over and try to take Taki from the emperor. He made quick work of them. Taki rushes back to his side and hangs on to his arm, calling him her hero. Hotohori then leads her out of the bar they were in.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_

The pair is walking by a jewelry store and Taki begs Hotohori to go inside. Reluctantly he opens the door and holds it for her. She walks in and almost immediately finds a beautiful silver phoenix pendant on a thin silver chain. Hotohori is standing behind her. He sees how much she likes it and buys it for her. She tries to stop him, but he won't and carefully slides it around her neck. She blushes.

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_

_You're my best friend_

_Best friend with benefits_

_What took me so long?_

Taki and Hotohori are outside, walking in the gardens. They aren't talking about much of anything. They stop and sit down. Taki makes herself comfortable by leaning on Hotohori's chest. She falls asleep while Hotohori watches her and smiles. 

_I've never felt this healthy before_

_I've never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now_

_I am aware now_

Back in the present…

Taki reaches up to her neck and slides off the silver necklace Hotohori bought for her. She lays it in the box Hotohori gave her for jewelry. She props up her head on her hand and yawns. She climbs into bed and stares at the ceiling. She grabs a small book and a flashlight. It's her diary and she starts writing…

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

Taki wrote about all the events of that day. She was happy that she could talk to Hotohori again. It was hard not to. She wrote for about an hour then fell asleep. The last thing she had written was: ¯You've already won me over in spite of me/And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet/Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are/I couldn't help it/It's all your fault. ¯

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, the seishi and Miaka all got up before the girls and headed into the shrine of Suzaku. Tai Itsukun was waiting for them inside.

"It's about time you woke up. I've been waiting for you people." Tai Itsukun was pissed off.

Tasuki was pissed too. "Give us a fucking break! It's too early for you to yell at us! Couldn't this have waited?"

"No. This is important. In order for you to help the 3 girls that have come here, you need to know about what has happened to them in the past." Tai Itsukun floated over to a large mirror that she brought with her. 

The seishi followed the old woman across the room.

"Isn't that a bit of an invasion of privacy, no da?"

"The girls already agreed to let you all see their past. Don't worry about it."

Hotohori doubted the truth to that statement. Tai Itsukun felt his doubt and wordlessly glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender and stopped thinking about it. Tai Itsukun chanted a spell and an image of a small black haired girl in a large luxurious house and she was sitting on her bed watching TV. It was Kei when she was five.

"We're going to start this history lesson when Kei was five. Taki will be arriving soon, but Lily won't appear in their lives for about 6 years or so." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Comments

Any comments, anyone? The next chapter will, of course, tell the story of my 3 characters…ummm…I dunno when I'll finish that one. It will probably be soon. I don't wanna have really big gaps in between chapters for those people who read and _review _(hint hint) and like my work.

~*~Silver Hawk~*~


	8. Even if I told her, she wouldn’t believe...

Disclaimer: I just own my original characters and the story. Also, any song lyrics I use belong to their writers/artists. I will post where I got them as well.

Notes: O.o Thanks for the reviews. I guess I'll be continuing then. Ah, not a whole lot to say, I wonder if people actually read what I say up here… Whatever. I'm gonna leave that notice up for a couple of weeks or so, just for some other people to read, kay? That's all I think I wanna say for now.

Oh, yeah, from here on out, all speech in the flashback thing is in English 'cause Kei and the girls grew up in America an' I'm too lazy to constantly put stars in front of every sentence. Use you imagination and pretend that when the seishi are watching the screen, they see subtitles for everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Narrator's POV

The little 5-year-old Kei was lying on her bed watching TV. Occasionally, she would laugh at something she saw, but kept switching channels. She looked bored out of her mind. 

"Tai Itsukun-sama, this is great 'n' all, watchin' Kei as a little kid, but what the hell does this have to do with anythin'?" Tasuki tapped his foot on the ground.

"If you were a little more patient, you'd see, you idiot!" Tasuki backed off a bit.

"Whatever…"

On the screen, Kei's attention was diverted from the TV to the window of her balcony. She slid off her bed and moved outside. She leaned over the rail and craned her neck to see something. A large white car had pulled into the driveway.

"Damn! He's home a day early! Mom's not home… Shigeru's gonna hit me… again…" Kei bit her lower lip and ran back inside. She ran downstairs and waited by the door for her stepfather to come in. 

The doorknob slowly opened and a tall blue-eyed blonde stepped inside. He was dressed in a suit. He looked down at Kei.

"Kei, where's your mother?" He bent down and stared eye to eye with her.

Kei swallowed hard. "O…out…I dunno where she is… You're home early… She's…" She tried to avoid his eyes.

"Shut up." Kei closed her mouth. "You answered my question, that's enough." He stood up again and headed towards the kitchen. "Kei, come with me." She reluctantly followed.

As the Hotohori stared at Shigeru, he realized who the blonde reminded him of. "Chichiri, Tasuki, doesn't he resemble Nakago?" 

"Oh my goodness, no da! He does!"

"Holy shit! They coulda been twins!" Tasuki was stunned.

"Yes, Kei did have some bad luck when it came to childhood." Tai Itsukun sighed. "Not only does he look like Nakago, but he has the attitude and disposition to match."

Kei sat across the table from Shigeru. "Is…is there something you wanted, Daddy?" Kei began folding and unfolding her hands in her lap.

"Are you afraid of me Kei?" Shigeru's eyes bore into her.

"Is there an answer you want to here?" Kei lowered her head, ready to be hit.

Shigeru smirked. "Rather quick, aren't we kid?"

"N…no, sir."

He stood up and stood behind her. She twitched slightly when he grabbed her shoulders. "Listen kid, you'd better watch it. I could easily get rid of you, but I can't because I love your mother, not you, but she loves you, so I'm stuck with you. You'd better not tell your mother what I say and do to you, otherwise I'll lose her. And I'll take out the loss on you. Got it?"

Kei was getting her nerve back. "Even if I told her, she wouldn't believe me… You know that." 

As soon as she said that, she regretted it. Shigeru still had his hands on her shoulders and he gripped tighter and threw her off the chair. Her head slammed wall and she grabbed her head. She yelped in pain and felt her eyes tear up.

"You know better than to talk to me that way, bitch. I'll be leaving for another two months, so tell Sora when she gets home, got it?" 

"Yes sir." Kei slowly sat up and rubbed her head. Shigeru was gone. She stood up and stumbled back upstairs. "Stupid bastard… Why does he hate me? I never did anything to him." The image faded away.

Tasuki cringed and felt his blood boil. He thought, _'That bastard has no right to touch her…I don't believe anyone could do such a thing to a kid, Kei no less. He'll pay for that.'_

Chichiri noticed Tasuki's silent fuming. Chichiri had seen how close they'd become in the time that the girls had been here and wasn't surprised that he was piss. He wanted to protect her and there was nothing wrong with that, he just didn't want it to cloud his judgment. 

Tai Itsukun looked at Tasuki. "Tasuki, you've got to calm down. This is all in the past and we have quite a bit more to see."

Again, Kei appeared on the screen. This was about a year later. Kei's parents were sitting in the kitchen, talking. Kei stepped in the doorway and waited for them to notice her.

"Oh, Kei. What is it?" Sora looked just like an older version of her daughter, but with short hair.

"Umm, I was just wondering if I could maybe take a walk?" Kei shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"Of course you can. Just be back before sundown." Sora waved off her daughter and looked back at her husband.

Kei sighed and walked out the back door. She went through the yard and into an alley. She began to run as soon as she lost sight of the house. 

"Feels good ta be outta th' house. I doubt if I'll be back before sundown. Hell, I might not go back at all…"

She soon reached a forest on the out side of town. She debated whether or not to go inside and decided to go. The forest had a lot of paths running through it. She followed random trails, paying no attention to where she went.

She soon found herself confused and out of the forest. She was in someone else's yard. There was a big garden and a pond in the middle of the yard. It was beautiful.

Kei, not realizing until now how tired she was, sat down next to the pond. She sighed deeply, not wanting to leave this place. It was nice and quiet. Kei began to relax, but she heard soft footstep in the yard. She ducked behind a bush and peeked out. 

A small, silver haired girl was sitting at the edge of the pond, feeding the fish in it. She was slowly running her fingers through her medium length hair while she watched the fish for a bit, but then began to cry.

Kei's eyes widened. The little girl looked happy when she came out, but hell, Kei realized she always looked happy even though she led a miserable life too. Kei's thoughts drifted away from keeping herself hidden and her hand slipped on a wet rock and she fell from behind her hiding place.

"Oof!" The silver haired girl gasped when she saw Kei and stood up to run over to her. 

"Are you okay? Wait…why am I worried about someone who I don't know? Who are you?" The silver haired girl stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips.

Kei stood up and brushed herself off. She was just a little shorter than the  "Yes, I'm okay. And I'm sorry I wandered over here. My name is Kei Koizumi, and I got lost in the forest."

"Oh, I guess that's alright. It's easy to get lost in there. My name is Taki Matsumoto. Um, were you in the forest with someone? I would think someone's looking for you…"

"Ah no. I was alone. I just needed to get away from home." Kei shuffled her feet on the ground.

"Oh. Um, I guess I can relate. What's wrong?" 

"I needed to get away from my stepfather." 

"Oh. That bad?"

"Hell yeah." Both girls began giggling madly over nothing.

Inside Taki's house, Taki's mother, Saori, looked out the window and saw her daughter with another person. She hurried outside.

"Taki! Taki! What are you doing? Who is that?" 

Kei and Taki froze. "Oh Mommy. This is Kei. She was wandering around and got lost in the forest." Kei politely bowed.

"Hi, ma'am. Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on you."

"Oh, well, I suppose someone as young as you didn't mean any harm. You must be tired. The forest is big. You must have been walking for a long time. Would you like something to eat?" Saori ushered both little girls back in to the house.

"Thank you ma'am. I was kinda tired." Taki pulled out a chair for Kei and herself. They both hopped up on the chair. Saori got soda and potato chips for the girls.

"So Kei, where do you live?"

"Taki! That's rude! You don't even know her very well."

"Sorry Mom."

"It's okay. I live in that big house on 84th St. The one that you hafta walk up all those stairs to get to the front door."

"Wow! You live up there? That house is huge! I always wanted to see it!" Taki smiled widely.

"So Kei you're Shigeru and Sora Koizumi's daughter?"

"_Step_daughter. Shigeru's not my real father. My real father died before I was born. Mommy just tries to hide it. She always told me Shigeru is my dad." Kei traced patterns on the table with her finger.

"Oh. I take it by your less than enthusiastic reply that Mr. Koizumi isn't a good stepfather…" Saori took Kei's hand in hers.

"Not unless you like being beaten for things outside of your control." Kei tried to stop herself from crying but she couldn't. "And I can't even tell my mom 'cause she'd never believe it. She's madly in love with him and can't see past that! If I tell anyone, he'll hurt me more! I've said too much already!"

Saori pulled Kei into her arms and gently rubbed her back. "It's alright honey. Tell your problems to Aunt Saori. I won't tell anyone what you say to me, and neither will Taki." Taki got out of her chair and moved over to her mom and Kei.

"Mommy, can Kei spend the night? I don't want her to leave." 

"She can if she wants. I certainly can't say no to her or you."

Kei looked up at Saori. "Thank you. I'd like to stay here tonight. But don't call my mom."  
            "But Kei, won't she worry?" Taki cocked her head to one side.

"Well, Shigeru won't leave for a two month trip until sometime tonight, but I want Mommy to get a little scared for once. She never thinks about me first."

"Alright then, we'll call your mother when you want to." Saori set Kei back on the ground. "Taki go take Kei upstairs and fix up a room for her." Both girls ran upstairs, leaving Saori.

She smiled to herself. She whispered, "I must be insane. My husband disappears and I go loopy. I don't know who this girl is, but I can't turn her away. She needs help. I can at least give her a place to speak her mind." She sighed. "She's so scared and alone. Just like Taki. Maybe there's a reason why she came here… Maybe they were supposed to meet." Saori laughed softly. "Now I know I'm crazy… I'm talking as if I believed in something like fate. Heh heh." She smiled when she heard Taki and Kei laughing loudly upstairs.

It was getting dark. Sora was beginning to worry about Kei. Shigeru had gone off on another trip and she was in the house alone.

"Where is she? It's after 7 and I told her to be back by sundown…" Sora picked up the phone and called the police to try and report it. They of course told her that Kei had to be missing for 24 hours before anything could be done. Sora thanked them and hung up. "Stupid rules… In 24 hours, she could be dead…"

But Kei was anything but dead. She was upstairs with Taki, having a pillow fight.

"Hey! Quit it!" Kei threw another large pillow in Taki's face while giggling.

"NEVER!" Taki swung the pillow and knocked Kei into the bed.

Both little girls broke into another fit of giggles after a few more swings at each other. There were feathers everywhere from the pillows. Kei propped herself up on her elbows and laughed at Taki. She had a bunch of feathers in her hair and on her clothes.

"You look funny." Taki stuck her tongue out at Kei.

"Yeah, like you look real great yourself." Taki pointed to a mirror on the wall. The white feathers stuck out more in Kei's black hair than Taki's silver hair. They both laughed again.

"Of course I do! It's so me!" Taki tossed a pillow at her and flopped down in a beanbag chair.

"Whatever… You're weird."

"Tell me what's normal. Whatever it is, neither of us are it."

"Touché. Point taken." Taki ran her fingers through her hair, pushing the feathers out.

"Um, Taki, if you don't mind me asking, where's your dad?" 

Taki bit her lower lip. "Well, I guess simply put, he's gone."

"Dead?"

"No, he walked out on me and my mom. Mommy doesn't know that I know he walked out. She always told me he died." Taki rolled her neck. "Every so often, he sends money that Mom tries to hide where it came from, but I know. I just can't tell her know."

"Oh." Kei rolled over onto her back. "Did you ever just wanna run away from it all?"

"Yeah, a lot. But Mom took it hard when Dad left, so I can't leave. I love my mom too much to do that." Taki stood up and walked over to a window. "Enough about our lousy lives. We should talk about other stuff."

"Yeah. You're right."

Taki and Kei talked late into the night and Saori had to tell them to go to sleep more than 5 times. The next morning, Saori made a big breakfast for the three of them.

"So Kei, are you ready to go home?" Saori gave her a glass of orange juice.

Kei sipped it. "I guess. I've probably driven Mom crazy enough."

"Your stepfather isn't at home, is he? I won't take you back if he is."

"No, he won't be home for another 2 months."

"Then it's safe for you to go home?" Taki took a big bite of her pancakes.

Miaka watched the food. "I'm hungry."

Everyone glared at her. "SHUT UP!"

"Yeah."  
            "Well then, you girls go get washed up and we'll go to Kei's house." Saori hurried the girls upstairs and cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

Saori and the girls drove from Taki's house to Kei's. Kei and Taki ran up the stairs in a race to see who was faster. Saori took her time. When they reached the top, they silently waited for Saori to join them. 

Saori rang the doorbell and the three waited patiently. Sora opened the door and stared at Saori, not noticing the two little girls.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Ah yes. Last night your daughter happened to wander to my house. I brought her back." Saori pushed Kei forward.

"Hi Mommy."

"Kei! Where have you been!? I've been worried sick!"

"At Ms. Saori's house. I got lost and it was too late to call. I stayed the night at her house." Kei shuffled her feet on the porch.

Before Sora could answer, Saori interrupted. "Please Mrs. Koizumi, don't be mad at Kei. It's my fault. I should have brought her back last night when she found her way over to our home. Kei and my daughter Taki got along so well, I did not think it would hurt to let her stay."

Taki and Kei looked at each other. That wasn't exactly the truth, but Saori probably knew what she was doing.

Sora took a deep breath and sighed. "Ah, why don't you all come in and Kei, take Taki upstairs while Ms… Um… I didn't get your name."

"Saori Matsumoto."

"Yes, while Saori and I talk about what happened."

"Okay Mommy. Let's go Taki." Kei ran inside followed by Taki. Both of them went zooming up the stairs.

Saori smiled. "Energetic, aren't they?"

"Yes I suppose they are." Sora closed the door and the two mothers went into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"If you don't mind." 

"You seem so calm about this. I'm a nervous wreak today."

"Well Sora, it wasn't my daughter that wandered off. If you like, you can sit down and I'll make that coffee."

"No, no. I'm fine. How do you know my name?"

"Children talk a lot. Usually about the things they aren't supposed to." Saori crossed her legs and smiled. "Now shouldn't we get back to the matter at hand? The whole child-wandering problem?"

"Yes. You'll have to tell me everything that happened."

Saori thought about everything Kei told her and Taki and sighed. "In due time Sora, in due time…"

Tai Itsukun stopped the image and made it fade. Tasuki was in deep thought. He had always considered his life bad. Growing up in a family of 5 older sisters and all, but Kei's life had been so much worse. He had never been flat out beaten for anything. He looked over at Hotohori. He was deep in thought also.

Hotohori was thinking about Taki's father walking out on them. It made him mad of course. _'That man must have been a fool to leave women like Saori and Taki. He doesn't deserve to be associated with them.'_

Chichiri looked at Tai Itsukun. "Um Tai Itsukun-sama, is there a reason why you stopped it again, no da?" 

"Yes, there is. I need to give you all some information." Tai Itsukun faced all of them. "How many of you know who Kazama Hikari was?" 

Hotohori knew enough history to answer. "She was the most powerful miko to ever appear in out world. She was also a miko of Suzaku. Why?"

"Well, after she left Konan, she did settle down and had children. One of her daughters' names was Sora. Ring any bells?"

"That's Kei's mother, right no da?"

"Precisely. Kei is Hikari-sama's granddaughter. Kei will also end up either saving us or destroying us all. It depends on what happens to her here."

"Why her? Even if she is Hikari-sama's daughter, what does that have to do with her killing or saving us?" Hotohori asked.

"Kei's body holds two spirits in it, her own and the spirit of a powerful goddess. The goddess is more commonly known as the Uchu no Hogosha, but when Kei was little, and even now, she saw the goddess in the refection of a mirror when she chose, was able to talk with her and nicknamed her Hoshi-sama. Hoshi-sama has protected Kei since she was young so that she would eventually come to Konan and save whomever she chose. Who Hoshi-sama saves depends mostly on Kei."

"So if we dun treat her good, will get our asses fried?" Tasuki asked.

"Put crudely, yes. If Kei is kept safe and happy, we'll be fine. Hoshi-sama's power will be, in a sense, given to the side Kei feels safest with." 

"That should be us, right?" Taka asked.

"It will be us, provided you stay away from 'er, Obake-chan." Tasuki chuckled.

"Shut up, you idiot!"  
            "Make me!"

Tai Itsukun's eye twitched. "You two can kill each other later. We have more to see." She waved her hands across the screen again.

Both girls appeared on the screen again. It was another year later. Kei was 7 and Taki was 8. There was a thunderstorm outside and they were watching horror movies inside. Everything and everything was making them jump and scream. Kei kept hiding under a blanket.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! I don't wanna see this no more!" Kei was shrieking under her blanket.

"Not yet! It's just getting to the good part!" Taki grabbed another handful of popcorn.

 Kei peeped out. "There are no good parts! Everyone is getting their heads chopped off! It's gross!! EWW! Make it stop!" Kei pulled up the blanket again. "I'm never gonna get to sleep tonight and it's your fault!" 

"Don't be a baby… oh gross…" Taki buried her face in her hands at the next decapitation. "Now it's time to turn it off." Taki grabbed the remote and turned off the VCR.

"Told ya…"

"Shut up. I'm sorry. That was gross."

"Hey, the news is on. Turn it off."

"Wait, hang on… Their giving an update on that girl that survived that huge fire last year…" Taki got off the floor and onto a couch, and then pulled Kei up.

"Oh okay." They both listened intently.

"…In other news, reports on Alana Reddinbaour recently came in. Alana was the only survivor of that terrible fire in Chicago last year. She is now 8 and living with an aunt and uncle in New York. Her severe burns are almost healed, but she still fights with the doctors when they attempt to help her." A picture of Alana appeared on TV. She was a relatively tall girl for her age with very short dark blonde hair. Her hair had been burned after the fire and it all had to go. Her dark green eyes stared off into nothingness. (AN: For anyone who hasn't figured it out, yes, that is Lily.) "We recently had a chance to speak with her. Why don't we look at the interview? Though I hear it didn't go well."

A tall reporter was sitting in a room with Alana. She still had a lot of bandages and red marks on her arms. "So Alana how have you been?"

Alana didn't want to talk to anyone. "Fine."

"How's life with your aunt and uncle?"

"Fine." Truth be told, she hated it.

"Is something wrong?"  
            "Isn't it obvious? Would you want some reporter prying into your life after you lost your parents?" Alana began to cry. "I… you could never understand anything I went through or am going through! Leave me alone!"

The reporter was taken aback. "Now Alana, we all just want to help…"

"Help? Help! You think askin' me a bunch o' questions is gonna help? Where'd you go to school? I wanna be left alone! Is that so hard to understand?" 

"No, I suppose it isn't but…" Taki turned off the TV. She didn't want to watch anymore. 

"Wow. That is one angry girl." Kei was upside down on the sofa.

"Yeah, but I think I'd be too if that was me." Taki flopped down next to Kei.

"Hey Taki?"

Her eyes were closed. "Yeah?"

Kei pulled herself up. "Do you think my grandma will be nice? I mean I've never met her an' she's gonna move in next week."

"I hope so. I spend so much time here that it would be really bad if she wasn't. I wouldn't worry though. I don't think your mom would let her move in if she didn't like kids."

"I know she doesn't like Shigeru. That's a plus."

"Well, who would? He's a bastard!"

"Woo-Hoo! Someone who agrees with me!" Suddenly Kei stopped and ran to the window. "Someone's here."

"It isn't Shigeru is it?"

"Nu-uh. That ain't his car. I've never seen that on before."

Sora voice came form downstairs. "Kei! Taki! Come down here and meet someone!" Both girls hurried out of the stairs.

Sora was hanging up a coat and an older woman was standing in the doorway.

"Kei, this is your grandmother, Hikari. Mom, my daughter Kei."

"I thought you weren't coming for another week." Kei didn't move.

"That was the original plan, but I changed it."

"Oh, okay." Kei bowed to her grandmother. 

Hikari noticed Taki, keeping her distance. "Sora, did you have another child without telling me?"  
            "No Mother. This is Taki. She's one of Kei's friends. Taki come here."

Taki walked slowly and bowed. "Ma'am."

"Hello child. Well Sora, these girls are more polite at their age than you were." Hikari looked at Sora. Taki and Kei tried to keep themselves from laughing.

Sora's face went red. "Mother! I don't believe you!"

"Whatever. Kei, Taki, you two can go now. That's enough for talking right now. It's late and I'm tired. Sora, where am I sleeping?"

"This way Mom. Let me get you bags." Sora reached for them but Hikari stopped her. "Mom?"

"Sora I said I was tired, not disabled. I can carry my own things. Just lead the way." Hikari picked up all three of her bags and followed Sora upstairs, leaving the girls in the hallway.

"Wow Kei, you got a power house grandma over there. Cool."

Kei was in a bit of disbelief. "Whoa. That was different. She's the last thing I expected for a grandma."

"Me too. She seems nice enough."  
            "She's funny too. She mad Mom freak out." 

"I know. I never see your mom get annoyed like that. Not even with you."

Kei sneered at Taki. "Ha ha. Real funny. Let's go."

"Fine, fine. Your grandma's right anyway. It's late and I'm tired too." Taki headed upstairs, followed by Kei.

That image faded out and again they appeared. Now Kei was 10 and Taki was 11. They were leaving school after their first day. Kei looked totally bored. 

"I forgot how much I hated school. Why couldn't I still be home schooled?"  
            "Quit complaining. We have other things to worry about." Taki motioned to all the guys that were closing in on them.  
            "Oh damn. Well, now we get to see what we've learned from Oba-san."

The one who was the leader looked to be about 13. "So you two new here?"

Taki sneered at him. "Who wants to know?"

"Weren't you taught never to answer a question with a question?" He advanced.

Taki looked annoyed. 'He just did what he told me not to.' "Weren't you? Practice what you preach."

Now he was mad. "Look, we ain't lookin' for trouble, we just wanna letcha know whose in charge around here. You really don't wanna mess with us."  
            Kei looked t all of them. "Are you the toughest this place has to offer?"  
            "None tougher."

"Then we ain't got a problem."  
            The leader was steaming. "That's it! Boys, get 'em!" 

The 15+ boys all advanced on the girls. They came out swinging. Kei and Taki noticed how slow them were and easily dodged the punches thrown. Kei and Taki had each gotten 4 each when the leader called off the group.

"Guys stop! It's the Blonde Bomb!" All the conscious boys retreated behind their boss. They cowered in fear at the tall blonde girl who had made her way in between the girls and guys.

"Jake, Jake, Jake… How many times do I have to tell you to leave the new kids alone? You don't seem to learn do you?"

"Ah, uh… no ma'am, sorry ma'am. We weren't picking on them, we were just talkin' really." He was scared stiff. 

Kei and Taki watched as the 'Blonde Bomb' scared off all the guys. She had knocked out about 5 more. She turned to them. She was wearing black jeans with the knees torn out, black shoes, a black tank top that said 'Don't annoy the bitch' on the front, pitch-black sunglasses, and black nail polish. She hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail.

"You two alright?"

Taki nodded. She was a little mad. "Yeah. We're fine. We didn't need help, ya know. We were doing fine."

"I know."

"Say what?"

"I said 'I know.' Just 'cause I wear sunglasses dun mean I'm blind. But I'm trying to stop them from picking on the new kids who transfer here. I could see perfectly well that you two can hold yer own." She motioned to the 8 fallen guys.

Kei stared at her. "So, I'm guessing the 'Blonde Bomb' isn't yer name. I'm Kei and this is Taki."

"Just call me Lily. I never use my given name anymore." She took off her glasses and stuck them in her pocket. Her emerald eyes almost glowed. "However since I know yer gonna ask, my given name is Alana."

Something in Taki's head clicked. "You mean you're?"

"Yep. Alana Reddinbaour, the only survivor of that terrible fire a few years ago. The one and only." She took an exaggerated bow. "Not something I'm proud of mind you."

Kei though for a minute. "Where'd you lean to fight?"

"Here there, everywhere." Lily yawned. "You?"

"From my grandma. She's stronger than I thought."

"Impressive. Well, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you two later." Lily left Kei and Taki who went to find Kei's mom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Wow, that was long… And I ain't done yet. This flashback movie thing is gonna last for probably another chapter or so. Ah, I think the next chapter will be up in a couple of weeks, 'cause I gotta split my time with my Star Ocean fic, so don't be impatient if you want more of this. Ah, thanks to those who reviewed.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	9. But now she was talking about Konan I’m ...

Disclaimer: I just own my original characters and the story. Also, any song lyrics I use belong to their writers/artists. I will post where I got them as well.

Notes: ::Giggles:: I'm so happy. I got a Fushigi Yuugi art book last weekend. I love Chicago suburbs… I also got my first Jpop CD. PuffyAmiYumi is so cool. Now I have to get the other one too.

Just continuation of the flashback thing. This part, I think, will end up going faster than the other part 'cause I dun wanna write about their pasts for much longer. I'd rather get back to the actual story.

Again, so sorry this is late. Hopefully over the summer things will go faster.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            In the palace gardens, Kei, Taki, and Lily were talking.

            "So, what do you think about the seishi knowing about what we went through as kids, Taki?" Kei lit a cigarette and sat on the ground.

"It's a bit weird, but it might be okay…maybe." Taki traced lines in the dirt with her shoe.

Lily just sat staring out across the garden. Kei looked at her.

"Somethin' wrong?" 

"No…no. Nothin'. I was just thinkin'."

"About what?" Taki sat down next to Kei.

"Nothin' really. Just what's been happening lately…"

"Anything to do with Chichiri?" Kei had a mischievous grin on her face.

Lily turned bright red. "What the hell are you talking about?! No! I wasn't thinking about him." 'Much…'

Taki knocked Kei in the head. "Have you taken it upon yourself to try to pair us up with the seishi? First Hotohori an' me, now Lily an' Chichiri! What about you an' Tasuki? You two are awfully cozy…"

Now Kei turned bright. "I…I…shit. You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

Lily laughed. "Turn about's fair play, hon."

Kei stuck out her tongue at Lily and Taki and put out her cigarette. "No fair. 2 on 1 isn't good odds."

Taki flopped backward onto the grass and laughed. "Ah, the sarcastic one is cornered. What will she do now?"

Kei looked like she was gonna kill Taki. Lily stood up and brushed her pants off. "Hey. Instead of killing each other here, why don't we go check and see how goes the seishi's trip through our lives?"

Kei and Taki thought about it and decided yes. They both stood up and followed Lily through the palace hallways and to the door where, on the other side, the seishi continued watching the screen. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The seishi watched as Lily parted ways with Taki and Kei. Chichiri noted to him self that even at age 12, Lily wore a glove over her left hand. Tasuki and Hotohori were somewhat preoccupied with how strong and cute Kei and Taki were at such young ages.

Tai Itsukun didn't feel like waiting through the next part of their lives so she would just summarize. "Now at this point, Lily disliked the aunt and uncle she was living with, and Hikari-sama gave her the opportunity to live with them. She, obviously, took the opportunity and has lived much better for it. Now, most of their lives have been uneventful, aside from Kei's problems. Taki's mother also let Kei's family adopt her because she didn't want them to be separated if anything happened. We will rejoin them when Lily was 19; Taki, 18; and Kei, 17."

Kei, Taki and Lily leaving school on the last day after finals. Kei was taking out the braids she had put in her hair during testing.

"Damn…I can't get these out!" Kei kept pulling at her hair.

"Kei, stop that. I'll take them out when we get back to our house." Taki opened the door to her silver convertible and got into the driver's seat. "Let's go."

Lily got shotgun and Kei hopped into the back. Lily put her head back on the headrest. Red highlights had grown into her golden blonde hair. "Man, I hate school. Testing is so brutal."

Kei began playing with her hair again. "I know, but remember, we're moving to Japan next month. You know it's only gonna get harder."

"Don't remind me."

Taki pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and pulled onto the highway. "Can we not talk about school?" She stepped on the gas harder. "It's summer. I don't wanna hear about anything with school."

Lily put on her sunglasses. "I agree. We have three months to do nothing. Let's enjoy it."

After about an hour Taki reached the house. There was a big moving van in front of the house. Kei groaned. She got out of the car and found her mother.

"Mother, what is going on? I thought we weren't moving for a month."

"Shigeru's company needed him sooner, so we're moving this week! Isn't that great?"

"Great… I'll go tell Taki and Lily." Kei trudged back to the front of the house.

Taki put out the cigarette she had. "So, what's up?"

"Shigeru's company needs him now." Kei bit her lower lip. "We're moving this week. Isn't that great?" Her voice dripped sarcasm.

Lily stared at the truck. "So are we supposed to get our stuff or what?"

"Might as well. No point in us just standing here." The three girls went upstairs to pack their clothes. When they were done, final preparations for the move were made and it happened later that week. (AN: Switch all dialogue back to Japanese with the exception of anything with a star)

When they reached Japan, Shigeru made an agreement with them where Taki Lily and Kei would live in a comfortable home a few miles from him "in order to give the adults their privacy." Kei was more than glad to do so, though she didn't let on to it. 

They had been living in Japan for a few months when Taki hade finally had it with guys. It was late at night. She had just left another guy who had been cheating on her. She came storming into the den where Lily and Kei were eating popcorn and watching movies.

Kei looked up at her. "Oh hey. How'd your date go?"

"It didn't. It's over. He was with someone else." Taki opened a cabinet and pulled out a large bottle of sake. She sat on the couch and started drinking.

Lily offered her the bowl. "So what are you gonna do?"

Taki pushed the bowl away. "I dunno. I've had it with men. No more letting anyone in so I can get hurt." She took another long drink. "I can't stand it. I'm sick of caring about someone and only being rejected because the guy finds a girl who is willing to have sex or has bigger boobs. There's no point to it."

Kei sighed. "Taki, you shouldn't give up. There must be someone right for you."

"Yeah whatever. _He_ can find _me_. I'm not wasting my time looking for someone who might not exist." She stood up and finished off the bottle.

Lily looked over at her. "Hey, what happened to the optimism you used to have?"

"I think it all drained out. I am never going out with another guy again. I'll only get hurt. It's taken me a long time to figure that out, so I figure, you live you learn." She was on the verge of tears. "I learned not to let anyone in, and that's that."

Kei stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Taki, you can't mean that."

"What if I do?" She put her denim jacket in the closet and pulled out her leather one.

"There's someone there for everyone. You can't just give up!"

"Ha! Someone for everyone, that's a laugh! Maybe he's in that 'other world' Hikari told us she visited when she was younger. Konan or whatever she called it. Maybe that's where he is!" She pulled her jacket on and headed for the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei smirked when she heard Taki's words. "Hey Taki?"

Taki covered her face with her hand. She was thinking about Hotohori. "What?"

"You are going to eat that statement. Would you like to wash it down with something?" She giggled

"Shut up!" Taki hissed in a whisper.

Lily glared at both of them and they both of them shut up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Taki! What are you doing? I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'm gonna take a ride. Maybe I'll find the guy for me." She sneered at Kei.

Kei frowned. "Taki, why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know! Okay? I just need to get out for a while!" She opened the door and slammed it closed after her.

Kei stood stunned. "Lily, what did I do?"

"I wouldn't worry." She picked up the bottle that Taki drank. "I think it was the alcohol talking." 

"But I…"

"Kei just give her time. She always does this you know that."

"But now she was talking about Konan. I'm surprised she remembered."

Lily tossed out the bottle and shut off the TV. "Time, Kei. Just give her time. This is hard for her."

Taki had parked her car at the top of a cliff that over looked a small man made lake. She had a shotgun in one hand and one bullet in the other. She was going to play good old-fashioned Russian roulette. She opened the barrel and slipped the bullet into one of the six places and closed it.

"Time to test my fate." She got out of the car and stood on the edge. She sighed. "O Mighty Powers that Be whoever you are, if I belong here, if there is someone for me make sure I don't die. If I'm saved, I'll never try this again." She put one finger on the barrel and spun it as fast as she could. It spun for about a minute before it clicked to a stop. She was about to put it to her head when it clicked one more time. 'That's funny. I thought it was done. Oh well.' She looked at the gun one more time and put it to her head. "Last change, Might Powers. You gonna save me or what?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she squeezed the trigger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The seishi held their breath as they watched Taki's suicide attempt. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gun only made a quick snap when she pulled it. She was still standing on the edge of the cliff. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotohori didn't think he had ever felt so relived in all his life. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn. I'm not dead. I got saved." She flipped open the barrel and looked at the position of the bullet. She began to laugh. If the gun hadn't clicked that last time, she'd be dead. She closed it again and flung the gun as far out into the lake as she could. She watched it until it made a small splash somewhere near the center.

She laughed all the way back to the car. "So Mighty Powers, I do belong here, huh?" 

She sat on the hood of her car and stared up at the stars. It was a relatively clear night. It was also a full moon. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Hmm, so now what do I do? I made a promise to myself not to try that again." She lay back against the windshield and began to point out constellations. "Big Dipper, Little Dipper, Hydra…" Her gaze lingered on Hydra. (AN: For anyone who doesn't know, Hydra is Hotohori's constellation ::wink wink::) 

She began tracing the outline of it. "One, two, three, four… What the hell and I doing?" She shook her head and flipped up and off the hood and slid back into the driver's seat. "I better get back. I had my walk on the edge of death, now I have to walk back to life, and apologize to Kei. Shit." 

Taki turned the key and turned on the car. It was a fast drive home, but it felt long.

As she came back inside Kei immediately ran to her.

"Taki! Where were you? You scared the shit outta me! I'm sorry!"

Taki rolled her eyes. "No Kei, I'm sorry. Alcohol plus a break up is never a good combo for me. You oughta know that by now."

"I know, but you had me worried. Lily and I are going out to the club, wanna come?"

"No. I'd better not. With all the sake in me, I might find another guy if I went." Taki chuckled as she went into the kitchen to get some chaser pills. 

"Okay. If you say so." Kei followed Lily outside to Lily's red Corvette. 

Taki went up to her room and climbed up onto the roof. She lay back and studied the stars again. Hydra quickly caught her gaze again. 'What the hell is wrong with me? One group of stars shouldn't keep doing that. I must be nuts. Oh well, I've done enough crazy things for one life time already.' She saw a shooting star and made a wish to keep her heart safe until the right man came along. She began softly singing:

_"*You ask me, how am I?_

_Well I'm still standing, aren't I?_

_That's something, that's one thing that's gone my way_

_It's so hard, to go out, like everything ok now_

_When inside, I still cry for yesterday_

_This is my unhappy anniversary_

_But I lie, saying it's just another day_

_This is my unhappy anniversary, oh_

_I know it's so stupid to feel brokenhearted_

_I wonder if you know just how much I hurt_

_I drink up and think up a toast to numb the hours_

_To get through without you is so hard today_

_Cause it's_

_This is my unhappy anniversary_

_But I lie, saying it's just another day_

_This is my unhappy anniversary, oh."_

'Heh. Unhappy anniversary, the story of my life.' Taki sighed and climbed back into her room and did her best to fall asleep soon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few weeks later, Kei, Taki, Lily, Sora and Hikari went down to the pound to find Kei a dog. She had been begging for one for weeks.

Kei headed in to the playroom to meet some of the potential pets she could have. She saw a pitch black puppy in the back of the room. She poked the attendant.

"What kinda dog is that one?" The puppy's ears perked up, stood up and wagged his tail.

"I wouldn't recommend that one. It's part wolf, part German Shepard and part Labrador. He's been here for a while." 

"Why wouldn't you recommend it? Is there something wrong with him?"

"He's a little to wild. No one can get near him and he especially hates women."

"Whatever. I think he's cute." Kei ran over to the puppy against the advice of the attendant. 

The puppy immediately took a liking to her and pushed his head against her hand. The attendant was totally baffled. Kei bent down to get a closer look at him. The dog's eyes were amber colored and bright.

"Mom, I want this one." 

Sora stared at the dog. "Are you sure? He could be a little wild…"

"I bet I could train him given time." Kei walked to the door and the puppy obediently walked after her. "I want this one and that's final."

The attendant gave her a funny look but didn't argue and gave her the adoption papers. Kei filled them out and got a color and leash. Sora stared at the dog worried.

"Kei, are you really sure about this?"

"O' course I am, Mom."

"Wouldn't you rather have a smaller lap dog?"

"No! I want a dog that I can play with. Lap dogs aren't good for playing with." The puppy laid down on Kei's lap in the back seat of the car. "Besides, he can be a lap dog if he wants." The puppy wagged is tail as Kei scratched behind his ears.

Taki turned around in her seat. "What're you gonna name him?"

"I don't know yet…" 

Hikari looked at the dog. "Make sure you give him a name that suits him."

"I know." Kei looked at the puppy. 'Hmm…He's part wolf…black…like a ghost hmm… Genrou…' "Oba-san, you speak Chinese right?"

"Yes dear, I can. Why?"

"How do you say Genrou in Chinese?"

"Let's see here…Genrou… Phantom Wolf… Huan-Lang. It would be Huan-Lang. Is that going to be his name?"

"Yeah. I think it suits him."

"That's a weird name. Why not call him something else?" Taki reclined her seat to look at Kei.

"It is not a weird name. I like it!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki groaned as she listened to herself. "Why did I have to say so many things that I'd later regret? I have such a big mouth…" 

Kei smirked. "The after math of this will be good."

Lily glanced at her. "Kei, be nice."

"Fine."

"Thanks Lily."

"Sure." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Within a few days, Huan-Lang did anything and everything he was told to by Kei. The attendant from the shelter was absolutely dumbfounded when he found out how well behaved the dog was under Kei's care. Hikari wasn't surprised at it though. Kei had a way with animals, especially wild ones. Kei spent most of her time with Huan-Lang or sleeping with him resting his head in her lap. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki watched as Huan-Lang slept in her lap. 'Damn. Never thought I'd be jealous of a dog. I wish I was him.'

Hotohori thought about something. 'Miaka said Lily beat Tama…Taka in a tournament. I wouldn't mind seeing him humiliated. Not very nice of me, I know, but it would be nice to see anyway.' "Ah Tai Itsukun, May we see the martial arts tournament where Lily supposedly beat Taka?"

Taka turned bright red. "We really don't need to see that. Really we don't."

Tai Itsukun felt the same as Hotohori. "You know, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to see that meeting. It certainly was interesting." 

Taka groaned as Tai Itsukun made another image pop up on the screen. Lily was inside a gym, using the punching bag. Her tight shirt was soaked with sweat and she was exhausted. Kei came out of the locker room and offered her a water bottle. Lily took it.

"Why the hell are you training so much? You don't need it! You know you're already stronger than all the guys signed up."

Lily finished off the water bottle. "You're the one who told me to be careful of the 'former seishi' Taka what's-his-face." She sat down on one of the weight lifting benches and picked up some 5-kilo weights. "You're at fault, not me."

"Okay. So I was wrong. I saw Taka training yesterday and realized you have nothing to worry about. If he even makes it to a match with you, he'd be out in one hit. He wouldn't be a decent challenge to anyone. Besides, the tournament's tomorrow. No need to get tired now." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki was on his back laughing at Taka. "HA! Not a decent challenge! So true!"

 Hotohori couldn't stop himself from chuckling a bit and neither could Chichiri or Miaka. Taka felt like he could die of embarrassment but he knew the worst was yet to come. 

The girls outside the door were doing their best to stop themselves from laughing and not doing a good job at it. Luckily it wasn't that loud. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Taki took the day off from work and went with Kei to watch Lily. It was already late when the matches started.

"Kei, when's Lily's first fight and who's it with?"

"Ah, it's the 3rd one against some guy named Kage." Kei pointed to a guy. "That one."

Kage was a tall, buff guy who was standing in a group of people, signing autographs. Taki wrinkled her nose at him.

"Definitely no problems with him. He's too worried about his fans. Lily will take him out quick." 

"I know."

"Which one is that Taka guy? The one you called a seishi or whatever. Why'd you call him that anyway?"

"I think he's over there." Taki followed Kei through the crowd and pointed him out. "I overheard him talking with his girlfriend and she said something about how this would be a piece of cake for a seishi like him. So that's what I call him."

Taki watched him talk with Miaka. "He's ugly. I wonder why he's got a girl." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki's comment about Taka only made everyone except Taka and Miaka laugh harder. It also made Hotohori feel a lot better. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't take long for Lily to get to the semi-finals. Taki and Kei were over at her corner before the 1st match of the semi-finals. She was facing a guy named Hiro.

Taki looked up at her. "Will this fight be a ring out or knockout?"

"The last one was a ring out. You should make this one a knockout." Kei gave her a water bottle.

She drank it quickly. "I guess you're right. It wouldn't be fair to do another ring out. It's less fun anyway." Lily tossed down the bottle and got ready to fight. 

She was wearing a sport bra-like shirt and legging that had no sweat on them. No one had been able to touch her yet and she was getting bored.

Kei and Taki watched Lily take down Hiro in 5 seconds flat. Everyone cheered, but no one had really expected a girl to get so far. All the others had been beaten within the 1st few rounds but not Lily. She was going all the way.

Taka had made it to the final round and he'd face Lily. There was a 15-minute break for the fighters to rest before the final round. Taka approached Lily.

"So you're my last challenger before I win, huh?" Taka offered his hand to her to shake. 

Lily glared at him and pushed his hand away. "Whatever. You won't win. I've seen 3 year olds fight better than you. It was dumb luck you got this far."

Miaka popped up. "Nu-uh! Taka's the best! He used to be a Suzaku seishi! He's the strongest ever!"

Lily arched an eyebrow and looked questioningly at her friends. Kei shrugged and Taki stifled her giggles. Lily waved her finger in circles next to her head and crossed her eyes indicating she thought they were crazy. Kei burst out laughing and Taka looked offended.

"What's so funny?"

"You, pure and simple. You must be crazy." Lily climbed up back into the ring. "You better put up a better fight than what I've seen you do so far." Lily walked back to her side.

Kei laughed at Taka. "Oi! Lily! Make sure you don't beat him too badly! Though it might do him some good to deflate his ego!"

Taka sneered at her. "You're little friend won't beat me."

Taki laughed. "Yeah, right. Dead loser walking." Kei, Taki and Miaka stood on the side of the ring to watch the fight. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei noticed Lily clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"Still mad?"

"Hell yeah. He's so stupid. I want another chance to beat the shit outta him."

Taki put her hand on her shoulder. "You could give him a rematch."

"I'd rather not. I won't lower myself to such a mediocre fighter like him." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as the bell rang, Taka took the offensive and attacked Lily. She sidestepped all his attempts.

"Has anyone ever told you how slow you are?" She swung her leg up into the side of Taka's jaw and he stumbled back.

"Shut up and fight!" He lunged again. 

Lily flipped over him and kicked him in the back, almost knocking him out of the ring. "Whatsa matter? Taka-baka can't take a little trash talk?" She laughed at him.

"I said 'shut up and fight'! Unless you can't do anything else." He stood up and sent a flurry of kicks at her upper body and head.

She either blocked of dodged every one of them. She just smiled as Taka's stamina drained quickly.

"You know…" She grabbed him and flung him across to one side. "If you take the offense to much…" She punched him in the stomach when he came back. "You'll only end up…" She kicked him in the head. "Losing." Taka staggered back to his feet.

Miaka was continually giving Taka her own brand of encouragement. "Come on Taka! You don't wanna look like a real big idiot, do you? It would look really bad if you didn't even get one hit on her!" Taka groaned and Lily laughed again. "This is the final round! It should be a better fight than this!"

"Well Taka-baka, your girlfriend's right. Wanna free hit? I don't want this to look bad. I mean, you are _suppose_ to win, right?"

Taka was enraged by all Lily's comments and her skill. He had underestimated her too much. Lily was beginning to get extremely bored with Taka's lack of skill. She needed to finish this since she had other places to go.

Taka tried to attack her from behind when she turned around on purpose to give him a chance. He was too loud and she heard him from all the way across the ring. When he was within about one meter of her she swung her leg up and in back of her, launching him into the air. That had pretty much knocked him out, but to add insult to injury, Lily kicked him a 2nd time on the way down and sent him flying out of the ring. The fight was over. Lily was declared champ and she stepped down from the ring.

Miaka was crouched next to Taka as he was getting up. Lily tossed her towel in his face. 

"Come back when you're ready to try harder. That couldn't have possibly been your best." Lily walked into the locker room to change. Taki and Kei followed. 

Kei handed Lily her bandana. "Wow. You really got him good. It was like not fair. To you, anyway."

Lily tied her hair back with it. "It really wasn't worth it. I can't believe he was the one between the trophy and me. It was so pitiful." 

Taki pulled her leather jacket out of a locker and slipped into it. "I agree. I mean, this was a pretty big tournament and you've faced tougher people in amateur ranks."

Lily now had on a pair of tight black leather pants and a tight red t-shirt that showed her stomach. She slipped into her leather jacket. "That was one of the easiest matches I ever won. He was so overconfident too.

Kei took off her leather jacket and adjusted her purple halter top. "Well, whatever. He's no challenge to anyone but you know he's gonna come back for a rematch. I get the feelin' he's a sore loser."

Taki pulled up her blue tube top. "If her does what will you do?" 

"I'll probably break his nose." Lily put on some lip-gloss.

The three girls laughed and were headed out to the parking lot when Kei held back and went back inside to get something.  Taki's silver convertible was sitting in the parking lot. Taka was leaning on it.

Taki glared at them. "Hey! Get away from my car! That costs more than you'd make in a year!"

Lily dragged him off it. "What do you want Blue Boy?"

"I want a rematch. Now."

"Well now, a rematch. Why?"

"I wasn't ready."

"And you are now? I doubt that."

While Lily and Taka argued, Kei came out of the building with something in her hand. She had taken the large container of sugar from the press's coffee table and was walking over to Taka's car. She made sure no one was watching her and made her way to the other side where the gas tank was. She picked the lock on the gas cap and poured all the sugar into it.

"Heh. Just wait till he tries to start this. It'll cost a pretty penny to fix. But he deserves it." She shut the tank up and walked over to the argument. Taka was already on the losing end. 

"Oh what a come back! 'You're a girl.' That's the best one yet!" Lily was really tired of this. Taka didn't even insult people well. 

Kei smirked to herself. "Taki, Lily, let's just go. There's no point to this."

Taki nodded. "Yeah. We have to celebrate _Lily's _victory anyway."

"Well then ladies, let's go." Lily sat in the front passenger seat, Taki drove and Kei was in the back.

Taka was even angrier, if that was possible. He just stood there fuming while the girls drove off laughing. "Let's go, Miaka."

"Alright." Miaka followed Taka to the sugared car.

Taka began to try to start it, but when it wouldn't, he started cussing like nobody's business. (A.N.: I don't totally know the effects of sugar in a gas tank, I just know it really screws it up and it screws the owner.)

The girls were about a mile away when Taki thought about something. "Lily, what if he follows us?"

Kei had to comment. "He won't 'cause he can't."

Lily looked at her. "Because…?"

"Because his gas tank's full of sugar. That's why."

"You didn't…" Lily tried to look mad but was really happy.

"Hell yeah I did. Believe me, I'd do it again too."

Taki pulled up to a stoplight. "Way to go Kei! Nothin' like sugar to screw someone over with!" Taki was smiling as she laughed.

"Now Kei, you know that's something you shouldn't do right?"

"To nice people yeah, but Taka-baka's not nice. You know you're happy anyway." Kei poked Lily in the shoulder.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." 

Taki pulled into the parking lot of a big nightclub and the three girls went inside laughing about the day's events. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tai Itsukun made the image fade. Taka was standing there fuming.

"I can't believe she was the one who put sugar in my tank!"

The girls outside the door ran back to their rooms laughing. They had forgotten how much fun that night had been.

Tasuki was still laughing and Hotohori had to sit down since he was laughing as well. 

Tai Itsukun sighed. The girls were too mischievous for their own good, especially Kei. "Well, that was all you needed to see from their pasts. Maybe I shouldn't have shown that last part." She was a bit annoyed with all of Tasuki's laughing. "I will see you all later. I'm sure of it." Tai Itsukun disappeared back to her mountain. 

The seishi left the room and Chichiri decided to go visit and talk to Lily. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All right. Finally done. Longer than I expected it to be. Sorry again… Anyone got anything to say? Ahhhhh… The next chapter will have more Chichiri and Lily stuff, really I promise. Seriously. I've been neglecting him too much. Sorry to anyone who wants more Chichiri stuff. Argh…my mind it so confused. Summer has yet to kick in. High school sucks! Well, that's just my opinion…never mind…I'm going now…

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	10. She said there was no need to worry

Disclaimer: I just own my original characters and the story. Also, any song lyrics I use belong to their writers/artists. I will post where I got them as well.

Notes: Okay, like I said, time for Chichiri stuff. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichiri was walking down the halls of the palace to Lily's room. He wasn't totally sure about it, but he wanted to talk to her about her past and possibly his own. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily was sitting next to her open window. Surprisingly, it was rather late. There was a nice cool breeze blowing in. She absent-mindedly put her hair up into a loose bun. She felt like it was only a matter of time before someone, Chichiri particularly, came to her door.

Almost as if on cue, someone knocked on her door. _'Called it…'_ "Who is it?" She really didn't need to ask.

"It's me, no da." 

"Come in…" Chichiri stepped inside and saw Lily sitting by the window. "Hey Chichiri."

"Good evening Lily-san, no da."

"Chichiri, you don't need to be so formal with me." Lily turned and smiled at him.

Chichiri felt himself blush under his mask. He sat on her bed. "I know, but that is the way I am, no da."

"That's cool." Lily sat next to him. "Anything you wanted?"

"Ah well, I hope I'm not out of place asking this but…"

"You want to know about what happened to night my parents died, right?"

"Was it that easy to see, no da?"

"Sorta. I kinda expected it. Most people do wanna know what happened that night. I haven't told any one though."

"Not even Kei-san or Taki-san, no da?"

"No, I have yet to trust someone enough to tell them." She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. "It sounds kinda silly… I mean, it's been like more than 10 years and still, I'm the only one who knows what happened…"

"Do you trust me, no da?" 

Lily raised her head in surprise and looked up at him. Chichiri had taken off his mask. He expected her to turn away or gasp or something like that, but she didn't. She reached out with her gloved hand and ran her fingers down the side of his face.

"What happened?"

Chichiri grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Long story."

"Hmm…" She said nothing as she took off her glove in front of someone for the 1st time. Chichiri was a bit surprised to see a large scar on her hand that went from about the center of the back of her hand to the center of the palm of her hand. Whatever the wound had been, it had been serious and not taken care of properly.

"What happened?"

Lily smiled slightly as she tried to ignore tears forming in her eyes. "Long story." 

Chichiri smiled slightly too. He gave into his urge to pull her into his arms and hug her. Lily was a bit surprised at first, but then leaned into his chest. It was very comfortable. She snuggled as close as she could to him. The closer she got the tighter he held on.

"You go first. I wanna know what happened." Lily murmured against his shirt.

"Alright, no da." Chichiri took a deep breath as he began his story. "It started with my engagement to a girl in my village…"

(AN: I'm only skimming over Chichiri's story 'cause I don't know every detail and I don't wanna screw it up and get someone mad or nothin' like that. If you don't know the story, go to anipike.com. It'll be on a web page somewhere there.) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei was sitting in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. Huan-Lang sat at the edge of the dresser with his head resting on the top. Kei put her hand up against it and her image faded into what looked like a 25+-year-old version of herself. The hair on the back of Huan-Lang's back stood up and he growled softly.

Kei put her hand on his back. "Calm down boy…" He slowly relaxed. "What do you want?"

Hoshi-sama looked at her. "I want to do what I have to do."

"Not until I'm ready…"

"Kutou is planning to take you, because of me."

"Let them come. I'll be safe."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Kei glared at the goddess. "Now get out of my mirror. I need to fix my hair."

Hoshi-sama glared back and her image faded back into Kei's. Kei picked up a hairbrush and undid the braid her hair was in. The brush had no sooner touched her hair when Tasuki poked his head in her room.

"Hey, can I come in?"

Kei twisted around. "Oh sure."

Tasuki stepped in and walked behind her. "What's up?"

"Nothin' really." She set down the brush and stood up. "Whatcha want?" 

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "To annoy you." He grinned.

Kei giggled and squirmed out of his grasp. "Should I let you?" She looked over at Huan-Lang. Surprisingly, he was quiet and didn't seem to care that Tasuki was there.

Tasuki pulled her onto the bed with him. She was sitting on one of his legs. "Actually, I got a question for ya."

She cocked her head to one side. "What is it?"

"About your stepfather…"

"I knew this was coming…" Huan-Lang hopped up onto the bed, putting his head on Tasuki's free leg, reminding him he was still there. "What do you wanna know?"

"Why'd you let 'im, ya know, do what he did? You could have fought back…"

Kei rested her head on his shoulder. "I know… It was a few things I guess. I was scared when I was younger…he could have easily killed me. Then as I got older, if I kept my mouth shut and stayed away from him, nothing ever happened. Now I don't live there, so why should I worry?"

Tasuki ran his fingers through her hair. "What about your mom?"

"What about her?" Kei brushed away a few tears.

"Don't cha worry about her sometimes?"

"Once in a while I guess. But I'd rather not…" Kei looked into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell her what happened?"

"She'd never believe me… She doesn't think Shigeru can do anything wrong. Once or twice I asked her what she'd do if Shigeru did hit her or me."

"What'd she say?"

"She said there was no need to worry. He'd never do anything like that." Kei couldn't stop herself from crying now.

Tasuki gently wiped her tears with his thumb. He wrapped his other arms around her waist. "It's alright. Go ahead and cry…" He gently kissed the top of her head and held her as she cried. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichiri had his face buried in his hands as he finished. "So that was the end. I left and then trained under Tai Itsukun for a few years, then Miaka came and I had to go with her, no da."

Lily hugged him for behind. She understood why he felt he had killed them. She felt the same way sometimes. "You want me to go now?"

He looked at her. "Do you trust me enough to tell me, no da?"

"Yes I do." Lily rubbed her hand as she took a deep breath. " I guess it started when I was little. My parents were always too busy to pay attention to me… It never really bothered me 'cause I got to do anything I wanted. Then when I was 8, there was something I wanted to do. I don't even remember what it was now…" She scoffed at herself. "Whatever it had been, I had been talking about it for weeks and when the night finally came, they weren't home and I didn't go. They came home from work as if nothing had happened… I wouldn't even speak to them.

"When they asked me what was wrong, I asked them if they had remembered what that night had been. They didn't remember. I was so mad, I ran upstairs to my room screaming at them. I wouldn't stop telling them how much I hated them and that I wished they were dead. I don't know what they thought of it, but they left me alone the rest of the night. I think they wanted it to blow over…

"That night, I kept wishing that something would happen to them. I thought they were terrible people and I seriously hated them."

"Did anything happen, no da?" 

"Yeah…in the middle of the night, something made the house catch on fire. I remember running through the house looking for them. I forgot how mad I was."

"Did you find them, na no da?"

"Yeah…but they were already dead. As soon as I saw them, I thought it was my fault, that somehow, everything I wished for was true. The last thing I could remember before waking up on the hospital was getting hit with a falling beam from the ceiling."

Chichiri stayed quiet for a few minutes with her. "What happened?"

"Well, when I woke up, the first thing I asked for were my parents. All the doctors were quiet and one of the nurses told me they were gone. I didn't want to believe it. I mean, who would? For the next few weeks, I blamed myself for the fire and I still do. I think, if I hadn't been so mad at them, would they have died that night? What would have happened?" She held back her tears and took another deep breath. "The police decided that the cause was arson 'cause they found some guy that admitted to setting house fires around town. Everyone accepted that but me."

"Why not? It seems logical, no da."

"Yeah, it did but my problem was that he admitted to every fire except mine. After that, I believed that I had something to do with it. That something I did caused something to happen. I couldn't believe what a terrible person I was. I still am. Nothing anyone told me could change my mind."

"Lily, you aren't a bad person and you had nothing to do with the fire, no da."

"I'd like to think so but I never could shake the feeling. The reason I never took care of the burns on my hands was because I didn't want to forget what I had done. I didn't want people always asking so I started wearing gloves all the time. I told people it was fashion, even if that wasn't true…" She leaned into Chichiri and cried into his shirt.

Chichiri gently rubbed her back. She really could understand how he felt about his friend. He was surprised at how such a strong girl like Lily could break down and cry. He never would have guessed that Lily had a story like she did. 

"Lily, you had noting to do with your parents death. It was just a strange coincidence. And anyway, if they hadn't died, would you have met Kei and Taki? Don't you think everything happens for a reason, no da?"

Lily took her head off his chest and locked eyes with him. She had never been this close to a guy before. She felt a very strong connection to him at this moment. "I think I'm starting to…"

"Really? Even coming to Konan, no da?" Chichiri couldn't stop himself from moving closer to her.

"Uh-huh… I think so." Lily's inhibitions screamed at her to back off, to stand up, to do anything that would stop her, but she pushed them all way and leaned into Chichiri again. Her eyes slowly closed.

Chichiri closed his eyes (AN: I would say 'closed his eye' but that sounds weird.) and pressed his lips to hers. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back as Chichiri pushed her back into the bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily's POV

As soon as he pushed me back, I knew it was all over. I don't have the will to fight, nor do I want to. I never expected, well that's not totally true, him to do this but hell, it feels good. His weight is comfortably press against me. I never pictured myself kissing anyone, so why am I now? 

He's the first guy, hell person, I've ever told my story to. I haven't even known him that long. Do things really happen for a reason like he said? Or is this just a coincidence? I really hope that I was meant to do this. I want it to be right, but for all I know this is wrong.

I don't really care though. His body is pressed against mine in the most comfortable way. I love him…er… it. Yeah, that's it. I don't love boys. Then again, Chichiri is a man, not a boy. Oh hell, look what he's done to me… Then again, I didn't fight, so who am I to say anything?

Damn… He is a surprisingly good kisser. I didn't expect him to be good at it, I mean, he is a monk right? Then again, he is still a man…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichiri's POV

I'm not totally sure what I'm doing now, but Lily doesn't mind… I really expected her to back off, to stand up, to do anything that would stop me from going this far, but it was like she wanted it. So who am I to deny her anything? 

I never expected myself to ever kiss another woman, not after what happened with my fiancé, but I can't deny the fact that I do have strong feeling for her, and, though I'm ashamed to admit it, I want her. 

I think I totally lost control of myself because I heard her gasp when my right hand brushed over the front of her body. I hadn't meant to touch her, but I did. I look at her, expecting a frown or a smack in the face. 

She wasn't mad though. She was breathing hard, but smiling. She was smiling?! I never expected that. Her voice broke my train of thought.

"Chichiri, what the hell are we doing?" She has a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

I smile back. I'm breathing as hard as she is. "I really don't know, no da."

"Good, 'cause neither do I." She grinned and pulled me back to her.  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily's POV

Chichiri didn't pull back when I pulled him back. This time he was a little bit more forceful. I like it. He pulled me up into a sitting position. 

I wonder if he started to develop an obsession with my hair, 'cause I felt his hands run thought my hair over and over again. Even while I had been talking, he'd been doing that. Not like it was bad though. The bun I had put in before he came in fell out and his fingers went deeper into my hair. 

I wondered if I had died and gone to heaven when I felt his tongue try to enter my mouth. His fingers traced little patterns down my back that made me moan. My lips parted and he took the opportunity. God, it feels good. I don't want it to end, but I know it's going to. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

Chichiri slowly ended the kiss, trying to make it last as long as possible. Lily was disappointed that it had to end. He slowly stood up. Lily's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. 

"Don't go…"

"I really should, na no da."

"Please don't. Just stay till I fall asleep, please." Lily looked at him with pleading eyes that he couldn't resist.

"All right." 

Lily moved over on her bed so Chichiri could sit down. She rested her head in his lap. Chichiri began running his fingers through her soft, golden hair again. It didn't take her long to fall asleep and Chichiri was about to leave when he heard her softly murmur his name in her sleep.

Chichiri felt the need to stay, just for a little while longer, but he ended up falling asleep sitting up against the wall with Lily sleeping in his lap.

Taki was passing by Lily's door and slowly opened it to ask Lily if Chichiri had been in to talk to her. She was surprised when she saw them sleeping together.

"Well, I'll be…" Taki smiled and quietly closed the door so she didn't wake them.

"You'll be what?" Taki gasped and turned around to find Hotohori standing behind her.

"Nothing." Taki sighed. "Walk me back to my room?" She smiled at him.

"Of course." He smiled and walked down the hall with her.

As they passed Kei's room, Taki noticed the door was open and she stopped.

"You wanna check on her?" Hotohori stopped beside her. 

"Yeah, hang on." Taki peeked in. She almost screamed when she saw Kei sitting in Tasuki's lap and Tasuki was kissing her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki's POV

It took all my self-control not to say or do something at that moment. I don't know what came over the two of them, but I don't think Tasuki left any part of Kei's face and shoulders untouched. I knew she liked him, but that much? 

I pulled my head out as quickly as I could without making a noise and Hotohori saw my red face.

"What's wrong?"

I pulled him further down the hall in an attempt to calm myself. "Nothing." My voice cracked really badly. I was so embarrassed at seeing my best friend kissing. 

"If nothing's wrong, why did your voice crack?" He was smirking at me! He knew I was lying. I figured that.

"Fine. When I looked in Kei's room, she and Tasuki were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Not the kind of thing I planned on seeing…" We were on our way back to my room again.

"Well, they do like each other. Maybe it's going further."

He's right. I know they like each other. They're both too stubborn to admit it though. "Maybe…I wonder…" 

"Wonder what?"

…If something will happen between us… "Nothing. Never mind. It isn't important." I want to have something happen with Hotohori and me, but I'm still scared. 

We reached my room. I really don't want him to leave, but you expected that, right? I like spending time with him. I like him too. I think he wants to stay too, since he isn't really moving. I'm not really sure what to do.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" My mouth opened before I could stop it.

"If you don't mind…" I moved from the door and let him in. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

Taki and Hotohori stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds. Taki sat at her dresser to try to stop her self from looking at him. He sat on her bed, which wasn't to far from her. 

Taki rested her hand closest to him on the table. Hotohori laid his hand over hers. She looked at him and smiled and blushed a bit. He smiled back. The silence was welcome now. Neither one wanted to break the moment.

Taki turned her hand over and locked fingers with Hotohori. Wordlessly, she moved from her dresser to the bed, right next to Hotohori. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Taki?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"Is this a dream?"

Taki's eyes met his. "I hope not. If it is, I don't want to wake up…"

"Neither do I." 

Hotohori lowered his lips to hers, hoping this would be better than the last time. Taki nervously kissed back, then got into it. Hotohori's hands moved from her shoulders to her waist. Taki's hands gripped his shoulders.

This kiss wasn't as long as their first, but it just seemed better. As Hotohori pulled back, he prayed that Taki wouldn't cry.

She looked into his eyes. He noticed that her eyes weren't the same icy blue they were when he met her. They were more of an ocean blue, like when she was younger. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." 

"For what?"

"Nothing really. Just being here for me. For everything you've done for me." Taki hugged Hotohori.

He smiled. "Always, Taki. I'll always be here for you." He lightly kissed her forehead and got up to leave after putting her to bed. "Good night."

"Good night, Hotohori." Taki fell asleep almost as soon as he left.

Hotohori had to pass by Kei's room on the way to his. Before he got to it, Tasuki came out quietly. Tasuki saw Hotohori.

"Oh, hey. Good evening Hotohori." Tasuki nervously laughed.

"Evening Tasuki. How's Kei?"

"She's good…" 'At kissing…' "She just fell asleep."

Hotohori couldn't resist his urge to chuckle at how nervous his fellow teammate was. "I could under stand why she was tired…"

Tasuki swallowed hard. "Whadaya talkin' 'bout?"

"Tasuki, Taki saw you and Kei kissing a few minutes ago…" Hotohori smiled again. 

"Oh jeez…" Tasuki scratched the back of his head. 

"I won't say anything."

"Ah…thanks sir." Hotohori and Tasuki went their separate ways, both thinking about the time they had just had with the girls they liked. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for how long this one took. FF.net was broken so that wasn't my fault, for once...

Ah, I am currently in the process of rewriting ch.3 and ch.4 so they'll look like the rest of the, so I hope to get that up soon. 

Next time I update, it won't be a new chapter, but rather major rewrites. When they are up, definitely reread them. They are going to have a major over haul. Until next time!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	11. Let go of me!

Disclaimer: I just own my original characters and the story. Also, any song lyrics I use belong to their writers/artists. I will post where I got them as well.

Notes: This will be sorta an obligatory shorter chapter, if you will. I don't feel like typing a really long chapter this week, since I was doing rewrites. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei slowly awoke the next morning. Almost immediately, she looked for Tasuki. He wasn't there, but then she remembered that Tasuki said he'd leave after she fell asleep. She had cried out a bunch of her problems to him. Then he began to kiss her and she forgot all her problems for that hour that they were together.

"*Damn, what a man…" Kei climbed out of bed and got dressed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki woke up smiling. She remembered her nice time with Hotohori. She sat in front of her mirror, staring at herself. As she put on some eye shadow, she noticed her eyes. She had always been known for how icy her eyes were, but they were changing. She reached into her bag and pulled out a picture of her family before her father left. Her eye color was a deep ocean blue.

"I really have changed." She set down her brush. "And I think it was Hotohori who started it." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichiri woke up before Lily. He felt his face flush. He had stayed in her room the whole night and not realized it. 

"She looks so peaceful, na no da…" He ran his fingers through her soft hair. "I hate to wake her though…"

After sitting there for a few minutes, Lily began to wake up. She sat up and smiled at him. "You stayed…"

"Well, I couldn't leave." They both stood up.

Lily picked up her glove off the bad and put it back on. "It feels weird…"

"What does, no da?"

"I never thought I'd tell anyone about this…" She held up her hand. "But it kinda felt right too…"

Chichiri smiled and hugged her. Lily leaned into his arms. "You don't have any regrets, right, no da?"

"Right." She closed her eyes and stood in Chichiri's arms until he let go. 

"I should go back to my room, no da." He put his mask back on.

"I know." Lily sighed as Chichiri disappeared into his kasa. She really hadn't wanted him to leave yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After breakfast, everyone roamed around the palace. No one really had anything to do. Taka was more than pissed off at Kei since he found out what Kei had done to his car. Kei couldn't care less about what he said to her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            All was not well in Kutou though. Nakago stood in front of a large group of cloaked soldiers. 

            "Well men, I'm sending you all out to carry out the mission now. Get that girl and she must be alive. If anyone gets in the way, don't hesitate to kill them. We must not fail. Our future depends on it."

            All the soldiers nodded and disappeared from the meeting room in that weird way Kutou soldiers do. 

Yui stood in the doorway. "I can't believe you Nakago. You won't get away with it. They'll stop you."

He smiled evilly. "I highly doubt that. This will succeed."

"You're wasting your 2nd chance at life. Why bother?"

Nakago said nothing. He just turned around and left the room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Konan, everyone was in the gardens. It seemed like a relaxing day, but no one really knew what was about to happen. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Commercial Break

::Singing:: If you're breath smells bad and you don't have a clue,

      Take Smelly Man Mints,

      You'll be glad you do! 

End Break

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The day was so calm, but everything was shattered when the soldiers from Kutou appeared in the gardens. Everyone freaked out when two of the soldiers appeared behind Kei and grabbed her.

"Let go of me!!" Kei struggled hard against their grips but they held her tightly. More soldiers surrounded her so the seishi couldn't get to her.

Everyone began to fight the soldiers, but Tasuki went straight for the center of the circle where Kei was being held.

He was too late though. The two men that had her disappeared right as he got to the center.

As soon as they were gone, the other soldiers left as well. The group had killed a few of the men, but not enough.

Tasuki felt to his knees. He was stunned. She had been there one second, then suddenly in one big episode of commotion, she was gone. He clenched his fists. "Shit!" 'I can't believe that just happened. It was so fast… If I had just    been paying attention…it was such a quiet day, so I let my guard down and she got taken. It's my fault, but I will get her back and Nakago will die for this. I know he's behind this…' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bum Bum Bum… Cliffhanger me thinks?  Maybe? Slightly? Sorry there isn't more, you'll just have to wait. That was like the shortest one yet… Fanfiction.net has been very unfriendly to me lately. 

No, I'm not the greatest drama writer ever, so this wasn't my greatest moment. La dee da… Umm, did everyone reread chapters 3&4 since I changed them? 

            Ah, feel free the talk to IM me or e-mail. ShadowHawk225@aol.com. I like to talk to people.

Oh well…until next time!

Ja'ne!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	12. Come in and don’t call me Keisama

Disclaimer: I just own my original characters and the story. Also, any song lyrics I use belong to their writers/artists. I will post where I got them as well.

Notes: And here I go! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been over two weeks since Kei had been taken. Tasuki was constantly beating himself up over the fact that she was gone. He blamed himself for it. Lily was also angry with herself. She felt so bad. Taki was always trying to calm her down.

"Lily… It wasn't our fault. We couldn't have stopped it…"

Lily slammed her fist into a nearby tree. "Yes we could have! We were to busy getting cozy with the seishi to take her back!" Taki gasped. "Don't give me that look! You know I'm right! If we hadn't starting falling for them, we would have taken her back to Hikari like we were supposed to!"

"Lily! Things happen! Plans change! We didn't know she'd be with them! We assumed she'd be alone!"

"Don't you know what happens when you assume things?"

"Huh?"

"*You make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'. We shouldn't have done what we did. Now Kei's gone and we're too blame!"

Taki slapped Lily across the face as hard as she could. "You stupid bitch! Stop acting like this!" Lily was shocked. She didn't think Taki had this in her. "You act like we can't do a damn thing to get her back! We can and we will! The seishi are on our side! We can do this! We'll get her back, but we can't if you act like this!" Taki stood glaring at Lily who had her hand over her check.

"I…sorry…you're right. I can't be this way if we want to help her." Lily looked at the ground. "Thanks…I needed that…"

"Anytime Lily, anytime." Taki winked and left the gardens. As she headed back to the main part of the palace, Hotohori joined her.

"That was quite a heated discussion…" He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

Taki smiled and shrugged. "It had to be done. But she really was right…"

"About what? It wasn't your fault Kei was---"

"Indirectly it was. We were supposed to just come here and get her, not stay for months. We didn't think twice about what would happen if the other countries found out she was here. We were having too much fun. All three of us…" Taki rested her head on Hotohori's shoulder.

He ran his finger through her hair. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

Taki said nothing as she enjoyed being with him. 'Lily really is right though. We shouldn't have been playing house with the guys… Look at what's happened now…'

Tasuki and Chichiri were sitting in one of the meeting rooms of the palace. Tasuki was sitting in a chair staring out the window in the direction of Kutou. Chichiri was at a table. 

"You really do need to eat something, no da." Chichiri had noticed his untouched food.

"Whatever…" Tasuki waved him away without even looking at him.

"Tasuki, I know you're upset over Kei's disappearance, but you can't not eat."

Tasuki turned and glared at him. "Disappearance? Is that what you call it? She was fuckin' kidnapped! An' I couldn't stop it…"

"Tasuki, you can't blame yourself. None of us could have done anything, no da."

"I'll fuckin' blame myself all I want! I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to her and what happened?" He stood up and walked over to the table Chichiri was at. "Now she's in Kutou with that bastard Nakago, having Suzaku only knows what done to her! How can I not blame myself? If I hadn't been so busy makin' out with her, I'd have just taken her home like I said I would!"

"Your attitude isn't helping things, no da…"

"Fuck my attitude Chichiri! I love her, alright!?!?" Tasuki's legs gave out on him and he collapsed on the floor, crying. "I love her! I wanted to protect her and I couldn't. I can't! I fuckin' failed miserably!"

"You love her, no da?"

"Yeah, I do! I fuckin' love her! Which part didn't you understand the 1st time I said it, huh?!"

Chichiri sighed and helped Tasuki into a chair. He removed his mask. "Tasuki, I understand perfectly that you love her. I've seen it for weeks. What I don't understand is that if you love her so much, why do you sit here day in day out, blaming yourself for what happened, instead of doing something about it?" 

Tasuki looked up at Chichiri. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? I'd think if you love her as much as I know you do, that you'd do something about what happened, don't you?" 

Tasuki stared at him. "Are you saying we should go into Kutou again, find her, bring her back to Tai Itsukun, and get her and her friends back home?"

Chichiri replaced his mask. "Now I never said that. You came up with that one, no da." He smiled and left the room. He stood outside the doorway. "Just think about it okay, no da?" He raised his hand and used his magic to close the door, leaving a very confused and upset Tasuki in the room with the food.

Lily joined Chichiri as he was walking down the hallway. "What happened in there?"

"Tasuki's still upset. This time he admitted that he loves Kei, no da."

"I had a feeling he did. Now he just needs to tell her rather than you." Lily rubbed her cheek. It was still a little sore. 

"What happened?"

"Taki smacked me."

"Why'd she do that, no da?"

"I needed a wake up call."

"What for?"

"I was acting just as sorry as Tasuki was." Lily sighed and clasped her hand together behind her head. "I was being a bitch again. I deserved to get slapped."

"Maybe I should have tried that with Tasuki, no da." 

Lily glanced over at him. "Well, what did you do?"

"Nothing really. Just asked him a question, no da."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? One question?"

"Pretty much, no da."

"Impressive."

Chichiri and Lily continued walking down the hall together discussing possible solutions to the problem that they were currently facing, wondering just how well Kei was doing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Kutou, Kei was mad as hell and making it well known. She broke every possible thing she could, screamed at the top of her lungs at anyone who came near her, except Yui, wouldn't eat, and overall, wouldn't give anyone peace in the Kutou palace. Yui was the only person she would allow near her.

Yui lightly knocked on the door to the room Kei had been put in. "Kei-sama? It's me, Yui."

"Come in and don't call me Kei-sama." Kei voice came from inside the room.

"Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"As good as I possibly could here…"

"I really am sorry about all this… I don't know what to say about Nakago, he has his own ideas about what's right for the country."

"It really isn't your fault. I just wanna go home." Kei pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. 

Before Yui could say anything else, Nakago appeared in the doorway. 

Yui was shocked. "Nakago! What are you doing in here?"

"I go where I want, Yui-sama." Nakago crossed the room, grabbed Kei and dragged her off the bed. "I came for her."

Kei tried to pull away from him. "Let me go!" She aimed to smack him, but he grabbed her other hand too quickly. She gasped.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." He hissed in her face. "I'm tired of how difficult you're being. Now you're going to see who's in charge. And you'll pay for what you and your little friends did to me in that town."

Kei felt like she was staring at her stepfather. Either way, she was scared, but tried not to show it. Nakago dragged her into the shrine of Seiryuu.

"I won't tolerate your behavior anymore. I don't care what you are, you'll learn respect." He threw her so her back squarely hit the wall.

Kei straightened up against the wall and glared at him as he came closer. "You should learn this." Kei spit at him, getting him in the eye.

Nakago growled, with it away and punched her in the face, knocking her to the floor. "When will you learn not to do things like that?"

"When I learn to care…" 

He kicked her in the head, near her mouth. She yelped and clutched her head. "You'd better learn quickly. I'm quickly losing my patience with you."

Kei pulled herself back up. "You'd better learn to have more patience. I won't change. Not for anyone or anything."

Nakago raised his fist again, this time charging it with chi. It began to glow. Kei spat some blood onto the floor and laughed.

"What do you seem to find to funny?" The glow cast a shadow over his face, making him look more evil than he was.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…it could prove dangerous…" She lowered her head and raised her eyes while she continued laughing.

"And why not?" He glared at her again.

"You act like I don't know what I am…you couldn't be more wrong. I know perfectly well what I'm capable of. You should be more careful." Kei's eyes flashed red and Nakago was blown backwards into a wall by what felt like a giant gust of wind.

Nakago was shocked, but also intrigued. 'If she knows her power, why hasn't she killed us all yet?' He began to pull himself up from the floor where he landed.

Kei held out one hand. Her eyes flashed and forced Nakago to stay on the floor. She answered as if she could read his mind. "I prefer not to kill. That's why you aren't dead." Her voice had a different tone to it. As if the Guardian had taken control of her.

Nakago struggled against her power. He slowly got up. "If you know what you are and your power, why do you stay with those pitiful Suzaku seishi? They aren't the ones who deserve to have your power."

The Guardian was particularly annoyed by this comment. She forced him down again. "You aren't one to talk about who deserves what. You have no right to say whom I will entrust my power too. You seem to know a lot, therefore, you should know that." 

Nakago was finally released from the power. He stared at her. "Why bother to let me go? Why not kill me?"

"You never listen do you? I prefer not to kill. Don't make me repeat myself again!" The Guardian used Kei's body to leave the shrine and return to the room she had. Kei was seated at the vanity mirror, finally on control of herself again. She called the Guardian forward.

"Why did you do that?"

The Guardian sat in her mirror world. "Why would you ask something like that? I was protecting you. You wouldn't listen when I said they were coming for you. Why wouldn't you let me kill him? He's only going to hurt you."

Kei lowered her eyes. "I want Tasuki to come and kill him. I want him to come for me."

The Guardian sighed. "Kei-chan, why did you fall in love? You know what's going to happen…"

Kei started crying. "I know! But why can't I be happy while I'm still here? It isn't fair! I have no control over my life! Everything was predetermined! My life was planned out before I was born!"

"Kei, you have more control than you think. You weren't supposed to have met Taki or Lily. Your grandmother wasn't supposed help you like she has. But most importantly, you fell in love. Did you honestly think that was planned? You have more free will than you give yourself credit for."

"Really? I guess I never though about it that way…" Kei rested her elbow on the table and propped her head up. "Maybe things don't suck ass as much as I thought…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the real world, Hikari stared at the book and sighed. Kei knew much more than she should. It made her worry more since Kei loved Tasuki and he loved her too. There could be strange repercussions in the end of all this but right now, she worried more about getting the three girls home. 

'Maybe it's time for another trip into the book for me.' Hikari sighed and began reciting a spell that surrounded her in a bright red light. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a few days since Tasuki and Lily got wake up calls from Chichiri and Taki, respectively. The three seishi, Taki and Lily agreed to go Tai Itsukun's palace and ask for help. Nuriko was going to stay at the palace and watch over things for Hotohori. Tasuki was, of course, particularly anxious to get moving. He really didn't care that they had also agreed to send the girls back after the rescue. He just wanted to get her back.

The trip to Tai Itsukun's palace was short and, of course, through Chichiri's kasa. Taki and Lily felt funny after doing that for the first time. When they got there, they all heard two women screaming at each other. Taki and Lily looked at each other. They recognized one voice. The seishi recognized the other. A short walk brought them to a room with the doors cracked open. 

Lily carefully looked through and saw who was yelling. She backed up. "It's Hikari and some old hag."

"She's not and old hag. That's Tai Itsukun, no da."

"Oops."

Hikari heard the girls and seishi approach. "Taki! Lily! Get in here!" 

Lily and Taki froze. Hikari didn't sound happy. "Eww…" Taki slowly slid open the door. "*Yes?"

"*Don't 'yes' me, young lady. *You know why I'm here and why I'm angry…" Hikari was glaring at both of them. The seishi were a bit confused.

Lily wrung her hands together. "*I don't suppose saying sorry would help…"

"*No, it won't. *Come with me." Hikari beckoned them. They reluctantly obeyed.

Taka began laughing. He didn't understand what they were saying, but he found their fear hilarious. Though he wouldn't soon.

Hikari looked at him. "You're Taka, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You come here, too."

Taka slowly walked over to the woman. She promptly backhanded him across the face, sending him crashing to the floor. "Don't **_ever _**come near my granddaughter again. You'll have more than hell to pay if you do…" Her sapphire eyes flashed at him.

Taki and Lily stifled laughter and Tasuki chuckled to him self. Everyone else was a bit shocked. Taka quickly got up and moved back over to the group.

Tai Itsukun floated forward. "I believe some introductions are in order. Minna, this is Kazama Hikari, Kei's grandmother. Hikari, these are the---"

"I know who they are, you stupid hag. I still have a copy of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, remember? I still read it to keep up on what's going on here." 

Tai Itsukun was taken aback by her biting remarks. "Stop acting like a child, Hikari. You act the same as you did last time you were here."

"Practice what you preach! You act no different from the last time I was here." She crossed her arms. "Now like I was saying, you really blew it this time."

"I had no power over what happened to Kei-sama and you know that!"

"Like hell you didn't! You saw that coming!" Hikari turned to the two girls. 

"*Girls, why don't you take your friends somewhere else? *It's about to get ugly in here."

"*More so than it already is?" Taki snickered.

"*Yes. *Now hurry up and go."

"Yes ma'am." Both girls walked back over to seishi and ushered them out. They both let out sighs of relief after the doors were closed.

"What the hell is goin' on in there?"

Lily rubbed her forehead. "Hikari-san's really mad at Tai Itsukun. Hikari blames T.I. (I'm getting tired of typing Tai Itsukun.) for what happened. I'm just glad she didn't smack us."

Taki stared at the door. "She will later. That's one pissed off granny! We're not gonna get off with just a lecture this time."

The seishi questioned how casually they talked about Hikari. "How can you do that, no da?"

"Do what?" Lily cocked her head to one side.

"How can you talk so casually about the most powerful miko to come to this world?" Hotohori almost sounded insulted.

Taki scratched her head. "Well, she never was anything more that a really good storyteller to us. She's our grandmother and I guess it's hard to think of her as anyone but the woman who took care of us growing up… We never believed stories about Konan, do we never pictured her as a miko. Now we have to go back and believe everything, even if we don't really want to…" Taki stared out a window in the hall they were in.

Lily took a peek into the room again. "They aren't calming down. It could be awhile until we actually get to talk to T.I. Is there anywhere else we can go around here? I'd rather not just stand here."

"I suppose we could just walk around until they finish or lose their voices, no da."

"Sounds like a good idea." Everyone agreed to come back here in an hour or so to check on the argument. Taka was, of course, pissed off since he got knocked over by an old lady. Miaka comforted him in her own special way. 

The argument between Hikari and T.I. continued late into the night. The moon had risen high into the sky when the seishi and the girls finally got to talk to T.I. and Hikari about what they needed to do. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Um…that really sucked. I hate this chapter, any one else feel the same way? It's okay if you do. The usual end of chapter stuff applies. 

Sorry about the paragraphing on the other chapters I recently did. I dunno what happened. I hope it's fixed now…

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	13. I want a Vanilla Mocha Frappacino

Disclaimer: I just own my original characters and the story. Also, any song lyrics I use belong to their writers/artists. I will post where I got them as well.

Notes: Oops. Been a little too long since I wrote. I got a little too involved in my other story. Usako, thanks for the encouragement. I needed some one to get me motivated to keep going. J

BTW, I'm taking a lot of liberties in the beginning of this chapter. Y'all will just have to bear with it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After her argument with T.I. had calmed down, Hikari sat in a window overlooking a courtyard where Taki, Lily, and the three seishi were standing, talking. She sighed. She watched Hotohori stand with Taki. 

T.I. hovered behind her. "He looks like his father doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't know. I had to leave before he grew up remember?" Hikari glared at T.I.

"You did have his sister."

"Yes, and despite that, Hotohori doesn't look like Kei's mother. His father and her mother were twins remember?"

"Yes. Are you going to tell him?"

"How the hell could I? How could I tell Hotohori that I'm his grandmother?"

"He's a very understanding young man. If you just explained what happened, I think it would go all right."

"It doesn't matter how understanding he is, I still wouldn't be able to tell him."

"Tell who what?" Hikari turned to see Hotohori standing in the doorway.

"Tai Itsukun, you brought him up here I assume?"

"Yes, you have to tell him."

"Tell me what? I don't understand."

"Hotohori, come in and sit down. Tai Itsukun, go. I suppose I have to do this now."

Hikari sighed as T.I. left and Hotohori sat in a chair across a table from Hikari.

"What is it Hikari-sama?" Hotohori watched Hikari sit across from him.

"Ah… I'm not even sure how to begin this. How much do you know about your grandparents on your father's side?"

"Not much. I was told that my grandmother died in childbirth and my grandfather is still alive though from what I understand he hasn't spoken in over 30 years. I believe my father took the throne because the advisors thought he couldn't rule after my grandmother died. I've only seen him a few times, but he seems to be very depressed about some thing."

Hikari stared at the table. "I see. Hotohori?"

"Yes?"

"Your grandmother isn't dead."

"Did you know her?"

"I am she." She looked up at Hotohori. He looked very confused.

"You're my grandmother?"

"Yes. And Kei is your cousin. Your father and her mother were twins. I had them just before I had to leave Konan."

Hotohori now stared at the table. "I'm still not quite sure I totally understand how. My grandfather isn't a seishi. How did you meet him?"

"When I first came to Konan, it was actually your grandfather that found me. He realized rather quickly that I was going to be a miko and he took me to the palace. I lived there when I wasn't out searching for my own seishi. I quickly fell in love with him and had two children with him."

"My father and Kei's mother…" Hotohori spoke slowly.

"Yes. I remember the day before I had to leave, he and I were discussing what to do about the children. We agreed that he needed a male heir so he kept your father and I went back with Kei's mother. I'll always regret the day I left."

"Did you ever…"

"Did I what?"

"Did you ever fall in love with another man?"

"No… I held every man I met after that up to him. No one could compare so I raised Sora on my own. There will never be another man in my life like your grandfather."

"I think I understand. Does Kei know?"

"No. I'll have to tell her that."

"Not necessarily." Kei's voice suddenly cracked the silence between Hikari and Hotohori. They both turned in the direction where her voice came from. Kei's image was on a screen on the side of the room. She smiled. "Hello."

"Kei how did you?" Hikari was shocked.

"Oba-san, I know a little more magic than you think. It also doesn't hurt to have a little help from that old hag."

T.I. floated into the room again. "I'm sorry Hikari. She heard everything. I thought she should know at the same time Hotohori did."

Hikari said nothing, just sighed. That made it a little easier, not having to tell her story twice. She looked over at Kei, who was sitting on a bed in some room of the Kutou palace. "Kei, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry. I haven't eaten since I've been here. I don't wanna know what they might put in the food they send me. I've certainly felt better. That bastard Nakago won't leave me alone."

"Tai Itsukun, go get the others." T.I. left the room. "Any deep wounds?"

"I dun think so. Just a lotta cuts and bruises. They know they can't kill me or hurt me that bad." Kei rubbed a cut on her face.

"I wish I had known you knew a long time ago. It would make this all easier."

"If it's too easy, where's the fun in it?" Kei rolled onto her stomach on the bed. "Besides, what was I supposed to say to you about it?"

"I suppose you're right." Everyone else entered the room, a little shocked to see Kei there, in a way.

Tasuki stared at the visible cuts and bruises on her skin. He wanted to kill Nakago even more. He knew Nakago was the one who did that to her.

After talking for a little while, there was a knock at the door on Kei's side of the screen. She yelped and knocked the screen over so no one who entered could see who she was talking to.

T.I. cast a new spell that gave them a better view of who came in. "Everyone, you can say what you want. They can't here or see us."

Nakago had entered her room. Kei rolled off the bed and stood up. "What?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who were you talking to? I heard voices in here."

"I wasn't talking to nobody. You're hearin' things."

"I heard something. What was it?"

"I said it was nothing. Maybe I'm going nuts and have begun talking to myself."

Nakago grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why do you insist on being so difficult? You could have anything you want here. All you have to do is say you'll be on our side."

Kei shoved him away. "Anything I want, huh?"

"Yes. Your wish is our command."

"Fine. I want a Vanilla Mocha Frappacino (SP?) with whipped cream and Madagascar cinnamon from Starbucks, Blue Pepsi and Vanilla Coke. I also want a 108 in. flat screen TV with surround sound and a DVD player with a 5-disc changer. Add a Nissan Skyline and a Yamaha motorcycle and maybe I'll think about it." Kei had a smug smile on her face as Nakago's face showed nothing but pure confusion at her strange list of demands.

At Tai Itsukun's palace, the seishi were as confused as Nakago. They'd never heard of anything she asked for. Taki was leaning against the table laughing so hard she could barely breath. Hotohori had to catch her before she fell after her grip slipped off the table. Lily stifled as much laughter as she could though it was mostly unsuccessful. She was laughing almost as much as Taki. Hikari smiled at her granddaughter's ingenuity. No matter how hard the people of Kutou tried, there was no way they'd ever get what she wanted. There was no possible way.

Nakago glared at her. He knew she knew that it was impossible to do what she wanted. He turned and left her room in a huff. Kei giggled to herself. She had learned just how far to push her luck with Nakago. After she got back on the bed, Yui and the twins appeared in her doorway.

Amiboshi sighed. "Kei-sama, you shouldn't push it so much around Nakago."

"I ain't worried. He knows what I can do, should the need arise."

Yui set a bowl of water and new bandages on a bedside table. "Kei, just be careful. Nakago won't tolerate the way you act much longer."

"He'll have to tolerate my fist in his face is he touches me. Now go. I want to be alone."

Yui nodded and walked out followed by the twins. She went into her room and opened up the window. Suboshi came in. He stood behind his miko.

"Yui-sama, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Suboshi. Just a little worried about Kei, that's all."

"She'll be fine, Yui-sama. She knows what she can and can't do. I think the Suzaku seishi will come get her soon. She'll be safe."

Yui leaned back into his arms. "I hope you're right, Suboshi. I really do."

Kei slowly pulled the screen up that she knocked over and sighed. She was beginning to worry about herself. Nakago was getting angrier and angrier with her by the day and she figured she was being a little to annoying.

The image of her friends slowly reappeared on the screen. Kei sat in front of it. 

Taki rolled her eyes. "Kei, was that really the wisest course of action you took with Nakago?" She was still laughing a bit.

"I take it you saw me do it. But I really don't care. He knows he can't kill me. Seriously wound, yes, but he can't do anything to me that I won't recover from." Kei wrapped a few fresh bandages around her arm. "Just hurry up and come get me outta here. I'd run away, but I don't know where to go. I have no idea how far Kutou is from Konan." She sighed. "*Can I talk to the bandit alone for a bit?" Even though she spoke in English, she didn't want to use names so everyone understood.

Lily, Taki and Hikari nodded and took everyone out except for Tasuki and left them alone to talk. Lily made sure the door was closed.

Tasuki sat in front of her. "Kei, I'm so sorry." He lowered his head.

Kei pressed her hands to the screen. "What for? There's nothing to be sorry for!"

He sighed. "Yes there is. If I had been more alert that day, you'd be here instead of there."

Kei held back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Tasuki, please listen to me. It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. But if you really think it was, come and get me and all is forgiven. Please come and get me. I want to be back in Konan." She felt a tear run down her cheek. "With you." She whispered, barely audible. 

Tasuki looked into her eyes. He studied her face for a few seconds. "Alright. I promise I'll get you." He matched his hand with hers on the screen. "Just promise me when we're together again, you'll forgive me."

"If that's really what you want." Her hand felt warn, like she had her hand against his, not the screen. "I'll forgive you." Kei closed her eyes and wiped away another tear. 

Without warning, both of them leaned forward to kiss. It was like they didn't realize it was just a screen, not the real person. 

'It's warm…' Kei thought as her lips touched the screen. As they pulled away, the images began to fade. "There's a changing of the guard at midnight. Almost the whole palace is empty. You'll have the best chance then." 

"We'll come tomorrow night. Be ready." He slowly pulled his hands from the screen.

She smiled sadly as Tasuki disappeared from her view. "I love you, Tasuki." She murmured as soon as her was gone.

"I love you, Kei." He sighed as the last threads of her image disappeared. He slowly stood up. A few tears escaped his eyes. 'Shit. I don't believe how hard I fell for her.' He sat at the table and just cried. 

Hikari cracked open the door and saw him crying. She slowly walked in. "Tasuki? Are you alright?" She had that gentle, grandma voice that you expected most elderly ladies to have.

Tasuki stayed quiet for a bit. "Do I look fine to you?" He snapped.

"Tasuki, I know you're worried about Kei but--"

"No!" He stood up quickly and faced her. "I don't care how much you think you know, but you don't! You have no idea!"

Hikari was a bit taken aback. "Please calm down. We'll get her back soon, I promise." She regained her composer and left the room so that Tasuki could be alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(The next two scenes happen at the same time.)

Hotohori was lying in his room in T.I.'s palace. He was still contemplating what he had been told. 

'Kei's my cousin; Hikari's my grandmother, does that mean my step uncle is that awful man Shigeru? It would certainly be interesting if that was true.' 

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

Taki poked her head in. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No…no. Why?"

"You kinda just disappeared after we talked to Kei. I was just wondering if…"

"I'm fine. Was that all?"

"Mmm…I dunno." She shuffled her feet slowly. "I guess. I was just a little worried."

Hotohori looked over at her. Taki lowered her eyes to the ground. "Is something bothering you?" He looked a little concerned.

"No. I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little flustered over everything that's happened." She crossed the room and sat next to him. "Ah… you mind?"

"No, no. Not at all." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Hotohori?"

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you ever think about us?"

"Excuse me? I don't think I understand."

She sighed. "I mean, do you ever think that there's something more between us that neither one of us cares to admit?"

"I do. I do think there's more between us, but I don't know what."

"Don't lie, Hotohori. I know you know what's between us. Because so do I and I'm so damn scared to admit it." She looked sad and annoyed at the same time.

"Scared?"

"Yes, scared. I too scared to admit that I'm falling for you. And it's happening too fast for me."

"If you're so scared, why did you just admit it?" He took her hands in his.

She thought for a moment. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Damn. Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Make me do things I never would have ever before."

"Like?"

"Like this." Taki put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him.

Hotohori wrapped his arms around her waist and back and pulled her into his lap. As they kissed, Hotohori tasted salty tears from her eyes. He pulled back and wiped them away. "Are you going to run?'

"No…not this time." She wiped away the rest. "I just…"

"What?"

"I don't understand what I did to deserve someone like you." She smiled slightly and buried her face into his shoulder. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." He smiled gently and brushed her hair from her face.

"Thanks."

The two got into bed together and Taki curled up closely to him as she slept. They both smiled the entire night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichiri and Lily were in the courtyard like area of T.I.'s palace. Lily stared up at the sky. Chichiri watched their reflections in a small pond. He wasn't wearing his mask.

"Are you alright, Lily?"

She sighed. "Being alright right now is a relative term." She hugged her knees to her chest.

Chichiri said nothing, just watched her stare up. The sun had set and there were many stars in the sky.

"Oh look!" Lily pointed to the sky.

"What?" He looked up.

"A shooting star." She looked at him. "Make a wish."

He looked back. "Why?"

"That's what you're suppose to do when you see one." She smiled. "I know it sounds a little childish but…"

"It's alright. Are you going to make one?"

"Of course. I have almost every night since I was little." Lily closed her eyes while she wished. 

Chichiri stared curiously at her, but followed suit. After a few moments, they both opened their eyes. Chichiri pushed back a few strands of Lily's hair that the wind had blown around. "What did you wish for?"

"Can't tell."

"Why not?" Chichiri whined while in SD form.

Lily giggled when she saw the tiny Chichiri. "Because."

"Because why?" He was still whining.

"Because it won't come true if you tell someone." She smiled smugly and lay back in the grass. 

Chichiri regained his composure. "Are you sure?" He looked into her eyes as he leaned over her

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled again. She rested one hand on the side of his face as she studied his face. 'Damn, he's cute.'

Chichiri placed one hand over hers and wrapped his fingers around hers. Lily said nothing as her began to lean forward and press his lips to hers. Chichiri smiled to himself when he felt Lily's other hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. His other hand tangled itself into her hair. She let out a small whimper as he slowly pulled away.

"Why do you always do that?" She shook her head slightly. 

"Do what?"

"Stop. I don't want you to."

"You know we shouldn't do…"

Lily frowned. "Oh, fuck what we should and shouldn't do, Chichiri. What about what we want to do?"

Chichiri smiled slyly. "I guess we **_should_** do what we want to do." 

Lily gasped slightly as Chichiri closed their gap again with a little more force. She eagerly kissed back. They kissed until they had to breath again, whereupon they both stood up. Lily was smiling.

"Hmmm…"

"What, no da?" Chichiri had replaced his mask.

"Wishes do come true." Lily left him to think about what she said as she turned to leave. "Good night Chichiri."

"Good night." He stood in the garden, a little confused about what she said, but happy. He really did like Lily, maybe something was trying to tell him it was more than that as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There we go. Sorry 'bout that incredibly long delay to anyone who waited. 

Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Flames? Anything? 

On a side note, since school will be starting in a like two or three weeks, I really don't know how much time I will devote to my writing. My grades were slipping last year 'cause I worked more on my stories that I did my homework. Please don't tell me to hurry up with the next chapter or anything like that because I really don't know how much time I will spend writing until I find out how hard my courses will be.

On another note, did anyone ever notice that I accidentally changed Taki's mother's name? No one noticed and if y'all did, why didn't you say anything. I felt really stupid when I realized it.

One last note, someone pointed this out to me from my other story, but whenever I type three dots it ends up as just one. I think that's just my stupid word processor. Sorry to anyone who got annoyed with it.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~ 


	14. Stop it! I won't let you kill anyone!

Notes: Um---I know I said I was gonna give it two weeks for the Nuriko thing, but I figure, in two days I already had four people say they wanted Nuriko and I really doubt that a whole bunch of Nuriko haters are going to some in and say no. Nuriko will enter back into the story either in this chapter or the next, it depends on how far I get in this one. I'm going to leave until the end of the week though, just for any late readers.  
  
One more thing, since FF.net won't show the three dots every time I do it, it is now three dashes. (---) It makes things a little neater.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning after everyone talked to Kei, they began to make plans for her rescue. Chichiri said only two people could go besides him. It had pretty much been a given that Tasuki would go as well. Hotohori suggested that Taki or Lily should go as well. The only question was which one. Taki and Lily were sitting in an empty room, arguing.  
  
"Taki, I don't understand why you don't go! You're her best friend!"  
  
"Lily, that's exactly the reason why I think you should go!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't really follow that." Lily sat back in her chair.  
  
Taki sighed. "Look I do consider myself her best friend and I want her back safely, but you're stronger than I am! You're far more capable of helping her than I am. We both know that."  
  
Lily was quiet. She had never known Taki to be so serious. "You really think I'm more capable?"  
  
"I know you're more capable. With all my heart and soul, I want to go and get her, but I know if I went I'd only be in the way."  
  
"Taki, you wouldn't---"  
  
"Quiet, I wasn't done yet. Out of all the years we've known each other, we never got along much, right?"  
  
"Right, but we did for Kei."  
  
"Exactly, now I've never asked you for much, hell never talked to you much, but I need you to do this. You can do this better than I can." Taki put her hand on Lily's shoulder. "Now please, go with Chichiri to get her tonight. I know you'd rather be with him anyway." She giggled  
  
Lily blushed. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"It's painfully obvious. When are you gonna tell him?"  
  
"I dunno I'll ever do it. I'm too nervous."  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day when you were too nervous to do something."  
  
"Shut up. You aren't one to talk really. Need I remind you of Hotohori? Let's go tell the guys we made our decision." Lily stood up.  
  
"Okay. Fine." Taki blushed and followed her out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night fell. Chichiri, Tasuki and Lily readied themselves to leave. As Tasuki finished his final preparations, Huan-Lang pushed his door open with his nose. He walked over to Tasuki and whined softly.  
  
Tasuki bent down and tentatively reached out to pet him. Huan-Lang began to wag his tail as Tasuki scratched his neck. "What's wrong, boy? You never liked me before. So why now?" Huan-Lang pushed his cold, wet nose into Tasuki's ear, making him stumble back. Then he remembered something, Kei told him Huan-Lang only did that to people he liked.  
  
"So have we finally made peace, boy?" Tasuki rubbed Huan-Lang behind his ears. His tail thumped against the ground and his tongue lolled out of one side of his mouth making him look like he was smiling. Tasuki chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Huan-Lang followed him out the door and to the spot where everyone was waiting.  
  
Taki laughed. "Tasuki, does Huan-Lang finally like you?"  
  
"I think so." He looked up at Chichiri. "Hey, Chichiri, can we take him with us? I mean, he could probably find her faster than we could."  
  
"I suppose we could, no da. It's easier to take animals than humans." Chichiri spread out his cape and got ready to cast his spell.  
  
Taki stood in Hotohori's arms. "Lily, if you don't get her back---"  
  
"I know, you'll kill me."  
  
"You got it." Taki smiled and leaned back into Hotohori as the three people and Kei's dog disappeared into the cape. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kei paced around her room, she hated waiting. She was also worried. It was almost midnight, the soldiers had all left and it would be awhile until the next group came in. But she wondered what would happen if they didn't come for her? Was she doomed to spend the rest of her life in Kutou?  
  
Nakago entered her room, looking furious.  
  
"What do you want?" She didn't face him. Without a word, Nakago spun her around and slammed her into the wall. "Ow! What the hell?"  
  
"You stupid bitch! Why are the Suzaku bastards here? What did you do?"  
  
Kei kept a totally straight face though she was incredibly relived. "How should I know? They're probably here for me."  
  
Nakago backhanded her across the face. A ring on his finger cut into her face. "You brought them here, didn't you? Didn't you?!?!"  
  
Kei winced in pain. She felt blood trickle down her cheek. "No! I don't know anything about that! Let me go!"  
  
"Fine!" He threw her into the corner of the dressing table, knocking her out. "Let's see how your little friends react when they see you." He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
Tasuki ran around the palace with Huan-Lang while Chichiri and Lily were in another part. Everywhere he went, he heard Nakago's laughter. It quite frankly made him sick. Every so often, Huan-Lang would stop and sniff the air, looking for his mistress.  
  
"Come on, boy. Please find her."  
  
Eventually Huan-Lang brought Tasuki to a large garden. Chichiri and Lily were there as well.  
  
"Chichiri, Lily, why are you two here?"  
  
"Chichiri said he felt Kei's presence here."  
  
The three began to look around. Out nowhere, Huan-Lang began to growl and his fur stood on end. He crouched low to the ground in an attack position.  
  
Tasuki looked in the same direction and the dog. "You---you bastard!"  
  
Nakago stood a few meters from the group with the unconscious Kei in one arm and held a knife to her throat with the other. He had a smile of pure evil pasted on his face. "Watch what you say, boy. Her life is in my hands, isn't it? I'm in control now."  
  
"You bastard! Let her go!" Lily felt her eyes tear up.  
  
"It's you." Nakago frowned. "Now I can pay you pack for that fight we had. But not before I get rid of her." He looked at the girl in his arms.  
  
Kei began to regain consciousness. The first thing she felt was the dried blood on her face and arm. 'Nakago must have injured me while I was out.' She also felt his arm and the knife. When her vision cleared, she saw two of her friends and the man she loved. "Tasuki---" Her voice was soft and forced.  
  
"Be careful what you do, child. It could mean your end." Nakago pressed the blade a bit harder just to make him point.  
  
"What do you want?" Tasuki tried to keep his voice calm and level.  
  
"Well, quite simply, I want her power. She's very useful. The fact that she's a beautiful young woman is just a bonus." Kei tried to pull away from his touch as his fingers caressed her face. It made her sick to her stomach.  
  
Tasuki bared his fangs. "Put her down and fight like a real man. Or is that impossible for you?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to watch what you say?" Nakago grinned evilly as he slid the blade across Kei's other cheek, leaving another gash. "Every time you insult me, she pays for it."  
  
Tasuki took a few steps back and bit his lip. He bit so hard he split his own lip.  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'Great, now what? He has all the cards and I am not willin' to lose the queen.'  
  
Nakago began to laugh. He found his own sick humor in the dilemma of the seishi. He also knew he could take it as far as he wanted. They weren't going to risk losing her. With another evil smile, Nakago took the blade away from her face, pulled her face to his and kissed her.  
  
Kei's eyes widened and she let out a muffled scream. She felt as if she would throw up. She was trying as hard as she could to get away or throw up, then maybe he'd let go.  
  
Tasuki began to feel tears of his own in his eyes. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. He felt his character begin to glow on his arm. An unbelievable amount of power began to flow through his body. "Let her go now, or I'll kill you." He pulled out his tessen, which also seemed to be glowing, and pointed it at Nakago.  
  
Lily and Chichiri backed up from the enraged seishi. "Chichiri, what's happening? What's Tasuki doing?"  
  
"I have no idea. I've never seen him so mad, no da."  
  
Lily held onto Chichiri for dear life as he did to her when Tasuki let out an almost primal scream that echoed through the palace as a wave of energy exploded from his body as spread out across the gardens. It merely felt a bit warm to Chichiri, Lily and Kei, but the blast sent Nakago flying into a wall. When the wave passed, Nakago fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and Kei, eyes closed, dropped to her knees on the grass.  
  
Tasuki then began walking ever so slowly towards the fallen general. Still powered by the unknown source, Tasuki picked Nakago up by the collar. "Now who's in control, huh?"  
  
Lily rushed to Kei. "Kei! Kei! Are you alright?" Kei's eyes slowly opened. They were glowing as red as a fire. A symbol began to form on her forehead. Yoku, wing, Tasuki's symbol. Lily gasped. "You---you're the one giving Tasuki his power!"  
  
Kei stood up and turned to watch Tasuki. "How perceptive of you---he couldn't do it otherwise. The body of this girl I'm in must be kept safe. He's so in love with her, he was willing to do anything to save her. All I had to do was offer the power and he took it. Human emotions, so strange. They make people do such strange things." Her voice lilted and sounded deeper than Kei's. Kei was no longer who they were talking to.  
  
"You speak as if you don't have them, no da."  
  
"I don't. Why should I? They will only get in the way. They already have." Her hand softly glowed as she passed it over her face, closing the recently made gashes.  
  
Lily clenched her fist. "Bring Kei back." Her voice was calm and level, though it hid her anger.  
  
After Kei finished healing herself she turned to Lily. "What did you say to me?"  
  
"I said, bring her back. You can't take her yet."  
  
"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? I have more power than you could possibly imagine. I can do what I want."  
  
"No, you can't. I know you're here to save people, but Kei's here too. And if you take her now, you'll have to live with it for all eternity. Emotions or not, you'll feel it."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that." Kei raised a glowing hand, ready to attack.  
  
Lily showed no fear, though she was terrified. "Are you going to kill me, too? Do you want to live with that too?"  
  
Kei lowered her hand so it was parallel to the ground. She was ready to kill Lily. Though something was stopping her.  
  
Tasuki was standing behind her, still glowing, holding her back. "Stop it. You don't want to, you can't do it, can you? Kei still has control over what you do. She's stronger than you give her credit for."  
  
"You! Why aren't you attacking Nakago? That's what the power I gave you was for, not to hold me back!"  
  
"I took care of it." Nakago was lying face down in the grass on the other side of the garden. "Now, let Kei come back."  
  
"Never! I'm in control now!" Suddenly Kei's knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. "Stop it! I won't let you kill anyone!" Kei's voice rang out across the garden.  
  
"No! How is it that you're still alive?"  
  
"I'm not ready to go! I won't go!"  
  
Tasuki, Chichiri and Lily watched in awe as Kei took on what seemed to be her other self in front of them. Huan-Lang whined as her stood next to Tasuki. Kei was clutching at the sides of her head, screaming in pain.  
  
"Stop this! You'll kill us both if you don't back down!"  
  
"If that's what it takes, fine! You won't hurt my friends!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Tasuki, help me! Please!" Tasuki knelt down and pulled Kei into his arms. He kept whispering words of encouragement to Kei. Though she thrashed around, he held tight. After a few minutes, she stopped. The glow disappeared from Tasuki's body and Kei's eyes. Kei's head rested on his shoulder. "Tasuki?"  
  
"Yeah?" He looked into her eyes. He was as tired as she was.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled weakly and passed out in his arms.  
  
"Tasuki? Are you alright, no da?"  
  
"Take Kei. I can't---" As soon as Lily took Kei from him, he passed out onto the grass.  
  
"Let's go back, Chichiri. We have what we came for."  
  
"Yes." He smiled at her and took them back through to T.I.'s palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hotohori and Taki waited impatiently for their friends' return. When Chichiri and the rest reappeared in the area where they left from, Taki freaked out when she saw Kei passed out.  
  
"Lily! What happened? Why is she---Is she---and Tasuki---"  
  
"Taki, They're both alright. They both passed out from exhaustion. After some sleep, I think they'll both be alright."  
  
"What happened to Kei's injuries?" Hotohori stared at his cousin's arms, which were totally healed, not what they had been when they talked to her before.  
  
"Long story, no da. We should get these two into bed first." After a bit of discussion, they agreed to put them in the same room, since they'd probably ask for each other when they did wake up.  
  
Lily was sitting at a table in the room where Kei and Tasuki were sleeping while Chichiri told the others about what happened in Kutou. She had her elbows up on the table and her face in her hands. She was shaking like a leaf and breathing harder than normal. Chichiri was the first to notice.  
  
"Lily? Daijobu, no da?" He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped a little.  
  
"That's a---uh---relative term right now Chichiri. I'm still a little, you know, jumpy from what I did in Kutou. I'm just scared period."  
  
"Understandable, no da. But what you did there was very brave."  
  
"Maybe, but stupid too. That was my good deed for the year. Don't ask me to do that again."  
  
Taki looked over her shoulder. "What did you just say?" She looked a bit startled.  
  
"What? All I said was 'that was my'---Oh jeez---I don't know why I just said that. If y'all don't mind, I'm gonna go get some sleep." Lily quickly stood up and hurried out the door. She looked very upset  
  
"What's wrong with Lily, no da?"  
  
"Well, it might sound weird, but that thing she said about her good deed, that was something I haven't heard her say in years. There was a guy who was part of the group of people she hung out with before she met us that used to say that. He took care of her a lot after her parents died. We haven't seen him in at least four years though and she never said that after we stopped seeing him."  
  
"Were they that close?" Hotohori looked up.  
  
"I'd have to say they were closer than Kei and I are, but he wanted more. But five years ago when he was 18 and she was 16, he went into the military and it got too hard for them to keep in touch. They tried for a year or so, but it didn't work. Things really went to hell when Lily came to Japan with us without telling anyone. She ran with us and stared her own new life without her past."  
  
"She ran, no da?"  
  
"That's what she says. I mean, after all she's been through I don't blame her."  
  
"All she went through?"  
  
"Well, I really don't know much, but I know she's had a hard time and I'm not one to get myself into other people's business so I leave it at that." Taki looked thoughtfully at Kei and Tasuki sleeping together. "Um---let's get out of here. I think they need some quiet." The seishi nodded and followed her out so that their friends could have some peace and quiet and recover sooner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 3 days before Tasuki woke up in the middle of the night. 'Where am I?' He looked around in the dark. 'I'm back in T.I.'s palace. Where's Kei?' His question was answered when he felt a pair of arms around his chest. He found a lamp next to the bed and lit it. He found Kei hugging him while sleeping. 'Thank Suzaku she's alright. She can finally go home.' He sighed. As much as he wanted to get her back home, if he did, he couldn't be with her anymore.  
  
He sighed and slowly pushed a few strands of her hair form her face. "I love you, Kei. I love you." He almost jumped out of his skin when she shifted in his arms.  
  
"Mmm---love you---Tasuki---" There was an ever so small smile on her face.  
  
'She must be talking in her sleep. No way that was real.' He sighed again and held her close as he drifted off, back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Say anything you like I am open to it all. I didn't get to Nuriko here so it will definitely be next time.  
  
At this moment, I want to thank the people who have been coming back to read and review more than once. I don't think I would have kept going if it hadn't been for readers like Usako and LanaPanther. I appreciate all readers who review but I really appreciate people coming back more than once and telling me my work is good.  
  
DragonOfDarkness and Otaku Pitcher, if you're still out there, there's more to read since either of you reviewed. Are you reading and not reviewing or just not around anymore? Maybe change your name and not tell me?  
  
~*~Shadow Hawk~*~ 


	15. No more words Tasuki, please I don’t thi...

Comments: Hmm…I have nothing to say this time. Oh well. Thank you for all the reviews. I feel so special since, to be perfectly honest, I had **_BIG_** doubts about my writing period. I really never thought anyone would say my work is good. Thank you. J

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki's POV

It's been three days since I woke up and Kei still hasn't gotten up. I fling my shirt onto the back of a chair. I can't sleep, I can't eat, all I can think about is her. Chichiri tells me not to worry, that she'll be fine. I wanna believe him but I'm having a hard time. 

Things are so quiet without her. I'd do anything to hear her voice… Sweet Suzaku, listen to me. I'm so far gone on her. I never thought any woman could get to me, but she did. She's everything I ever could have wanted in a woman and more. I just want her back. 

Night has fallen again. It will be the fourth night I've been up and she hasn't. I walk over to her bedside and sit down. Every night I sit here, crying, hoping she'll wake up. I lay her head in my lap and gently run my fingers through her hair. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

Kei slowly began to stir in Tasuki's arms. "Mmm…Where am I? Tasuki?" Her eyes opened slowly and saw the bandit's tear streaked face. She slowly reached a hand up and wiped his tears away. "Why are you crying?"

Tasuki closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Kei… You're finally awake. I was so worried. Don't do that to me ever again." He pulled the smaller woman into his arms and hugged her.

Kei sleepily hugged back. "I feel like I've been out for a month. Where are we?"

"In Tai Itsukun's palace. You've been asleep for a week. You want anything?"

"No, I think I'm alright for now."

Tasuki let go of her. "I should go tell everyone you're up. They've all been real worried."

Kei hand shot out and grabbed his. "Don't. Not yet. I want you to hug me again."

"Come again?" He sat back down.

"I want another hug." Kei looked at him with big puppy eyes.

"Fine by me." Tasuki smiled and pulled her into another embrace. He felt Kei smile when she buried her face into his shoulder. 

'Damn. He smells good…' Kei curled up in Tasuki's arms and held him as if he'd disappear if she let go. She murmured something unintelligible.

"What did you say?" His grip let up a little

"I said, 'You're hot.'" She smiled and blushed a little.

"Meaning?" He didn't understand. He had heard Miaka refer to Taka a few times like that, but he never really cared about the meaning.

"Meaning…" Kei blushed even more. "Meaning I think you're cute and sexy."

Tasuki smirked. After a bit of thought, he leaned his face to her ear. "You're hot, too."

Kei's head shot up and she felt her face go totally red. "You…you think I'm…"

"I don't think. I know you are." He gently pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her deeply. Kei whimpered when he pulled back and sat up. "I'm sorry, Kei."

"For what? Are you still talking about me getting kidnapped?" Kei sat up with him.

"Yeah…" he lowered his head, dejectedly. If I had just…"

"Stop it with that. There's nothing to be sorry for, but since you feel so strongly about it…I forgive you."

"You do?" He raised his head a little.

"Yes. Now can we kiss again?" She was blushing again.

"Anything you want." Tasuki smirked and leaned back into Kei. She smiled and pulled him to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Kei woke up to the sound of birds. She looked up and saw the same black and red birds that she had seen in the library before she came to Konan. She also found Tasuki using her chest for a pillow. 'Oh jeez…I should shove him off right now, but I'm not going to. He's so cute when he sleeps.' She smiled and idly stroked his hair.

It didn't take long for Tasuki to wake up. He was a bit surprised to find himself where he was. "Sorry." He murmured and got off her.

"It's okay. No harm done. I hope." Kei rubbed her neck. "Tasuki, if I find fang marks, I'm gonna…"

"You liked it and you know it so don't even start with me." He smirked and put his shirt back on. He rubbed his neck. "Not like you didn't bite too."

Kei blushed. "I did not!"

"You wanna see the marks?" He turned around and put his hand to his shoulder, ready to pull down the shirt.

"Okay, fine. So maybe I did. Sorry." 

"I never said I didn't like it." Tasuki smirked again as Kei's face and shoulders tinted red as she looked down at the bed. "I'm gonna go get the others, okay?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Kei got up and moved to the mirror. "Wow, my hair is a mess. Tasuki sure did a number on me. Not that it was bad, mind you." She began to comb out the knots in her hair.

Taki and Lily were the first one's to get to Kei's room. Taki immediately started asking questions. "KEI! Are you all right? Did Nakago do anything to you? What happened there? Why is your neck red?"

Kei stared at her. "Umm…Yes, no and actually not a lot. The other thing is personal." 

Lily smirked. "You and Tasuki were making out, weren't you?"

"Yes." Kei squeaked.

Lily giggled. Taki looked over at her. "Lily, don't go getting her embarrassed. It's not like you haven't been with Chichiri."

Lily blushed. Kei giggled. "How interesting. But come on, let's all get real here."

Lily and Taki looked at Kei. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we can't keep getting embarrassed about something every time someone else mentions one of the guys. We all need to fess up to the fact we like them, don't we?"

Lily shrugged. "Yeah. I guess there's no denying it anymore. We fell for them. Not much more to say."

Taki sighed. "Admitting it to each other is great and all, but when are we gonna tell them? And further more, what's the point? We're leaving aren't we? It'll only hurt more if we do, won't it?"

Kei set down her brush. "Yeah. Let's not think about it now though. We should be happy while we're still here. And maybe we'll see them again someday. No point in giving up hope now, right?"

Before their conversation could continue, the guys reentered the room with T.I. Plans were discussed for getting the girls home. T.I. suggested getting Nuriko to help, since they'd need the seishi to help get the girls back through the book. More seishi equals better odds. They would get Nuriko later that day, then send the girls home the next day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Next three scenes take place at the same time. W/ BGM Brandy - Come a Little Bit Closer lyrics form Lyricshut.com)

I know that it's late 

And maybe I shouldn't be so into you 

It's just that tonight I am so taken, 

I've fallen for you 

When I look in your eyes 

I can see A million possibilities 

And I know you'll be leaving me soon 

But tonight 

Come a little bit closer 

Let me hold you baby 

I will be good for you 

And we can try 

To forget tomorrow 

And make it last forever tonight

Taki was lying in Hotohori's arms in his bedroom. She looked very upset. "Hotohori?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think…do you think there's a chance we'll see each other again after we leave?"

"I certainly hope so. I can't make any promises though."

"Then lie. I don't care if someone lies to me and I hear what I want to hear." She rolled over and curled up in Hotohori's arms.

He gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Then yes. We'll be together again soon."

Taki felt a tear roll down her cheek. "That's what I want to hear. Can I stay here tonight?"

"You're always welcome here." Hotohori gently kissed her as he pulled the blankets over their bodies and held her close as they fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So if you must go 

Know that I'll be missing you, wishing you closer 

So let's make the most of these 

Moments together, we'll never forget 

And it's breaking my heart 'cause I know 

That tomorrow you'll be miles away 

And I catch myself wanting so much more 

Tonight 

Come a little bit closer 

Let me hold you baby 

I will be good for you 

And we can try 

To forget tomorrow 

And make it last forever tonight 

Chichiri and Lily stood at the window in Chichiri's room.

"So, last night huh?"

"Yes, no da." Chichiri removed his mask.

"Chichiri?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." She looked down at the floor and then up at him.

"What for?"

"I never thought I'd tell anyone about…" She rubbed her hands together. "About you know. I don't know why I trust you so much but I do. And I'm glad I do." 

Chichiri took her hands in his. "So am I." He pulled Lily into a tight embrace. 

Lily buried her face into Chichiri's shoulder. "I don't want to lose you."

He felt his shoulder dampen. "You'll never lose me." He gently forced her head up and kissed her.

Lily and Chichiri eventually pulled away. "I don't want to go home yet."

"I know, I don't want you to go either. But we both know…"

"Yes. We do." Lily sighed and let Chichiri pull her back to him. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I mean, if you said no, I'd understand."

"No, no. Lily, it's all right." Chichiri took one last look out the window. A shooting star went passed. "Make a wish."

"Huh? Oh." Lily smiled and closed her eyes and wished.

Chichiri smiled as the two climbed into bed together and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So if you're leaving me now 

Baby I don't know how 

I will ever get over you 

Because you opened my eyes 

To this love that's inside 

Oh baby, don't ever, ever leave me 

Come a little bit closer 

Let me hold you baby 

I will be good for you 

And we can try 

To forget tomorrow 

And make it last forever tonight

Kei was sitting in Tasuki's lap in the room they had shared before. She looked like she was about to cry. Tasuki pushed a few strands of hair from her face and kissed her. Kei curled tighter in his arms.

"Tasuki, I don't wanna leave yet. I was just beginning to get comfortable."

"But Kei, you have to…"

"I know, and that's the worst part. I don't want to wake up in the morning knowing you won't be there!" 

"Kei, I know it's going to be hard. I want nothing more than to be with you forever. Kei…I lo…" Kei silenced him with a kiss.

"No more words Tasuki, please. I don't think I can take it." Kei looked at him with tearful eyes. 

He wiped away the tears that threatened to stain her cheek and kissed her again. Without another word, Tasuki pulled Kei underneath the covers with himself. The two fell into a deep, though not totally peaceful, sleep.

(Split screen of the three couples sleeping together as the song ends.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, there was an overwhelming depressing feeling that hung through out T.I.'s palace. No one said much at all at breakfast or for much of the morning. Nuriko wanted to try and cheer his friends up, but there wasn't much he could do. Who could at a time when you knew your three best friends were about to lose the women they loved?

Everyone gathered in T.I.'s main room: the five seishi, the three girls, Miaka, Hikari, and T.I. Hikari looked back and forth between the seishi and the girls. _'I can't separate them, can I? Am I that cruel of a person that I'd destroy my granddaughter's and her friends' happiness?'_

T.I. gave her a look that said '_I know what you're thinking, so stop it._' 

Hikari glanced back at T.I. and sneered slightly. "Let's begin, shall we?"

The group grudgingly agreed and got ready. As T.I. and Hikari chanted a spell, the seishis' and the girls' minds were not as clear as they should have been. All they could think about was each other. A bright red light began to form, as the chanting seemed to get softer and softer. Pretty soon, the words of the spell could no longer be heard. 

Kei felt like she was falling again. She found herself alone in a black void with a red light shining at the end of some kind of tunnel. As soon as the feeling came, it disappeared and was replaced with cold wet grass and a foot in her back.

She groaned. "Someone has their foot in my back and it feels like a combat boot!" She tried to roll over to see who it was.

"It's not me." Taki pushed herself up.

"It ain't me either." Lily rolled onto her back. "Whoa, what a rush."

"I think it's me. Sorry Kei." A masculine voice made Kei try harder to roll over. 

"Tasuki?!?!" Kei found herself face to face with the fiery bandit. "What the hell?!?!"

Taki stood up. "We're in the park. And with…you guys." She looked around, shocked to find Chichiri near Lily, Tasuki and Kei staring at each other, Hotohori kneeled at her feet and Nuriko stuck in a tree.

Kei groaned as Tasuki helped her up. Everyone else stood up. Nuriko fell face first out of the tree. 

"OW!!!" Nuriko slowly got up. "Holy…"

Kei looked over at Nuriko. "What the?" Everyone stared. Kei pointed at Nuriko. "You've got boobs."

"Oh my! I think I'm a woman." Nuriko stared at 'herself' in a mirror Taki handed her.

Kei finally took a good look at everyone. Tasuki was indeed wearing black combat boots, baggy jeans with the knees ripped out and a black t-shirt. _'Boy, does he look good.'_ Chichiri had on khaki cargo shorts with a white t-shirt. His mask was gone but there was no scar. Hotohori was in black slacks and a white dress shirt with most of the top buttons open. Nuriko was wearing a pair of denim capris and a purple halter-top. "Wow. This is different."

"That's an understatement." Lily leaned against a tree. "Where are Miaka and Taka? Did they come through with us?"

Everyone looked around. Kei climbed up into the tree. "They're across the street. I can see them over there. Let's go." She hopped back down and after looking around a little to see if anyone saw them arrive. After making sure no one was around, she beckoned to the others to follow her.

When they reached the entrance to the park, Miaka spotted them. "Over here, you guys!" Miaka began to run across the street before looking to see if anything was coming. Taka tried to grab her but was a little too slow. 

Lily saw a huge semi truck coming down the street. It began honking. "Miaka! Don't, you idiot!" Time slowed down for a few seconds. Everyone on the street looked on in shock. Most people turned away for fear Miaka would get killed. 

Kei looked up first. "Where's the bloody road kill?" Miaka was nowhere in sight. The truck had stopped over the point where Miaka had been, but she wasn't there. 

A few meters away, a young man on a motorcycle had pulled up onto the curb and had Miaka under his arm. The man was dressed totally in black, black leather pants, black boots, a black shirt, black leather jacket, a black bandana covering his hair and a pair of black sunglasses. Taka was the first on over to him.

"Miaka! Why'd you run into the street?" The young man gave Miaka to Taka.

"I didn't mean to!"

Everyone else ran to check on Miaka. Kei scoffed. "Miaka, what were you thinking?"

"Sorry!"

The young man scratched his head and looked at Lily. "Was it a good or a bad thing that I grabbed her?"

"What? Oh, good thing. Sorry. It's just that we get annoyed with her fast when she does stupid things like that. Thank you though." He stared at Lily for a few seconds. She looked back at him. "Do I know you?"

"No, no. I don't think so. Sorry." He looked at his watch. "Oh, shit. Now I'm really late." He turned the engine back on and speed off, down the street.

Lily frowned a bit. _'His voice sounded so familiar. Now where was it? I know it was somewhere…'_

"Lily, are you okay?" Chichiri's hand on her shoulder startled her. 

"Yeah fine. I could have sworn I knew that guy."

"How could you tell? You couldn't see any features."

"I know. But his voice was very familiar. It was probably mistaken identity though. I doubt he was anyone I know."

Taki sighed. "Can we go home now? I'm tired. I'm also in serious need of coffee and a brush."

"Where do you live?" Taka smiled. He wanted to see their house.

Kei snorted. "Who said you could come? You two have a place to go. The guys and Nuriko can stay with us. Y'all can go home."

"Fine." Taka snorted. "Come on Miaka. Let's go."

"I'm hungry."

The others sweat dropped. Lily rolled her eyes. "Okaaay. Let's go. It's not to far to the house."

"Are you sure we can stay with you? Do you have the room?" Hotohori looked around at their group of 7.

"Don't worry Hotohori. We have an 8-bedroom house. Spare rooms are no problem." Taki smiled.

"Why so big if there's only three of you?"

"We wanted a big house. Not really sure why, but now it's a good thing we do. Now let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few blocks away, the young man that had saved Miaka had parked his motorcycle on the side of the street and was sitting on a nearby bench. He took off his sunglasses and bandana. His eyes were like a dark hazel and he had short sandy blonde hair. (Like Haruka from Sailor Moon) He had a digital camera in his hand. 

_'Lana…What kind of people are you hanging out with?'_ He played a movie. It was a spot in the park. Nothing was there for a few minutes, then a bright flash of red light, then the 7 people appeared out of thin air. _'You have a lot of explaining to do, Lana…or should I say Lily?'_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bum Bum Bum! What will happen next? Who's that guy? Why is Nuriko now a girl? Is it obvious enough that I don't like Miaka?

*Shadow Hawk begins to bang her head on her computer desk* Ow, ow, ow… To be honest, I think this chapter really sucked. Totally not my best work. In my opinion, I rushed, jumped around and didn't add enough detail. Whoops… 

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	16. I’d go where ever you are

            Ack! Head… swelling…Ego… getting too big! Too much…praise! *falls over backwards in her chair with swirls for eyes* I had no idea when I started this that I'd get sooo many good reviews. I'm like in shock, but I'm lovin' it! Thank you everyone!

            I think this is probably the last regular sized chapter I will write before summer is over. Maybe just maybe, if I have the time/energy too, I can do one more after this. I really should be resting instead of writing. I currently have tendonitis or something like that in my foot and I can't walk very well. I don't even know what I did! L I hop or hobble everywhere. The doctors told me to rest, but I'm not. Oops. I feel more of an urge to write and when I feel like doing something, nothing stops me.

            A week or so ago, my friend and fellow authoress ZeroDaiKunTakatoP88 (I have no idea where she got that name) gave me a link to a very strange flash movie: http://www.geocities.co.jp/Milkyway-Lynx/9043/c-song.htm. If you're looking for something to laugh or cry at, you should watch this. It is so bizarre… ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei's POV

It's so weird having the guys in our house. I suppose what's even weirder is Nuriko being a girl. Tasuki told me that Nuriko wanted to be a girl, I guess he got him wish. I'm still wondering who that guy was that saved Miaka. Even though he wore sunglasses, I could still tell he stared at Lily funny.

Tasuki and I are upstairs, fixing up the extra rooms for everyone. It's taking forever, we keep stopping and making out. I didn't think he'd look so damn good in jeans and a t-shirt. 

I have no idea where Chichiri and Lily went, I think they're outside, Nuriko's out for a walk, and Hotohori and Taki are in the kitchen trying to figure out what we're going to eat tonight. Some how I doubt they're faring any better in their task than Tasuki and I are in ours. 

I keep thinking about what Tasuki tried to say to me back in Konan before I stopped him. Whatever it was, I didn't want to hear it at the time but now I'm curious. I guess Tasuki noticed my preoccupied state. His hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"Kei?" 

"Huh? Wha?" I just stared at him.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Umm…no. I was just wondering… What did you try to say to me before we left Konan? You began to say something, but I stopped you."

"Ah… Forget it. It's not really important. I really don't even remember…" I had a feeling he was lying. He didn't sound to sure of himself.

"Okay…whatever." I turned my attention back to the bed I was making. He stared out the window. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…fine." He turned back and helped me finish the bed. After we were done he looked up at me and smirked. "Want another round?"

"Okay." I giggled and crawled over the bed into his arms. Every time we finished a room, we'd make out. It took us over an hour and a half to do like two rooms. Not that I mind though. I'm so head over heals in love with him. I really just want him to feel the same, though I doubt he does. Though if he didn't, why are we always kissing? Dammit. I'm confused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

Nuriko was walking down the streets of downtown. She found it very difficult not to say or do something to many of the men that gave her catcalls while she was walking. _'Shoot…I wish I knew whether or not I had my super strength here. I never checked before I went out. I would go and fight with them but if I don't, I'd have more problems than I could deal with.'_

Nuriko eventually sat down at an outdoor café. She took out a wallet she fond in a pocket. Surprisingly, there was money in it. _'Hmm…wonder where this came from… I guess I'll just order something.'_

A waitress came over and asked for her order. She just got some tea. Nuriko looked around. There were a lot of couples in the café and some single men and woman. They must have been trying to meet people. She really didn't think anything of it until a couple of guys sat at her table.

"Hey baby."

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' here alone?"

Nuriko folded her hands on the table. "Waiting for her order, I think."

The taller of the two men moved the chair he was in closer to Nuriko. "Why not forget about this little place and come back to our place? We got better stuff than this." He smirked.

"I'm perfectly fine here. Please leave me alone." Nuriko moved her chair away from him.

The other man grabbed her arm. "You'll be in a lot of trouble if you don't come with us. He doesn't like no for an answer." 

"Leave me alone!" As she stood up, the tall man shoved her to the ground.

"Stay down!" 

"Ya know, if a woman says 'Leave me alone' that's what you should do." A young man stood up from another table. "Especially if that woman is my girlfriend." 

Nuriko scooted away from the three men. She didn't know the 3rd one, but she wasn't about to argue about it.

"You're girl, huh? Too bad, she's ours now." The two men stepped between Nuriko and the other man. "You want her, go through us."

"Fine. If that's the way you want to play." The young man smiled smugly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Come and get me."

The two men ran and lunged at the third. Everyone had cleared the area, for fear of getting caught in the fight. Nuriko watched in awe as the young man who called her his girlfriend gave both men one swift kick to the chest and knocked the wind out of both of them. He stepped over their bodies and over to Nuriko, who was still on the ground.

"Are you all right, Miss?" He offered a hand to her.

She took it. "Yes. Thank you." She looked up at him. He was over 6 ft. tall. Sunglasses hid his eyes, but she could see his short sandy blonde hair.

"Ah…sorry 'bout that girlfriend comment." He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know how else to get their attention…"

"It's alright." Nuriko suddenly realized something. "You're the same guy that saved Miaka, aren't you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Depends on who Miaka is. I don't think I know anyone by that name."

"The girl who ran into the street earlier today. You were the man on the motorcycle that saved her, right?" He was still wearing all the same clothes from earlier.

"Oh, yeah. That crazy one. Now I remember. You were with that group of people that came for her, right?"

"Yes. I'm Nuriko. You are?"

"Jason."

"Well, tell me Jason. Do you make a habit out of saving girls?"

"Not usually." He chuckled. "Today was just one of those days." They both left the café.

"Well, thank you again. I think I should head back to the house I'm staying at."

"Visiting friends?"

"I suppose you could say that." _'That's the least confusing way to say it any way.'_ "I hope I'll see you again soon, Jason."

"Same here." Nuriko turned around and began to walk away. Almost as soon as she started walking, a couple of guys began yelling to her. "Hey, Nuriko..."

"Yes?" She turned around again.

"You want a ride back to where you're going?"

Nuriko looked around at the guys on the street. She sighed. "Only if it's not too much trouble."

"Not trouble. Come on." He led her to his motorcycle. "Climb on and hold on tight. Just tell me which way to go."

Nuriko carefully got behind him. She felt a bit nervous. _'It's just like riding behind someone on a horse…sorta.'_ She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _'Wow…he works out. He's cute too, even if I didn't see his eyes. I bet they're cute too.'_

Nuriko hung on for dear life as they sped down the crowded downtown streets. After getting a little lost, they finally got to the house. Nuriko got off the back.

"Thank you again, Jason."

He took Nuriko's hand and kissed it. "No trouble at all. I don't mind helping the cute ones." He smiled when Nuriko blushed. "Until next time, Nuriko."

"Bye!" Nuriko waved as Jason started his bike again and drove down the street. He turned around one time to wave before he turned a corner.

Nuriko smiled as she headed back into the house. Taki was the first one to greet her. 

"Hey Nuriko. How was your walk?"

"Very interesting. I met that man who saved Miaka. He helped me as well."

"Really? What happened?"

"I went to a café and these two men came from somewhere and asked me to go to their place with them. I said no and then they were going to drag me there I suppose, but that guy was in café as well and he stopped them. He was so nice, cute too."

"Did he give you his name?"

"Jason. He has this gorgeous sandy blonde hair too. Very tall and strong, though I didn't see his eyes. He gave me a ride back here too."

Taki smiled. "Sounds like you have a crush on him."

"Maybe a little." Nuriko smiled and blushed. 

Taki smirked. "Not even here for half a day and you already like someone. Oh well. We'll be eating later." She walked back into the kitchen. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason paced around in his small apartment. "Dammit. I am so in over my head. I shouldn't even be here." He ran a hand quickly through his hair. "But what else am I supposed to do? If I don't get to Ala…Lily first, her stupid family will… That's the last thing she needs…" 

He grabbed a sheet of paper off a desk. It was a letter of confirmation for a martial arts tournament that was a few days away. There was also a list of competitors. He quickly scanned it. Lily was listed, as well as Taka. "Maybe I'm insane for doing this." He put the paper back. "She's my best friend… How can I tell her…" 

A phone rang. He picked it up. "What?…No I haven't…Yes, I'm trying…No, I don't know where…Quit yelling, would you?…Shut up!…No, don't…Yes, I will call if I do…Bye." He set down the phone. "Oh jeez…Now I have to get to her before they do. But she's gonna hate me when I tell her what I have to tell her."

He sat on his bed and rubbed his temples. He found himself thinking about Nuriko. Almost as soon as he started, he shook his head. _'What am I doing? Why am I thinking about her? I need a nap…'_ He kicked off his boots and brought his legs up onto the bed.  He laid back and closed his eyes. _'I don't like what I have to do, but I have to do it.'_ He fell asleep quickly. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichiri and Lily were sitting in a garden in the backyard. Lily ran her hand through her hair. She bit her lower lip. "Chichiri, what do you think happened? I mean why are you guys with us? Not that I'm complaining, but it's weird."

"Yeah, it is. I wonder if it had something to do with Kei's grandmother. She did look a little upset when she was beginning the spell."

"Maybe." Lily cuddled in Chichiri's arms. 

He smiled and stroked her hair. "I suppose it doesn't matter though, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." She kissed him on the cheek. "Ya know, ever since I started making wishes with you, they come true." 

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled and cuddled closer.

"What was the 2nd one?"

"I wanted you to come back home with me."

Chichiri kissed her on the lips. "Good to know wishes can come true, no da."

Lily giggled. She really loved him. He made her laugh, comforted her, and was someone she truly trusted. It was wonderful being able to talk to someone about her problems. She didn't have any other people she could talk to like she could to Chichiri. She wasn't sure Chichiri would ever love her, after what had happened to him, but she didn't care. She'd always be there for him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotohori stood in the kitchen with Taki. She was loading the dishwasher. She finished up and turned it on. Hotohori slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You done yet?" 

"Yes. It didn't take that long. Don't act like it did."

He kissed her behind the ears. "Fine." 

Taki leaned back into him. "You know, you should wear short sleeve shirts more often. They look better than those robes you used to have."

"You think?"

She rested her hands on his arms. "I know."

Their conversation was interrupted by Taki's phone. She muttered something and picked up the phone. Hotohori sighed. It was the 2nd time his time with her had been interrupted by a phone.

"Hello? … Oh yeah, hi … Wait, wait, slow down I didn't understand that … Well, what am I supposed to do? … Why me? … You know I can't … Fine. Hang on." Taki grabbed a notebook and a pen and sat at the kitchen table. "Okay, go on … Where am I supposed to find a guy like that? … I should hurt you for that … Don't bitch at me about it! … Tomorrow!?!? … You're kidding … You're not … Great. I'll do my best. No guarantees." Taki hung up and stared at what she wrote. She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm doomed."

"Excuse me?"

"I was supposed to do a photo shoot tomorrow with some guy and now he pulled out. There is no one to fill in for him and my manager wants _me_ to find a guy to replace him. I have less than a day to find some one his height and size." She ripped the sheet of paper out of the notebook. "I'm never gonna find someone…" She let her head fall back and stared at him upside down. "Unless…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Unless what?" She stared at her.

She looked at the paper again. "Unless you'd do it. You're actually the same size as the guy who's dropped it." She stood up.

"Ah… I don't know. What would I have to do?"

"Put on some clothes the people give you and sit around for a while."

"Is that what you do?"

"Yep. And I get paid a whole hell of a lot for it." She looked at him with big, pleading eyes. "Please? I'm gonna be in so much trouble if I don't have someone to do it."

"All right. I don't think I can argue with that." He sighed.

"Thank you so much!" She kissed him and smiled.

"Taki, are you dragging Hotohori into modeling?" Kei was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the dinning room. Tasuki was behind her.

"I asked him and he said yes. What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me what we're having for dinner. I'm hungry" Kei grabbed a granola bar out of a box in a cabinet. 

"I still don't know. We don't have much around. Didn't go shopping yet."

"Just order a bunch o' pizzas. It's the quickest thing I can think of."

"I guess. Might as well. I'll order them later. Where're Chichiri and Lily?" 

Tasuki looked out the kitchen window. "Out there." Chichiri and Lily were still sitting outside, kissing passionately. "They look like they're having fun." He smirked.

Kei elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a 'Stop that' look. Tasuki rolled his eyes and chuckled. Kei glared at him. "I'm gonna take a walk. Tasuki, I think you should come with me. Huan-Lang, come." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the front door. The large black dog followed, wagging his tail.

Taki giggled as she watched Kei drag Tasuki outside. _'Some people are just made for each other.'_ She then sighed and hopped up onto the kitchen counter. Her legs dangled over the side like a little kid's. 

Hotohori watched her. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting." She picked up and apple from a fruit basket and bit into it. "Eating too."

He rolled his eyes. "You never cease to confuse me sometimes, Taki."

"What? All I'm doing is sitting on a counter eating." She leaned forward. "Do you have a problem with what I do in my house?"

"No, it just confuses me. You wouldn't be able to do something like that in the palace."

"Well, this isn't the palace. It's big, but it's no palace." She chewed thoughtfully for a while. _'The palace…Hotohori's home. I really can't deny that he's real anymore. He isn't just a really hot guy in a story in my dreams…'_

Hotohori cocked his head to one side. "What are you thinking about?"

"The palace."

"What about it?"

She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I didn't really think it was real, I didn't think Konan was real, I didn't think anything of it was real until now. Now that all of you are here, I know I'm not dreaming. I know that your world really is real. And it scares me." Taki tossed the finished apple into the garbage can.

"You didn't think I was real?" He looked a bit hurt.

She buried her face in her hands. Hotohori saw that she was on the verge of tears. "No, I didn't. And I'm sorry I didn't. But I didn't want to believe the truth about Kei or that the man that I may be falling in love with lives in a whole other world!" As soon as the last words escaped her lips, she wished she could pull them back. She covered her mouth with a trembling hand. "Shit…" She muttered and tried to run from the kitchen 

Hotohori blocked her path. "What did you say?" He grabbed her wrists so she couldn't get away.

She made a feeble attempt to pull away, but ended up letting Hotohori pull her into his arms. "You heard what I said. I think…I know I'm falling in love with you, but it scares me so much."

He led her into the den. They sat on the sofa. "What scares you?" He brushed back her hair.

"What scares me is that when I came to Konan, I never, ever would have imagined that I'd meet a person, an emperor no less, that could break down every wall I ever put up around myself so soon! I don't understand how you did it." She let out a few choked sobs. "Damn… I don't even know why I'm crying."

Hotohori took a deep breath and pulled her closer. He gently stroked her hair and let her cry in his arms. "Sometimes you find love in the most unexpected places…" He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but he did.

Taki felt herself blush at the mention of love. Luckily he couldn't see since her hair had fallen around her face and prevented him from seeing her. _'Love… Do I even know the meaning of it anymore? I'm just not sure. It used to seem like something that's for everyone but me, but now… Now it doesn't seem so impossible.'_

Hotohori gently pushed her onto her back on the sofa. Taki opened her arms to him. His body hovered over hers and he slowly closed the gap between them. After a long kiss, she broke their kiss and gasped softly when Hotohori's hands slipped under her shirt and brushed against her skin. He began to kiss at her neck and ear. 

"You're too sensitive…" His voice was soft and husky.

"No… you're just too good…" She moaned and rolled her head back and forth on the cushions of the sofa while he nipped at her neck and shoulders. _"Damn, why did I have to be wearing a spaghetti strap top?'_

He once again covered her mouth with his. She twisted her fingers into his hair while his hands continued to roam under her shirt.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Lily and Chichiri had come in from the backyard and accidentally watched them kiss. Lily glanced over at Chichiri. 

"They're really into it." She smirked.

"Lily, leave them alone."

"Can't I embarrass them?"

"No. It isn't nice."

Lily began to clear her throat, quite loudly. Chichiri glared at her. Neither one of the people on the sofa noticed. Lily was surprised and tried again, even louder. Nothing happened. She and Chichiri stared wide-eyed at each other. Then they tried at the same time. Still nothing, the couple continued. 

"Let's go, Lily."

"Yeah." Lily and Chichiri quickly went upstairs, both shocked at what they had just seen. 

In the den, Hotohori finally got off Taki. She was blushing furiously. "Oh my God… How embarrassing."

"I think they were a little more embarrassed than us." Hotohori helped her up.

"Maybe." Taki smoothed down her hair. She smiled. "Thank you, Hotohori."

"Any time. If you ever need me you know I'll be there." He hugged her.

"I know." She wiped away a few final tears. "And I couldn't be more thankful." Taki walked back into the kitchen to unload the dishwasher. _'I'll never understand him. Sometimes he's so quiet and reserved, other times he's so passionate.'_ She smiled to herself. _'Some day I'll thank Miaka for not falling in love with him. After all since she didn't, he's there for me.'_

Hotohori watched her walk away. He smiled. _'Looking back on things, I think it's a good thing Miaka didn't love me. If Miaka had liked me, I wouldn't be able to have Taki. She's the one I love, the one I was really waiting for.'_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki and Kei walked around town for a while. Kei was holding a cup of  coffee. She sighed. It felt good to be home. They walked back into the park where they arrived. Kei found an empty space near a pond and they sat down.

"So Tasuki, what do you think of my world?"

"It's interesting and it confuses me."

"I think it confuses everyone. No matter how long you live here, there will always be something that's confusing." Kei smiled as she watched Huan-Lang play with some of the small kids in the park. He could carry two at a time on his back.

"Kei?"

"Hmm?" She took another sip from her coffee.

"If you had a choice to live in this world or my world, where would you go?"

"Where would you go?" She looked up at him.

"I asked you first. Now, which one?"

_'Speak your mind, Kei. You always have before…'_ "I'd go where ever you are." She stared into her coffee and blushed.

"Why?" He stared at her, trying not to be visibly affected by her words. His heart began to race._ 'What's she saying?'_

"Because… Because I don't want to be somewhere you aren't. Tasuki, I lo…" 

Suddenly a high-pitched squeal interrupted her. Kei and Tasuki looked up. Kei groaned. Chizuru and her boyfriend Takeru (Those two from the first chapter, remember? I barely did.) were walking towards them.

"KEI! Hey! Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Chizuru smiled at Tasuki. "He's cute."

"Shut up Chizuru." _'Boyfriend or not? Technically not, but then again how do I explain the truth?' _"Yes, he is my boyfriend. Tasuki this is Chizuru and her boyfriend Takeru. Guys, this is Tasuki." Kei was surprised at how Tasuki kept such a straight face.

"Hi." Tasuki nodded his head in their general direction. He was a bit perturbed at the moment. He had already begun to dislike them.

"Wow Kei, you always find such cute guys. Did you meet him on vacation?"

"Vacation?" Now Kei had gone from annoyed to confused. _'When did I go on vacation? I was in Konan for months, but that was no vacation…'_

Takeru muttered something. "Don't play dumb, Kei. You and your friends have been in China for two weeks. You just got back yesterday."

Kei cast a quick glance at Tasuki. He shrugged slightly. "Right, right. Sorry. I'm tired. I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's alright." Chizuru smiled.

Kei shoved a hand onto her pocket. After feeling around a bit, she set off the ringer on her phone. She began talking like she really did have a call. "Hello? … Oh hey … Already? … Okay, we'll be there soon … All right bye." Kei pushed the phone back into her pocket. "Tasuki we have to go." She whistled for Huan-Lang. "Chizuru, Takeru, sorry. Gotta go, bye." 

Kei and Tasuki hurried out of the park. Tasuki shook his head. "You know some really annoying people, ya know?"

"Yeah. And I'm sorry I do."

"You didn't really have a call, did you?"

"No, I've learned to fake it really well though. It gets me out of bad situations."

"You certainly are an interesting on Kei. Jeez." 

Kei giggled. "How sweet of you to say that."

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "What ever."

Huan-Lang trotted in between the two. He seemed to be the only one who, if he could talk, would say how the two people felt about each other. His tail swished back and forth as the three of them went back into the house. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another chance to say 'I love you' gone! Will they ever say those three little words? It would make for a strange romance story if they didn't, wouldn't it? What is Jason's role in this mess? Have you guessed who Nuriko is going to be with yet? Why am I asking so many questions? I'm the one who knows the answers, right? Ack!

I believe this is most definitely the last chapter I do before I go back to school on Tuesday. FF.net is going to be down for a few days so even if I had another one, I wouldn't be able to get it up. 

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	17. Beacuse I hate showing how weak I can be

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei yawned and climbed out of bed. _'Wow…what a weird dream…I actually dreamed that the seishi came back to Tokyo with us…but that's totally impossible. I wish it was true though…what I wouldn't give…'_ She bumped into something and lost her train of though. "Sorry…"

"It's okay. Morning Kei." 

Kei rubbed her eyes a bit and stared up at Tasuki. "Tasuki?"

"Yeah…you were expecting maybe someone else?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Oh no…I just thought…never mind…" She hugged him tightly.

"What? Is something wrong?" He looked a bit worried.

"No…I just thought I dreamed that you guys came back with us…I'm really glad it wasn't just a dream."

He smiled and stroked her hair. "So am I…"

Kei let go of him and smiled. "I better go get dressed…"

"Yeah…"

"See you at breakfast."

"Right." Kei disappeared into the bathroom. Tasuki sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Hotohori, Lily and Nuriko were already there.

Lily turned to Tasuki. "Morning. Did Kei get up yet?"

"Yeah, she's up."

A few minutes later Kei, Taki and Chichiri came down. The seven stood and sat in various places around the room. 

Kei was on the counter. She looked at all the guys and Nuriko. "So…what're we supposed to do now?"

Taki set down a glass she had. "That's a very good question. I doubt there's anything we're supposed to do. There are other things we should do though." Taki brushed her hair from her face. "Like doing a lot of shopping."

"Shopping? Why, no da?" 

"Because you guys need more clothes. Can't have you walking around in the same stuff." Lily tossed her breakfast dishes into the sink.

"There's something else I want to know…" Kei looked at the guys.

"What's that?" Tasuki glanced over at her.

"Have you guys ever been in this world before?" (AN: Have they? I don't actually know, but whether or not, in this story they've never been in the real world.)

"No, why?"

"Tasuki, how do you turn on the AC?"

"Adjust the thermostat."

"Chichiri, how do you change the channel on the TV?" 

"Use the remote, no da."

"Hotohori, how do you turn on a car?"

"Turn the key in the ignition."

"Nuriko, how do you make coffee?"

"With the coffee maker or instant."

After Kei finished, everyone stopped and looked at each other. It didn't make sense that they all knew how to use modern things if they'd never been here. "*Huston, we have a problem…" 

"*What makes you say that?" As soon as Nuriko spoke, she clamped her hand over her mouth. 

Taki stared at her. "Great…now they speak and understand English. Should we find out if they can drive too?"

Hotohori thought for a moment. "Does anyone think there's magic involved here? That maybe when we came here, we were somehow given knowledge of how things work here so that we could adjust to this type of life?"

"I suppose that kind of makes sense. And it's the only semi-logical explanation for why y'all know this stuff." Lily sighed.

Kei hopped off the counter. "Well, I don't think we should worry about it right now. Taki, you and Hotohori have to go to work. Lily, you have to find that registration confirmation thing for that tournament, if you're still going to compete. And I have nothing to do today, but I should get some basis for what kind of clothing the guys and Nuriko like so we can buy that later."

"I found that letter last night. I don't know if I'll go though." Lily waved the paper in her hand.

Taki began cleaning the table. "You should. If you don't, Taka will tell you that you backed out so you wouldn't have to fight him."

"I suppose you're right."

"What tournament, no da?"

"A while ago, I signed up for another competition that's in a few day. Taka already finished registration. He wants to fight me again, even if he has no hope of beating me." Lily got up from the table and headed into the computer room.

Kei helped Taki finish cleaning the table. "Taki, what time will you leave and then be home?"

"I figure in an hour or so and around 3-4."

"You wanna just meet us at the mall? I think we're going to leave around 2:30."

"Sounds good."

Everyone filtered out of the kitchen at different times. Taki and Hotohori left for work and everyone else did something. Kei had gone upstairs to fix up her room. Tasuki followed. He watched unnoticed as began to clean. 

After a bit, Kei saw him in the mirror. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Not too long. Can I come in?"

"Don't see why not." She smiled. "Was there something you wanted?"

He smiled and walked over to her, knocking the door closed slightly with his foot. "Not really…" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Did you really think you just dreamed I was here?"

Kei sighed and leaned back into his arms. "Yeah…I mean…I just didn't think that it could happen. I couldn't be happier now that I know it was real though."

Tasuki smiled again and pulled her down onto the bed with him. His hand gently brushed her face. "Why are you different from every other girl I've ever met?"

She leaned into his touch. "'Cause I'm special…"

He chuckled and brought her closer to him. "Don't I know it…"

Kei giggled. His warm hands brushed against her bare arms. She purred slightly when he began to kiss her neck. "Tasuki…" She loved everything about him, she just wished she could tell him. It scared her to think of what he might say if she told him.

Tasuki stared at the woman under him. Their faces were centimeters apart. He moved forward and passionately kissed her. Her hands wrapped around his neck in an effort to get him closer. _'Tell her! Tell her you love her, dammit! _**But what if she doesn't feel the same way?**_Do you think she'd let you do this if she didn't feel something? _**I don't want to scare her off. I'm fine where we are right now. **_Bull shit! You want her! Badly too. You know it too! Tell her!_** I can't! I don't deserve someone like her. I'm just a bandit.**_ To her, you're more than just that! How many times have you saved her? Kouji and the other bandits probably would have killed her as soon as she got to Konan if it hadn't been for you.  You saved her from Nakago too!_** She doesn't see me as a hero or anything like that!**_ Why don't you let her decide that?'_ Tasuki snapped back to reality when he realized he had to breathe.

Kei was panting hard underneath him. He always did that to her. She stared deep into his eyes. _'I've been afraid of very few things in my life, so why am I terrified to tell him I love him?_** Because you don't want to be rejected. He doesn't like women…**_ Would he do that though? I mean if he really did hate women, would I be lying here with him?_ **Even if that were true, you know you can't be together… **_It's not fair! Why me? I never asked for some all-powerful entity to take over my body in another world! _**But somewhere along the line, you accepted it… **_That was when I didn't care whether I lived or died! I don't want it anymore! I want to live and be happy! I can do that now! _**It's too late for that now. It will happen and you can't stop it…**_ It's just not fair…'_ A few tears slipped from her eyes. 

Tasuki immediately backed off. He lowered his head. "Sorry…I…uh…"

She hastily wiped the tears away. "No…no…it's nothing you did…I was thinking about something…"

He leaned closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Don't think about it if it makes you cry…"

She placed her hands over his and smiled. "You know, you're the only person I'll cry in front of…but I hate to cry in front of you."

"Why?" He leaned even closer to her.

"Because I hate showing how weak I can be…" She looked down at her bed.

"Kei…you're anything and everything but weak…you're the strongest woman…hell, person that I know." His thumb traced across her lower lip.

"Am I? If I'm so strong, why'd I let Shigeru do what he did to me?" Kei stood up quickly and moved to stare out the window, away from his warm embrace. "Why did I bottle it up inside and not let anyone know?" She slammed her fist against the window frame. "Why the hell did I do that? Why couldn't I say anything?" She began crying. "I don't understand why I did it!"

Tasuki stood up and embraced her tightly from behind. He held her for a few minutes then sighed. His breath brushed against the back of her neck "Chibi-chan…it's because you cared too much about your mother. You knew if you told, she's be crushed and you put others before yourself. Even at the risk of yer own safety. It don't come from being weak…"

Kei stopped crying for a minute to think about what he said. He was so right. She smiled at the pet name he'd given her in Konan. "You're right…I didn't want my mom to get hurt…so I let it happen…" She rested her head on Tasuki's chest. "Thanks, Bandit Boy. You always know what to say."

He chuckled. "Anytime, Chibi-chan…anytime." He pulled her closer. She smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. 

They just stood there not paying attention to much of anything, until Nuriko lightly knocked on the door. Nuriko smiled slightly as Kei and Tasuki split like oil and water when she entered. She knew how much they loved each other, they were just too scared to admit it.

"You guys, Lily says we should look at catalogs and figure out what kind of clothes we should buy later."

"Oh, right." Kei walked past Tasuki, purposefully brushing her hand against his. She gave him a small smile and followed Nuriko out the door.

Tasuki stood in the middle of Kei's room. He smirked as he ran his tongue across his fangs.He went over the past few minutes over in his head. _'Damn…every time I kiss her or touch her or even be with her, I fall even more in love with her…Shit…could I sound any more like a cheap romance novel?'_ He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and went down stairs with the girls. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki and Hotohori stood outside Taki's studio.

"You can still back out you know…I don't want you to feel like you have to…"

"It's alright. I don't mind, really."

Taki gave him an odd little half-smile. "Welcome to my world." She opened the door and let him pass her. As soon as she entered, someone rushed up to her.

"Taki! Here you are! I have been trying to call you all morning! Since you didn't return any calls, I assumed you didn't find a replacement and got someone else."

"That really isn't necessary. I did find someone." Taki gestured to Hotohori. 

The woman gasped. "Where on Earth did you find him? He's perfect!" The lady began to look over Hotohori. He looked a bit nervous as the lady. A few of the other models at the studio walked by and saw the three standing by the door.

"Hey, who's the cute guy?"

"Don't know…never saw 'im before. Looks like he came with Taki though."

"But she hates men. Why would she voluntarily bring one here?"

"Maybe she actually found someone. He is so cute…"

"Oh keep your shirt on, for everyone's sake. If he came with her, he's probably already with her. Taki always gets the best guys following her after all."

"Why do the ones that don't want them, get them?"

"Law of the concrete jungle, hon. Let's get to make up." The tallest of the four women took the others away from the front lobby.

Taki glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the women leave. She blew a strand out of her face. _'Sometimes I wonder why I do this…'_ She sighed and watched her assistant poke at Hotohori and look at him from all angles. "Coco…what are you doing? You already said he was perfect…"

"I'm just making sure. You can never be too careful." After she finished, Coco looked satisfied. "You two can go to make up now. I'm happy."

Taki groaned and gestured for Hotohori to follow her. She rubbed the back of her neck. "How embarrassing…"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe she did that. I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright. It's no worse than what I went through every morning in Konan." He shrugged.

"I suppose…but I still…never mind…" Taki swung open the door to the make up room. "And so it begins…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei sighed as she flipped through another catalogue. "Nuriko, you're too picky. They're just clothes."

"I just don't know. I like a lot of them, but I don't think I'd like them if I tried them on…" Nuriko picked up another catalogue.

Tasuki grumbled. "Ya know, I think I liked you better as a guy…"

Nuriko glared at him. "Well! It's not like I had anything to do with being like this!"

"Whatever…" Tasuki closed the catalogue he had and tossed it on the table.

Kei rolled her eyes. "Let's not argue. It really doesn't matter. We should get going. It's almost 2:30." Kei got up and pulled Tasuki up too.

Lily sighed and fixed up the pile of catalogues they'd been looking at. Nuriko got up and followed Kei and Tasuki outside. Chichiri stood on the other side of the room.

"Ready, no da?"

"Just about." Lily checked her hair in a mirror on the wall. She picked up her car keys from a table and headed outside, followed by Chichiri.

Lily and Chichiri drove in Lily's car and Nuriko, Kei and Tasuki were in Kei's. Nuriko and Tasuki argued a lot the whole way. Chichiri and Lily discussed possibilities for why the guys had come back with them. 

The mall was at least half an hour away. It was absolutely huge though. If there was a store you were looking for, it would be there. They all entered Nuriko went off on her own while Chichiri went with Lily and Tasuki was with Kei.

Nuriko accidentally found herself in a store that sold mostly leather clothes. _'Great. What am I doing here? I don't even like these.'_ Then she heard something familiar.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day."

"Yeah. You too." Nuriko saw a very tall blonde man standing at the counter holding a bag. He was wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt. He turned and headed towards the door and her.

"Nuriko?" 

It took Nuriko a second to realize who it was. "Jason…hi. Sorry, I didn't recognize you at first." She noticed his dark eyes for the first his time. _'Wow…cute…'_

"It's okay. What are you doing here?"

"Oh um…I'm not really sure. I didn't mean to come in here."

Jason didn't say anything as they both left the store. He noticed Nuriko staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I was noticing your eyes."

"My…eyes?"

"Yeah. I think they're pretty."

Jason tried to hide a blush. He found it odd. Lots of girls told him they liked his eyes or that he was cute or something like that, but it never mattered before. It actually mattered to him when Nuriko said it. "Ah…um…thanks…I think." He was at a loss for words.

"You know it's funny…" 

"What?" They continued walking through the mall.

"Every time I see you, I see more of you."

"More of me, huh?"

"Yeah. The first time I saw you, I really didn't know what you looked like, then I saw your hair, now your eyes." She blushed. "I guess it sounds kinda silly."

"No…not really." He was quiet for a moment. He suddenly smirked and looked down at her. "But…you do seem to be implying something about what might happen the next time we meet..."

Nuriko blushed furiously when she realized what he meant. "W-w-what?! I…I didn't mean that! I swear!" _'Oh shoot! I just made a total idiot outta myself!'_

Jason chuckled. "I know. I know. I was just joking."  He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry."

"It…it's alright." Her blush went away a bit, but was still there. 

Jason looked up and saw Hotohori and Taki, they had just entered the mall. _'Shit, they have the worst timing…'_ "I gotta go Nuriko. I'll see you later." He smiled. "And we'll see if you're little theory still holds true then." He leaned forward a little and brushed his lips against hers. He stared at her in silence for a few seconds. "Later." He quickly turned before Taki and Hotohori could see him and left. _'Shit! Why'd I do that? Why'd I just kiss her? I don't even know her that well…'_ He rubbed his temples with his fingers as he hurried out of the building. _'Further more, after Saturday, I'll probably never see her again…I'm starting to like her and I shouldn't…'_

Jason stepped out into the parking lot. As he headed towards his car, a black BMW stopped in front of him. The window opened.

"Jason, have you seen Alana yet?"

"No Mr. Reddinbaour, I'm still looking." _'Way to go Jason…just lie to the man who adopted you and gave you a home for so many years…'_ "Sir, I do have a couple of questions…"

"What is it?"

"What if Lana doesn't want to come back? What if she's happy with the life she has here?"

"Jason, she has to come home to her family. It's where she belongs."

"Yes sir." Jason sighed as the car left. _'I don't believe this. Her family… Where she belongs…She belongs with who she's happy with and I think that's here. I'm sure as hell not gonna be the one to say that to him though…'_

Nuriko blushed as she watched Jason leave. _'Did he just kiss me?'_ Her fingers brushed against her lips carefully. _'He's so cute…Wait a minute…he's a guy…technically so am I. What would he do if he found out?'_ A hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Nuriko? Are you okay?" Taki looked worried.

"F…fine…I'm fine."

"Mmmm…okay… Let's go find the others."

"Hmm…sure…" Nuriko reluctantly followed Taki and Hotohori back to the main section of the mall.

The group of 7 spent hours in the mall, spending unbelievable amounts of money. Hotohori's clothes were dress casual, Chichiri's were slightly less formal, Tasuki got totally casual stuff and Nuriko got outfits like the other girls. 

After dinner, they stopped back at the house to change. All the girls were up stairs and the guys were down stairs. Hotohori was wearing black slacks and a white button up short sleeve dress shirt. Tasuki wore black jeans and a gray shirt like Hotohori's. Chichiri stood wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a slightly dressy green shirt.

Lily stared at herself in her mirror. "I can't believe you people convinced me to buy this stuff!" She turned around. "I feel so weird!"

"You look good! And Chichiri will like it too." Kei giggled.

"Shut up!" Lily grabbed a pair of black gloves and slipped them on. "He's a monk! He's not supposed to like what I look like."

Taki rolled her eyes. "He's a monk, not dead. Besides, he's not a monk here. He can look at girls if he wants to."

Lily picked up some silver bracelets and put those on her wrists over the gloves. "Why are you so intent on getting Chichiri and me together? It seems to be the only thing on you people's minds!"

Nuriko smoothed her top. "He does like you. I've never seen him so interested in a girl before. You really are special to him."

"Stop it!" Lily huffed and went back to her mirror. _'Aww…who am I kidding? I do want him to notice me…I mean…he already does and he's like my best friend…I can tell him anything… but I want him to be more than that…Shit…'_

Kei put some final touches on her makeup. "Let's hurry up. The guys are really impatient."

The others nodded. They all hurried downstairs. Chichiri immediately noticed Lily.

She was wearing thigh-high leather boots, a black mini-skirt, a fire red tank top with only one strap on her right shoulder and a pair of uneven gloves. Her left glove went almost all the way up her arm and the right one was normal sized. Her hair was loosely pulled back.

"Damn, no da!" His eyes went wide.

Kei and Taki giggled when Lily blushed. Kei blushed when Tasuki began to eye her. She had on low riding white capris and a purple halter-top.

Taki and Nuriko sighed. "Let's go. The club opens soon and I'd rather get there early."

They all went outside to the cars and drove to a very exclusive club. Throughout the night, Tasuki and Kei either drank or danced, Chichiri and Lily found a private corner to talk and be somewhat romantic, Hotohori and Taki relaxed with specialty drinks in a lounge and Nuriko kept herself occupied with a few of the more decent guys there.

By the end of the night, Kei and Tasuki were totally hammered and the others had to help them back inside their house. Taki leaned in Kei's doorway and watched her sleep.

"Man…I'll be glad when Kei can get drunk legally…"

"How long till she's 20?" Hotohori took her hand and they went back to his room.

"A few weeks." Taki sat on the bed in her pajamas with Hotohori.

Hotohori stared out the window and sighed. He was thinking about Kei being his cousin. He thought he knew all his relatives, but now he was trying to come to grips with the fact that his grandmother wasn't dead and happened to be an incredibly powerful woman. And so was his cousin. 

"Something wrong?" 

"Nothing…" 

"Come on, something's wrong. You look all worried."

"I was thinking about something I found out in Tai Itsukun's palace…"

"And it's still worrying you?"

"Well, believe me it won't just go away."

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Well…when we were there, I was told Hikari is my grandmother and Kei is my cousin…"

Taki cocked her head to one side. "Cousins? You and Kei? How?"

"Hikari said she fell in love with my grandfather when she was a miko and had twins with him. When she left Konan, she took Kei's mother with her and my father stayed in Konan."

"…" Taki stared at him. "Cousins…in two worlds…"

"Yes…"

"How weird…" She rested her head on his shoulder. _'I'm in love with my best friend's cousin… This is like the type of thing you hear about on American talk shows…'_

"It truly is…I never dreamed I'd have a cousin in the miko's world."

Taki looked up at him. "It seems to me a lot of things have been happening that you never dreamed of."

He smiled. "I guess you're right there." 

Taki smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I think it's good. I mean this way Kei will actually have a decent relative who knows…you know…what happened to her."

"You're right." He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you."

"Any time. You always make me feel better when I'm worried or upset or something like that, I should do the same for you really."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Thank you. And good night."

"'Night." Taki kissed him on the cheek and got up to leave.

"Taki?"

"Hmm?" She turned back to him

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you."

"H-huh?" A deep blush spread across her face. "You…you love me?"

"You know I do. Almost since I met you. And I can't hold it in anymore." He stood up and took her hands in his.

Taki looked up at him. She had always had the feeling her loved her, he had never said it, but she knew. She was just surprised at how frank her was about it. Though it wasn't as surprising as it could have been, after what they talked about last night. "I…I'm not sure what to say…"

"Tell me honestly how you feel about me."

Her eyes locked with his. Her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest. "I don't know…" She could barely find her voice.

"Yes, you do know. Tell me."

Taki studied his face for the longest time, as if searching for some reason to leave that she couldn't find. She stumbled over her own words. "You…you're right. I do know. I…I…I love… I love you, Hotohori. I love you." She felt a great wave of relief flood her body. After holding herself back from loving someone for so long, she finally found the one person she'd been looking for. "I truly do love you."  She felt so much calmer now.

Hotohori smiled widely and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Taki almost fell into his arms as she kissed back. After a few moments, Hotohori parted from her just a bit. "I love you Taki." Then he kissed her again.

Taki's mind buzzed. _'I said it! I said I love you! And he said it too! Every time someone said I love you to me before, it wasn't honest…but this time it is…I know it. For some reason I can just feel it, he really is the one. Why didn't I see it sooner? Why?'_

Hotohori pulled her back to his bed. "Stay here tonight." It wasn't an offer, it was an order.

"You act like I'd leave after that, silly." She giggled and cuddled up against his body.

"Taki…Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru Hotohori." Taki sighed softly as she began to fall asleep in her new found love's arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Okay, so that's the first couple officially admitting how they feel. Did I make it too mushy? I feel like I did. Did I rush again? I feel like I did that too.

Now, what will this insane teenage girl do with the rest of her work? Hmm…would anyone like to make some suggestions? If you do, I'll give you a cookie! Well…not really, but will someone do it anyway?

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	18. Well, I see your point there but why wou...

            Heh…I'm so glad people still read this. 

To answer some questions: This action will pick up a little more probably in this chapter I think, umm…not really in terms of the stuff related to the _Universe of the Four Gods_, but more with the personal lives of the girls, if that makes any sense. Lily's parents are dead, it was her uncle that was talking to Jason in the last chapter, the whole goddess thing will end inside the book, they're all going to go back inside when ever I feel like putting them back there, and I really don't know what I'm gonna do with Yui...she isn't really important to the story. Oh yeah um…to the person who asked about Nakago (and anyone else wondering about him), he's probably gonna end up dead again. I really don't like him. On 2nd thought, saying I don't like him is being very polite about it. On a scale for 1-10, one being hate 10 being love, Nakago is like negative infinity. I can't stand him period. He's so evil and frankly, I personally find it impossible to make him a good person. A better author probably could, I've seen it done, but I can't. Sorry if I insulted anyone who likes Nakago and wanted to see a good outcome for him. That's really just my opinion of him and I hope no one holds it against the _story_. If you want to hold it against _me_, by all means do. If I insulted you, you have the right to hold it against me if you want. Send me all the e-mail you want if you are so inclined to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei woke up slowly. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her own room. As she began to roll out of the bed, a strong arm pulled her back in.

"What the?" She franticly turned to face whoever held her.

It was Tasuki. "Where do ya think yer goin'?" He sleepily muttered and pulled on her again.

"Huh? What am I doing in here?" She rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Ya came in here in the middle of the night 'cause ya said Hotohori an' Taki were makin' too much noise next door, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Kei recalled trying to sleep next door to Hotohori when he'd been getting busy with Taki. She blushed. "Now I remember…"

"What are ya blushin' for?" 

She made a face. "Hearing your best friend get busy with a guy isn't the kinda thing you wanna hear in the middle of the night…I mean I'm glad they finally admitted their feelings for each other…but they didn't need to be so…uh…vocal about it…"

Tasuki laughed at her embarrassment about the subject. "Well, if they ever do it again, you can always come in here to sleep ya know."

"Thanks. I get the feeling I'll be spending a lot of nights in here…"

"Just outta curiosity, why didn't you go to Lily's room?"

"She was already in Chichiri's room. Same problem I guess." Kei pushed herself into a sitting position as Tasuki rolled out of bed and stretched.

"Gotcha." Tasuki never wore a shirt to bed unless it was really cold. 

Kei watched him as he walked into the closet only wearing his boxers. _'Damn, he's hot!'_

Tasuki came out of the closet with his clothes. 

Kei got off the bed. "I'd better go change and start breakfast."

"Sure. Might wanna get a tray up here for Taki and Hotohori. I'd bet they'll be very late for breakfast…"

Kei gave him an "I'm gonna smack you if you say that again" look then rushed out of the room trying to stifle her giggles.

When Kei went downstairs to start breakfast, Lily was already downstairs. Kei pulled out the orange juice. 

"How'd you sleep?"

"Once I left my room, fine, but before that, not at all. You?"

"Same. Who thought that Taki, who's never been with a guy until last night, could be so loud in bed? It'll be a miracle if she still has a voice after that."

Lily snickered when Taki came down rubbing her eyes. "Sleep much?"

"What? I slept fine. Why?" She filled up a cup of coffee.

"I'll bet…" Kei giggled while Taki looked at them both confused. "Boxers or briefs?"

"What are you talking about?" She was beginning to get the idea.

"Why, Hotohori of course. You act like we didn't hear you two last night." Lily snickered even more.

"Oh…" Taki blushed bright red. "That."

"Yeah _that_." Kei giggled as she sipped her juice. "Ta wanna keep it down next time? I couldn't sleep."

Taki was mortified. "Oh God…I'm really sorry… We didn't mean to…uh…you know…uh…keep you up…" She buried her face in her hands and peeked through her fingers.

Lily handed her the milk for her coffee. "It's not really that big a deal…I mean it's about time you stopped denying you love him. You dragged it out for so long."

"I know…I know…and God I'm sorry I did…" She looked out the window dreamily.

"Eww! Mental picture not wanted here! Please keep details to yourself!" Kei put her hands over her ears.

"Sorry." Taki smiled and stopped talking. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily's POV 

We all had our fun teasing Hotohori and Taki about their first night together, but I think it really made the rest of us realize we really do love each other. I couldn't really talk to Chichiri the rest of the day, I felt like crying every time I saw him. I want to tell him I love him, but I'm really good at that whole love thing…at times I think I wasn't meant for it, then others, Chichiri just seems like that perfect person and everything will be just fine if I tell him I love him…

What a bunch of bull shit…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saturday came sooner than I would have liked…it's the day of another tournament for me. Normally I don't mind I look forward to fight days, but with the guys here, I'm a little uncomfortable. Taka's been making a big deal about it, saying he'll get his rematch and win. Fat chance. I really hope someone knocks him out before he gets to me.

This tournament works funny. The guys are separate from the girls. The only girl/guy fight is the final fight. It's more like a battle of the sexes, the strongest girl against the strongest guy. Like I said before, normally I like this kinda thing, but I just feel like this is the one I can't win…this is the one where I go down…I'm not ready to go down yet, nor do I want to…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I felt like just my body was going through the day, my mind and heart were elsewhere. I didn't even feel like smacking Taka when he was going on about beating me.

"Daijobu, no da?"

Chichiri's voice broke derailed my weak train of thought. "What? Huh? I'm fine…really…" We were standing alone on one side of the gym while the others walked around. 

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "If you aren't feeling well, maybe you should withdraw no da."

"Really, I'm fine Chichiri…I don't need to do that…"

"Lily…you know you can't hide from me no da…"

"Can't I at least try for a little while?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I don't like it when people worry about me."

"Whether you like it or not, I do worry about you. I don't like it when you hide things from me no da."

I looked at the floor. "And it's really hard to hide from you, but it's the way I've always been. It's really hard to change though I'm trying."

"That's all I'm asking." His lips briefly brushed against mine. 

I didn't have much to say. I just kinda made a small squeak and pressed myself into his arms. When he hugged me back I felt like melting. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason's POV

I saw her hugging that guy. I wonder who he is. Alana…Lily is so close to him. She trusts him. I saw it when he took her by the hand, her left hand. She generally never lets anyone touch her gloved hand, but she lets him. What's different about him? But he's one of the people I saw appear with her in that video my camera accidentally caught… What has she been doing here? Practicing some Japanese form of black magick? (Note: No, I didn't spell it wrong. That's the correct spelling for like Wiccan type magic (which is technically white…but anyway…), which is what I'm talking about. Not the Vegas stuff…for anyone who didn't know.)

I also wonder about Nuriko, she was with them that day too. Who are they? But the problem is that I like her. I can't get involved with her. I won't be here for long. As soon as my business with Lily is finished here, I'm going home. If I got involved with her, I'd only hurt her and even though I don't know her very well, I care enough about her to try to make it as painless as possible. I'm such an ass, scum really. I'm not a good person. Any bad thing you can think of will probably describe me in one way or another…

"Jason…didn't take long to met again did it?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts of self-hate. A very feminine voice…

"Nuriko?" I turned. It was her again. Damn…does she follow me or do I follow her?

She smiled at me. "I guess I do see more of you all the time…" 

I wasn't sure what she meant at first. Then I looked down. I wasn't wearing my shirt. I chuckled a little. "So you're right…very interesting."

"Are you fighting today?"

"Yeah…I…uh…decided to do a little competing while I'm here."

"While you're here? You're on vacation?" She looked disappointed.

I scratched the back of my head. Vacation? Not really. "I guess you could say I'm on vacation…"

"Oh…Where are you from?"

"The U.S. California to be precise."

"How long will you be here?"

"Not sure really. No time limit actually…"

"I see…"

We were quiet for a time. She's so cute…Probably the only girl I'd ever say that about. But I can't think like that. I can't get involved with her and hurt her.

"You look like something's bothering you…care to share?"

"It's nothing…"

Her hand on my shoulder almost made me jump out of my skin. "Are you sure? I'm willing to listen."

I stared at her for a long time. She's a lot shorter than me. Before I really knew what I was doing, I had kissed her. As soon as I did, I felt her kiss back, which was the worst thing she could have done. She should have pulled away and smacked me. It would make things easier really.

My mind buzzed when I was kissing her. After about a minute, I pulled myself back to reality and pushed myself away from her. "Sorry…" Sorry? Was that I'll I could come up with? Yep. It was. And this was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. I tried to tell myself not to get involved, so what do I do? I kiss her and get involved, that's what I do. Jason…you're an unbelievable idiot.

"For what? It's not like I didn't like it." She looked at me with confused eyes.

I struggled to find my voice. "I shouldn't have done that." I stepped away from her.

"I don't think I understand…"

"Nuriko…I'm…I'm not a good person. To be frank, I'm probably the worst person you'll ever meet. I've hurt every woman I've ever had a relationship with and I can't do that to you." I tried not to look at her.

She looked even more confused and stepped towards me, making it so that there was almost no space between us again. "Why does it matter whether or not you hurt me? We really just met."

Why _did_ it matter? Did I have to ask myself? I knew why. I like her a lot. "You…we…I know we just met, but I do like you I won't deny that, but already you mean too much to me. I don't want you to get involved with me and get hurt. You're the only woman I've ever met that I don't want to get hurt. Please, just go and forget about me." I backed up again and turned around. I couldn't even look at her.

I felt her hands on my shoulders. "Jason, don't you think if you feel this strongly about not hurting me, it might be different? Maybe this is the time it could actually work?"

I tried to push her away. "Nuriko, listen to me. There is no one out there for me. I care about a girl for a little while and then leave them broken and hurt. You're not like them. You're different. I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't want to hurt you." I began to walk away.

"Don't you think if you walk away now, it won't matter whether or not you _want_ to hurt me, you'll have already done it?" She sounded so hurt.

I froze. She was right. If I left her like this, I'd hurt her before I ever got the chance not to. I turned. She looked at me with teary eyes. "Nuriko…"

"Jason…" 

I took two long strides back to her and wrapped my arms around her. She stood on her toes to get closer to my face. I bent down a little and kissed her again. Her hands crawled across my bear chest. I think I died and went to Heaven. I don't deserve this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

"Where's Nuriko?" Kei looked around the gym.

"I dunno. He…she walked off a while ago. Damn, its weird seeing Nuriko as a girl. Though it makes a little more sense." Tasuki was sitting in a chair next to her.

"Well she'll probably come back later. I'm not gonna worry. The fights are starting soon though.

After a few minutes, Nuriko came back looking a bit flushed. Taki questioned her, but Nuriko said she was just a little warm. 

The fights started with all the girls. It was really no surprise that Lily quickly made her way through the ranks and won the women's division. Now she would fight whoever won in the men's division.

The men's fights weren't much different. Some won by actual skill, others through cheap tricks. Jason quickly became a crowd favorite by taking out most of his opponents in under 20 seconds. Which made it no real surprise that her made it to the finals of the men's division, semi-finals of the whole tournament.

Taka was Jason's final male opponent. The semi-finals of the tournament had come. The announcers' voices boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Well Hiro, here we are, the finals of the men's division. The winner of this match will go on to fight everyone's favorite fem fighter, Lily Kazama! Let's have a look at who her possible opponents are, shall we Hiro?"

"Alright, Sota. In the blue corner, we have Taka S. Age 21. He faced Lily once before and lost, so I think he's looking for a rematch. He's won a few major tournaments, but he's a newcomer to this fighting ring."

"And our other fighter?"

"In the red corner, we have Jason T. Age 25. An American guy who has won quite a few major tournaments. He knows a number of martial arts including traditional karate and Tae Kwon Do, which he has adapted to his own style. Definitely the crowd's pick for this fight. And I must say, my pick as well."

"Well we're really not supposed to pick who we favor, but I'm with you on that one, Hiro."

"Thanks Sota. Let's watch and see how the fight turns out."

"Alright then. LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

Jason and Taka began to approach each other. 

Jason smirked. "So, you lost to Lily, huh?" 

"She cheats."

"That's sad." Jason sidestepped his attacks. _'What a dumb ass. Saying Lily cheats. She couldn't cheat it she tried.'_  "Blaming your own failure on your opponent. You need to learn to lose gracefully." Jason swung his leg around and his foot connected with Taka's jaw. "And I'll be the teacher for that lesson."

Taka sneered and made another attempt to attack.

Lily watched the fight from the sidelines with great interest. This fight would determine her opponent after all. She held Jason's entry folder in her hand and casually flipped through it. "Name: Jason Talon…Age: 25…Nationality: American. Family: N/A." She stared up at him. "Jason…what are you doing here? What made you come out here? Are you looking for me?" 

It was no surprise to Lily that Jason won. He'd never lost a fight in his life. She lost to him every time she faced him. A sinking feeling began to creep into her stomach. "I am gonna lose today. I had that feeling earlier today…now I know why. I can't beat Jason." She frowned and went into the locker room to get herself as ready as she could possibly be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taki poked Kei. "Hey, was it just me or did that Jason guy look familiar?"

"Sorta, but the Jason we know didn't have a last name that started with T. Jason's last name was Reddinbaour. He was her cousin…through adoption yeah…but he had her last name."

"Well yeah, but he's 25 and he could change his name if he wanted to. He doesn't have to stay with any particular name if he doesn't want to."

"Well, I see your point there but why would Jason be here? I'm mean I didn't think anyone knew Lily was here. Unless he actually went through computer records and found her. He was good at that ya know."

"Well Lily's closer than we are and she's gonna fight him too. We can ask her after the match."

"Yeah I guess." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily stood at her corner of the arena. Her mind was totally focused on the fight at hand. 

Jason stood at his corner. His mind buzzed. He was about to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life. This definitely wasn't the best way to go about reacquainting himself with his cousin and friend.

Neither one of them really moved much when the fight began. The crowd quieted down as the two fighters slowly approached each other.

"What are you doing here?" Lily growled at him and took her stance.

"Nice to see you too, Lily." Jason rolled his eyes and took his stance.

The crowd began to cheer and yell as the fight all of a sudden truly began. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliffhanger? I know I'm evil. More reviews means more chapters. I hope you all like it. I really do try my best. I shall return with more in a couple of weeks or so. Later!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	19. I know a jealous look when I see one

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily stood about 6 feet from Jason.

"I said 'What are you doing here?'" Her eyes narrowed. 

"And I said 'Nice to see you too, Lily.'" Jason backed up to avoid her sidekick.

"What's with you? I don't get it." Lily swung at him.

"Nothin' really. Just lookin' for my favorite cousin. Is that illegal or somethin'?" He spun around and aimed a kick at her chest.

"Technically no, just illogical." She grabbed his foot and knocked him over.

He rolled backwards to get up just as Lily's foot came down near where his stomach had been. "You want me to leave then?"

"No, I just want to know what could bring you over here to find me after I've been gone for over two years. I didn't think anyone could find me." She avoided a flurry of punches aimed for her head.

"Neither did I. It was an accident really." He stumbled backwards when her foot connected with his shoulder.

"Just 'cause you found out where I am doesn't mean you have to come and get cozy with one of my friends." Lily was knocked backwards by a punch she didn't see coming.

Jason felt his face heat up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means? Nuriko likes you and you like her too, don't you?"

"What difference does it make?" They began to circle each other.

"Didn't Aunt Jane tell you never to answer ma question with a question?"

Jason smirked. "Couldn't I ask you the same thing?"

"Are we getting anywhere?" Lily grabbed him by the arm and flipped him onto his back. "You never did tell me why you're here."

"It's a very long story." Jason sighed quickly then went back to attacking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taki looked up at a large TV screen above the ring. She poked Kei. "I was right. It is him."

Kei sat back in her seat. "Am I supposed to care?"

"Don't tell me you're still mad at him…"

"Mad at who?" Nuriko poked her head in between the two.

"The guy fighting with Lily." Taki glanced down at the ring.

"Jason? Where do you know him from?"

"He's Lily's cousin." Kei slouched deeper into her chair.

Nuriko wondered why Kei seemed to dislike him so much. "Is he a bad person?"

"Jason? No. I just don't particularly like him."

Tasuki looked over at her. "Why not? He didn't seem so bad when he saved Miaka."

Kei sighed. "He's not a bad person at all. He's really great actually. It's just that growing up, after we met Lily we met him, and he was always like 2 feet taller than me so he teased me about my height and my fear of heights. Otherwise he's not that bad. He was pretty nice when he wasn't getting on my nerves. If you asked him though, he'd make himself sound like the worst person you could ever meet. He blows things out of proportion. I don't why, he just does."

Nuriko felt a little relieved. _'Jason isn't as bad as he made himself out to be…'_ "What do you think he's here for?"

Taki stood up. "Probably somethin' to do with Lily." She moved out of their section of the seating. "I'm going down to look."

Hotohori watched as Taki hurried down the stairs to ringside. Kei noticed him watching intently.

"Daijobu, Hotohori?"

"Hai." 

Kei raised an eyebrow. "I know a jealous look when I see one. You shouldn't worry. Jason was like an older brother to all of us. Besides she loves you, no one else. Take it from me, I know." She smiled.

"I guess you're right."

Kei looked back down at the ring and frowned slightly. _'What's going on? Why is Jason here? Something's up…and I don't think it's gonna be good.' _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Taki watched the fight from closer now. Jason and Lily were talking while fighting, but she couldn't make out anything. She sighed. _'Lily's fighting so hard. I guess she really wants to win. Jason always did beat her back in California…'_ Taki walked around the ring to where many of the other fighters were watching the final fight. She saw Taka slumped in his seat. She smirked and walked behind him.

"So much for the rematch, ne?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He glared at her.

"All you're big talk went out the window when you lost to Jason. I find it funny."

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were on my end."

"If I were on your end, I'd have given up a long time ago. You need to learn to give up."

"I'm not giving up till I get what I want." He muttered.

"That'll take an eternity and a half." Taki rolled her eyes and went back to a seat on the other side of the ring. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The fight between Lily and Jason was lasting surprisingly long and the announcers were having trouble keeping up with the fast paced action. Fists and feet were flying everywhere. The crowd was in complete silence. The tension felt like it could break at any moment.

Jason and Lily began to circle again. They were breathing hard.

"You've gotten better." 

"Should I take that as a compliment or not?" Lily arched an eyebrow.

"Take it how you want." They stopped and took defensive stances. "How much longer ya think you can last?"

"Not long. You?"

"Same. I'm really tired. I think I got the energy for one more attempt." He wiped his forehead on his sleeve.

"Same here. Wanna just make one final attack and see who's standing when we're done?"

"Sounds good." Jason and Lily backed up to opposite sides of the ring again.

The announcers caught on to the fight. "Well Hiro, looks like this match will come down to one final attack from each."

"Indeed it does. This has been an amazing match. I don't think anyone expected this long or exciting of a fight. Both fighters are very experienced and seem to be able to read each other perfectly. There's no way to tell who is going to win!"

An eerie silence fell over the crowd. Kei and the others had slipped down to ringside with Taki. All eyes were glued to the ring. 

Without warning, Jason and Lily began the final attack. They began running at each other and when they were about 8 feet from each other, they jumped. Both connected with flying jump kicks. Lily's to Jason's chest and Jason's to her stomach.

Both landed with a dull thud on their backs. The whole crowd gasped and stood up, trying to get a better view. Kei and Taki stood right at the edge of the ring. Neither Jason nor Lily was getting up.

"This is amazing, Sota! I can't believe this! Neither one seems to have won!"

"Actually in this situation, the first one to be able to stand up will be the winner. All one of them has to do is stand and the match will be over. Now after all that, who has the energy to do so?"

"Lily! Get up!" Kei began screaming at her. "You can do it!"

Lily's hand slowly moved from her side to her head. "I don't think I can…I'm too tired."

They heard Jason laugh. "I wouldn't bet on that. You have more energy than I do."

"Do not."

"Do too. Now get up." Lily heard Jason groan and saw him clutch at his stomach.

"I'll try."

"Don't make me quote Star Wars movies…"

She laughed as hard as she could, which wasn't much. "Fine…" She pushed on her right side and rolled over. _'This is going to be easier said than done.'_ She saw everyone on the side. _'Guess I gotta though…'_ Her fingers curled into a fist as she pushed herself onto her knees. She watched the sweat drip off her face. Her glance drifted to Jason, he was still on his back, one knee bent and his arms off to the side. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you promise to tell me what's going on if I stand up?"

"You won't like what I have to say…"

"I don't care. You can't come all the way over here with something this important and not tell me."

He sighed. "You're right. I'll tell you."

Lily smiled and painfully pushed herself to her feet. A happy feeling washed over her. She'd won. It was the first time she'd ever beaten Jason. The crowd began to cheer and shout. She looked down at her friends. Chichiri was smiling widely and the others were clapping. She slowly turned back to Jason. 

He had pushed himself to a sitting position and was smiling. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." She stepped over and held out her hand to him. He took it and pulled himself up.

The announcers were as excited as the crowd was. The aftermath of the match was so hectic, no one really knew what had happened until it calmed down about half an hour later. 

Jason changed in the locker room and was washing up when Taka came in. Jason saw him in the mirror. 

"You…what do you want?" He grabbed his towel from the bench and dried his face.

"Are you going to take it like that?"

"Take what?"

"Your loss. I saw your records, you've never lost to anyone. Are you just gonna let her beat you?

"Yep." He slowly walked past Taka. "I don't mind losing to her." 

"Why not?"

"That's none of your business." He pushed open the door open and left Taka to be confused.

Lily impatiently tapped he foot while waiting for Jason. "What is taking him so long?"

"You should calm down, no da. He'll probably be out soon."

"I don't like to wait."

The door of the locker room suddenly opened and Jason came out into the artificial light of the gym. He had on black cargo pants and a white tank top. His sunglasses were on the collar of the top and his bag was carelessly slung across his chest.

"Jason…are you gonna tell me what's going on now?" She stopped tapping.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…yeah…you'd better sit down first though."

"I think I'll be alright if I stand." _'What could he possibly have to say that I, of all people, would need to sit down?'_

"You asked for it then…" Jason took a deep breath and rubbed his neck again. It was a nervous habit. 

They all waited intently for Jason to speak. Kei was getting slightly annoyed. "Are you gonna spit it out or not?"

After another deep breath, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Lily, now that you're 21, your old friends and family are looking for you 'cause you're the only heir to everything your parents owned and you're the only one who can do anything with the money, the estate and everything else." He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

Lily felt like she'd just gotten hit by a truck. "What?" She squeaked.

Kei stared at him. "You can't be serious…"

"There's no way…" Taki covered her mouth with her hand.

"Unfortunately there is. They kinda followed Kei actually and figured if they found her, they'd find you. The whole town is crawling with people you used to know. They're all looking for you." He lowered his head.

"But I don't…why didn't they just figure I was dead or something? I mean I've been gone for so long…" Lily felt her legs buckle underneath her. She would have fallen to the floor had Chichiri not caught her.

"They had to try to find you. Since you aren't confirmed dead, they had to assume you're around somewhere."

Lily began to cry. "No…this isn't happening…I can't…I can't go back…"

Jason sighed. "Do you want me to go? I will if you want me to."

She only managed to nod and turn away from him. She buried her face in Chichiri's shoulder and continued to cry. It was too much to bear right now. She never imagined something like this would happen.

"I'm sorry, Lily." He walked past them. "That's probably the worst thing I can say right now but I think it's all I can say." He continued walking and left the building.

Chichiri led Lily to a nearby chair. He would have asked how she felt, but he already knew the answer. She buried her face in her hands. "Why does this have to happen now?"

Taki bit her lip. "Lily, I really don't want to be mean but I think this has been coming for a while. I don't think you can just walk away from an old life and not expect it to come back at some point."

Lily pushed back her hair. "You're probably right…I should have seen it coming…" She looked up at everyone. "Hey, where'd Nuriko go?" She wasn't in their group.

They all looked around. Kei saw Nuriko running after Jason. _'Man…she's got it bad…'_ "I don't see her anywhere…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jason was standing in the parking lot, getting ready to leave. As soon as he opened his door, someone pushed it shut. He looked up. "Nuriko…"

"You act like I'm gonna let you walk away after that."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Nuriko smiled and kissed him quickly. "First, congratulations. 2nd place isn't bad." She sighed. "Second, I want to know what's going on. Did you tell me you liked me because you really do or because I'm Lily's friend?"

"Nuriko…" He sighed. _'Shit…what do I tell her? I started talking to her because of Lily, but now I really do like her…'_ "I told you I liked you because I do. When I met you, I didn't totally recognize Lily. It had nothing to do with her… What I want to know is, why do you want anything to do with me after what I just did?"

"You did what you had to do. If it hadn't been you, it would have been one of her friends or family members. I don't think that would have been pretty. It takes a brave man to do that."

"Maybe, but it doesn't make me feel any better about what I just did…"

"You know, you're not as bad a person as you said you were."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you're so upset over this and that Kei said you always put yourself down. You have no self confidence." 

"So what if I don't?" He opened his door again.

"It isn't healthy." Nuriko shut it again. "You shouldn't look down on yourself."

"Still, this thing isn't going to end very well, I know it."

"It probably won't. I don't think this kind of thing can." She rested her hand on his arm. "But unless you stop acting all mysterious about what you know, it's gonna be worse that it has to be."

"Why do you have to make so mush sense?" He smiled at her.

"'Cause that's the way I am." Nuriko giggled.

"Nuriko?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. I…uh…needed this." He sheepishly smiled.

"Any time." She kissed him again. He kissed back. "Is there somewhere we can reach you?"

"Are you asking me for Lily or for yourself?" He wrote down a phone number.

"Both." She giggled and took the paper from him. "I'll see you soon." She began to walk back to the building.

"Soon?"

"Well, it's never long till we see each other. I get the feeling with all that's going on now, time between our meeting will be even shorter."

Jason felt himself blush. He wanted to see Nuriko again. "Ah…um…okay then…"

Nuriko reentered the building. Lily has calmed down a little, but she was still shaky. Kei looked up at her. 

"Did you see him?"

"He was just leaving."

Kei pulled her off to the side. "Your lipstick is smudged. He wasn't 'just leaving' was he?"

"Not technically." She smiled and looked in a compact mirror to fix her makeup.

"You got it so bad, hon." 

"I know. I don't find it so bad though."

Kei smiled and shook her head. "I'm not saying anything. Did you get anyway to reach him though?"

"I have a phone number." She handed Kei the paper.

"We're just about ready to leave." She put it in her purse. "Ikuzo." She led everyone out side to the lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few minutes later, everyone was back at the house. Lily locked herself up in her room. Kei tried to get in but couldn't, so she sent up Chichiri.

He carefully knocked on her door. "Lily? Can I come in, no da?"

"I guess…" He heard her mutter.

He slowly opened the door. The curtains were closed and the light off. She was lying face down on her bed. He closed the door behind him. When she looked up at him, he saw she'd been crying. He sat near her on the bed.

"Lily…"

"Why does this kind of stuff happen to me? Is it because I ran away and now it's just all coming back?"

"I don't know, no da…"

She shifted on the bed and curled herself into his arms. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

He held her closer. "I can't answer that either, no da."

"I know…but Chichiri?" She looked up at him with a tear-streaked face.

"Yes?"

"Whatever I end up doing, you'll be there, right? I don't think I can do anything unless you're with me…"

"I'll always be with you." He ran a hand through her hair, in the comforting way he usually did. "I'm never going to leave you…"

He felt her smile against his shoulder. "Thank Suzaku…" She murmured and looked up at him. "You know what's funny?"

"Hmm?"

"When I first came to Konan, I was set on finding Kei but I never thought I'd find a guy like you. You're the only one who really understands me."

He smiled. "I do my best, no da…"

Lily sighed and wiped away her last few tears away. "Chichiri?"

"Yes?"

"Hypothetically, if I said that I loved you, what would you said?"

"Hypothetically, no da?" He smiled brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I'd have to tell you that I love you too."

"Well then, pushing aside everything that has happened recently, I guess I have one thing to say right now."

"And that would be?"

"I love you, Chichiri."

"I love you too, Lily." 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, more passionate than he had ever dared before. Lily draped her arms around his neck and kissed back for all she was worth. She had finally said it. She told the one man she cared about more than anything how she felt. Now all she had to worry about was her old friends and family's attempt to find her and possibly take her back. But it didn't matter. She had all her new friends and the man she loved with her. The situation would be hard no matter what, but the people she was with made it feel a little easier. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmm…cliffhanger-ish…not really though…not in my opinion anyway.

So what did you all think? Not really very action-y, huh? I'm not too good at action. I think cheesy romance is my best. ^_^

On a random side note, occasionally I'm going to start recommending authors/stories that I think other people should read. At the moment one of my favorite FY stories is from Fiery Ice, _Where Do I Belong? _Read it and review it. I love this story.

Ah well, until I write again!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	20. I…uh…Forget it It’s too awkward now…

            Hey everybody! Wow, chapter 20, glad there are some people who made it this far. Umm…let's see here…what I wouldn't give to be able to write more… I'd love to do more really, but I screwed myself when I started my 2nd story. I have to divide my writing time, ya know? I'm writing so much I'm probably gonna get carpal tunnel syndrome at a very young age. And if I also have soooooooo much schoolwork to do that I wish I could ignore but I can't…high school sucks big time. 

            Hmm…since I need help with action stuff, could someone recommend some good action-y stories that I could read/study? Tkawaii said that's a good way to get better at it, but I can't think of any stories I've ready that are action-y. 

            Any who, Kei and Tasuki…let's see…I honestly can't say how much longer until they say it… *shrugs* This story is already like a billion times longer than I originally though. I honestly didn't think it would go past 20 chapters or so, but I think it's obvious that it's gonna be way longer than that. I didn't think I'd get enough support to make it past like the 10th one. I want it to be soon, but with the way I write, it could be a long time…Whoops.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei sat in her room looking through an old photo album while sitting sideways in her windowsill. It was about 7 years old. She flipped through old pictures of Jason, Lily, Taki and her. In most of them, Kei stood far away from Jason. It wasn't that she didn't like him, it was just that he tended to get on her nerves… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kei's POV

I sighed and put the album back. I don't feel like looking into the past anymore. I want this to be over with but it's just begun. This can only end up bad. Lily took it hard enough when Jason first dropped the bomb, but I think Chichiri's company calms her down. A couple of hours ago I walked into her room to check on her and I sorta interrupted Chichiri and her making out. I didn't mean to see that.

I guess if one good thing comes out of this it's that she told him how she feels. So now it's just Tasuki and me really. I mean there's the Jason/Nuriko thing too, but they don't really need to tell each other. They already know they like each other and that it's gonna go further. 

So it's really just him or me that has to say something, but I'm too scared to say anything. I shouldn't really though, there's no reason to be! If I say I love him and he doesn't love me back, then that means it wasn't meant to be, right? Then I can move on, right? Wrong. If he doesn't love me I think I'd die…

So much stuff is bothering me right now. There's the stuff with Tasuki then there's Lily's family problems and finally my own. Someday I'll have to tell my mother the truth. I won't be around much longer and I have to do it soon.

A sudden knock on the door scared me so much I jumped and fell of the ledge and onto my head on the floor. "Come in…ow…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tasuki's POV

When I knocked on her door, I heard a loud thud. When I opened the door, I saw her, upside down, on the floor. I closed the door and crossed the room. "You okay?" I offered a hand to her.

"Yeah fine, just deep in though. Not anymore though." She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up. 

I snickered a little when I saw her hair. It had been in a ponytail, but had mostly come out when she fell, I guess.

"What?" I pointed to a mirror and she looked horrified at the sight of her hair. "Oh God!" She ran to her dresser to fix it.

She took out the hair tie and brushed it back. Girls can be so picky about their looks. It drives me nuts 'cause some girls spend so much time trying to look good and it really doesn't help. That's my opinion though. But with Kei, it doesn't matter whether she tried or not. I think she's beautiful either way. Wow, can I be a sap or what?

I guess I was staring at her for a while 'cause she looked at me, confused.

"What is it?"

"N…nothing. Sorry." As she reached for her hair tie again I grabbed her hand. "Don't. Leave it down. I like it better when it's down."

She blushed. "O…okay." She set down her brush and looked up at me. "You can let go now. I won't put it up."

"Oops." It was my turn to blush as I quickly yanked my hand back.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"I was just comin' to see how you were. You've been on edge since we got back from the tournament and that was hours ago now. If anyone were edgy I thought it woulda been Lily."

"Believe me, she's about as relaxed can be…" She looked out the window.

"What do ya mean?"

"I think she's very relaxed when in Chichiri's arms."

"In…Chichiri's…arms? What?"

"She told him that she loves him and he said he loved her and well I think you can guess how it went from there. A while ago, I stepped in on Make Out Central with those two."

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so embarrassed by things like that when she sees them. "Well it's good for both of them really, ya know?"

"Yeah…it is…" She looked up at me.

Time froze for that instant. Our eyes locked and time just stopped, plain and simple. The only thing I could think of was telling her how much I love her. I think I almost did though.

"Kei, I need to say something…"

"Tasuki, I have to tell…" 

We spoke at the same time. It was strange.

"You go…"

"No, you go, Kei…"

"You started first…"

"Uh…ladies first always…"

"I…uh…Forget it. It's too awkward now…" She rubbed the back of her head and stared out the window.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" I felt like something else was bothering her. "Kei?"

"Huh?"

"Is there something else you want to talk about? Besides whatever you wanted to say before?"

"Nothing important really…"

"If it was nothing important, it wouldn't be a problem talking about it…" I moved closer to her.

"I guess…I was just thinking…" Her voice began to shake.

"About?" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders from behind.

"About what Lily has to do. She has to face everyone and everything that se thought she had gotten away from." She nestled deeper into my arms. "And I was just thinking about all my family problems."

I tightened my grip. "What about them?"

"I was thinking about when I could tell my mother the truth, that I know Shigeru's not my father and that he never treated me like a person. I need to tell her, but I don't know if I can…it's so hard to, ya know?"

"Sorta…" Kei thinks about too much. She has the burden of my whole world on her and so much from her own. I pushed her hair from one side to the other and gently nuzzled her at the base of her neck. "You don't have to think about it. It's too much…"

She purred softly. "Tasuki…" Then she began to cry. "I don't want to think about it, but I have to! It's always there! Every second of every day it's there! All of it! Always! Until the day I die, I will have to! I have to deal with it on my own!" She then totally broke down in my arms. She couldn't even stand on her own. 

I carried her over to her bed and sat down with her. I brushed away the hair that fell in her face. "But you don't…"

"I don't what?"

"You don't have to deal with it on your own. You've got your friends and family with you." I took a deep breath. "And I'll always be with you."

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kei's POV

_I'll always be with you…_His words rang in my head. I let out a few more choked sobs and flung myself into his arms. I think he was a bit surprised at first but then he held me close. 

I want to believe I won't be alone, but in the end I will be. I alone will have to carry the burden that the Guardian has put on me. 

Tasuki was gently cradling me. Normally I'd feel like a child and push him away, but I don't care right now. I want to be comforted. I don't want to think about it. He's right. I do think about it too much. Gods, I'm always contradicting myself. First, I can't stop thinking about it, now I want it out of my mind.

Tasuki brushed away the last of my tears. For a bandit who _supposedly_ hates women, he really does care about me. 

"Feelin' better?" He smoothed my hair.

"A little…" I glanced over at a clock. It was almost midnight. I was up thinking too long "It's late. We should go to sleep…"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Tasuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I know it's kinda…"

"Sure, let me go change and I'll be back."

"Thanks." I smiled as he got up to change.

"Anytime."

A few minutes later, he came back dressed in red cotton pants and a matching short sleeve button down shirt. I got them for him when we went on our shopping spree. Damn he looks good!

I changed into a pair of shorts and an oversized nightshirt that always fell off my shoulder, definitely my most comfortable sleepwear. I think Tasuki likes it too. He smirked when he reentered my room and saw me. He climbed into bed with me and I curled up against him. I barely felt him wrap one arm around me and pull my comforter over us before I fell asleep. 

Despite the fact that it's summer, I always turned up the AC so it was freezing in my room. I love being able to curl up in my blankets in the middle of summer. It's especially nice with Tasuki here with me too. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki's POV

I'm not sure what happened in the house last night, but Tasuki was in Kei room all night and Chichiri was with Lily. 

As I finished making breakfast for myself, Nuriko came bouncing down the stairs. She's way too happy in the morning. Oh well, at least someone is. I personally never am.

"Morning Taki!"

"Morning. Want breakfast?"

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble."

"None at all." I handed her a plate and began to think.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Nuriko spoke with her mouth full, a bit rude in my opinion.

"I was just thinking about you and Jason together. I think it would be so cute."

She blushed, a lot, and swallowed hard. "What makes you think so?"

"Well, you both like each other and you know it." I twirled a fork in my fingers. "I've never seen him like any girl like he does you. And anyway, I think you two look absolutely adorable together."

"Well, it'd be nice and all, Jason is absolutely gorgeous, but there's two problems." She suddenly looked really depressed. It got me worried.

"And those would be?"

"Well, he's not exactly staying here long, so once he leaves it's over. And if by some miracle he actually stayed, I'd have to go back to Konan eventually and I'm really a guy when I am there, remember? What would he think of that? It's not like I can tell him."

"Hmm…I guess that does make things difficult." That was the first time that I thought about the fact that Nuriko is a guy since we'd been back. It seemed so natural for _him_ to be a her, ya know? "But you can live it up while you can, right?"

She looked up at me funny. "Live it up while I can?"

"Yeah. I mean you might as well make the best of it. Better to be happy at least once in your life, right? I know you're in love with him, guy or girl, so I suggest you do _what _you can, _while_ you can." Certainly not the best advice I've ever given anyone, possibly the worst, but it kinda sounded good…in a way.

"I guess I can. Since he doesn't know, he'll never ask and I'll never have to say anything. Then things can be alright for a little while anyway, right?"

"…For a while, yes…" I didn't feel right about what I just said, I probably made it worse. I gave her false hopes really. Though that was what I lived with for a long time until I met Hotohori, now it's okay. But I don't think it could be okay for Nuriko. I don't think Jason would be comfortable know that the girl he likes is a guy, though technically only when he/she is in his/her own world. Then that whole other world thing it there too. What would Jason think of that?

My train of thought was broken when Chichiri and Lily came downstairs. Tasuki and Kei were just coming into the kitchen from the den. Hotohori was standing somewhere near me. Lily suddenly cleared her throat and we all turned to her.

"Everyone, I was doing a lot of thinking last night and I came to a decision."

"About your family stuff?"

"Yeah Kei. I have to go back to Texas, where everything is being taken care of. I have to stop running and do what I have to." We were all a little shocked, except for Chichiri. I guess he knew, she probably talked to him about it. "I need to talk to Jason again though."

"If you're really sure, then here." Kei handed Lily the paper with him number on it. "This is the number you can use to reach him."

"Thanks." I'm not usually a good judge of emotions, but it didn't take a genius to see how nervous she was. Her whole body looked numb to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chichiri squeeze her hand encouragingly. She took the paper and went into the other room to call him. Chichiri went with her. I wonder if Jason's even up…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily's POV

I was a little shocked when Kei gave me the number. I didn't know that I would have a way to reach him. I felt numb as I walked into the other room. Chichiri was nearby, which made me feel a little better.

I slowly dialed the number and turned on the speakerphone. I don't think could hold the phone for long right now.

It rang a lot. I was about to hang up when someone picked up.

~Who the fuck is this? What the hell do you want this early? It better be important!~ I raised an eyebrow as did Chichiri.

"Do you always answer your phone like that or am I just special, Jas?"

~Oh, Lily…it's you. Sorry. It's too early. The phone woke me up, what do you want?~

"I uh… wanted to talk about the uh…the thing you told me yesterday."

~Oh, that…~ Silence. ~What do you want to know? I'll do my best to answer.~

"Yeah…okay. I made a decision about it first though. I'm going to go back."

~You are?~ To say he sounded confused would be the understatement of the century.

"Yeah. I have to do this…I can't ignore it."

Once again, he said nothing for a long time. His silence bothered me. ~One question."

"What?"

~Are you mad at me?~

"Mad? Why do you ask?"

~Isn't it obvious? I know you were happy here, away from all of us and I was the one who brought this on you.~

_Away from all of us…_I didn't think of it that way. "Jas, it's not you I'm mad at. I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have gone in the first place…" I felt Chichiri's hand on mine. It was a little comforting.

~You did what you though was best for you.~  Chichiri nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, what should I do now? Who are you here with?"

~I'm with Stacy, David, Sherri, Jim, your uncle and Ma. You could go come and see them later today. We were all going to go to the concert in the park this afternoon. Ma decided we should take a break from looking for you.~

_Ma…_That was always what Jason called my aunt. Not Mom or Mother, just Ma, though he always called my uncle Mr. Reddinbaour or 'your uncle', never Dad. They never got along all that well. "I'll be there then."

~Should I tell them you're coming?~

"No, it will be a bizarre surprise." I smirked.

~Lily?~

"Yeah?"

~Quit smirking. I know you are.~

I laughed. Jason knew me too well. We didn't even have to be close to know each other's feelings and stuff like that. "I'll see you later then. Should I bring Nuriko?"

At that moment I knew he was blushing. ~What the hell are you talking about?~

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" I loved to mock some of his questions. I always did. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jason's POV

She's mocking me. I hate it when she does that. Sometime though, I do deserve it. It's painfully obvious how much I like Nuriko and Lily's gonna milk it for all it's worth. I groaned. "Whatever…" I muttered.

~Aww…are you blushing, Jas?~  _Jas_. I wish she would use my whole name for once in her life. It ain't even that long…

"Should I give you the satisfaction of an answer period?" I dragged myself out of bed to attempt to get ready for the day.

~Only if you think I don't know already.~

I groaned again. I did blush. And she knew. Damn. "Whatever…" I turned to my mirror and saw my camera sitting there. I thought about the video on it. "Lily?"

~What?~

"Has anything strange happened to you in the last few days?" I doubted she'd admit to it, but hey I'd try at least.

~Well if you don't count seeing you, there's really nothing.~

"Nothing in the park on Sunday?"

I heard her swallow hard. ~T…the park? S…Sunday? N…no, not at all. Why?~

"My camera seems to say something different…"

~Why? What does your camera have to do with it?~

"On Sunday, I left it on a bench on accident and when I got it back it had the most interesting video on it." I slowly played the video again for myself. "And that guy I've seen you kissing is there too. For a few minutes there's nothing there, then a sudden flash of red light. When it disappeared there's you, Taki, Kei, Nuriko, and those guys. What have you been doing here?"

~That's a long story, no da.~  I heard another voice. It's not familiar though. What kinda person says 'no da' after a sentence?

"Who's there with you? Is that one of those guys? Has he been there the whole time?" I sounded a little angrier than I was.

~Chichiri, yes and yes.~ I was more than a little shocked. ~He's the guy you saw me kissing.~ Now I was at the peak of my shocked state. I was totally speechless. ~Jas?~

It took me a few seconds to respond. "What?"

~Come to the park like an hour before the concert and I'll try to explain it. It's really complicated though…~

Complicated? How complicated could it be? What the hell is going on with her? "Okay then…I'll see you later then."

~Ja ne.~ She hung up. I held the phone in my hand for a long time, not knowing what to do. Eventually the phone started making that weird noise when you leave it off the hook for too long. As soon as I hung it up, it rang again.

"Hello?" Who else could call me this early"

~Jason? Who were you talking to? I've been trying to call you and it was busy…~

"Sorry, Ma. I was…talking to a girl I met a couple days ago…"

~Oh, I suppose that's fine then. Don't forget to meet us in the park this afternoon.~

"I won't. Don't worry." Lily's aunt is so protective of me. She acts like I'm going to disappear if she doesn't know where I am at all times. I don't really know why, it's not like I'm her biological kid or something…

~Jason, you don't talk to me as much as you used to. What's a mother supposed to do besides worry?~

_What's a mother supposed to do besides worry?_ I don't know. My real mother abandoned me. "Ma, I'm 25. It's natural for kids and parents to drift a little. Especially when the kids become adults."

~Well, don't let it happen too much. I don't want you to drift like Alana.~

I felt a lump in the back of my throat. "What's that supposed to mean? She didn't drift, she had no one to drift from. She just grew up is all."

~She could have at least told someone where she went. We're only guessing she's here, remember?~

"I remember…but Ma, please don't talk about her like she an ex-con on the run or something. I don't think any of us will ever understand what she did and why."

~Jason, you haven't seen her in over two years and you're still so protective of her. I find it amazing.~

"We were close, there's nothing amazing about that…" We were quiet for a bit. "I'll see you this afternoon, Ma."

~Alright Jason.~ 

I hung up before she did. I walked into the bathroom and tossed my nightshirt onto a chair. I let the cold water fill the sink and started to get ready. I already knew it was going to be a shitty day. There's no avoiding it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

Lily rested her head on Chichiri's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "He saw it…I can't believe he saw us come back from Konan."

Chichiri stared at her. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to. He knows when I'm lying. I couldn't make up something if I tried." She sighed.

"We should tell the others, no da."

"Yeah…then they'll all have to come with me."

They stood up and went into the kitchen. Kei was the only one in there.

"How's it go?"

"Better than I thought. We have to go to the park today."

"What for?"

"My family is going to be there this afternoon. And I have to talk to Jason about Konan."

Kei almost cut off her finger when she dropped the knife she was holding. "WHAT!?!?!? What for?!?!?!"

"He…he found out. He was hanging out in the park the day we came back I guess and he left his camera on and it caught us coming back."

"Oh my God…he's gonna this we're nuts! That or he'll think we're lying!" Kei leaned against the counter.

"It really doesn't matter what he thinks. We know it's true and if he doesn't believe me, fine. He really doesn't have to."

"I guess…" Kei ran her hands through her hair. "Wow, could our lives be any weirder?"

"Doubtful, no da." Chichiri shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Later that day, Jason went to the park an hour earlier than Lily had told him. When Lily and the others came, Lily was the first one to see him.

            "Jas! Over here!" She waved and hurried over to him _'Hmm…why's he here already? We must be late…'_ "Hey Jason, sorry we're…" She looked at her watch. It was 10:30. They weren't supposed to be there until 11. "early…How long have you been here?"

"About half an hour or so." He quickly scanned over everyone. Nuriko was standing near Kei and Taki.

Lily sweat dropped. "Why? We're half an hour early. You didn't have to come so early."

"Well, two reasons really: One, I have bad nerves and you know that, two, I had to get out of the apartment I'm in. Ma's been driving me nuts."

"What wrong?"

"She won't stop calling to make sure I'm around. I don't know what she thinks I'm gonna do."

"She's just being a mom, Jas…" She sighed. "It's not like this is easy for her…"

"You seem surprisingly calm about this."

Lily laughed a little bitterly. "If I looked how I feel right now, I don't think you'd recognize me. I feel like I'm gonna break down any second..

"…" Jason was quiet for a while. "Anyway, can we get down to business?" He handed Lily his camera.

She played the video and the others watched. "Well…uh…I guess it goes something like this…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            (Lily retells the whole story up till now, with the others put in their own little comments and details and things like that. Jason was quiet the whole time. He looked at all of them in sheer disbelief.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You are all fuckin' nuts if you think I'm gonna believe that." Jason crossed his arms and sighed.

"Well it's the fuckin' truth, okay?" Tasuki muttered. "If you don't wanna believe it you don't have to."

"And why would we lie? If it's a lie, it's awfully creative isn't it?" Taki sat down on a bench.

Jason rubbed his temples. "Yeah…I guess it is…" _'Now what am I supposed do? They've never lied to me before and it would take an awful long time for all 7 of them to agree on one story.'_  "I…uh…I'm not really sure what to say…"

Nuriko looked up at him. "Say whether or not you believe us."

He couldn't help but stare back. "You guys have never lied to me before and I guess it's just too strange to be a lie. I believe it. To say I don't like it would be an understatement, but I will believe it." He sighed. "Anyway it's almost noon. Lily, your family's probably around somewhere. Wanna go look for them?"

"In a bit. I'm fine about seeing everyone except for Uncle Jeff. I really don't want to see him."

"Well, I can't really help you there."

"I know…" Lily sighed. "But I can hope right?"

"I guess." Jason caught Chichiri take Lily's hand out of the corner of his eye. 

They waited around, talking, until noon when they went around to the concert area. Jason immediately was able to find the others and went to join them. 

Lily looked at her friends then at Chichiri, who solemnly nodded. It was time. She took one deep breath and began to head down to see them. The others followed her. They found seats behind Lily's family. 

Lily tentatively reached out and tapped her aunt on the shoulder. "Aunt Carol?"

Carol whipped her head around and came face to face with Lily. "ALANA?!?!" The others all turned around in a hurry as well.

"…Hi…guys…long time no see, huh?" She gave them a nervous smile, waiting to see how they would react. _Oh, this won't be pretty…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's the end of this chapter. That was a long one. And once again, I'm being evil. I love the power of an authoress. 

Hmm…how will this confrontation go? Will it be happy? What's gonna happen to Jason when Lily's friends and family find out he knew more than he let on? How long till these questions are answered? Hopefully not long.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	21. Negative much?

            Hey y'all, thanks for the action stories. It'll help.

            Um…quick note, all speech will technically be in English now, at least until the end of the little confrontation here. Not like I've been typing in Japanese or anything, but it's kinda, you know, a bit of a given I guess that they spoke it. Does that makes any sense at all? Guess there was a point to the seishi speaking English…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Lily held her breath as she came face to face with the people she left behind years ago. The first thing she expected was to be yelled at by all of them, especially her uncle. 

But her aunt, instead, grabbed her and began to sob. "Alana, is it really you?" 

Lily laughed nervously. "Uh…yeah…it's me. Um…how's…everything?"

Sherri was the next one to grab her. "Oh Alana! We were so worried! We didn't know what to do after those people took you away!"

"T…took me…away?"

Kei suddenly stood up. "Hey! We didn't take her! She came with us! We didn't make her! Don't make us out to be criminals!"

"Well, she wouldn't have gone if you hadn't done something!" Carol glared at Kei.

"Umm…can I say something?" Lily quietly raised her hand

Taki jumped up. "We were friends with her! If that's a crime, so be it."

"Excuse me…" Lily tried again.

Stacy frowned and pushed her dark red hair back. "We never said you were criminals, it's just that you took her. And she never talked to us. 

"Took her?!?! She was 19 when we left! She didn't have to talk to you. She never did of her own accord." Kei crossed her arms over her chest.

"Will you all shut up?!?! I'm tryin' to say somethin' here!" Lily suddenly screamed. Everyone froze. Lily pointed to an area away from the other people around them. "Everyone, over there! We're disturbing the concert!"

Everyone quietly left the general area. Jason smirked to himself Lily looked over at Chichiri. 

"Chichiri?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I shoot myself now? This is a disaster. Leave it to my old friends to get into a fight with my real friends in front of so many people the second I see them."

"Shooting yourself won't help…and did you honestly think it would go any other way except this?" He shrugged.

"Your probably right…" She slowly joined the others. Her aunt was about to say something when Lily held up her hand. She stared at her family. "No more talking. Time to listen. To **_me_**." She took a deep breath "First, don't call me Alana. I won't answer to that anymore. I'm Lily. Second, don't act like Kei and Taki brainwashed and kidnapped me. I left because I was tired of everyone telling me how sorry they were about what happened and that they understood how I felt. No one understood me." Her voice began to shake. "Third, don't act like you missed me. If you had as much as you act like you do, you would have tried to find me sooner."

Carol stepped up. "Ala…Lily, we tried to find you we really did, you were hidden from us very well."

"I was not hidden!" Lily felt her eyes tear. "You didn't listen to me! None of you could possibly understand what I went through after it happened. You all acted like you did, but you didn't. You couldn't!"

"Lily, we all went through it with you…" Her uncle spoke for the first time.

"_NO_! No, you didn't. _You_ weren't raised by my parents. _You_ didn't scream at them that night and say you wished they were _dead_! _You_ didn't see them _dead_ in the burning house!" Everyone looked shocked and horrified, even Jason. "_I did_! Why do you think I didn't speak for a week after it happened? _You_ didn't go through what _I_ did!"

Jason looked at her. "Lily, why didn't you say anything about that?"

"Because…because I was scared. I didn't want more adults telling me it would be alright and stick me in a room with some doctor I didn't know asking questions about what I saw." She collapsed onto a bench next to Chichiri. "I went through therapy for 4 years before I met Kei and Taki. They understood me in some way that none of you could. I went with them because I didn't want to leave the only people who understood me." 

Jim reached for her hand. He had always like her. "Lily, you could have told us…"

She yanked her hand away and laid it in Chichiri's. He held it tightly. "No. I couldn't." A few tears fell from her eyes. "You never would have understood…"

Carol reached for her niece. "Oh honey…we had no idea…"

"I know. I was the one who hid it from all of you." She took a deep breath. "Now look I'll do whatever I have to for my parent's possessions, but then I'm coming back here."

"But honey, you belong at home."

"This is my home. It has been for a long time."

"Your family misses you and we want you back where you belong."

Jason bit his lower lip. "Ma, she belongs where she's happy. It ain't hard to see that that's here."

"Are you taking their side, Jason?" Lily's uncle looked pissed off.

"I'm not taking sides. I'm just sayin' that it's her decision where she should be. We can't tell her where she should be."

Lily looked up at him. So did everyone else. David sighed. "He's right really. Lily's old enough to know what's right for herself."

Lily stood up. "Can we just do whatever has to be done and put it all to rest? This is all hard enough as is, let's not drag it out any longer than it has to be…"

Stacy was about to burst into tears. "Lily, why do you want to do this to us? What didn't we do so you'd be happy?"

"I don't want to do this. You act like it isn't hard for me. I would rather just go back, get it over with and leave as soon as it's over."

Carol began sobbing. Jeff looked at Lily. "Here." He handed her a plane ticket. "There's a plane leaving tomorrow night for L.A. Everything will actually be taken care of there instead of in Texas."

"Um…thanks Uncle Jeff…" She held the ticket in her hands, shaking. "I'll be there."

"Then we'll see you soon. Everyone let's go." Jeff motioned to everyone to leave. They all looked at Lily, then left. Jason stood still. "Jason, I'll be speaking to you later."

"Sure…whatever." He turned his back to Lily's uncle.

"Negative much?" Kei poked Jason.

"I don't care what he has to say to me. Probably 'I'm disappointed in you for not telling us you knew she was here' shit." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Lily was still staring at the ticket. "That went surprisingly better than I thought it would."

"What did you figure would happen, no da?"

"I figured on a little bloodshed somewhere along the line…" 

"Lily, can I ask you a question in private?" Jason looked over at her.

"Sure." She slowly stood up and moved a ways away from the others. "What is it?"

"Are you sure about this? You've been shaking so much in the past few minutes."

"No, I'm not. But do I really have a choice? This has to be done. I'm nervous as hell, but somewhere along the line, I'll have to get over it."

"Would you feel better if your boyfriend was with you?"

"Boyfriend?" A deep blush spread across her face. "Chichiri?"

"Yeah. The blue dude."

"Blue dude? His name is Chichiri. And I'm not sure he's my boyfriend…"

"Do you love him?"

"…Yes…"

"Does he know?"

"…Yes…"

"What did he say?"

"…He loves me too…"

"Then he's your man. Now answer the first one."

"I…uh…I would feel better if he was with me." She blushed even deeper.

"Thought so. Here." He handed her another ticket. "Take him with you."

"Isn't this your stuff?"

"Yeah. I'll get another flight."

"But…"

"No buts…if he's so important to you, he should be with you. I brought this to you, I should at least try to make it better." He sighed.

"Thanks Jason. It's nice to know someone sees things my way."

"Yeah…mmm…whatever. Don't get all mushy on me…" He put his hands behind his head.

"You never were one for sentimental things…except for with Nuriko." She smirked.

He blushed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe you just gave me your ticket do you could spend more time here, with her…"

"Shut up!"

"Don't deny it! Nuriko likes you just as much as you like her."

"She couldn't."

"Then why does she mumble your name in her sleep?"

"She what?" His face went totally red.

"She dreams about you. You made quite an impression on her."

"I didn't mean to…"

"Bull shit, Jason."

"Okay, okay…so maybe I do want to stay around her longer…"

"I knew it! You can't hide anything from me!"

"Fine, whatever, just shut it, will you?" He glared.

"Touchy, touchy…it's not that bad, is it?"

"Oh it's worse than you think. I've been trying to do some work for this shitty office job I have back home and every time I sit down to work, I can't 'cause Nuriko pops into my head. And I have to convince myself not to get up and go find her. She's all I can think about!"

"Wow, you do have it bad. I'll leave it alone."

"_Thank you…_" He muttered.

"Yeah…anyway, thanks for everything Jason."

"Sure. What are cousins for?"

"I don't know…" She smiled and held the ticket tighter.

"Neither do I…" He shook his head and began to walk away. " You better go get ready to leave. I'll see you later. Probably not until we're in L.A. anyway."

"Yeah…see ya…" She watched Jason walk away in no particular direction, not towards her friends or his family, just away. She mused about how strange he looked as the wind blew by and tossed around his hair and black duster, as if he was in a movie. _'Jason…I hope you find your way someday. I know you don't know where you're going, but I know you'll find it.'_ She pushed back her hair and walked back to the others.

Nuriko watched Jason. "Where's he going?"

"No where in particular…" Lily put the tickets in her jacket pocket. "Let's go back to the house and sort things out. I'm tired…"

"Understandable." Kei nodded.

"I'll go back to the later…" Nuriko then ran off after Jason.

Taki sighed. "She's so hopelessly in love with him…"

The others nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jason sat under a large cherry tree at the top of a hill near the lake in the park. He sighed as he buried his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the tree, listening to the far off sounds of children laughing while playing and the concert starting another song. It was the picture of relaxation, though Jason was anything and everything but relaxed.

A figure was walking up the backside of the hill. It knelt down silently next to Jason. It's hand moved to his shoulder. "Relaxed much?"

His eyes shot open and he turned to the person. "Nuriko…you're here…"

"Don't sound so surprised. Did you really think I'd let you walk off on your own after that?"

He blushed. "I…I…I dunno…"

She shifted her weight and sat so she was against his out stretched legs, facing him. "If you thought I would, you're very wrong."

He tried to avoid looking at her so he looked down towards the lake. "You sure Lily wants you around me?"

"I don't care what any of them think. I don't think being with you is so terrible." She pulled his hands away from his face and held them tightly. "Do you?"

He felt his hands begin to shake, as if he was cold. He'd never felt so nervous around anyone. He was  "I don't…I don't know…"

"That's been your answer a lot." She moved closer to him.

Jason's heart began to beat wildly. His eyes were locked with hers. He felt that he'd do anything to just stay in that one moment, the one moment where the whole world didn't matter. It was just Nuriko and him, and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Jason?"

"What?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" Nuriko already knew the answer, she just wanted him to admit it.

Jason couldn't speak. All he could manager was a small nod.

She smiled moved closer to him. "All you had to do was say so." She let go of his hands so she could put her hands around his neck.

Jason smiled a little and pulled her the rest of the way to him. He quickly worked her jacket off her shoulders and kissed her deeply. As they kissed, a very cool breeze blew past and Jason pulled her into his coat when she shivered. He chuckled when Nuriko gave him a funny look.

"You planned for that, didn't you?" She cuddled closer as it got breezier.

"You're not complaining, are you?" He ran his fingers through her hair a few times.

Nuriko blushed. "No…"

"Didn't think so…" He kissed the top of her head. "Nuriko?"

"What?" 

"Why do you like me? I'm not the greatest…"

"Oh hush up about that, will you?" She covered his mouth with her hand. "You're perfect to me. You're absolutely adorable and incredibly sweet. There's nothing about you that I could _not_ love."

"Love?"

"Di…did I say love?" Nuriko blushed. "I don't think I said love…"

"I love you too, Nuriko…" He murmured softly in her ear.

"You do?"

He silently nodded. "Yes. I've only loved three women in my life: my adoptive mother, Lily…and you."

She rested her head on his chest, blushing and listening to his heartbeat. "I love you Jason, but…"

"But?"

"How much longer will you be here? Isn't your plane leaving tomorrow night?"

"Not anymore…I gave my ticket to Lily so she could take Chichiri with her. She really needs him now…also I did it so I could spend longer here…"

"I knew you were the sweetest guy ever!" She kissed him again.

"I'm not sure 'sweet' is the word to describe me. Maybe just 'hopelessly in love.'" He murmured again and tightened his grip on her waist.

Nuriko giggled as he nuzzled at her neck. His warm breath tickled. She nestled herself deep in his arms and stayed like that, neither of them wanting it to end. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily stood at her closet picking out things to pack. Chichiri came in.

"How are you feeling, no da?"

"Still a little shaky. I don't know if I can do this…"

"You're stronger than anyone I know. You can, no da."

"Chichiri?"

"Yes?"

"Today, after my family left, I went to talk to Jason. He thinks it would be a good idea if you went with me…and so do I…"

"You want me to go with you?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Then I will, no da."

She hugged him. "Thank you…"

"You know I'd do anything for you Lily…"

"I know…it's just sometimes…I don't know what I'd do without you…I don't deserve your love."

"Lily, you deserve anything and everything, no da." He brushed her hair back with his fingers. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you…"

"We're both going to have to stop with the 'I don't deserve this' stuff soon."

"How about now, no da?"

"Works for me." She tossed a few more pieces of clothing out of her closet and onto her bed. "I can finish that later." 

Chichiri stood with her next to the window. The sun was setting, but the stars weren't out yet. Lily loved watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm…"

Lily noted a little bit of spacey-ness in his voice. She looked up at him. He was staring at her, not out the window. "Chichiri, you're making me blush!" She covered her face with her hands.

"I was just telling the truth, no da!" He chuckled and hugged her.

"Chichiri, do you know where flattery will get you?"

"Everywhere, no da?"

"Yes." She giggled let Chichiri nuzzle at her neck while they stood smiling at the window. _'My life has always been far from perfect, but now it's getting damn close…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah…that took long enough, no? Ay caramba…this is getting harder and harder to write…I was stuck in like the middle of this chapter for like a week. Well, until next time, Ja'ne!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	22. More like hoping

            Hello all! I'm back! *crickets chirp* Damn…oh well…*glances over reviews* Hmmm…what's with my almost ever-present hatred of Taka and Miaka? Good question, deserves an answer:

            Starting with Miaka, I hate her voice. Araki Kae's voice is so annoying. She may be popular among other people 'cause it's so cutesy, but I can barely listen to it. What makes people think she's pretty? Maybe one girl shouldn't judge another's beauty, but she is bizarrely thin despite how mush she eats and overall she just doesn't seem to have the beauty that would make all the men she comes across fall for her. Yui's prettier than her in my opinion. She's an idiot. How many people actually thought Hotohori was a woman when he went to see Miaka the 1st time? He may have looked feminine, but the voice! He has a deep and damn sexy voice that I think is impossible to mistake for a girl. Umm…okay, so that's my opinion… but anyway… She believes everything she hears. Did anyone ever think that Eiken was really gonna tell her who Tasuki was if she kept quiet? He just wanted to…uh, you know… And she also had so much faith in her friendship with Yui. Touching maybe, but there's a certain time when you have to realize that your friends can turn on you, maybe because of an accident, but it _can_ happen. Her obsession with food terrifies me. She was worried more about the _fish_ Mitsukake took for Tama-chan than the fact that she could have _died_ from the demon plague. It's one friggin' fish! There are plenty more fish in the sea! Literally! I'm not totally sure about this 'cause I can't read Japanese, but in one of my original Japanese FY mangas, Nakago uses food to lure her in and get the Shinzaho from her or something like that. It's Nakago for Suzaku's sake! The main bad guy in the series! If he offered you food and you were the miko of the rival country would you eat it? Now opinions from fans of Nakago aside, he technically is evil in the show. Maybe you believe he's a good person, but for all intense purposes he really isn't someone Miaka should take food from, you know? She doesn't understand what she's passing up by leaving Hotohori. Granted, that leaves room for my story, but Hotohori is a rich, kind and over all wonderful person in my opinion and she went for Tamahome who is constantly hurting her and crushed Hotohori.

            And now Taka: 1st thing again, voice. I can no longer watch Japanese Gundam Wing without putting Tamahome in wherever Heero is. It's so bad! I see Tamahome in every role Hikaru Midorikawa has done! It's like there's something up his nose! I hate his thing with money. 'But it's for his family or Miaka' you say? Maybe so and I know that, but he takes it too far. When Miaka and Yui were first in the book, he wanted money for saving them and from Miaka when she wanted help looking for Yui. Did they look like they'd have money? There's a certain line between 'needing' and 'wanting' that I think he crossed. He's always hurting Miaka! When she told him how she felt the first time, he crushed her! There are better ways of letting some one down than 'I just don't feel the same way.' Or whatever he said. Then there was the thing where he went to Kutou after he promised Miaka he wouldn't and got turned against them. A promise is a promise and you can't just go and break it. There had to have been other ways of delaying Kutou's forces. 

            Hmmm…I'm done now. *glances up at rant and blushes* I hope everyone's seen all of FY…otherwise I'm in trouble…Hmm…I seem to hate Miaka more than Taka…

            Now that I'm done with that, I have to get off my bitchy rant mode and back to authoress mode…*sigh* I'm so moody…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A hall full of fire…

A small child running through screaming in between coughs…

Her clothes, torn and burnt…

She stops at a door and swings it open, burning her hand on the doorknob…

She began to scream and cry at something…

She knelt down and pushed a fallen part of the ceiling away from something and began to cry harder…

Two bodies lay where the plaster had been…

Dead for quite a while…

Without warning, another part of the house cracked, fell and sent the little girl flying across the room…

She lay there, unconscious…

More parts of the house began falling…

As a piece was about to crush the girl, what appeared to be a red wing covered her body…

She opened her eyes for a moment and saw a large red phoenix extinguishing the flames around her…

She blacked out again…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lily! Lily, wake up!" A soft voice startled her.

"Wha? Huh? Where am I?" She found herself leaning on Chichiri's shoulder.

"On a plane going to L.A." Chichiri pushed back her slightly messy hair. "Are you alright? You weren't sleeping well…"

"I…I think so…" She looked around. Most of the people on the plane were asleep. It was pitch black outside.

"Did you have a bad dream, no da?"

"Yes and no…"

"Explanation?"

"It was kind of a nightmare…I was reliving the night my parents died…but I learned something too…"

He looked at her, worried. "What, no da?"

"I know why I didn't die that night…" She rested her head back on his shoulder.

He held her close. "Why?"

"Suzaku…"

"Suzaku, no da?"

"Uh-huh…he…her…er…it protected me until I was rescued…I though that was just hallucinating…"

"What happened, no da?"

"I don't really remember…but when I saw my dead parents some other part of the house fell and knocked me out. That's when I…" She rubbed her left hand. Chichiri stopped her and took her hand in his. 

"I know…continue…"

"I woke up for a few seconds between the time I saw them and was rescued. I can barely remember seeing what looked like a giant firebird over me…I figured I was having some like pre-death hallucination so I never told anyone…"

"You think Suzaku saved you, no da?"

"Yeah…now that I actually remember, what I saw then and in my dream looked like the pictures of Suzaku I saw in Konan…"

"Maybe Suzaku did come to you…" They continued talking about what possibly could have happened that night, though they were being watched.

"Jeff, why don't you get some sleep? You've been watching her for an hour…" Carol stared at her husband.

"I don't like the fact that I don't understand them. Who knows what they could be planning? And I can't believe Jason just gave his ticket to that guy…"

"Does it matter? She's happy…she likes him. She finally found people who understand her. Jason was right…she belongs where she's happy."

"You're just going to give up your sister's daughter to a bunch of people you don't know?"

"I don't want to, but she's happy. She knows them. We stayed out of her life after Annette and Anthony died…so this is what we get now…we lost her because we didn't try…"

"…" Jeff stayed quiet and continued to watch Lily and Chichiri with cold eyes…

Chichiri felt the cold stare as Lily settled down to sleep again on his shoulder. He looked up and locked eyes with Jeff. They stared at each other, in total silence for a few minutes. Chichiri then shifted his gaze back to his sleeping girlfriend. He paid no more attention to Jeff. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki set down the phone. "Alright…6 tickets to L.A. We're leaving the day after tomorrow. It was the soonest flight available." 

Jason was leaning against the doorway. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…I'm sure. What do you think I just spent the last hour checking for?"

"A hair appointment…" He muttered.

Taki grabbed a dishtowel from the back of a chair and whipped it at his arm. He yelped. "Watch it, blondie. I'm in no mood right now."

Kei rolled her eyes. "Jeez…and I thought I didn't get along with you Jason…"

"Ah, whatever…I gotta get back to my apartment…" He got off the doorway.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Kei looked up at him.

"What for?"

"Do you think you're going to stay in LA after this is all over?" Kei looked into the living room. Nuriko, Tasuki and Hotohori were watching TV.

Jason lowered his head. "I dunno…probably not…not like they're gonna want me to stay over there…"

"You'll always be able to stay here, you know…" Taki set the dishtowel down.

"Nice to know…I'll think about it. Right now I have too much on my mind."

"We know…here." Kei handed him a set of keys.

"What's this for?"

"Keys to the house, garage, and some other things around the house. I got them made after the tournament. Just in case."

Jason stared at the keys. "You were planning on me coming to stay here?"

"More like hoping."

"Hoping? I thought you hated me."

"Jason…you're like my older brother. I'm not supposed to like you. But I don't hate you either, never did and I never will." Kei smiled.

Jason gave her a little half smile. "Thanks…I'll probably some back later tonight. Gotta go get my stuff."

"Sure. Just remember, the door's always open and if it isn't you have keys." Taki giggled.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'll see y'all later." He left the kitchen and walked past the living room. Nuriko noticed him go by.

Tasuki snickered. "Better go catch your boyfriend, Nuri-chan." 

Nuriko glared at him and hurried after him. "Jason, where are you going?"

"Back to my apartment. I gotta go get my stuff."

"Your stuff? Why?"

"I'll probably be moving in here after all this is over. That is, if it's all right with you." He smiled.

Nuriko hugged him tightly. "Oh course!"

Jason chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You know…the sooner you let me go, the sooner I can get my stuff and get back here."

Nuriko giggled and kissed him again before letting him go. "I'll be waiting."

"I won't keep you long then." 

Tasuki watched from the doorway, as Nuriko and Jason played around a bit before he left. Then Nuriko rejoined Hotohori in the living room. To say he was jealous of them would be the biggest understatement ever. He knew Taki and Hotohori, Chichiri and Lily, and Jason and Nuriko were together, happy, _admitted_, couples. He shoved his hands in his pockets and lowered his head as he walked upstairs to his room. Hotohori and Nuriko looked at each other and sighed.

"It's a shame he doesn't tell her, isn't it?"

"It would be the best thing to do…" Nuriko sighed.

"What do you think he's afraid of?"

"Rejection, humiliation, I could go on. He doesn't realize that that won't happen though. Kei does love him…"

"Tasuki's never been afraid of anything. What makes admitting he loves her any different?"

"He's not used to having feelings for women…"

Hotohori sighed and stood up. "I'll be back…"

Nuriko sighed as she watched Hotohori go up the stairs, most likely to speak to Tasuki. She slowly shook her head and went back to daydreaming about Jason.

Hotohori stopped in front Tasuki's partially open door. "Tasuki, may I speak with you?"

"Sure. You're the emperor, you can do what you want." His response was surprisingly more depressed than he expected.

"Technically not here. I'm just another person here. I want to talk to you about Kei…"

His shoulders jerked a bit. "What about her?"

"Why don't you tell her you love her? It's painful to watch you and her."

Tasuki turned to face him. "If I may be so bold as to ask, why do you give a damn whether or not I tell her?"

Hotohori was quiet for a few seconds. He really didn't want to say Kei was his cousin, that would just make it harder to admit it to her. "Because it's hard for me to watch both of you like this. You're hurting yourself and you're hurting _her._ I really don't think you want to do that. Am I right?"

Tasuki stared out the window. "Yeah…" He sighed. "I don't know what to do though…every time I've tried to tell her, something interrupts me."

"Persistence is key. If you love her as much as I think you do, you'll keep trying. Nothing truly worth having ever came easy."

Tasuki stared at Hotohori. Hotohori stared back. They had never seen eye to eye on anything before. An emperor and a bandit who only worked together because it was their destiny now held something else between them. Kei had unknowingly become a permanent link between two totally opposite people who normally would never had even met.. 

"Umm…thanks Hotohori. Yer right…I do need to keep trying…" He scratched the back of his head. 

"And the sooner, the better." Hotohori nodded and left Tasuki's room.

No sooner did he leave than Tasuki saw Kei walk past his open door with a laundry basket. He got up and stood in his doorway, watching her. She was putting away towels in a linen closet.

"Why are you watching me so intently?" She kept her eyes on her work.

He shrugged. "No reason really…"

She got up from the floor. "No reason, huh?"

"Not really."

She turned her back to him and pushed the basket into a bathroom. "Really? Or were you staring at my ass again?"

"Again?" He arched an eyebrow and he walked up behind her.

"Don't tell me you forgot…" She looked at him and shook her head.

"What?"

"It was like the 2nd time I ran away from you. After that you let me borrow your jacket."

"Oh yeah…I remember… You were so easily offended back then…"

"Back then? It was only a few months Konan time anyway…or something like that…I think…let's see here…" She began to think about how time passed differently in their 2 worlds.

"Years, months, weeks, days, what's the difference? Stop thinking." He muttered and pulled her into his arms.

"You're unbelievable sometimes…" She giggled as he kissed her lightly on the neck.

"And?"

"Nothing…" She rested her hands on his arms and put her head back on his shoulder. She sighed deeply.

"Are you sure? Is there something else bothering you?" He quickly swept her up into his arms and carried her into his room.

"Nothing bothering me necessarily. You know I always have something on my mind…I'm just that way." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he sat on his bed. 

He nuzzled at her neck and ran his fingers trough her hair a few times. "Well stop it. You think too much and it makes me worry…" 

_'Worry? About me? Why? Maybe he does love me…someday I'll have to find out…'_ Kei said nothing more and pushed all her thoughts away as Tasuki tightened his grip on her and kissed her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, Jason did come back and moved into the last open bedroom, though Kei made a lot of jokes about him not sleeping in that room much. Nuriko and Jason both blushed a lot during that time. After dinner, Taki went to her room to pick out clothes to wear to in L.A. Hotohori, of course, stopped in. 

"Taki?"

"Huh?" She walked out of her closet with two shirts.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. But first, which is better, the red or the green?"

"Red."

"Okay." She tossed the green shirt back into the closet. "What is it?"

"This may sound a bit rude, but do you love Jason?"

Taki gave him a confused look. "Do I love him?"

"Yes."

"In what way?

"What do you mean?"

"Hotohori, there are a lot of different kinds of love. There's boyfriend/girlfriend, parent/child, siblings, and/or close friends. Which way do you mean?"

"Any of them."

"If I feel anything for him, which I usually don't, it would have to be siblings. When Kei and I met Lily, we met Jason too. After that, he became like our older brother for the times he was around. Why?"

"You've spent a lot of time with him since he got here…"

"And so has Nuriko, but she the one who loves him in the way you're thinking." She set down the other shirt and pulled him over to her bed. They both sat down. "Now listen to me, Hotohori. I love you more than anything in either of out worlds. There is no one else I could possibly love as much as I do you. Jason's just a friend. Understand?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I thought that…"

She silenced him with a kiss. "I don't mind really. It was an easy mistake to make." She laid her hands in his. "No more misunderstandings though, okay?"

He smiled and laced his fingers with hers. "Uh-huh." 

She leaned into forward and kissed him again. He let go of her hands and pulled her closer. Out of the corner of her mind Taki heard a click as the timer on her stereo made it go on. Soft music began to come from the speakers. It was Ayumi Hamasaki's Who. (lyrics can be found at animelyrics.com) She smiled as Hotohori pushed her back onto the bed and nuzzled at her neck.

"I love you, Taki…"

She purred contentedly. "I love you too…"

Hotohori noticed something around her neck. "You still wear it…"

"What? This?" She touched the phoenix pendant he bought for her. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I wasn't sure what you did with it after I pushed you too hard."

"Oh, that. Well, after that I just sat in my room and stared at it, trying to figure out how I felt about you."

Hotohori said nothing more and went back to kissing Taki. They were soon asleep in each other's arms. Kei walked past the door at around 10:30. She cast a jealous glance at them, closed the door and went back to her empty room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A fire red convertible stopped outside a large iron gate. Chichiri stepped out of the driver's side and moved over to the other side. He wore black slacks and a white shirt. The door slowly opened. Lily stepped out. She was dressed in a black skirt and white blouse. She held a large bouquet of red and white roses in her hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this, no da?"

"Not really. Have I been sure of anything I've been doing lately?" She pushed open the heavy gates. "You're a surprisingly good driver."

"Thank you, I think no da."

"Well, I wasn't sure you'd be able to."

"Learn more every day, no da." He took her hand and they slowly walked down a long winding path. 

A surprisingly cool breeze blew past. Lily pushed her hair from her face. "Up there…" She pointed to a hill where a large rectangular stone cast an ominous shadow on the grass. They strayed from the usually path. Chichiri cast a few glances at the monuments around them. He read the names on the stones mentally. 

Lily knelt down and closed her eyes in front of a large monument. She took a deep breath. "Mom…Dad…I'm sorry…" She ran her fingers over the letters on the bottom of the monument. "Anthony and Annette Reddinbaour. Loving parents and friends…and I couldn't see it until they were gone…" She began to cry.

Chichiri knelt next to her and hugged her. She cried for a few minutes then let go of Chichiri. Through her tears, she pulled a chain off her neck. A small key dangled from the silver chain. She slowly placed the key in a small lock and opened some glass paned doors. 2 porcelain vases stood inside with dried roses in them. 

"How long has it been, no da?"

"Too long…13 years…" She took the roses out of the vases and laid the in front. She replaced them with the roses she brought. The doors closed and locked with a slight click.

"Tell me again why you're doing this, if you don't mind, no da."

"I haven't been here since the funeral. I promised myself that I wouldn't come back until I came to grips with their deaths…" She stood up again. "I couldn't do it by myself though. I did with your help… Thank you…"

He stood up and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Anything for you, no da." He gently stoked her hair and looked back at the monument. _'Mr. and Mrs. Reddinbaour, you have a wonderful daughter and I will do my best to be worthy of her…'_

After a few more minutes of being at the monument, Lily and Chichiri slowly walked down the hill, back to the gates.

_'Take care of her…'_ Chichiri stopped and his head snapped up. He looked around but saw no one.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard someone talking to me, no da." After checking a few more times, he settled on the fact that no one was around but them.

"Must have been your imagination."

"Guess so, no da." They reached the gates of the cemetery. "You go to the car. I'll close the gates, no da."

"Okay." 

Chichiri turned around and began to pull the gates closed when he looked back up at the hill. His eyes widened when he saw two airy figures standing at the top. Voices rang in his head again. _'She's our only daughter…please…take care of her…'_ He suddenly realized that he was seeing the spirits of Lily's parents. _'I will.' 'Thank you, Chichiri. We can finally rest knowing she is happy.' 'I will do my best.' 'And you will succeed…'_ He snapped back into reality when the heavy iron gates clanked back into position. He looked back at the hill, but the figures were gone. He looked over the sign on the gates, _Resurrection Memorial Cemetery_, and quickly went back to the car. He mentioned none of what he thought he saw to Lily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quick thing, I don't actually know if there's a cemetery called that in Los Angeles. I live in Chicago, or close to it anyway and there's a Resurrection Cemetery not too far from me. That was the first thing that came to mind. I've never really been out of the Midwest really. I wanna travel…

Ah, never mind…I'll be back in a couple o' weeks. Bye all!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

       (A.K.A. Rose)


	23. No! There’s someone else!

Ha, looks like I survived this month! *crickets chirp* Damn! Not again! Now I get to survive midterms, which are probably easier than research papers, for me anyway. I hope there are still some people who will read this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The plane finally landed. Kei sighed and giggled when Tasuki went running off the plane onto solid ground.

"Why didn't you say we were going over water?" He looked incredibly annoyed and pale.

"I thought you knew." Kei shrugged. "And if I told you, you probably wouldn't have gone." She picked up her bags from the luggage claim.

He growled softly. Kei smiled and thought of how much he could act like a wolf. His bandit nickname suited him well. She thought back to her own wolf, Huan-Lang, who was being cared for by Hikari for the time they were there. She turned to see Jason coming through the door. He looked paler than Tasuki.

"Jason, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine…" He muttered. "Stupid plane ride…"

Kei suddenly realized something. "Oh yeah, you hate water too…"

"Ya think? I only spent the first 15 years of my life in the mountains. People from the mountains aren't supposed to like water…" He glared at Kei.

Tasuki elbowed Nuriko. "Told ya…" _'Nuriko gave me so much grief on the plane about my fear of water. Hopefully now that Jason has the same reason, she'll leave me alone about it…'_

Taki pulled her bags off the luggage thing. "Hey Kei?"

"Huh?"

"Can you take my stuff to the hotel? I have something I need to do."

"Uh…sure. What do you need to do?"

"I'm gonna go visit my mom. It's been a while and I want to see how she is."

"I thought you kept in touch with her…"

"By phone yeah, but it's been a while since I've seen her, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Have fun." 

"Thanks…" Taki pulled out her wallet and checked to her how much money she had. "Well, I gotta go get a cab." She headed for the doors, and then stopped. "Hotohori?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me? I'm a little nervous."

"Of course." He followed her out the doors.

She hailed a cab and she and Hotohori got in. "Where to, lady?" She gave him the address her mother had last given her.

It was a short drive to the condo Saori had said she was living in.

"Is this the place?"

"Yeah, I think so…she's supposed to be in room 657. Let's go…" She and Hotohori went through the glass doors and into the elevator.

"What floor?"

"6th…"

Hotohori, Taki and the elevator operator stood in silence for the duration of the short ride. They left the elevator and Hotohori looked back at the door.

"Is that all he does all day?"

"Yep, you couldn't pay me enough to do that. It seems like such a boring job…" She looked at a few of the numbers. "Here's the last address she gave me." Taki tentatively rang the doorbell. 

"Can I help you?" Taki gasped when a tall middle-aged brunette man answered.

"Ah…um…you…you're not my mother…I think I have the wrong room…I'm really sorry…" Taki blushed.

The man scratched his head. "Who are you looking for? I know just about everyone in the building."

"I was looking for Saori Matsumoto. I really am sorry…"

"No, no…it's alright actually. You have the right room…"

"I do?" Taki looked at Hotohori. He shrugged.

"John? Who's there? Is it important?" A distinctly feminine voice came from inside.

"Yeah. I think it is anyway. You have visitors."  The man, his name obviously John, called back to the woman.

"Oh alright…" A woman who looked almost exactly the same as Taki only not as tall and with much shorter hair came into the doorway.

"Mom?" Taki stated at the woman.

"Oh Taki! Oh my goodness! What brings you here? With a man no less." Saori stared at Hotohori.

"Ah…I decided to come and visit while we were here with Lily." She smiled slightly.

"Oh my goodness, how is Lily? She must be going through hell right now. Her arrival back here has the attention of every news station around. Kei as well, how have all of you been?"

"Lily's been on edge a lot lately, I think she'll be okay though… Kei's…well, like she's always been. Umm…did I come at a bad time?" She looked at the man next to her mother. "Should I have called 1st?"

"No, no, not at all. John and I were just thinking about making plans for the evening. Come in both of you. I'm curious as to who you are, young man."

"My name is Hotohori Seishuku."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hotohori. I suppose you already know who I am."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now that you've met my boyfriend, Mom, who's yours?" She looked a little annoyed with Saori.

"I'm John Davenport. So you're the famous Taki. You're mother talks about you a lot." He offered his hand to her.

"Funny…she's never once said anything about you." She shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you though."

Saori blushed. "Never said anything did I? Hmm…how did that happen? Why don't I get something to drink? Please, make yourselves comfortable." She hurried into the kitchen.

The three sat down in the living room. Taki stared at John. "So Mr. Davenport, are you dating my mother?"

"I suppose some people would call it dating. We got out on the weekends or whenever we have time."

"How long?"

"A few months maybe, 3 or 4 I'd say." Saori came back in with drinks for everyone.

Taki glanced up at her mother. "So Mom, how is it that you've been going out with Mr. Davenport for so long and I don't hear anything about it?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what you'd think of me dating again…"

"Am I supposed to have something against it? You can make decisions for yourself. If you want to date, I don't have a problem with it."

John looked at Saori. "Since Taki's fine with it, you should tell her."

"Tell me what?" Taki looked a little worried.

Saori held out her hand and blushed. "We're getting married at the end of the year…"

Taki looked at her mother, shocked, and blinked a few times. "Married? It's not that I'm not happy for you, but after only a couple of months? Don't you think it's a little soon?" She stared at the ring.

"I know…it does seem a little soon, but I know it's going to work this time."

Taki looked at Hotohori when her mother said 'this time.' Though Saori didn't know it, Taki knew what she meant. She looked at her mother again. "Just when were you planning on telling me? I don't see why you wanted to keep this from me…"

Saori sat next to John and he took her hand in his. "Well honey, I was worried what you'd think about me marrying again since I haven't dated or anything since your father died…"

Taki looked at the floor. _'She still tries…after all this time she can still say that with a straight face…'_ "Mom…even considering that, you deserve to be happy. I don't want to stand in the way if this is really what you want…"

Saori lifted her daughter's head. "You're taking this better than I thought…"

"I dealt with what happened my own way. It doesn't bother me anymore…"

"Then maybe I should tell you something else…"

Taki glanced over at Hotohori. He reached for her hand and nodded.

"What is it Mom?"

"That day…that I told your father was dead…I lied…he didn't die. He's still very much alive."

Taki took a deep breath. She was about to destroy all her mother's beliefs that she had hid her daughter from the truth. "I know…" Her voice cracked, as if was on the verge of tears.

"Y…you what?" Saori was blown away.

Taki felt tears fall onto her hand. "I know he's not dead…I mean, I know he didn't die when I was 4…"

"How could you?" She felt back into a chair.

"I saw him leave…I heard him say he wouldn't be back…" More tears began to fall.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Mom, I'm sorry…I know my father didn't love us enough to stay and all your attempts to hide it were for nothing?' Is that what you wanted to hear?" She sounded angrier than she meant to.

Saori was taken aback a bit. "I'm…not sure what to say…"

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to snap…" Taki buried her face in her hands.

John looked up at Hotohori and motioned towards the kitchen with his head. They both knew the women needed some privacy. Hotohori followed John into the other room. Both men stood in silence for a bit, listening to Taki and Saori talking and crying.

"Did you know?" John stared at him again.

"About her father?"

"Yes."

"Yeah…" Hotohori fidgeted with his watch.

"How long?"

"A few months. About as long as I've known her."

"Funny…Saori said Taki was a private person who didn't talk about her life much."

"Well, she was…let's just say I was incredibly persistent when it came to being with Taki."

"Was she that stubborn?"

"Yes…"

"Sounds just like her mother…"

"Really?"

"Yes. It took me at least 5 months to get Saori to notice me."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, thank goodness." Hotohori smiled.

"I'll have to agree with you there." John picked up his beer and offered him one. "Drink?"

"No thank you. I think I'll have to drive us back to the hotel after this. I don't think Taki will be able to drive after this."

"I must say, you're incredibly devoted to her."

"I am…I love her more than anything. It must sound weird, me telling you how much I care about your girlfriend's daughter after we just met, but I do."

John smiled warmly. "Sometimes it's easier to talk about things like love to people you don't know and who don't know you."

Saori stared at her daughter for a long time. "Taki…I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner…I didn't know how."

"I know…it's just that…there's no way anyone can just say something like that. I understand _why_ you did it, I just wish it hadn't happened…"

Saori hugged her daughter. "So do I, honey…so do I…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason tossed his bag into his hotel room. He was standing in the middle of the room, looking around like he was lost. Nuriko came in from across the hall.

"Jason, are you alright?" She looked concerned.

He snapped out of his trance-like state. "Yeah…yeah…I'm fine." He looked at her. "Nothing's wrong…"

"Are you sure? After you got off the plane, you got started to distance yourself a little…"

"I know…Sorry…I was just thinking…this is the last time I'm gonna be over here. Maybe I'm getting homesick before I even leave…" He laughed a little bitterly. 

"Are you sure you want to leave then?"

"Nuriko, you don't know how long I've wanted to get away from these people." He stood by the window, watching a few people he knew walking down the street. "Even now, after 13 years, I still hear about how sorry people are for what happened to my family. They aren't sorry…none of them…" His eyes narrowed. "They don't understand what it's like to lose someone you love…"

Nuriko took his hand in hers. "I understand."

"You do?" _'Who could she have lost?'_

"I lost my sister when I was little…it was so sudden…I never really even got to say goodbye. I knew she was sick, but all I did was go out to the store…then when I came back…she was gone…" Nuriko felt her eyes tearing at the thought of her lost sister.

"You never told me…"

"I know…I don't like talking about it." She rested her head on his arm.

"Understandable…" He murmured and pulled her close. He pondered a few things in his head. _'Should I really believe her? I mean, she and the others already gave me that bizarre story about Ko-something that I don't really believe, but it's too hard to lie about losing a member of your family…'_

They stood in the calm silence of the room for a few moments. Nuriko turned her head slightly and listened to Jason's heartbeat. It was soothing. She began to close her eyes.

"Do I look like a bed to you?" His teasing voice suddenly got her attention.

She blushed. "Sorry…"

"I didn't say I minded…" He smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. "Let's go, Kei and Tasuki are waiting in the lobby." He offered his hand to her.

"Right…" She took it and left the room with him to go downstairs. As they entered the lobby, Chichiri and Lily entered through the front doors.

Kei ran to Lily. "Lily, are you alright? You look like you've been crying…"

"I was… I'm okay now though…" Lily sighed. 

"Why don't you go wash up, then we'll go walk around?" Jason offered. 

"Sounds good. I'll be back in a second." She hurried up to her room.

Chichiri pulled Tasuki off to the side while Kei talked with Jason and Nuriko. "Tasuki, so you believe in ghost and spirits, no da?"

"Why?"

"I think I saw Lily's parents when we went to the cemetery, no da." He looked a little pale.

"But her parents are…oh…you think you saw their spirits?"

"I'm not totally sure…I thought I heard them talking to me as well, no da…"

"Well, you are the most spiritual one of us…if spirits and things like that really do exist, you'd be the one to see them."

"I suppose, no da…"

"What did they say to you? You said you thought you heard them speak to you."

"They wanted me to take care of Lily…and said that they could rest knowing she's happy, no da…"

Tasuki stared at Chichiri for a bit. "Don't you think you might have been hallucinating?"

"I don't think so, no da…" He frowned. "I was sure I heard their voices…"

"Well…did you ask Lily?"

"No…I didn't want to say anything to her, no da…"

"Do you think she's react badly?"

"Probably. I mean, they were _her _parents, so she probably be upset that she didn't see them, no da…"

"Then…I guess it's better not to say anything…" They stood in silence for a moment. 

Kei suddenly popped up. "Hey! We're ready to go!" 

Both men screamed. Tasuki glared. "Why the hell did you do that?"

She smiled shrugged. "Just felt like it. Sorry."

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever…' _'This is the woman I love because…?' _He watched her join Taki and Hotohori who had just come back in. Kei was standing in a sunbeam coming from the window. As she moved, the light filtered through her dark hair giving her an angelic look. _'Oh…yeah…'_ He shook his head slightly and began walking towards them with Chichiri.

"You know Tasuki, it would be so much easier on the both of you if you just told her, no da…" He glanced at his friend.

"It would…but I'm…I can't…"

Chichiri shook his head. "I won't judge, no da…"

Tasuki said nothing as the group stood together. It was still early in the afternoon and they planned to have fun until Lily and Jason had to go to a will reading at 6:00. All of Lily's loose ends would soon be tied and she hoped she could leave behind her past for the last time. They all decided to go downtown. 

Kei walked silently next to Tasuki. She didn't particularly enjoy being in the part of town they were in. She constantly looked around as if she was expecting to see someone. Tasuki glanced down at her.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"N…no, nothing. I was just looking around. Been a while since I've been here. Things have changed a lot." 

He raised an eyebrow. Something didn't sound right about her tone of voice. It was more of a worried town than an 'I want to see what's changed' tone. He dismissed it and continued looking around the strange town. He'd never really been in such a big city.

Their trip around town was fun: they went to stores everywhere, ate whatever they wanted and overall acted like tourists in a city they technically had lived in at some time or another. Later, Kei excused herself to go to the bathroom.

As she left the bathroom, a young man approached her. 

"Kei, is that you? It's been awhile…"

She stared at the tall, dishwater blonde man. His hair was shorter than Jason's and slightly gelled back. "Derek…hi…" 

"What brings you back here? I though you weren't coming back…"

"I had something to take care of…"

"It has to do with that friend, Daisy or whatever right?"

"Lily…not Daisy…" Kei turned away from him.

"Whatever…how long you stayin'?"

"Not long. We're leaving as soon as possible."

He grabbed her arm. "You know…you don't have to. You could stick around here with me."

Kei yanked her arm away from him. "Don't touch me."

"You never used to mind." He came closer.

"That was a long time ago. We aren't together anymore." She began walking away quickly.

"Come on…it wasn't that long ago."

She frowned. "Long enough."

He followed her. "Please Kei, I know I screwed up before, but we can try again can't we?"

"No! There's someone else!" She turned and yelled at him.

He looked shocked. "Who?!?!"

"Me." Tasuki appeared from around a corner. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He stepped between Kei and Derek.

"It's none of your business."

"Yes, it is." Tasuki shoved Derek backwards. "When you mess with her, you deal with me."

"Kei, is he serious?" He glared at her.

"Yes." She moved closer to Tasuki.

Derek suddenly lunged at him. Tasuki avoided the swing and landed one of his own. Tasuki's fist landed square in Derek's jaw. He was knocked down to the floor. Tasuki towered over the floored man. He looked menacing in his black duster and heavy black boots. 

"Stay away from her." Tasuki frowned at him and turned to Kei. "Let's go."

She quickly scurried to him. "Thanks Tasuki."

He took her hand as they continued walking. "Any time…by the way, who was that?" He looked back as a few people helped Derek up.

Kei stared at the ground and sighed. "Just another part of the past come to make me miserable…" 

Tasuki tightened his grip on her hand. "You're just full of bad history, aren't you?"

"Yeah…but someday, I'll fix it. I'll get myself out of all the shit I'm in…"

Tasuki smiled. "At least you want to…most people just live in whatever conditions they have and don't try to fix it…"

"I know…" Kei stared up at Tasuki. He was looking down at her. "What?"

"Nothing…" They walked in silence as their friends came into view.

Jason silently took note of how Kei and Tasuki simultaneously let go of each other as they came closer to the group. He sighed. Normally, he considered himself a cold person, but not when it came to Lily and any of her friends. He hated seeing Kei like this. In his mind, he contemplated locking the both of them in a closet and not letting them out until all was said and done…but he decided against that.

Nuriko tugged at Jason's sleeve. "Are you thinking about them?" 

"Yeah…" He murmured.

"Kinda sad, isn't it?" Nuriko watched Taki badger Kei with questions about where she'd been and why it took so long.

"Yep…"

"Can you give me a more than one word long answer?"

He shrugged. "Dunno…"

Nuriko sighed. "Come on now, stop it."

"Sorry. I just…I never thought I'd get so upset of the fact that Kei's so unhappy."

"Jason…it's not a crime to care about someone. You looked out for all three of them growing up. Like it or not, you'll always care about them."

"Ah…I guess you're right." He scratched his head. "But anyway…we should get back to the hotel. We have to go to the will reading soon."

Lily sighed. "Shit…I don't wanna do this…"

"Don't have a choice now, do we?" Jason shrugged.

"No…" Lily shook her head and the group headed back to the hotel.

About half an hour later, Lily and Jason came out of their rooms dressed in like-like attire. Lily wore a white silk blouse, knee length black skirt and black heels. Jason wore black slacks and a pure white dress shirt. He was finishing putting on his tie as he walked out of his room.

"You ready?" He looked at Lily.

"I guess…" She followed him to the end of the hall Chichiri and Nuriko were waiting there. Chichiri stared at Lily. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with, no da?" 

Lily nodded slightly. "Chichiri, you've been there for me through everything I've done lately, but this is something I need to do on my own. I have to learn to rely on myself…it isn't fair to you if I drag you into all my problems." 

"Who said you were dragging me?" He pulled her close. "You never said I had to do everything I have, no da. I'd do anything for you, Lily. I love you."

She smiled for the first time all day. "Chichiri…thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder. He gently ran his hand through her hair. She sighed contentedly.

Jason stood with Nuriko for a moment. Nuriko wrapped her arms around his neck. "You gonna be okay?"

"In time… They say time heals all wounds. I'm counting on it."

She kissed him. "I'll be waiting here, okay?"

"Okay…" 

Chichiri and Nuriko watched Lily and Jason walk into the elevator and go down stairs. They walked back to Hotohori's room where everyone else was. 

Kei looked up when they entered the rooms. "Did they leave?"

"Yes, no da."

"How did they seem?"

"Pretty shaken, no da."

Kei sighed as she turned her self upside down on the couch. "So what are we supposed to do now? Just wait?"

"What else can we do?" Taki sat on the arm of chair Hotohori was in.

Everyone let out a collective sigh. It didn't seem right. Was it right to let your friends go through the hardest part of their lives alone, even if they said so?

Time passed. At least an hour of silence went by before Kei suddenly flipped herself off the couch and stood up.

"That's it! I've had it!"

"What?" Hotohori looked confused.

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to the court house! I'm not gonna sit here while my friend…and Jason…are going through this! Why the hell are we sitting around while they do this?" She looked flustered.

Chichiri stood up. "Kei's right, no da! We shouldn't just be sitting here."

Everyone got up. Kei was right. It was stupid to sit there. They all unanimously made the decision to go to the courthouse. They went to the old building and found out where Lily and Jason were. They quietly entered an area for the public and press in the back of the room.

Lily looked up from a paper she was holding at one point. She noticed all of them sitting in the back. She sighed slightly. _'My friends…they have to be the most stubborn people on the planet.'_ She smiled. _'Won't listen to a word I say and I'm actually glad  they won't…'_ She discreetly poked Jason and nodded with her head towards them. 

Jason looked up at them. He saw Nuriko first. He smiled and looked over at Lily. Things were a little less somber all of a sudden. Lily and Jason both snapped back to attention when the judge cleared his throat. 

Everyone listened intently as the judge began reading the final requests of Lily's parents. "This is the last will and testament of Annette and Anthony Reddinbaour. 'If. God forbid, tragedy should befall us and leave out daughter without us, we leave all our earthly belongings to Alana. When she comes of age, she may collect what is rightfully hers. She may use or dispose of anything and everything.

"'Jeff, Carol, we entrusted our little girl to the two of you if anything should happen to us. If you are reading this, we can only hope you did so.

"'Jason, you weren't our nephew by blood, but it didn't matter. You were always with Alana when you were kids, we hope you always will.

"'We only want what's best for our daughter Alana. We hope she will forgive us for leaving her and live as best she can.

"'Anthony and Annette Reddinbaour'

"A short will, but a clear, concise one. Alana is now the owner of all the money, property and possessions that her parents accumulated over the years." The judge set down the papers.

Everyone sat in silence. No one really knew what to say. Jason looked over at Lily. Her hands were folded in her lap and she was looking down. He noticed her trembling, like she was about to cry and holding it. He knew that was like her. He had come to accept that Lily really only showed her emotions around Chichiri now. He had been hurt at first, he used to be the only one she would talk to, but now, he knew and accepted the fact that someone else had taken his place as Lily's confidant. He slowly reached over and squeezed her hand.

She looked up at him with tearful eyes. "Thanks…" She softly whispered.

"No problem…" He gave her a small smile.

The judge looked up. "This concludes the session. Miss Alana has as much time to think about what to do with her new property."

Lily slowly scanned the room. She was surrounded by people she cared for, people she used to care for and others she didn't even know. People began leaving the room, whispers of what would be done with the property buzzed through the air. She tried to listen to what they were saying. Some thought she'd keep it, others figured she sell it. But it didn't matter to her. She knew what she'd do with it all. There were only a few things she actually wanted. A box of her parents' things, a carefully decorated wooden box she always wanted, personal things. She didn't care about money, property or status. It all meant nothing to her. She'd just let her aunts and uncles have the rest. She wanted to go home, that was all. She looked at Jason.

"You ready to go?" He stood up.

"Yeah. I was ready to leave the moment we got here." She stood up and smoothed her skirt.

"Alright then." The two quietly slipped away from Jeff and Carol, who were busy with press people.

Nuriko hugged Jason when they finally got out into the parking lot. Lily leaned on Chichiri. She was tired. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily's POV

Could I be under any more stress? This has got to be the worst time of my life. I just want to go home? Is that so hard? Kei was watching me.

"Lily, are you gonna be okay? You looked like you were gonna cry in there…"

"I'll be okay someday. I just want to sleep right now." Chichiri helped me into the back of Kei's rented car. My head was pounding. I saw Jason in Taki's rented car, he looked like he was under less stress than me. But then again, he isn't the new owner of his dead parents' property. He doesn't have to deal with what I have to. 

I fell asleep on Chichiri's shoulder as we went back to the hotel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Dream Sequence~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Mommy? Daddy? Are you here?" Lily found herself in a white room filled with mist. There was nothing around.

            "Alana…you've grown up so much…" A woman in a long white dress approached her.

"Mommy? Is that you?" Lily began to reach for her.

"Yes, honey. It's me."

"Is…is Daddy here?" Lily began to look around.

"He's around here somewhere. You know him, he's always wandering around."

Lily smiled. That was her father. He had been a very absent minded person. "What's going on? Are we in my head?"

"You always did think quickly." Her mother smiled. "You're exactly right."

"Oh…" She was disappointed.

"Why do you look so down, hon?" A tall man walked in on Annette's right.

"Daddy…I…I guess I was just hoping it wasn't a dream…"

"Honey, we are dead…" Anthony sat his daughter in a chair that seemed to come from out of the mist.

"I know…you…you don't blame me for that, do you?" She felt her eyes tearing, even if it was a dream.

"Blame you? Why on earth would we do that?" Annette looked shocked.

"Because I…"

"Because you were so mad at us? Alana, we did forget something that was very important to you…you had every right to be mad at us."

"But I told you both I hated you…I never got to say I was sorry or how much I did care. Now look at me. I own everything you worked so hard for. I don't deserve it and I don't want it. I just want to go home." Lily wept into her hands.

Annette knelt in front of Lily. "Alana, listen to me. You had nothing to do with the fact that we died. Please understand that. Please say you understand."

"I…I understand."

"Things happen for a reason. If we hadn't died, you never would have met Kei and Taki, you wouldn't be as close to Jason as you are, you never would have met Chichiri…" Annette took her shocked daughter's hands. "You wouldn't have the life you do now."

"How'd you know about him?"

"Hon, we've been watching you since we died. You've certainly led an interesting life since we've died." Anthony rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh…so you know how much he's helped me…"

"Yes. We're happy you finally found someone you could feel comfortable with." Annette smiled.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Did dying hurt?" She looked at her parents.

"No, not really. It really doesn't feel like anything, then there's just this overwhelming sense of peace. Death is not something to be scared of." Anthony shrugged.

Lily stared at her hands. They began to fad a bit. "I think I'm waking up…"

"Yes. You are. Alana…Lily, just please remember, we're at peace now and you should do your best to be at peace as well. You seem to have found a place you belong, be happy."

"I will. I promise. Chichiri helped me come to terms with you leaving on a conscious plane, now my subconscious is clear, I think." Lily stood up and saw herself fading more. "Bye, Mom. Bye Dad. Thanks." She faded into the mist of the room, crying softly as she watched her parents wave to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up suddenly. Chichiri was taping me slightly.

"Lily? Are you okay, no da?"

"What? Yeah, I'm good." I stepped out of the car. I guess seeing my parents in a dream shook me up. I carefully made my way back to my room. I walked into the room and shut off the lights and pulled the shades. The room was pitch black, I liked it. I found the bed and fell face first into it. 

Do I have my peace?

Have I really come to accept it?

I never thought I would…

But I did…

Because of him…

Chichiri…

You've helped me so much…

I couldn't do it with out you…

I wouldn't be here if you weren't…

The only one who truly understands and loves me…

"You're the only one…" I spoke thinking no one was around.

"Who, no da?"

I jumped off the bed. Chichiri had come in. When? When I was thinking too hard… "Nothing…" I could see him approach me in the darkness. I sat back down. My night vision is better than I though. 

"You sure, no da?"

"Hmmm…I guess. Chichiri?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe spirits live even after death?"

"Why?"

"When I fell asleep in the car, I saw my mom and dad."

"Really?" His voice was surprised.

"Yeah…they told me to be happy and they were glad I found you…"

"They knew about me, no da?" Once again, his voice feigned surprise. He wasn't telling me something.

"Yeah…" I felt the bed move in the darkness. Chichiri was now next to me, very close.

"Anything is possible in dreams, no da…"

"I suppose…but there's something you aren't telling me Chichiri…isn't there?"

"What?"

"When I said I saw my parents, you sounded surprised, but it was fake. I can tell."

"Well…when we went to the cemetery, I thought I saw them, no da…"

"Really?" Was that why he had looked pale?

"Yes, no da. There asked me to watch over you…"

I laid back, staring at the black ceiling. "Watch over me, huh? That's so like them." I smiled. "Always wanting me to be watched." I guess I don't mind anymore. It use to be annoying, I guess it just isn't anymore.

Chichiri laid with me on the bed. "You aren't mad, no da?"

I turned in his direction. "Mad? Why? 'Cause you didn't tell me?"

"Yes."

"No. I probably would have freaked if you had told me." I carefully reached for his face, making sure not to poke him.

He pulled me closer by the waist. "You sure, no da?"

"Yeah…" I smiled in the darkness. His being near was so comforting. My eyes were starting to close. I didn't want to sleep yet.

"You tired…" It was a statement, not a question.

"A little." I curled closer to him. "But I don't wanna sleep yet…"

"You should sleep anyway, no da. You're going to have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah…I guess." I was still in my skirt and blouse, but I didn't care. They'd probably be ruined in the morning. Oh well, not like I wear clothes like these often. I closed my eyes completely and began to fall asleep. "I love you Chichiri…" Those were the last words from my mouth as I finally drifted off in his arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was really long. Longer than I thought. I was writing this while I was doing my paper, so that might have had some effect on it. I hope people are actually reading this. I've been gone so long, some of you might have totally lost interest. 

Okay, um…let's see here…for those who still care, the 1st part of the next chapter will finish off Taki, Lily and Jason's problems then I will begin working up to Kei and Tasuki's confession. I don't think it'll take too much longer. 

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~


	24. Can you do purple? I like that color

Hey all! *waves* Nice to know people came back after a month of me being gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Married? Your mom's gettin' married again?" Kei gaped at Taki.

"Yep." Taki was sitting cross-legged on her bed. "Mr. Davenport's really nice. He seems okay to me."

Kei blinked. "You don't have a problem with it?"

"Why would I?"

"I dunno." Kei realized she didn't have any sort of argument against it, it was just weird to her. "How long has she known him?"

"A few months. It does seem kinda soon, but he really does seem to love her. I'm not gonna stand in her way."

Kei cocked her head to one side. "Ummm…I don't wanna sound, like, intrusive or anything but does your mom know about you knowing about your dad? I mean…if she's getting married…"

"Well, she admitted it to my face for the first time when I was over there, but I did have to tell her I knew." Taki sighed. "That was the hardest thing I ever had to do…"

"Harder than telling Hotohori how you felt?" Kei smirked.

"Ah…umm…" Taki glared at her. "Why must you bring up stuff like that?"

"'Cause it's fun." She stuck her tongue out at Taki.

"You wanna talk about fun? Don't make me bring up the bandit!" Taki smirked.

Kei froze. "That's below the belt!"

"All's fair in love and war." 

Kei silently fumed as she left Taki's room in a huff. _'If she wasn't my best friend, I'd be hurting her right now…' _Kei sighed and sat on her bed. She stared into the mirror on the dresser. "Hoshi-sama, can I talk to you?" Her image faded from the mirror and was replaced with the older women.

"What's wrong?"

"Why can't I tell Tasuki how I feel?" Kei felt her eyes tearing.

The Guardian sighed. "Because you're scared. Kei, we are one and the same technically. I feel everything you do…"

"Then you know how badly I want to tell him…" She pulled her knees to her chest.

Hoshi-sama felt an incredible urge to hold Kei and comfort her. _'Damn these human emotions…perhaps I've become too much a part of the girl…'_ "Yes…"

"Hoshi-sama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is there anyway to save their world and both of us? I really don't want to die…"

"I don't know Kei… If I knew, I'd tell you. I've lived for thousands of years, but even I can't answer everything."

"You look good considering your age." Kei smiled.

"I am immortal, my dear, I don't age…" She smiled.

"You've changed…you aren't the same entity who was trying to break out in Kutou…"

The Guardian sighed again. "That's your fault."

"M…me?!?! What did I do?"

"Your emotions concerning your friends, family, and Tasuki are so strong that I've begun to take them on as well…"

"I thought you'd never have emotions…"

"Well, I never thought you would either. You used to close yourself off to everyone."

"True…I'm so different now…"

"Kei, I'm sorry your life worked out like this…you don't deserve this…"

"So am I…I wish…I wish I had more time…I know it'll be over soon though…"

Hoshi-sama turned her head so Kei couldn't see her cry. "I'll do what I can to give you time…with him…" She murmured the last two words so softly Kei didn't hear. The image of the Guardian faded and Kei faced herself in the mirror again.

"I just want time to be with him…that's all…" Kei buried her face in her knees and cried. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tasuki's POV

I pressed my ear to the wall between my room and Kei's. I could have sworn her heard Kei talking to someone, someone I didn't recognize. Maybe I imagined it? I didn't hear much, just a bit.

"…Your emotions…Tasuki…"

"…Never have emotions…"

"…Closed yourself off…" 

"…I'm sorry…" 

"…More time…

"…I'll do what I can…"

"…To be with him…"

I know I heard my name, but is it good or bad? I also know I heard two different voices. It was feminine, but it wasn't Nuriko, Taki or Lily. But who was the 'him' I heard Kei mention? Is it me? Am I getting my hopes up? I have no idea anymore…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily glanced over a few papers in her hand. More deeds and titles, balances and bank notes…that was all she was given after the reading. She sighed. "Hard to believe a few pieces of paper mean I'm, like, a millionaire now…too bad I don't give a damn…"

She pulled a box closer to herself and opened it. Pictures and other little personal things filled the box to the top. She found her birth certificate and her parents. A necklace laid at the bottom. On the bottom of the silver chain lay a Celtic knot with an emerald set in the center. Her mother had gotten it for her when she was young but wasn't going to give it to her until she was old enough.

"I wonder if I'm old enough yet…" She set it back down and closed the box again. "Save all that for later."

She picked up a pair of reading glasses and went back to the paper work. She found the deeds for every single building her parents had owned. She took out one. The deed for a ranch she had loved since she was little. Aside from the personal items, it was all she wanted. She began signing all the papers. She was letting her aunt and uncle take everything. After all she'd put them through, it was the least she could do. 

A stack of signed papers soon formed in front of her. The ranch would stay in the care of her relatives, but it was hers. Her hands trembled as she put all the paper work in the large envelope she was given. "It will all be over soon…soon I can go home…home…finally…" She put the envelope down and went to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Chichiri took Lily down to her relatives' house so she could give them everything. Carol tried to convince Lily to stay, but there was no changing her mind. Jeff didn't have much to say. He never did. Lily stood in front of her uncle.

"Uncle Jeff, please don't hate me for this…" She felt so small compared to him. Jeff towered over Jason and Jason was 6' 5" or taller, she wasn't sure.

"Ala…Lily…I'd never hate you…I just don't like your decision. It probably is for the best, but I still don't like it…"

"I know…but I am a big girl now. I know what I'm doing…"

"Well then…good luck and take care of yourself. Tell Jason too." Jeff quickly hugged his niece one last time.

"I will. Promise." She smiled, left the house and ran back to the car without looking back. Chichiri drove back to the hotel as quickly as the legal limits allowed him.

At home, Lily stared out the window of her room, holding the necklace. She turned it over a few times in her hand. _'Do I have the strength to keep this?'_ She slid it onto her neck. The cool metal felt nice on her burning skin. Her finger brushed the stone in the center. She smiled. _'Of course I do…'_

Taki popped into Lily's room. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm finally okay." She couldn't keep her hands off the necklace.

"Hey, that's pretty. Where'd you get it?"

"From my parents…"

"Oh, um…okay. Any who, I came in here to tell you I got tickets for us to go back home for the day after tomorrow. It was the best I could do."

"That's cool." Lily went back to window staring.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just so massive, ya know?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean…but yeah, okay, I guess." Taki stared at Lily.

"Never mind. I'm sorry. I know I'm acting really weird…"

"I know." Taki smiled. "But I can forgive you this time."

Lily smirked at Taki. "Mou! Get outta here!" Lily grabbed a pillow and flung it at her.

Taki dodged it and ran out the door. "Later!"

Lily smiled and turned to the window again. "I'm leaving it all. I'm leaving the past where it belongs. This chapter of my life ends…I wonder what's coming now…" She shook her head and sat back on her bed. "But until that chapter really begins…I need to find Kei a birthday present…maybe we could all just tie Tasuki up and put a big red bow on him or something…" She laughed at the thought of Tasuki with a red bow on his head. It provided a very funny mental image. "She'd be happy with it at least…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei was the first to hop off the plane back home. "Ah! Home again! So good to be back!" She stretched her legs out.

Jason and Tasuki came stumbling off the plane together. "Damn water…" They both mumbled. 

The others smiled. Taki smirked. She had a wicked idea. "Too bad we didn't have an emergency water landing…"

Jason and Tasuki gave her death glares.

"Eep!! Sorry!" She waved her hands at them. "I surrender!"

The group headed back to the house. Kei found Hikari and Huan-Lang in the living room.

"Hi, Grandma! How was it while we were gone?"

"Peaceful, quiet, quite enjoyable." Hikari smiled. "Maybe you all should take longer trips more often."

"Gram! Don't be so mean!" Kei huffed. "You know you missed us!"

"Of course, dear." Hikari stood up. "I should go now. Got some shopping to do."

"For what?" Kei began to brush Huan-Lang.

"I have to find something for your birthday Kei. Or did you forget?"

"Oh yeah…I did." She sighed. "Come on, don't get me anything…I never want anything any more. It doesn't make sense to do anything for me now."

"Maybe I'll just get you some sake. Since you'll be able to drink it legally after all. Then again, you've always had it anyway."

"Grandma! That's so mean!" 

"Sorry, dear. I have to get you something though. It wouldn't be a birthday without something."

"Grandma, do I get my stubbornness from you? 'Cause I know it doesn't come from Mom…"

"Probably dear. You're more like me than your mother."

"Thank goodness. I don't want to be like her."

"Kei, go easy on you mother. I didn't do a good enough job on my own raising her. It isn't her fault. It's mine…"

"Go easy on yourself, Gram. The fact that Mom is kind of a wussy, bubbled-headed person isn't your fault. You did do better with me. I'm strong and I'm stubborn, just like you!" Kei smiled widely at her grandmother.

Hikari smiled. "Thank you, Kei. That means…something. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay. Bye, Grandma." Kei waved and Hikari left. "Come on boy, let's go upstairs." Kei and Huan-Lang ran upstairs past Tasuki. He was about to follow her when Taki grabbed him.

"Hang on just a minute. You can go up there and make out with her after we talk."

"What? What's I do?"

"Nothing. We just need to talk about some stuff." Taki dragged him into the kitchen. "We need to make plans for Kei."

"For Kei? Why?" Tasuki looked around at everyone in the kitchen. 

Lily was sitting at the table. "It's her 20th birthday in 2 weeks. We have to make up some mindless task for her to do tomorrow while we go shopping."

"Mindless task, no da?" 

"Yeah. Every year we give Kei something stupid to do that will take all day so we can go shopping for her. She knows why we do it and she's always annoyed with us, but she does it anyway." Lily shrugged. 

"I think we should make her do something fun this year since she's been through so much when we were in Konan." Taki sat on the kitchen counter.

Jason raised an eyebrow at the mention of Konan. He still didn't think it was real, but he didn't say anything. Lily cast a glace at her skeptical cousin. He quickly averted his glace and looked back at Nuriko. _'Konan…sheesh…I'll believe it when I see it… How could a different world possibly exist in a book?'_

Kei sat near a vent in her room. She could hear everything coming from the kitchen. _'Good thing my room in above the kitchen…'_ She sighed. _'My 20th birthday…probably my last one…I don't know why they still bother…'_ She got up on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _''Cause they don't know what's gonna happen to me that's why…'_ She held her head in her hands. She was ready to cry.

"Kei, don't cry. It doesn't help…" Hoshi-sama appeared in her mirror.

"I know…but it makes me feel a little better." She hid her face.

"Be that as it may, it upsets everyone else, including me, to see you sad." She sighed. "Even if this really could be your last birthday, don't let them know. Try and be happy…"

"'If it's really my last'? What do you mean 'if'? I thought it was certain I'd die when you took over…" Kei faced the Guardian.

"The rules are changing. It isn't certain anymore. There's a chance that as soon as I'm finished with my work, you'll be able to come back but I'll have to leave you."

"Rules? What rules?"

"There are powers above even me that are playing with us. Neither one of us is in control of anything anymore."

"We're part of a game?"

"Yes. The seishi, your friends, even your parents are just pieces in a larger game the powers are playing with…"

"That's not fair!"

"Who said life was fair? We never were in total control of our lives. You took control for a fleeting moment when you met Tasuki. That was the moment things changed in your favor…"

Kei fell silent. She was at a loss for words. _'The rules changed? There's a chance I'll stay alive, that I could be with Tasuki? Could it really be possible?'_ She wiped away the tears that threatened to fall and smiled. "Hoshi-sama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"We're both going to come out of this. They won't be able to get rid of both of us."

Hoshi-sama looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Those powers you were talking about…I don't care how strong they are, they aren't getting rid of either one of us." She stood up. "You've been with me from the moment I was born. I was never alone. We've had our problems, but things have changed now. We'll both come back home after we finish in Konan."

Hoshi-sama smiled. "That's the 1st time I've ever heard you so confident in the future."

"I have a reason to be hopeful now. If things are changing, I'll make them change even more." She began brushing her hair and smiled smugly. "If I can make Tasuki change his opinion about women to the point where he makes out with me, I can change anything."

Hoshi-sama laughed lightly and faded back into her own world. She found herself in a palace in Kei's mind. When Kei was young she had envisioned the Guardian living in a palace so now she did live in one. Hoshi walked through the long halls of the palace. She entered the garden at the center. 

Four giant beasts roamed the grounds: a blue dragon, white tiger, green turtle and a great phoenix. Hoshi called them to her. They obeyed and walked towards her. She was the Beast-Keeper. All the animal gods followed her as if they were her pets. Hoshi noticed a wound on the phoenix's wing.

"Suzaku, you've been fighting with Seiryuu again, haven't you?" She shook her head as Suzaku and Seiryuu lowered their heads. "I wish you two weren't always fighting. Though I suppose it isn't your fault. You only take on the attitudes of the people who serve you…"

She healed the scratches on Suzaku's wing. "Maybe I should separate you two. Can't have you fighting in Kei's head. No wonder she always has headaches." She sighed. "Poor child. She has so much to bear. Me and the psyches of 4 other gods. This isn't fair to her. Maybe it would be for the best if I left her mind and stayed in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho with the gods…"

The next morning, Kei found herself forced to spend the day at a spa. She protested with her friends but they wouldn't let her get out of it. She found when she got there that the staff was going to try everything to keep her there. She figured, if she had a whole day to relax, she might as well. She couldn't help but wonder about what mindless things her friends were getting for her. She had a wicked thought: all she wanted was Tasuki in his birthday suit and a big red bow. That would make the day perfect. She laughed to herself, not like that would happen, no matter how hard she wished when she blew out the candles.

She plunged her head under the water of the hot tub she was in and opened her eyes. She couldn't hear anything or see clearly but it didn't matter. Under the water, it was so peaceful…her one escape from all the people pestering her above the surface. She looked up. She could see people walking around with books, towels and food. Her hair floated by her face. She pushed it away and came back up for air. An attendant seemed to be magnetically drawn to her as soon as she came up.

"Is everything satisfactory, Miss Kei?"

"Yeah, it's fine." She pushed her hair back and readjusted her bikini.

"Would you like to get your hair or nails done?"

"Hmm…what can you do?"

"Whatever you like."

"I want a trim and highlights."

"What color?"

"Can you do purple? I like that color."

"Of course we can. I'll get a room ready then come and get you."

"'Kay." She waited till the attendant left then went back under the water. Her mind wandered to her shopping friends._ 'Wonder what I'll get…clothes? Jewelry? CDs? Video games? Then again, do I care? It's just another '_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tasuki sighed as he shoved a bottle of perfume away that a store employee offered as a suggestion. He wanted to get her something that would last, considering he figured their time together would be over soon. "She wouldn't like it."

"What kind of girl are you shopping for?"

"…What kind?"

"Girl fall into categories. There's punk, pop, prep, geek, Goth, and a few others. What kind is the girl your shopping for?" The employee leaned on the counter and blew a bubble with her gum.

_'She isn't whatever you are…'_ "Kei doesn't fit into any of those. She's different."

"She can't be that different. Just pick something and she'll like it."

"You don't know her. Just forget it." Tasuki left the shop. He grumbled. There was nothing different that Kei'd actually like. Jason caught up with Tasuki. 

"Find anything?"

"Nah…everything here is so…so…"

"Stupid? Tell me about it." Jason ran his hand through his hair. "Kei'd kill me if I got her any of the stuff I've been suggested."

"What are the others doin'?"

"The girls are off in some clothing shop and I dunno where Hotohori and Chichiri went. They might be with the girls."

Tasuki sighed. "Ya ever wonder if it's worth it?"

"All the time. I'm not sure I see the point to celebrating being alive for another year. I don't get it. You get gifts for not dying?"

Tasuki smirked. "That's about it." 

They walked into a jewelry shop. The only person in the shop was an elderly lady. "Can I help you young men?"

"Maybe. We're shopping for gifts for a friend of ours." Jason glanced through the cases. "Her birthday is in two weeks."

"How old?"

"20."

"Try these cases. She'd probably prefer these." The lady gestured to some cases on the wall.

Jason looked through the cases. It was certainly better than anything they'd seen yet. "What do ya think, Tasuki?"

"I dunno…I mean, it's better than anything so far, but I'm still not so sure…"

Jason rolled his eyes and he continued searching. "Maybe you should just tell Kei you love her. She'd probably like that the most."

"Shut up!"

The lady turned to Tasuki. "You love this girl?"

"He's hopelessly in love with her." Jason muttered. "And to scared to tell her…"

"I said 'shut up'!!" Tasuki was getting pissed off.

"Calm down, dear. Maybe I can help." The lady smiled and went into a back room.

Jason and Tasuki looked at each other, confused. What could this lady have that would help Tasuki's situation? She came back with a black velvet box. "Take a look at this, dear." She gave it to Tasuki. 

His eyes widened as he opened it. "Whoa…"

Jason peered over Tasuki's shoulder and smiled when he saw the contents. "Tasuki, if you pass that up, you're an idiot."

The old woman smiled. "Is it to your liking?"

"It…it's perfect."

"I thought so." She took the box and set it on the counter. "If you like you can get an engraving on it."

"Uh…okay."

She handed him some paper. "Write down what you want."

Tasuki thought for a moment then wrote something down. "Here."

She glanced over it. "I'll have this done in a minute." She took the box into a back room with the paper.

Jason looked back at Tasuki. "What'd you write?"

"Nothing…"

"Right…" He looked through more of the cases. "Which one you think I should get for her?"

"Something purple or black. Isn't that like all she wears anyway?"

"Mostly. Sometimes red, but your probably right." 

The lady came back in with the box. "Here you are, dear." She looked at Jason. "Have you decided on something for the young lady?"

"Can I see these two?" He pointed to two of the boxes.

"Of course." She took them out and handed them to Jason.

He sat at the counter and looked at them both. On the right, he had an amethyst pendant and earrings and on the left, he had an onyx ring and bracelet set. He contemplated his options. "What do you think, Tasuki?"

Tasuki looked up from his box to check. "I'd say the onyx stuff. Kei likes black better."

Jason thought. "You're right." He picked up the box containing the onyx jewelry. "I'll get this then."

"Good choice, dear." She rang up both boxes for them. Jason headed out the door after paying while Tasuki hung back. "Something wrong, dear?"

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"That this would be like perfect…"

"Oh that…Tasuki, my dear, I've been in this business since before you were born. I know how to help people work through problems. If I make a sale, it's all the more better." She smiled.

"Thanks, lady."

"Your welcome, dear. Just promise me you'll take care of this girl of yours, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks again." Tasuki smiled and left the shop. He joined Jason outside a clothing shop.

Jason glanced over at Tasuki. "What took you?"

"I needed to ask the lady something."

Jason shrugged. "Okay…oh man…" He smacked his forehead when he saw Nuriko, Taki, Lily, and a walking pile of bags coming out of the store. "What did you 3 buy?"

Taki smiled. "Nothing much. Just a few necessities."

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Where are Hotohori and Chichiri?"

The bags dropped to the ground. "Back here, no da…" An exhausted Chichiri and Hotohori appeared from behind the mountain.

"What the hell did you all buy?" Jason stared at them. "This isn't all for Kei I hope…"

"Only about half. The other half is our stuff." Nuriko smiled.

"_Only_ half? There are at least 20 bag there!!" Tasuki shook his head.

"That many? Really?" Lily cast a glance over the bags. "Hmm…guess so…oh well, what did you two get for her or didn't you find anything?"

"We found stuff." Jason showed them his box.

"Ooo…pretty!" Nuriko cooed. "She'll like it. What'd Tasuki get?" 

He flipped open the black velvet box. Everyone smiled. It was perfect. The lady had been right, this would help him.

"So are we ready to go? I think we have everything we need." Taki looked at everyone.

They nodded. The guys picked up the bags and walked behind the girls. Tasuki managed to get closer to Nuriko. "Ya know, this might be the perfect time to see if your seishi strength still works…" He muttered.

"No, not in front of Jason. Besides, you could stand a little weight lifting…"

"That's why there are gyms in this world, Nuriko. Lifting bags for women doesn't count." He glared at her.

"Don't be a wuss and just do it." Nuriko smiled and dragged him along back to the cars. "Let's just go."

Two hours later, everything was safely put away and Kei was pulling up to the house. She walked into the foyer. "Hey guys! Tadaima!" She put her bag and jacket in the closet and went into the kitchen. Taki and Hotohori were talking at the table.

"Hi!" Kei went into the fridge for a soda. "So what mindless things did you buy this year? I bet you spent too much…"

"You don't even know what we bought." Taki rolled her eyes.

"She's probably right…" Hotohori murmured.

Taki glared at him. "Shut up!"

Kei smiled. "In my opinion, if you bought anything you spent too much. I told you not to…"

"Kei, quit being an unspoiled brat."

"Unspoiled? Isn't it supposed to be 'a spoiled brat'?" She opened the Ramune.

"Not this time. You're acting all humble, like you don't deserve this."

"I could say something about that…" She took a sip.

"But I won't let you, so shut up." Taki muttered. "By the way, what did you do to your hair? It looks cute."

"Oh yeah, I got a trim and purple highlights." She held up her nails. "I got my nails done, too. I figured, if I'm forced to stay somewhere all day, might as well make the best of it."

"That's the spirit, I think." Taki smiled and Kei left to go upstairs.

Kei jumped up the stairs and went into Tasuki's room. He was sleeping on the bed. _'He looks so cute…'_ She set her soda down and sat next to him on the bed. She brushed his messy hair from his face. _'Jeez, I love his hair…'_

Tasuki slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find Kei hovering over him. 

"Morning, sleepy." Kei smiled.

"I haven't been sleeping that long." He sat up.

"Damn…I was hoping I could fool you." She moved closer.

"I'm a bandit, not stupid." He pulled her onto his lap.

"I know…" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nice hair. Didn't know you could do that." He began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Anything and everything's possible." She purred slightly at his touch. _'Even us being together…'_ She smiled to herself.

Tasuki studied her face as she closed her eyes and leaned in closer to him. She was the image of perfection in his mind.

"Hey Tasuki?"

"Huh?"

"Can you come with me to my parents house the day before my birthday? I do it by myself every year, but I'd feel better if you came with me…"

Tasuki thought for a moment. He didn't like the idea of Kei being near her stepfather alone. "You think I'd _let_ you go alone?"

"I dunno…" She sighed.

"You're not going anywhere near that bastard without me." He pulled her tighter for emphasis.

Kei said nothing. She was somewhat surprised at his sudden defensiveness. _'Then again, it isn't that sudden…he did knock out Derek in one hit when he was going after me…'_ She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Kei." He brought her face to met his. _'I love you…'_

Kei stared deep into his intense amber eyes. It was actually the first time she noticed how easily she could be trapped by them. _'Intense…'_

Tasuki stared into her eyes. _'Kei…the amethyst-eyed descendant of Hikaru Kazama, the most powerful miko of Suzaku…the girl of legend…the one who was meant to save our world…in my arms…'_ He suddenly realized how strange it was. _'…What the hell?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Happy Holidays, everyone! I'm so happy I got this done before X-mas. Won't be too much longer till that confession moment, I swear! It might be out before winter break ends which is the 6th of Jan. I figure, today's the 24th so I will most definitely have it done by then. I gotta go work on my other fic now, see y'all later! Once again, Happy Holidays!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

         12/24/02


	25. Why don’t we talk about it over a really...

            Happy reading!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kei flopped back onto her bed. She sighed and put her pillow over her face. It had been a week since she'd been hypnotized by Tasuki in his room. She was beginning to wonder if the reason she found the book was really because of the Guardian in her. More and more, it seemed to her that the reason she was brought there was to meet Tasuki. It was what she was hoping anyway. She smiled as she sighed. The fiery bandit with amber eyes who had stolen her heart and turned her world upside down. She now had a reason to fight for her life. Her life meant something now. She closed her eyes and began to dream of a life with him.

Jason glanced into Kei's room and shook his head as he smiled. He slipped into her room and sat on one of her chairs. "Happy much?"

His voice startled her from her dreams of marriage and a family. "What?"

"You're thinkin' about him again."

"Who said you could come in here?" She flung a pillow at him.

"Door was open, Shorty." He casually blocked the pillow with his arm.

"Hey! It ain't my fault I'm short! I can't help my genetics!" She folded her legs beneath herself and pouted.

"I know." He chuckled, but then got serious. "But seriously, you're thinking about Tasuki, right?"

"Duh! What other thoughts cross my mind now?" She sighed. "I can't stop…"

"It might help if you told him…"

"What? Are you gonna get on my back about this too? I figured you'd be the one who wouldn't."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I'll let that slide for now and keep talking. You can't keep your feelings hidden much longer. You're gonna explode."

She sighed. "Probably. I'm so scared though. What if he doesn't feel the same?"

Jason groaned. "'What if'? Kei, don't tell me you're gonna get stopped by a 'what if'…" He stared at her. "You never used to be scared of risks."

"I never used to be in love…"

"Fine, I'll give you that. But come on, do you really think he doesn't feel the same way?" He sighed. "You should have seen him when we were shopping for you. Nothing was good enough. He loves you, God dammit! There's nothing to be afraid of!" He found himself losing his temper.

Kei thought about it. "Really?"

"Yes…really." He was exasperated.

"Jason?"

"Huh?"

"Why _do_ you care?"

He stared at her. "Kei, you're part of my family. I find myself obligated to care. I really do hate seeing you like this."

Kei grinned. "Thanks, bro'."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

"Seriously, I mean it. It helps hearing it from a guy."

He smiled. "Look, I dunno what you're gonna do about this, but just remember if you don't act on your emotions, you're gonna regret it."

"I know…" Kei sighed. "I'll tell him…I'll tell him soon."

"Good, 'cause otherwise I'd just lock you two in a closet until all was said and done."

Kei's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"Don't try me." He tossed her pillow back to her. "I'm tired of seeing the two of you act like you don't care about each other whenever other people are around. You've got to stop lying to yourselves…" He stood up and walked out the door. 

Kei had a loose grip on the pillow. She was stunned. Jason never acted like a nice big brother to her, just the annoying kind. _'Me and Tasuki locked in a closet? That might work better…'_ She began fiddling with a hair tie on her wrist. _'How do I tell him? I can't just walk up to him and tell him…but then again every time we were in a romantic situation, something interrupted us…' _She accidentally let go of the band and it snapped against her wrist. "OW!" She grabbed her wrist. "That hurt…I better tell him soon or I'm gonna hurt myself worse…" She took off the band and tossed it onto a table. She sighed and got up from her bed. _'No sense in being here alone with my thoughts…'_ She left her room and hopped down the stairs to the den to watch TV.

Tasuki watched her come out of her room and disappear down the stairs. He went back into his room and took out the box from the jewelry shop. He opened it and tossed the contents from hand to hand. He felt like an idiot. He couldn't tell her. He was scared. He stared at the engraving the old woman had put on it for a long time. Suddenly, he put the jewelry and box away. _'Stop second-guessing yourself, Tasuki…it isn't like you. You know what you have to do…don't let yourself lose her by being a coward.'_ He stared at his reflection in the mirror. '_You're the leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits! You shouldn't be scared of this! If she doesn't feel the same, then it wasn't meant to be…right? Right.'_ He laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while before dozing off.

Jason smacked his forehead when he saw the bandit. _'What the hell? What is wrong with those two?!?! Two people who are hopelessly in love who don't say anything…never seen anything quite as sad…'_ He found it difficult to restrain himself from the closet idea. He clenched his fists for a moment, then went back to his room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei stared at herself in the mirror. She pulled a brush through her hair a few times. Taki appeared in her doorway.

"You know…you don't have to go…"

"Yes, I do…even if I don't want to see them, I have to once in a while." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Besides, I asked Tasuki to come with me. I'll be okay."

Taki sighed. "Okay…if you say so…"

"And I do. So please, don't worry. It's only once or twice a year that I have to see Shigeru." She picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "We'll be back in like, an hour tops. It'll be okay. Don't gimme that look."

Taki averted her gaze. "What look?"

"That look you give me when I'm about to do something you think is stupid, dangerous or you're not included in."

"I didn't give you any look." She frowned.

"Whatever." Kei shook her head and went downstairs. Tasuki was waiting in the foyer. "Ready?"

"I guess."

Kei walked outside. It was already dark. She had put off her visit to her parents for as long as possible. Once Tasuki got in, Kei started the car and drove to the large mansion. She looked up at it and frowned. She hated it. She felt Tasuki's hand on her shoulder.

"We could leave now. You don't have to…"

"I know…but I can't…I can't keep walking or running away…" She stared at him through the darkness. He looked worried. Though he had every right to be, she supposed.

Tasuki followed Kei up the front stairs to the door. She slowly unlocked it and entered. A maid greeted them.

"Kei! Hello, my dear!" She pulled Kei into a hug. "Happy early Birthday, dear."

"Thanks, Tanomi." Kei returned the hug. "So…where are they?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me who this handsome man is you've brought with you." Tanomi stared at Tasuki. "I always knew you had better taste in men than your mother."

Kei couldn't help but smile. "This is Tasuki. He's here for, um…"

"You don't need to say why, dear." Tanomi sighed. "I think I know. Your parents are in the den."

"Thanks. Tasuki, let's hurry and get this over with." She led him down a long hallway.

Tasuki grabbed her hand. "Kei…"

"What?" She stared at their hands.

"Does the people who work here know?" 

"Yes…" She looked down.

"And they've never said anything?"

"They're as scared as I am. Shigeru is their employer and he does his best to scare everyone who works for him into silence." She twisted her hand out of his. "Please…can we just get this over with?"

"Yeah…fine…" His frown deepened. It would take all his strength not to kill Shigeru the moment he saw him.

Kei walked into the den. She saw her mother and Shigeru sitting on a love seat. She cautiously walked towards them. "Hi Mom…hi…Dad…" She found herself hesitating when talking to Shigeru.

Sora stood up to greet Kei. "Happy Birthday, honey! It's a little early, but you've probably got things to do with your friends tomorrow."

"Yeah…things to do…" She feigned a smile.

"Kei…" Shigeru gave her a brief nod.

"Dad…" She returned the action.

"Oh Kei, who have you brought with you? I don't think I know him."

"Ah…no. This is Tasuki. I met him a few weeks ago."

"Well, what prompted you to bring him here?"

"Well, uh…" Kei thought for a moment. "Tasuki wanted the chance to meet a great business man like Shig…Dad…" Sora didn't notice Kei's slip, but Shigeru did. "So I thought this would be an okay time to bring him. That way we wouldn't have to make an extra trip over here." Kei tried to smile.

Shigeru stood up. "Well, I suppose you have a little sense if you choose a man interested in business." He made a move to shake hands with Tasuki. 

Tasuki hesitantly gave the man a firm handshake. "Sir." 

Kei felt her face heating up. "So anyway…we should hurry and get back. I've got some other friends over and it would be really rude to leave them alone for a long time."

"But, honey…you just got here…" Sora looked hurt.

"Sora dear, it's alright. If Kei has other things to do, we should let her do them. She's almost 20. She doesn't need to hang around with her parents."

"I suppose…" Sora picked up an envelope and handed it to Kei. "Here you go dear, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Shigeru…I mean…" A silence fell over the room. Everyone turned to Kei, who had her hands clamped over her mouth. _'Shit…now I've done it. How am I gonna get outta this?'_

"Kei, you know it doesn't matter how old you are, you don't call your father by his 1st name." Sora scolded Kei.

Kei looked up at Tasuki. He had a look on his face that was a mix of shock and happiness. For some reason, it gave her courage. She clenched her fists. "I didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Sora was confused.

"I didn't call my father by his 1st name. I've never met my father…" She looked up at her mother.

Sora looked shocked. "What are you talking about?!?!"

Kei's eyes burned with tears that threatened to fall. "I can't believe you! After all this time, you still can't admit to me that my real father is dead?!?!" Tasuki moved closer to her.

Shigeru looked furious. "How did you find out?!?!"

"Mom may have gotten rid of every picture of him, but she forgot about the death certificate! I found it when I was 4!" She felt tears run down her face. "Why'd you hide it from me?!?! There's nothing wrong about telling a kid the truth!"

Sora began to approach Kei. Tasuki stepped in between them. He glared at Sora. "Don't come near her."

Kei gripped Tasuki's hand. "Tasuki…I wanna go home now…"

He began to help her out. "Let's go." 

Shigeru stopped them. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Away from you, you abusive bastard." Tasuki sent a right hook into Shigeru's face, sending him flying.

"Abusive?" Sora was frozen in place. "What?"

Shigeru got up and lunged at Tasuki. "What did you say to me?" They both fell onto a coffee table in front of the love seat and smashed it.

"You heard me, bastard!" Tasuki shoved the Nakago look-alike off himself.

Sora looked at Kei. "Kei, what's he talking about?"

Shigeru knocked Tasuki into a lamp table. The lamp fell and broke into a million pieces.

"My life…" Kei glared at her mother. "My whole fuckin' life…"

Tasuki twisted Shigeru's arm behind his back and shoved him into a cabinet lined with glass shelves. The shelves shattered and fell around Shigeru as he fell to the floor.

"What?" Sora began to walk towards Kei.

She backed away. "Don't come near me."

"Kei, what's going on?"

"God, are you still blind? Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

Shigeru got up and dusted the glass from him hair and clothes. He turned around and kicked Tasuki over the back of the love seat. He tumbled into the wall. Tasuki quickly moved just as another lamp hit the wall where his head had been.

"I can't believe you're so blind, Mother. Every time I had a cut or a bruise I said it was a fight from school…don't you think the school would have called if I had been getting into fights?"

Sora stared blankly at her husband. She was starting to get it. "No…it couldn't be…"

"Do you get it now?"

Tasuki decided enough was enough. He grabbed Shigeru by the back of the head and threw him into the wall. His head hit first and he slumped to the ground, unconscious though still alive. He turned to the two women.

"Do you, Mom? It's not that hard!"

"Why…why couldn't you tell me?"

"You told me yourself it wasn't possible for him to hurt me…and I was scared." Kei shook her head. "You still don't get it." She continued to cry. "Tasuki…can we go now?"

"Yeah…" He stepped over Shigeru and took Kei by the hand. "We can go…"

Tanomi stood near the door. "Good luck, honey." She hugged the crying girl.

"Thanks…" She looked at the maid. "Are you gonna keep working here?"

"No…I'm leaving in the morning. Things won't be pretty around here anymore." She smiled. "Not after tonight."

"Yeah…good luck to you too." Kei opened the door.

"Good bye, dear." Tanomi waved as Tasuki helped the crying girl down the stairs and back to the car. She looked back in the house and noticed something on the floor. It was the envelope for Kei. Tanomi picked it up and tossed it in the trash.

Tasuki forced Kei into the passenger seat, saying she was in no condition to drive. She eventually consented and sat crying in the seat. Tasuki frowned as he began to drive. His left shoulder hurt like hell. It was probably bruised from his fall over the love seat and into the wall. Kei looked up after a while and pointed to a stop sign. "Turn left and find a place to park."

Tasuki was confused but did as he was told. He parked and turned off the car. They sat in silence except for the pinging from the car's engine. Kei stared at Tasuki. "Why'd you do that?"

"What? Fight?"

"Yeah…you could have been hurt and you probably were…" She had stopped crying a bit.

"And stand by while he went after you? Yeah, right." He frowned.

"But…" 

"Shhh…" Tasuki silenced her with a kiss. She was quiet. They continued to sit in silence. Tasuki looked over at her.

"Kei, do you want to go home now or should I drive around till you calm down?"

"I…uh…" She looked around at where they were. "There's a hotel right here. Can we just stay the night there? I don't feel like being anywhere now…"

"Sure…" He got out of the car and helped her out. Once in the light of the hotel, he saw how shaken she was. Her face was pale and tear streaked, her hands were shaking, her breath, shaky. He quickly got them a room and took her to it. He laid her on the bed. She rolled over so her face was in the pillow. Tasuki gently rubbed her shoulders. "Go to sleep, Kei. Try anyway."

Within a few minutes she was asleep. Tasuki sighed and pulled off his shirt. He was right. His shoulder was black and blue. _'Shit…that didn't take long…'_ He went into the hall for some ice. As he iced his shoulder, he watched Kei sleep. The color was returning to her face and her breathing was more normal. He looked at his shoulder again. _'I guess it was worth it.'_ He laid his free hand on his leg and felt a bump in his pocket. He realized it was the box from the shop. He'd been carrying it around for a few days now. He set it on the table next to the bed and sighed. Today was more action paced then he had planned. _'She's free now…she finally told them…'_ He brushed her hair from her face.

Hours passed, Tasuki continued to watch Kei sleep. He wondered how their friends were. She had said they'd only be gone an hour or so. They left at 7 and now it was midnight. 

Kei began to stir. "Are you still up?" She saw a clock. "It's been 5 hours…"

"So?" Tasuki shrugged, making himself wince.

She saw the ice on his shoulder. "Tasuki…you did get hurt…" She moved the bag.

"I've had worse…" He glanced at it. "It's just a big bruise…"

"But you wouldn't have gotten it if I hadn't asked you to come with me…" She frowned.

"Are you gonna blame yourself for this? I got hurt fighting Shigeru. He started it."

She sighed. "Tasuki…"

"Don't say anything more about it, Kei…" He kissed her again.

"At least let me get you more ice…" It was almost totally melted.

"Alright…" Tasuki watched her get up and go into the hall to the ice machine. 

She came back with a bag of ice and took the melted one from him. She went to the bathroom to get rid of the water. She sat back down on the bed next to him. She noticed the box next to the bed. "Nani kore?"(What's this?) She picked it up.

Tasuki glanced at a clock. 12:01. "Happy Birthday, Kei." He leaned forward and kissed her while pushing the box towards her.

She looked at him for a moment after he pulled away. "For me?" He nodded. She slowly opened the box. She gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" 

Kei pulled out a silver chain with an elaborately decorated amethyst pendant on it. Wrapped around the stone were small silver leaves. It was small and beautiful. She looked up at Tasuki and smiled. "I love it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

As she held the necklace, she found that the back wasn't smooth. She let go of him so she could look at the back. She gasped again when she saw it. It was a simple message that meant the world to her. She read the back, which was in a highly stylized form writing,. "Kei…Aishiteru zutto…Tasuki." She looked up at him as she put it on. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. I love you, Kei…" He stared deep into her eyes.

"Tasuki…I love you, too." She flung herself into his arms. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she closed her eyes. She thought about her situation. _'A night of hell turned into the one moment I've waited for…Jason was right. Tasuki does love me. He just said it…'_ She pulled back for air. "Tasuki…"

"Kei…" He pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her again. Her eyes shot open and she gasped when she felt Tasuki's hands under her shirt. He pulled back. "Sorry…"

"N…no…don't be…" She gasped for air. "I was just a little surprised…"

"Do you want me to stop? Just tell me if you don't want to go any further." He began playing with her hair.

"Please, don't stop…" She murmured and pulled him close again.

Tasuki smiled and continued kissing her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taki and Lily sat in the living room. Both looked worried. Taki stood up and went to the window. "Where are they? It's been over 6 hours now…"

"I know…but what can we do? We already called Sora, but there wasn't even an answer…" Lily sighed.

"Do you think something happened there?"

"Probably…you know…we should really go to sleep. There's not much we can do if we're dead tired…"

Jason appeared in the doorway. "Any sign of them?"

"No…" Both girls shook their heads.

"Both of you go to sleep. I'll stay up and I'll get you two if they come." He pulled both girls off the couch. "Now go…"

"Okay, Daddy…" Both girls giggled as they ran upstairs before Jason came after them.

He sighed and sat on the couch. Nuriko walked in. "Now you're staying up?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. Taki and Lily need sleep. I'm wired on caffeine right now, so I'll be up anyway."

She smiled. "You want anything?"

"Nah…I'll be fine." He turned on the TV and began channel surfing.

Nuriko came closer. "Can I stay up with you?"

He looked over his shoulder. "If you want."

Nuriko took off her shoes and nestled close to Jason. "Anything good on?" She took the remote from his hand.

"Doubtful." He wrapped his arm around her and sat back while she took control of the TV. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei awoke to Tasuki playing with her hair. She saw a clock across the room. It read 6 o'clock. She slowly raised her head and found her arms and legs tangled with Tasuki's in the blankets. "What…?" She started to sit up until she realized she was completely naked save for the necklace Tasuki gave her a few hours ago. "Eep!" She gathered up the blankets to cover her chest. Tasuki began to laugh. He was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed. She turned to face him. "What's so funny?!?!"

He pulled her close. "Kei, your modesty is, to say the least, misplaced. I saw everything last night." 

She blushed as he whispered in her ear. "Okay…so maybe it is…" She kept the blankets against her body though.

They sat in silence for a while. Tasuki looked at the clock. 6:23. "Everyone's probably worried…we've been gone for almost half a day…"

"So what?" She laid her head on his good shoulder. "Right now, there is no world outside this room. I want it to stay that way, for a while anyway."

"You're the boss." He kissed the top of her head and let her doze off. He looked at his shoulder. _'Well, it really was worth it…'_

About another hour passed before Tasuki decided they really did have to go. He gently nudged her awake. "Kei…we really should go back…"

She opened her amethyst eyes and was met with Tasuki's deep amber ones. "Do we have to?" She sat up a bit.

"Yeah…it's been an hour since you woke up the first time. I think we've made everyone worry enough, don't you?"

"Fine, we'll go back…where's my shirt?" She sat up to look around.

"Over there…" Tasuki pointed to a purple object on the TV across the room. He began to laugh when Kei turned bight red. "Better go get it…"

Kei was mortified. "Why me? You're the one who threw it over there." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't argue." He was laughing even harder.

"Stop being mean! Your pants are over there!" She pointed to Tasuki's jeans on a lamp table. Kei laughed when he turned red. 

"Fine…I'll get them…" He kicked off his blankets and walked across the room stark naked. Kei felt her face heat up as she watched him.

_'Damn!'_ Her thought were interrupted when Tasuki flung her pants and shirt at her. "Th…thanks…" She tried to look away until Tasuki walked into the bathroom to put his clothes on. She scurried around the room looking for her underwear and dove back under the covers just as Tasuki walked out of the bathroom.

"Your turn." He sat on the bed to put his shoes on.

She was about get up when she noticed Tasuki watching her. "Hey! Turn around!"

"No." He smiled smugly.

"But…but…"

"But nothing. You watched me when I ran in there."

Kei turned red for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Fine…" She gathered her clothes and ran for the bathroom. Tasuki smiled as she disappeared into the small room. "Tasuki, could you find my sandals? I don't know where I flung them." Her voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sure…" He got up and looked around for sandals Kei'd been wearing. He found them near the door.

When Kei came out of the room, she looked pretty normal, save for her hair. She didn't have anything to fix it with.

"Nice hair."

"Shut up. We're stopping somewhere for breakfast and a comb somewhere."

"Fine by me." He followed her to the door.

She stopped right before she opened the door.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to face him. "Thank you, Tasuki…"

"What for?"

She began to play with the necklace. "For everything. For saving me so many times in Konan, for helping me with my problems here, for caring…I don't know how I can every repay you…"

Tasuki sighed. "Kei, the only thing I want is you, and I have that." He kissed her lightly.

Kei looked up at him and smiled. "Really?"

"Of course." He embraced her for a moment before they left their haven and reentered the real world.

Kei drove to a convenient store for a comb then to a café for food. The drive back home was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable.  They really didn't need to say anything. As they pulled up, Tasuki took Kei's hand. She looked at him and smiled. They walked inside.

"Think Taki'll kill me for this?"

"Hopefully not." Tasuki quietly closed the door.

Thought Tasuki closed the door quietly, it wasn't quiet enough. Jason woke up in the living room. _'Did I hear something?'_ He carefully moved Nuriko off himself and walked into the front hall to find Kei and Tasuki kissing. "Guess I did hear something…"

Tasuki let go of Kei and looked at Jason. "Morning."

"Back at ya. Where have you two been?"

"Around." Kei smiled and linked her fingers with Tasuki's.

Jason noticed the necklace around Kei's neck and her closeness to Tasuki even with him standing there. "Please tell me that means what I think slash hope it means…"

"What? This?" Kei held the pendant in between her fingers. "Depends on what you think slash hope it means, I suppose…"

"Please tell me you two aren't being anal about how you feel about each other now…"

"Okay. We aren't." Kei grinned and rested her head against Tasuki's good shoulder again.

"Hallelujah!" Jason whooped and grinned. "It's about time. I better go wake everybody and spread the good news."

Kei smiled and rolled her eyes. "You do that."

"So dare I ask, what happened to you last night? We called your mom's house but we didn't get an answer."

Kei stared at Tasuki. He shrugged, wincing again. "That…um…that's a long story. Why don't we talk about it over a really big bag of ice for Tasuki…" She began to drag both men into the kitchen just as everyone was coming down the stairs. She grinned widely. "Morning, everyone!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I did it! *dances around* After 25 chapters and a big fight, I did it! I made them confess! And I suppose it's about time too. Are y'all happy now? So impatient…oh well. I hope you all like it. I had fun with this chapter. Hope it wasn't too weird. I was wired on caffeine when I did the end, so it's was a little strange. Whoops. 

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

          12/26/02


	26. We…we have to go back to Konan…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kei blinked a few times. She found herself just waking up, but she didn't know where. She was lying in a bed covered by red silk sheets and blankets. _'Where am I?'_ She stood up. Everything in the room she was in was red and decorated with pictures of Suzaku. There was no one around. She was completely alone. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She began to walk around. "Hello? Guys? This isn't funny! Where are you guys?!?!"

"Your friends aren't around, Kei…" A voice came from behind her.

She whipped her head around. "Who said that?"

Hoshi-sama appeared in the room. "It's just me."

Kei's eyes widened. She'd never seen the Guardian outside of when she appeared in her mirrors. "How did you? When did? What are? Where are we?"

"My world."

"Your world…? What?" She looked confused.

"Well, I don't live in your world or the Universe of the Four Gods. I'm somewhere in between."

"Why am _I_ here then? Am I asleep?"

"Yes, you are. I needed to tell you something."

"What? You sound sad."

"You have to go back into the book."

"Huh? Why?"

"There's something I have to explain. I am the Beast Keeper, Beast God Keeper if you want to be more accurate. I watch over and command the four beast gods. Recently they've been fighting more and more."

"So what does that have to do with me? And you for that matter?"

"Tension is increasing between Konan and Kutou again. War is brewing between the 2 countries again. They will invoke the powers of their gods and I can't let that happen. The purpose of the gods is not to fight. If either country succeeds in summoning their god to fight, they won't be able to control it. Their whole world will be destroyed."

Kei stared into space. "Destroyed?"

"Yes."

"Tell me something…"

"Yes?"

"What was your original purpose? My grandmother couldn't have known this would happen…"

"I was originally called forth to seal the book permanently."

"Why?"

"Because…every time people cross over from your world, war seems to break out. It happened when Hikari was there, it happened before her and after her. Hikari decided it would be better if no one ever crossed over again and she was right. The more times people cross over, the more people die. It isn't right…"

"So it's time for me to die then…" Kei sighed and touched the pendant on her neck. "Just as I was starting to enjoy life."

"That's another problem…"

"What?"

"You said you'd fight to stay alive and stay with Tasuki. Now you've given yourself to him. You can't be killed now."

"I…I can't?"

"You could be killed by natural causes, like old age and such, but not supernatural things like me. If you survive until I take over, you'll still live…" Her voice trailed off.

"There's something else though, isn't there?"

"I'll be forced to leave you. Once you have your life back, I'll be gone."

Kei froze. _'Life without her? I'll have my life…but I'll be alone in my mind…'_ "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Can't we just _not_ go back into the book?"

"Not unless you want their world to be destroyed. The people of Kutou have no idea what they could do if they bring on Seiryuu. The people of Konan will answer the threat with Suzaku."

"But don't they need their seishi and a miko?"

"Not this time. Things changed when I…we entered that universe."

"Everything changes…"

"It can't be helped. Change is imminent. So is waking up."

"What?" 

Everything went black. Kei sat up with a gasp. _'What the hell?'_ She squinted in the dark. She was in her living room along with all her friends. They'd all gone to sleep, or perhaps passed out, in the room when they'd been drinking too much during Kei's party. _'Damn…my head…I shouldn't drink so much…'_ She saw Chichiri and Lily on the couch, Taki lying in Hotohori's lap on a big, plushie chair, Nuriko lying on Jason's chest on another couch, and found herself lying across Tasuki on a 2nd chair plush chair. She carefully, so as not to wake anyone, got up and walked outside onto the porch. "I don't wanna go back…not yet…"

"Go back where?" Tasuki stood in the doorway between the porch and the foyer.

"Did I wake you?" Kei watched him approach her in the darkness.

"No. Don't think so anyway." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong? You sound upset…"

Kei rested her head on his good shoulder. "N…nothing…"

"Kei…"

"We…we have to go back to Konan…"

"Why?"

"Kutou is gonna attack. And they're going to try and summon Seiryuu…"

"What? How do you know?"

"The Guardian told me…she tells me a lot."

"The Guardian?"

"The entity that lives in me…the reason I went to Konan in the first place. The one that makes me different."

Tasuki was confused. He knew Kei was the girl promised to his people decades ago by her grandmother, but he didn't know what she was supposed to do. "There's someone else in you?"

"Exactly. I've lived with her all my life and probably why I didn't die when Shigeru beat me to a bloody pulp."

"So that's what you were mumbling about…"

"When?"

"When you 1st ran from me."

"Ran from you? When?"

Tasuki smiled and shook his head. "You've got a bad memory, ya know that?"

"Then refresh it for me." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"When you were really pissed at me an' the other guys for treatin' you badly, you ran. I ran after you. I found you by the river, muttering something I couldn't understand, something about a guardian. You never did tell me."

"Oh yeah…that…" She and Tasuki stood on the porch for a while longer. "Tasuki?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you…"

Tasuki pulled her closer. "I love you, too." He kissed her passionately. _'I wonder what brought that on…'_ After a little while, Tasuki let her go. "Let's go back in."

"Alright." She slid her hand into Tasuki's and they went back inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, everyone was slow to get up. It had been a hell of a night. Taki couldn't count how many times Kei had begged to just go home, but they had all insisted on partying all night. 

Kei sat in her room, staring at the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. _'I really have to go back…I don't want to go back…going back means leaving…maybe not permanently, but still…'_ She picked up the book and traced the characters on the cover. _'Talk about a book that changed my life…'_ She carried the book to a desk. She stared at the hand that was burned when she first touched the book. She wondered about the birds she saw. Red and black, the colors of Tasuki's hair and hers. _'Did it mean anything? Did any of it mean anything?'_

"Kei, what are you doing?" Jason stared at her from the doorway.

Kei yelped and flung the book into the air. "Damn it, Jason! Don't do that!"

She was about to pick up the book when Jason grabbed it. "Do what? All I did was ask you a question. What's this?"

Kei took the book from him. "It's the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho."

"The what?"

"The book we told you about…" She held it tightly.

"Oh…that…" 

"You still don't believe, do you?"

"Not completely. How exactly am I supposed to believe a book can send you to ancient China?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Excuse me?"

"We have to go back…"

"We do? What for?"

"I…I have some unfinished business there…" Her hands began to tremble. "Important business…"

Jason saw her hands shaking. "When do we have to go?"

"As soon as possible…"

Jason scratched his head. "Should I pack?"

"Couldn't hurt. You wouldn't like the clothes they have there." Kei gave him a weak smile.

"Okay then…" Jason left her doorway to go to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kei had a hard time explaining herself to the others and why they had to go back, but eventually they understood and agreed.

While everyone was packing, Nuriko sat in her room. She stared at her reflection. There was no point in her packing anything. All the clothes she's gotten here were women's clothes after all. She put her face in her hands and began to sob. _'It's all over…once we go back to Konan, I'll have to say goodbye to Jason…he won't want me once he finds out the truth…he's not interested in a feminine guy…I enjoyed it while I could…now…now I go back to what I was before.' _She sighed and tried to stop herself from crying. It was no use though. She tossed some odds and ends into a shoulder bag just so she had something to take to Konan.

Nuriko went into the bathroom and began to wash her face. Her eyes were red from crying. _'Great…'_ She leaned over the sink and watched the water run and go down the drain. Her remaining tears mixed with the water from the faucet. Nuriko held her hands under the cold water and splashed her face. She shivered as the water dripped from her hands and face. She sighed one more time and grabbed a towel. She dried up and stared at her reflection. 

Lily stood outside the bathroom door. She could hear Nuriko crying. _'Damn…she's heart broken already…and Jason doesn't even know yet…'_ "Nuriko?"

"What?" Her shaky voice came from the other side of the door.

"We…We're just about ready to go…"

"I'll be down soon…"

"Nuriko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah…" She cracked the door open.

Lily stepped in and closed the door. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"No…" She frowned. "I love Jason…you know that…but once he finds out I'm a guy, he won't want me anymore."

"What makes you think so?"

"Lily, your cousin is not gay. He loves me as a woman, he won't once we're back in Konan…I'm not a woman…"

Lily sighed. She didn't know what to say. There wasn't much arguing her logic. Jason wasn't gay and Lily had no idea how Jason would react to the truth. "…You act like there's no chance what so ever for him to care anymore…"

"That's because there isn't! How many times do I have to say it? It's over!" She stormed out of the bathroom back to the bedroom.

Lily lowered her head. She hated to admit it, but Nuriko was probably right. Lily walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs. She saw Taki in the kitchen.

"What's the matter, Lily?"

"Nuriko…"

"Oh…she's really upset, I take it…"

"Yeah…she's convinced it's over…though it probably is…"

"There's always a chance, isn't there?"

"Maybe…I'd rather not say anything though…"

"Do you think we should tell Miaka and Taka we're going back?" Lily gave Taki a dirty look. "Right…of course not…silly me…" Taki rolled her eyes.

The 8 and Huan-Lang gathered in the living room with Kei holding the book. Nuriko stood away from Jason, not wanting to land near him should they end up in a pile like they did when they went from the book to the real world.

Kei put the book on a table. "Are we ready?" The others nodded. "Here we go then." Kei opened the book. As she started to read, it began to glow red. 

Jason's eyes widened as the red light engulfed the 8 of them and the dog. _'They were telling the truth…guess I've got a lot to learn then…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The 8 landed with a crash in the gardens of the palace. Kei groaned in pain as she tried to push Jason's foot out of her side. Huan-Lang sat and watched the pile of people in the grass. He wagged his tail. Somewhere in his canine mind, he found it funny.

"Jason! Move your foot!"

"Sorry! Someone's on top of me!"

"I'd move I wasn't under Tasuki!" Lily whined.

"Then Chichiri will have to move!" Tasuki was struggling.

"Will you all just shut up?" Taki pulled her leg out of the pile and rolled away from it. "Yelling doesn't help!" She grabbed Hotohori's hand and helped him up. She scanned the pile for Nuriko. It wasn't until she looked up that she saw him running for the palace bedrooms.

It took about 5 minutes to get everyone totally untangled. Jason looked around for Nuriko.

"Where'd Nuriko go?" He looked confused.

Everyone stared at each other. Taki smiled nervously. "Nuriko? Umm…Nuriko probably went to change into some other clothes… You know women's clothes, not really that comfortable…speaking of changing, why don't all of you guys go change? I'm sure you'd rather be in your own clothes than the ones you have now."

They guys quickly took the hint and rushed off to their own rooms for other clothes. Jason stared at them funny. "Riiiight…"

Kei thought for a moment. "Why don't we find you a room, Jason?" She grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the hall of bedrooms. Lily and Taki followed in an attempt to make it take as long as possible.

Not much was said amongst the 8 of them until dinner. The seishi were busy, especially Hotohori, with the matters of Kutou. Jason was floored when he learned Hotohori was the emperor. Taki smiled and dismissed it as something Jason wouldn't have believed if they told him earlier.

Jason wandered around the palace. He was still in awe of the whole thing. He wished he had believed the girls before. His self guided tour was interrupted by a group of men led by a blue-haired man with a scar on his face.

"Hey you!" The man yelled. "Where's Genrou?"

"Who?" Jason stared at the scarred man. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"He's supposed to be here." 

"Don't look at me. I just got here."

"Are you sure?" The scarred man narrowed his eye.

"Yeah." Jason turned his back to the men and began to walk down the hall.

"Don't turn away from me!" The group began to follow him when Kei came around a corner.

"Hey Jason, have you seen…" She saw the group. "…You…"

The scarred man raised him eyebrow. "You again?"

"Nice to see you too, Kouji." Kei rolled her eyes.

"You know him?"

"Sorta." Kei grabbed Jason's arm and began to drag him away. "Not important though."

Kouji glared at her. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Don't act stupid, though I know it's hard."

Kouji drew a dagger on her. "You need to learn some manners girl!"

Jason grabbed Kouji's arm. "Why don't you put that away?"

Kouji stared at Jason. "Who's this? Your man?"

Jason's grip tightened. "Older brother. Drop the dagger or you'll be sorry."

Kouji reluctantly let go. Kei stared up at Jason. "Thanks."

"Sure." Jason let go of Kouji's arm.

"What are you doing here?" Kei crossed her arms.

"Where's Genrou?" Kouji frowned. "He's been away for a while."

"He's with Hotohori, Chichiri and Nuriko. They're talking about the Kutou problem. Try later."

"Kutou problem?" Kouji raised his eyebrow.

"They're ready to wage war again. Haven't you heard?"

"Guess the news hasn't gotten to us yet."

"Too bad. You should try to get news faster."

"Shut up."

"Fine. Bu-bye then." Kei left the hall. Jason followed her.

"What a bitch." Kouji shook his head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening, Jason was getting annoyed with the fact that Nuriko was no where around. It was like he disappeared off the face of the planet. Little did he know he'd soon get his answer. He finally got a chance to ask Kei and the others.

"I've had it now. Where's Nuriko? She's been gone since we got here."

Every on began casting nervous glances at each other. Kei pushed Lily forward. "You tell him."

"Me? You do it!" Lily pushed Kei.

"I'm not gonna tell him! Taki, you do it!"

"Me?" She squeaked. "Hotohori, you tell him."

"No. Chichiri, tell him."

"I think Tasuki should say it, no da."

"Forget it." They all starting getting in a fight over who would explain the problem.

Jason was getting more pissed by the minute. "Tell me what?" He crossed his arms and glared at the 6.

They all froze. Kei scratched her head. "Well…the, um…the reason Nuriko hasn't been around is that…um…"

"Go on…" He tapped his foot impatiently.

"She'sahe" Kei spoke too fast to understand.

"Come again?"

"Nuriko's not really a girl. She's a guy. When we came out of the book the first time, Nuriko was a girl. Now that we're back here, Nuriko's a guy again…" Kei covered her head with her hands. "Don't hurt me…"

Jason didn't move. He was trying to comprehend what Kei just said. "…You've got to be fuckin' kidding me…"

"That's what you said when we told you about Konan…we weren't lying then, were we?" Lily cringed.

"No…no…I guess not…excuse me…" Jason slowly turned and walked back to his room.

Everyone looked at each other. Kei buried her face in her hands. "I don't believe this…"

Jason laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _'A guy? Nuriko's a guy?  I'm in love with a guy?'_ He rolled over onto his stomach. _'Do I still love her…him? Or is it over?'_ He groaned. _'That's why he hasn't been around…he was trying to hide from me…I suppose I can't blame him… Why didn't he say anything before?'_ He smacked himself in the head. _'Because you can't walk up to a person and say something like that without having them think you're a lunatic, that's why. Damn it, I'm stupid…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Midnight came. Neither Nuriko nor Jason was seen for the rest of the day.

Nuriko sat, shirtless, on his bed, unable to sleep. He stared at himself in the mirror. _'100% man, lovely…'_

A sudden knock on the door startled him. "Who is it?"

"It's me…" Jason's voice came to Nuriko's ears. "Can I come in?"

"Um…hang on…" Nuriko scrambled to put his shirt back on and opened the door. "…Hi…" He stared at Jason, who was just standing there in his pajamas.

"Hi…" Jason stared at Nuriko. They entered the center of the room. "Can't sleep?"

"N…no…guess. You couldn't either…"

"No… Nice place…" His eyes wandered around the room.

"Yeah…it's okay…" He began to ring his hands together. "Um…so what brings you here now? It's kinda late…"

"I know…I'm sorry…I could go if you want…"

"No! No…that's okay…it's fine. What's on your mind?" '_As if I didn't know…'_

"The others told me…"

"Told you what?" He heard his own voice crack as his eyes began to tear.

"You know…" They both sat on the bed.

"I figured they would soon…" Nuriko couldn't face him anymore.

"There's just some things I want to know…"

"Like what? Why I lied?"

"No. I wouldn't have believed you even if you did tell me. I'm a skeptical person, you know that…I wanted to know if you're still the same person I met in the café…"

"The same person? I think it's a little obvious that I'm not!" Nuriko began to cry. 

"That wasn't what I meant…" He rested a hand over Nuriko's heart. "I mean…has anything changed here?" With his other hand, he forced Nuriko's face to meet his. "Well?"

Nuriko was silent. The tears stopped. _'Am I really the same? I don't think I changed my personality…'_ "I…I think so…"

"Then that's what really matters." Jason kissed Nuriko. "Nuriko?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still want me?" He stared deep into Nuriko's eyes.

"Of course I do…I just thought that…"

"That once I found out the truth it would be over?" He pulled Nuriko closer.

"Yeah…I mean…I didn't think you'd be interested in a guy…"

"Nuriko, as long as you still want me to, I'll still love you…I was thinking about it all day and I realized it didn't matter…"

"Are…are you sure you don't mind the fact that I'm a guy?"

"Guy, girl, what difference does it make?" He leaned closer to Nuriko. "True love transcends everything, even gender. Don't you think?"

Nuriko smiled through his tears. "Yes…" He wrapped his arms around Jason's neck.

"Nuriko?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He gently kissed the smaller man.

"I love you, too." Nuriko rested his head on Jason's shoulder. "You really are the sweetest guy ever."

"That has yet to be confirmed…"

"It's confirmed by me."

"Good enough. Hey uh, can I stay here tonight? I forgot where my room is…" He grinned like an idiot.

Nuriko laughed. "Sure…" Nuriko snuggled up with Jason under the covers and happily fell asleep with him. Today hadn't been as bad as he originally thought it would. He was still with Jason.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Umm…I dunno if any of you people have problems with gay relationships, but I don't. One of my best friends in the whole world is gay and I don't care. I wouldn't survive high school without him. To me, it doesn't matter if you're straight, gay or bi, as long as you're a good person it doesn't matter what kind of people you like. Okay, so that's my moral/social tidbit for today. Enough of me being on my moral high horse, I'm generally not all opinionated like this. There are very few things in this world I take a strong stance on but this happens to be one of them. Sorry for the quick rant.

Also, if you like Fushigi Yuugi and/or Nuriko, I think you should have seen this coming. You didn't think I'd split them up, did you? I created Jason for Nuriko in the first place at you guys' request, remember? I left that poll up for couple of weeks and you all told me you wanted to see Nuriko with someone. After all, I'm not that cruel either. I may leave cliffhangers, but I wouldn't crush 2 of my characters. That's just plain evil.

Bye for now!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

            1/3/03


	27. But fate never changes, it only detours

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nuriko's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. The sun poured into my room casting a golden glow over everything. I began to move when I felt something holding me back.

I was scared. Me. Scared. What was there? I turned over. Jason was lying next to me, still sleeping. I sat up quickly. What was he doing here? Didn't he know?

I stopped. He did know. He told me last night. He didn't care either way. I smiled. Jason began to stir. His dark hazel eyes opened and he stared at me.

"Morning." He smiled at me.

I smiled. "Morning." 

He sat up and pulled me into his arms. I sighed happily. Things were okay for once. He gently nudged at my neck. "We should go get some breakfast."

"Yeah." He pulled me up. "Let's go." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei's POV

I woke up in Tasuki's arms. He held me tightly. I was happy. I nuzzled his neck. "Tasuki…get up…the sun's up…"

"So?" He opened one eye. "Why do we have to get up?"

"'Cause we're naked and if we don't get up soon, the maids will come in and drag us out." I began to try and pry his arms off me. 

He muttered something about the maids and loosened his grip on me. "Oh fine…" He pushed the blankets off and got up to get his clothes. "You always have to be right,don't you?"

"Uh-huh!" I smiled and went for my clothes. I got dressed and waited for him.

We left his room and began to head for the dining hall. We stopped in the gardens first. We stood in the gardens in the gazebo. I leaned on him and smiled.

"Remember when you first kissed me?"

He slid his arms around my waist. "Uh-huh. You cried after I did."

"I know…" I preferred not to think about that. That was when I was still worried about dying here.

I guess he realized thinking about that made me upset. "Sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"I know." I kissed him so he wouldn't talk anymore. We stood embraced and kissing for a long time.

Neither one of us heard the footsteps that would have been obvious had we not been preoccupied. "Genrou! What are you doin'?!?!"

A deep, familiar, _annoying_ voice caused both of us to jerk away from each other. It was Kouji. I though he was gone. Tasuki turned to meet his fellow bandit. I felt like running away. Now _this_ was embarrassing.

"Are you gonna answer me?" The older bandit looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Tasuki raised an eyebrow.

"Yer…yer kissing a girl…her of all people." Me of all people? What did he mean by that? Is he still convinced I'm a total bitch? Hmm…guess so…

"What's that mean?" Tasuki snarled.

"You never liked women before and she…she…she's the last person I ever would have seen changing you."

Tasuki frowned. "Things change." He grabbed my hand. "Deal with it."

"Guess we'll have to. Yer stayin' here then?"

"O' course. I got a lot o' seishi work to do, too."

Kouji shook his head. "Sometimes I wish the boss never told ya who ya are."

Tasuki shrugged. "Woulda happened anyway…"

"I guess." Kouji lightened up. "Good luck then. We're gonna head back."

"Okay then." I watched Tasuki and Kouji say their good byes and the blue-haired bandit left our area. 

I felt funny. I'd never been so quiet. I didn't say a word during that whole thing. I sighed with relief. I was kinda expecting a more violent confrontation or something.

"You okay?" Tasuki nudged me.

"Yeah. Fine." I sled my hand into his. "I guess I was just expecting something worse."

"Understandable." We left the garden and once again headed towards the dining hall.

While we were walking I saw Jason walking with a considerably shorter person next to him. As we got closer I saw it was Nuriko. So were they still together? I saw Jason and Nuriko holding hands. I guess that's a yes. I smiled. Of course I was happy for them, I wanted them to stay together.

We began to walk next to them and talk about stuff. Nothing important, just stuff. This was what life is supposed to be, being happy and comfortable with people you care about and who care about you. So why is it here? How come I didn't ever find this in my world? Why did I need to fall through a book to find someone who loves me? Then again, is it worth it to think about? I mean, wondering why things happen in life is like wondering why birds fly and fish swim. It just happens. There's no real explanation for it. It happens and you just go on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Five weeks passed with no sign of movement from Kutou. Every day I watched the seishi train with the soldiers. Training was very intense here. It kinda reminded me of boot camp or something.

A bottle of sake suddenly was waved in my face. "Drink, Kei?"

I looked up. Taki was holding a bottle of her own. "Thanks." I took the bottle and began to drink. 

Taki leaned against a post and sighed.

"You okay?"

"I…I was just thinking…Nuriko told me last week that last time Konan and Kutou went to war…that…that…" She choked on her words.

"What?" I stared at her. What could have been so upsetting?

"That Hotohori was killed…" She looked out across the training field.

"K…killed?" I was more than a little shocked. "But then how is he?"

"I don't know why he's alive now. Maybe the entrance of the Guardian had something to do with it too. Nuriko said he died too."

"Weird…" Taki still looked pale. "Is something else wrong?"

"…Yes…no…I dunno…"

"I'll take that as a yes…"

"Well it's just…if I've learned anything in school, it's that history repeats itself. I'm just afraid it will happen again and I'll lose him…"

I saw the fear in her eyes. History does repeat itself, but these are much different situations now. "But it's different now…"

"How? They're still going to war. People die in war. There's no way around it…"

"But the Guardian was never here before."

"I dunno how much that'll help…"

"It'll do something. Things are different from the last time the countries went to war. He'll survive. They all will." I smiled at her.

Taki stared at me. "Thanks. You know…in the 15 or so years we've been friends, you've been the only one who could make me stop worrying about stuff like I do."

I shrugged. "That's what friends are for." I finished off the bottle. She finished hers.

"Guess so. See ya later." She smiled and left me alone to watch the training.

See ya later? Would she? It wasn't certain I wouldn't die from this. Once the war starts, I'll have to go, but for how long?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks later, we got word from the border patrol that the Kutou forces we advancing…and taking no prisoners. They were already deep in the country and would be at the palace soon. They left no town standing and most likely they had the same plans for the capital. People were getting out in time though. Civilian casualties are at a minimum at the moment. As I watched the soldiers running around the palace and town, preparing for the worst, I realized something.

This was all my fault.

How? I am the vessel of the Guardian, that's how. 

Nakago wants her power, what for I don't know. She has the power to contain the Gods, not use their power for destruction, which is what I imagine he's looking for.

Tasuki caught me standing in the doorway of my room. "What's wrong?"

I didn't move. "The war…it's my fault…"

He looked shocked and pushed me into the room, closing the door behind him. "What are you talking about?"

"It's all my fault…"

"How?"

"Nakago's after _me_…"

"He'll get you over my dead body."

"NO! Don't say that!" I covered my ears. "Please don't get yourself killed over me. That's what I mean. People, innocent people, will die because I'm here!" I felt my eyes tearing up.

"It's not because of you!" He grabbed me by the shoulders. "It's because he's war horny. As soon as he hears about a person from another world coming here, he decides to declare war. It could have been anyone from your world. It isn't because of you." He wiped away my fallen tears. 

Tasuki's words didn't help. I still felt like this was because of me. Maybe Nakago is war horny, but I was the one to cross over this time. Technically I am the one to trigger this war.

"Kei, I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you this isn't because of you."

I stared up at him. "Fine…I'll believe you…for now…" I murmured. 

He let his hands drop to my waist. "Please, don't blame this on yourself…"

"I'll try…"

"Kei…" He looked upset.

"Tasuki…this is hard for me…gimme time…please…"

"All right…" He let go of me. "I gotta go and finish helping out."

"Okay…" He quickly brushed his lips against mine, then I watched him leave my room and join the soldiers. I know he means well, but all the good intentions in the world couldn't stop me from feeling like this. I sat on my be and went to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So how much time passed? A month? A week? A few days? I dunno, all I know is the Kutou army is here. I saw them lined up in the town and palace grounds from my window. Two guards were standing at my door keeping me in and the Kutou soldiers out. I begged them to let me out, but they said it was under Tasuki's orders that I shouldn't be let out. He wants to keep me safe, I know, but this would not help.

I began to cry. People were dying because of me. I never accepted protection from anyone, now look at me. There are two armies, my friends and my lover out there fighting over me.

"Kei! What are you doing in here?" A rather distraught Hoshi-sama came to me in the mirror.

"Tasuki locked me in here. He's trying to keep me from Nakago."

"No…no…Kei, you have to get out there! He'll be killed!"

"What?!?!" Killed? Tasuki? NO! I couldn't let that happen! "How?!?! Tell me!!!!"

"He won't see it coming. I can see the battle before it happens and I saw him get shot by one of Kutou's archers."

"But what can I do? I'm stuck here!" I began to feel panicked.

"Kei, you're me, I'm you. You can blow down the door and get out of here. Hurry!" She looked as panicked as I felt.

I stared at the door and pointed my palm at the door. "Blow it down, huh?" I concentrated for a moment and a ball of black ki flew from my palm and destroyed the door. Black? Why black? Maybe it's just because I've got powers from all the Gods, not just one.

I ran out of my room. The guards were too scared to stop me from leaving. Oh well, I have work to do.

Get shot by an archer? I have to find Tasuki, now. He can't die! I won't let him…

I began running faster, looking everywhere for him. If I don't find him soon, it'll be too late…

My legs began to hurt. The palace was far too big. A hand suddenly grabbed me.

"Kei! What are you doing out here?!?!" Jason had a death grip on my arm.

"Let me go! I have to find Tasuki!" I wretched my arm from his grip.

"Why?" He sheathed his bloody sword. He'd been doing his job.

"He's gonna get killed! Please, tell me where he is!" I begged him. Normally I don't beg, but this was different.

Jason looked worried and grabbed my hand again. "Let's go." He took off running, so I hand no choice but to follow him, or be dragged along as the case may be.

We ran through the halls, ignoring everything. Somewhere along the line, Taki began to follow I really wasn't sure, as I was just trying not to fall while running. 

We ended up in the courtyard, where the seishi and Lily were at a stand off with Nakago and his soldiers. Jason stopped to let me go and catch his breath.

"Out there…" He pointed.

Taki grabbed me. "What are you doing?"

"I have to save Tasuki." I saw an archer poised to shoot in a shadowed corner of the court yard. Nakago was demanding that I be brought out. Tasuki held his ground firmly and argued with him.

I was frozen in my place. I wished that I could just kill Nakago, I had the power after all, but that would just make the archer fire.

Nakago's voice echoed through the air. "If she isn't brought to me now, you won't be able to deal with the consequences…"

"Consequences my ass! Kei won't be coming any where near you, bastard!" Tasuki…you noble fool…if only you knew…

"Fine." Nakago raised his hand as if he was going to fire at them.

Hoshi-sama's voice rang in my head. _"Kei, go now! The archer is about to fire!"_ I ran towards Tasuki. Pain shot through my calves with every step. Jason and Taki ran two seconds after me. 

Tasuki was shocked when he saw me running towards him. Couldn't blame him though. He thinks I'm in the room.

I saw the archer fire.

It was now or never.

There was no time to blow away the arrow, so I had to do the only other thing I could.

I would make sure it would hit me instead.

Time slowed down as I saw the arrow approach him. I shoved Tasuki into Chichiri and Lily so he'd be out of the way.

I heard Taki scream, saw Tasuki cast me a pain filled glance and felt nothing but pure pain as the arrow hit me square in the chest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tasuki's POV

I don't know why Kei was there, but she was. I felt her shove me and I fell into Chichiri and Lily. What happened?

Taki's scream ran in my ears as I watched the arrow, from where I don't know, embed itself in her chest.

I realized the painful truth. Kei was going to die protecting _me_. Somehow she had seen this coming and prevented it the only way that was left to her, self-sacrifice.

Everyone, even the Kutou soldiers and Nakago, froze, except for me. I ran to Kei as she fell. Blood had already seeped through the purple shirt she had on. No one could survive a wound like this. 

I knelt with her, dying, in my arms. "Wh…what the hell did you do that for?" The words tumbled from my mouth as I began to cry.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you…" Her voice was weak already. She winced in pain and clutched at the wound. "It doesn't matter what happens to me…"

"Wh…what do you mean by that?" How could she say that?

"I knew I was gonna die here…I wasn't sure how though. Things changed for a while…but fate never changes, it only detours." Pain and sorrow filled her eyes as she began to cry.

"No…no…you can't die…you can't…you can't leave me…" I held her bloody hand in mine. I didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Tasuki…" Her other hand weakly brushed my tears away. "I didn't want to…but it just happened this way."

Her voice was fading even more. "Please…don't talk anymore…" The other came out of their frozen state and circled us. "Save your strength…"

"There's no point. I won't survive this…" She turned her head to the side and coughed. Blood came up as well. "It's getting hard to breathe, so I have to hurry up and say this…"

"No…don't say anything…"

"Please, let me." She covered my mouth with her hand and I stopped. "Tasuki…l want to thank you. The past few months have been the happiest time of my life, albeit my last few…" She coughed again. "And it's been because of you. I never cared much for life, I never cared that I'd die here…" I felt my throat tighten up. "But being with you made me want to keep living. I had a reason to…" I saw Taki and Lily drop to their knees next to me. They were starting to cry. Jason was standing with his fists clenched, trying not to cry, though not succeeding. "I had a reason to live, but I have a reason to die too…this war was started because of me and now it's going to end. There will be no more fighting here…" Her eyes began to close.

"No! Kei, please! Don't die on me!"

She softly kissed me. I could taste blood and tears. That didn't matter either though. I was about to lose her. "It can't be helped…Will you promise me something, Tasuki?" 

"Anything, Kei…Anything…"

"Don't forget me…"

"I could never forget you, I love you Kei…"

"I love you, Tasuki…" Her hand fell out of mine. "Good bye, everyone…good bye, Tasuki…" She closed her eyes and died in my arms. 

I cried in front of everyone, Konan and Kutou citizen alike. Hell…why should I care? Kei was gone. They killed her. That was the only thing that mattered now. The one person I ever loved was gone.

I gently lifted her off my lap and let her rest with Taki and Lily. They were both sobbing over their dead friend. Taki was hurt by all this more so than Lily and Jason. It didn't surprise me though, Taki and Kei hand been friends longer. I stood up slowly, still crying and covered in Kei's blood. It was my turn now…I was going to kill Nakago for this…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kei's POV

Is that it? 

Am I dead?

Yep, I'm done…

But is it over? Not by a long shot. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Guardian's POV

They killed her…she's gone. Now I'm supposed to take over, but I don't want to. I just want to bring Kei back. Even Nakago could see how much they were all hurt by this.

Kei stood before me in my world. "Aren't you gonna take over?"

I noticed there was no wound in her. Which does make sense, this is a spirit world after all. It doesn't matter what happens to you physically, your spirit will generally stay intact. "I should…"

"You have to…"

"I know…I feel like it's wrong though…"

"Do it. Otherwise the Universe of the Four Gods will be destroyed."

"You're right. I suppose I have to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Narrator's POV

Rage was building inside Tasuki while the others cried over Kei. Tasuki was planning on killing Nakago and the other soldiers around. A red glow encircled Tasuki and his symbol glowed brightly. 

"You'll pay for this, Nakago…you'll be lucky is anyone recognizes you after I'm through with you…" He pulled out the tessen, which was glowing as brightly as him.

"We'll just see about that…" A blue glow encircled Nakago and he drew his sword.

"There will have to be a delay in that…" A new voice rang in the courtyard.

Everyone turned to see Taki back away from Kei's body.

"I…I thought she was dead…"

Suddenly, Kei's eyes opened, but they weren't their normal amethyst. They now glowed red. "Not completely, my dear…" The new voice had come from Kei, but it obviously wasn't her.

"Who are you?" Nakago demanded to know.

"My, my…so impatient." 'Kei' stood up and examined the arrow. "You have good archers, dear. Too bad you can't kill a goddess." She pulled the arrow from her chest and the wound closed immediately.

The Suzaku seishi began to back away. 'Kei' smiled. "My dears, there's no need for you all to be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you." She turned to the Seiryuu soldiers. "I'm here to wipe them out." 

With a flick of her wrist, literally, she killed all the soldiers except for Nakago. "You'll be last for everything you've done. But first, I need a little a little changed of clothing." She looked at the blood stained shirt. "Shame…I liked this one." 

'Kei' held her hands out in front of her and made them glow black. Her body was soon surrounded by a black aura that forced everyone to shield their eyes. When it faded, it became obvious who they were now dealing with, the Guardian herself.

In place of Kei stood a slightly taller woman with jet black hair that fell to the floor. The blood stained clothes were replaced with a simple, long, black gown. A pair of magnificent red wings grew from her back, a thin, blue tiara rested in her hair, a green bracelet adorned her left arm and a white one on her right, but the amethyst pendant from Tasuki still rested on her neck.

Tasuki was the first one to get his nerve back. "You…you're the Guardian…"

"Of course." She nodded.

"So what are we supposed to call you?"

"My real name, Nozomi, will do." The feathers on her wings ruffled as she stretched then for the first time in hundreds of years. "That feels good."

"Where's Kei?" Tasuki's eyes met with Nozomi's.The glowing had died down and they had returned to amethyst. 

Nozomi lowered her eyes. "I do not know. She's probably in my castle with the Gods…"

"Liar! You know exactly where she is! Tell me!" Tasuki's eyes filled with hate.

Nozomi was taken aback. "You certainly are brave to talk to me like that. I can see why she loves you. But I can truly say I don't know where she is."

"Tasuki, don't anger the goddess, no da…" Chichiri pulled his friends back.

"It's quite alright. It's been along time since anyone has ever spoken to me like that." She turned to Nakago. "Tasuki, you wish to kill him for killing Kei, am I right?"

"Yes…"

"Then do it. I was planning on offering you power, but you don't need it. You can do it one your own." She stepped out of the area between Tasuki and Nakago. "I suggest you hurry."

Tasuki stared at her, confused, then stared back at Nakago, feeling the rage build again.

"Prepare yourself, Nakago. This ends now…"

Nozomi flew up to a higher ledge to give herself a better view. She sat on the arches at the entrance of the court yard and frowned. Tasuki definitely had the power to take down Nakago, it was just a matter of him correctly utilizing it. Also, it was a matter of stopping him before Nakago's soul, or what was left of it, was gone. She had to some how get a hold of it and do what she could for him. She closed her eyes.

_'Kei…can you still hear me?'_

_'Not very well…I'm tired…can I sleep now?'_

_'No…you can't…I'm sorry…you have to stay awake, so to speak, for as long as possible.'_

_'It's hard though…I just wanna sleep…'_

_'Please don't…Kei…please, watch Tasuki…'_

_'Tasuki? What's he doing?'_

_'He's about to fight to fight with Nakago…'_

_'Really? I guess I will watch…'_ When Nozomi opened her eyes, Tasuki had just thrown a large stream of fire at the blue-caped enemy seishi.

_'You should…it will be very interesting…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Is Kei gone forever? 

Will Tasuki win? 

What are Nozomi's plans for Nakago?

Was it angst-y enough?

The story is finally winding down. I don't think it will be much longer. I'd give it 2-4 more chapters…

Remember, more reviews means more story, faster.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

1/11/03


	28. Are you here to say something important ...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Taki's POV

            She's gone…

My best friend is gone…

She died trying to save her lover. Never thought she'd go that way. She didn't strike me as the 'I'd do anything for you' type of person, but there are things you can learn even after 16 years.

I looked up at the arches above the courtyard. Nozomi sat there, watching Nakago and Tasuki as if she was watching some sporting event. How could she? She's taking it so lightly. Doesn't she see how important this is?

I closed my eyes and sobbed. Kei's words for a few weeks ago suddenly rang in my head.

_"They'll all survive…"_

I didn't see it before, but I should have. She didn't really include herself in that. She knew she was going to die. She probably knew for a long time…

I opened my eyes and stared at Nozomi again. Rage was all I felt. Why? Because…because…I don't know. I guess it just hurts to see someone else in place of Kei. No one can replace her. She was special…was…now she's gone…how could this have happened? What made Kei get tied up in this? Why did Nozomi choose her? What little piece am I missing that would probably make all this make sense?

The fight is happening while I'm deep in thought.

Tasuki had already burned most of Nakago's left arm with his first attack, and now he was going for the right. Nakago slashed mercilessly at Tasuki, mostly aiming for his neck. Tasuki either moved out of the way or deflected the blows with the tessen You know, an iron fan didn't strike me as an effective defense or offense, but then again, I never really saw Tasuki fight before. 

Sparks flew from the weapons at every clash. It didn't matter whether Nakago attacked from overhead, at chest level or below, Tasuki blocked everything. Did his feelings for Kei make him that much stronger? 

A loud ringing pierced the air. Everyone stood still for a moment. Tasuki smirked as Nakago's sword came clattering to the ground about 20 meters away. I stood up. Tasuki had disarmed Nakago! There was really no hope for the blonde general, was there?

"Any last words?" Tasuki pulled a sword from under his coat as he sheathed the tessen onto his back.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Nakago spat at Tasuki.

Tasuki snorted. "Fine." I heard a strangely satisfying sound as Tasuki's sword pierced straight through Nakago's armor and his heart. So…Tasuki killed Nakago. It seemed pretty fast. Both the fight and the death scene. He was dead almost instantly.

I felt like smiling. I wanted to smile! But I couldn't. Nakago may be dead and that's a reason to celebrate, but he did his damage to us before he got off.

Tasuki yanked the sword out of Nakago, making his body lift a bit before dropping and making a dull thud against the ground. Blood dripped off the sword and pooled near Tasuki's feet. Blood was also beginning to pool around Nakago. It was a gruesome scene, no doubt, but it wasn't half the blood that was shed today. Before Nozomi appeared and got rid of all the Kutou soldiers, many from both sides had already fallen. Tasuki sheathed the sword and pulled his tessen out again.

"Like I said before 'No one will recognize you when I'm done with you.' You'll pay for all this." I couldn't see Tasuki's eyes very well, but enough to see they were missing a spark I'd always noticed in him. I think…the moment Kei died, he lost the spark of life he used to have. I've never seen him so serious…then again, I haven't seen him deal with anyone who has hurt Kei before.

Tasuki slowly raised the tessen above his head. He planned to burn the fallen seishi to ashes, not that I blamed him…

"Rekka…" The tessen began to glow, waiting for the 2nd part of the incantation.

"I wish I could let you do that, but I can't…" From out of nowhere, Nozomi flew down from the arches and landed in front of Tasuki. "I can't let you completely destroy him."

"What?" Tasuki glared at her. "Are you on his side or something?" He pointed the tessen at her.

"What?" Nozomi snorted as her wings ruffled slightly. "I'm not on anyone's side. I do have certain duties to perform though…now put that down." She glared at the tessen-wielding seishi.

Tasuki reluctantly put his arm down. "Then what are you planning to do with him?" Tasuki asked what everyone wanted to know. 

"I have to help him in anyway I can…"

"Help him? Don't you think you should have done that before Tasuki killed him?" I finally found my voice. My words came out far more bitter and forceful than I wanted.

Nozomi raised a brow at me. "Finally worked up the nerve to speak, did you?"

I clenched my fist. "Just tell us what you're gonna do and get on with it!" Now I didn't mind how bitter I sounded before.

She stared at me. "Do you hate me?"

Regrettably, my jaw dropped. I didn't mean to be surprised, but why would a goddess care whether or not one mortal girl hated her? "W…why?"

"You seem particularly bitter…"

"'Particularly bitter'? Is that what you call it? You're walking around in my best friend's body! After she died too! How the hell am I supposed to act?!?!" I almost lunged at her, but I felt Hotohori hold me back.

"Do you blame me for her death?"

"Yes. She was tied to a fate she didn't ask for. It wasn't fair." I felt my eyes sting with more tears.

"I'm not the one to blame. I had no hand in what happened to her. Her grandmother was the one who made a promise to this world she couldn't keep on her own, so Kei ended up being the one who would fulfill the promise…" Nozomi knelt down next to Nakago's head.

My legs felt weak. So…it was Hikari's fault…Nozomi didn't just choose Kei. How could a goddess be as much a victim as Kei? My hands visibly trembled. "Oh…so…so what are you doing now?"

"Like I said, I have to try to help him."

"Help him how? I already killed him." Tasuki scoffed. "Stupid bastard…"

"Well, if I had let you burn him to a crisp, you would have destroyed his soul, or what's left of it, at the same time. If a seishi's soul is destroyed, it throws the universe off balance. Then it's just a mess." She placed her hands on the sides of his head. I noticed a bit of disgust on her face as she touched the evil general. "Nakago had two chances at life. His first time through, his life was a living hell. That's no excuse for the way he acted though, mind you." Her hands glowed a soft white. Soon Nakago's body was engulfed in the white light. "His actions were a result of not dealing with his past well. His 2nd chance was influenced by his tragic past and his thirst for revenge." Nakago's body began to fade and become part of the light.

"What are you doing, no da?"

"Making a last ditch effort to save his soul…it may be completely hopeless though…" Her brow knitted in frustration as she seemed to fight something in an attempt to get the warrior's soul.

"What will you do with it, no da? If you get it that is…"

She was quiet for a moment, concentrating. The white glow died out and Nakago's body was gone. Nozomi's shoulders sagged a bit as she stared at her hard earned prize. Wasn't much if you asked me though. The 'soul' looked somewhat like a crystal, but it was tinted with dark colors and looked as though it was chipped.

"Is that…?" Jason cocked his head to one side as he stared at the object in her hand. 

"Yes. Nakago's soul or what's left of it. Take your pick." She stood up again.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Tasuki stared at it.

"Purify it and send it to a place where he might be happy." She held the crystal in both hands and began to chant. We all watched in awe as the crystal glowed softly and repaired itself. The stained crystal became clear again. It was an entire soul again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki's POV

I glowered at Nozomi. She had a lot of nerve. She saves Nakago's soul right in front of us and she can't do anything about Kei? What a bunch of bullshit. I sheathed the tessen again. I walked away. I couldn't look at her anymore.

No one stopped me. It was better that way. The soldiers instinctively stayed out of my way as I walked down the halls. I stood in front of Kei's room. The door was gone. It lay on the other side of hallway. Wonder how she did it…guess it could have come from Nozomi.

I sighed and continued sadly to my own room. The door was still open as I had left it earlier today and I stepped in, closing the door behind me.

Everything was quiet. Just too quiet. For the past few weeks, I had barely spent anytime apart from Kei, now…now this. I'd never see her again.

I opened a small cabinet next to my bed and found the strongest bottle of sake in it. I stared at it for a long time before opening it and chugging the whole thing.

Immediately, the room began to spin. I briefly thought of trying to go for my bed but I missed. I passed out on the floor, hearing the bottle shatter one the floor somewhere near.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Blackness swirled around me. How could I tell? It was completely dark. Guess it was just something I thought I saw in my drunken dream world. It felt like I was falling. That is until I hit 'the ground' or just something somewhat solid. 

"You know, you're gonna have one hell of a hang over when you wake up…" A light, kinda happy voice rang in my head.

I clutched at my head. I didn't think you could get headaches in dreams. "Shut up…" I mumbled, trying to make the happy person go away.

"You can't get rid of me that easily…" A pair of strong, yet soft hands yanked me up into a sitting position. It wasn't dark any more. I shaded my eyes with me hand and waited until I was adjusted. What kinda crazy ass dream is this where things from real life actually apply to it?

"What the…?" I stared up at the person who hauled me up. "Kei…"

She knelt next to me. "Tasuki…" She gathered me into her arms. I was stunned. It was only a dream, but it felt so real. I wished it was real so much. 

I clutched at her and started to cry. "Kei…why? Why did you do that?"

She gently ran her fingers through my hair. "Do we have to go through this again?"

"I…I dunno…" 

"Tasuki…you know I'll always be with you, right? Maybe not physically, but you'll always see me here…" 

I looked up at her. She looked so beautiful. She wore the same dress as Nozomi but her hair wasn't as long and she didn't have the same jewelry or the wings. In fact the only thing other than the dress she wore was the pendant I gave her. "I know…" I murmured. "I just…I want…" I lost my voice.

"I know…" She wiped away my tears and kissed me. It seemed so real. "But…we aren't that lucky."

She seemed so calm. I guess she accepted her own death before I could. I don't think I'll ever accept it. Kei had been the one person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.

I rested my head on her shoulder. "So how long until I wake up and get my well-deserved hang over?"

"Not long. You were in the swirling darkness longer than you think."

"Oh…" I closed my eyes and nuzzled her neck. "Will I see you in my dreams again?"

"Always, Tasuki…always…" She smiled and hugged me closer. "I'll always be here. If you want to see me, just try to sleep."

"What about everyone else? They all miss you so much…" I recalled Taki's reactions to everything. "Taki was so upset…"

"I know…I'm not sure if I can talk to her though."

I felt myself getting sleepy. Can you get sleepy in a dream? Maybe it's telling me I'm about to wake up. 

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Tasuki." Kei kissed me one more time before I woke up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke on the floor, just where I fell asleep or passed out. Take your pick. It was dark out. Guess I slept through the whole day. Everyone must have figured I fell asleep and decided not to disturb me. I saw the shattered bottle. I cleaned it up despite the pounding in my head. 

I took off the tessen, my coat and the sword I killed Nakago with. Now in just my shirt, pants and boots I decided to walk around the palace. 

I walked past Taki and Lily's rooms. Empty. Guess they were with Hotohori and Chichiri. Can't blame 'em… After today's tragedy, it just made you want to be with the person you love and try to forget what happened. Too bad I can't.

Jason was with Nuriko. When Jason and Nuriko stayed together, I was happy. Nuriko was always my friend, even if we didn't exactly get along all the time, and I wanted him to be happy. I wouldn't have been able tell Kei how I felt if he hadn't been…how should I say…forcefully encouraging me…Jason and Nuriko are great people, and now I'm jealous of them. I'm a fuckin' jerk. 

The pounding in my head was getting much worse. I didn't care, I kept walking. 

I wandered into the gardens. How much time had I spent here with Kei? Those had been happy times. Whether I was playfully teasing her or holding her close, I loved all the time I had spent here with her.

I dropped to my knees in the gazebo and cried. Why? Why is fate cruel? I lost her so soon after I finally told her I loved her. Why couldn't I have told her sooner? Why did I have to be so scared to tell her? She felt the same, why didn't I see it? How long were we actually together? Not long. It was only the day after I told her that we went back and now she's gone. I should have told her a lot time ago. There were so many chances that I missed. I didn't try as hard as I could have to tell her.

"It won't do any good to berate yourself over the past…" That voice. Nozomi…she was still here. She flew down from her perch in a tree next to me.

"You're still here…" I wished she wasn't.

"Yes…I'm leaving for places beyond this world in the morning. It's easier to travel in light."

"Why didn't you leave before? It was still early when you came."

"You were passed out. I couldn't leave yet." Her wings neatly folded behind her.

"So?"

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "Kei still lingers a bit in me. She wouldn't forgive me if I left you all before you got up."

"Why do you care? You don't need to worry about the feelings of mortals, do you?"

"You try wandering through life for 4980 years by yourself until meeting someone who you can talk to. Then we'll talk." She huffed.

"You…you're 5000 years old?" Almost 5000 years alone? I guess that's why she cares. Kei was the only one she'd every been friends. Of course she'd care.

"Give or take a century or two"

"Oh…"

"I am sorry…about Kei…it never should have been this way."

"I know…there are a lot of things that didn't go the way they were supposed to…" I sighed. 

"I should leave you alone. I don't think you want me around." She turned to leave.

I grabbed her arm. "No. Don't. I'd rather not be alone with my thoughts."

"Oh…okay…" She stopped and stood next to me again.

"What was Kei like when she was little?" I don't really know what prompted the question, but I didn't want to stand in silence.

"Kei was…the bravest little girl I've ever seen. Even when she was hurt, she did her best not to cry. Tough too. She didn't need anyone to defend her. There was one boy she met when she was 8 who was mean to her for no reason. She broke his nose when she whipped a basket ball at his face." Nozomi laughed at the memory. "When she was with her friends, she was always so happy. I always hoped it would never end…"

I smiled. Kei hadn't changed as she grew. I wondered what it would have been like to know Kei as a little kid.

Nozomi and I spent half the night talking about Kei. Nothing bad, just the happy times. Nozomi had changed so much since my first time in contact with her. Back in Kutou, she seemed so angry, ready to kill everyone. Now she was a happy person. 

We walked out of the gardens and past the palace shine. Nozomi left me there. Apparently, she wanted to sleep there. I let her go and went back to my room. I felt a little better. Not 100% better, but good enough to be on my own. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Nozomi was gone. Everyone figured she left in the middle of the night but I knew otherwise. I still felt her presence a bit in the shrine. She hadn't been gone for long before we explored. Where she went, I don't know though. 

I sighed. I wondered what would happen now. Even if Kei was gone, Taki, Lily and Jason were still here. They technically didn't belong here. They would eventually have to leave wouldn't they?

Everyone was in a solemn mood for the next week. What other mood could we be in though? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei's POV

How long have I been dead?

Eight days, huh?

Wow…feels like longer…

I'm lonely. 

I've been walking around in darkness for a long time now.

I can't rest and I'm not tired either.

I'm devoid of feeling.

It's kinda funny…not _funny_ funny really, more like morbid funny…but being dead doesn't hurt, it's kinda peaceful, it's the events that lead up to dying that hurt. 

Getting shot with an arrow, now that hurt. 

But what hurt more? The arrow or seeing Tasuki in so much pain?

I heard a noise from somewhere. I turned in the direction I thought it was coming from. It sounded like a door opening. I saw a light.

A silhouette appeared in the bright light. I began to walk towards it. 

"Kei…" 

I froze. Whoever or whatever it was knew me. "What?"

"Do you want to go home?"

My throat tightened up. Home? What more did I want? "More than anything…"

"Do you think this is unfair? Dying so early?"

I felt awkward. "Who are you? Why should I answer your questions?"

"My, my…still stubborn I see. Not even death can stop you."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you here to say something important to me or mock the fact that I'm dead?!?!"

"Kei…" I began to recognize the voice.

"Hoshi-sama…"

"Or Nozomi, whichever you prefer." She stepped into a better light. I now saw her features and her wings.

"Okay…yeah…so what do you want?"

"I can send you back."

"S…send me back? You mean as in be alive again?"

"Yes. Do you want to go back?"

"Of course!" Go back? Was she insane? What made her think there was even a possibility I wouldn't want to go back? "But…wait…there's a catch…isn't there? What do I have to do?"

"Nothing. There's no catch." She extended her hand to me. "Come with me."

"There…there has to be something else to this! How can you just hand my life back to me like it's no big deal?!?!"

"Kei, there isn't much time! Come with me now or you'll never go back!"

I didn't really think about anything else. The last thing I remember before the bright light was hanging onto Nozomi's wrist and being pulled through that doorway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

Tasuki bolted straight up in bed. He was in a cold sweat and his breathing was haggard. _'What the hell was that?!?!'_  He kicked off his covers and walked to his window.

The sweat on his forehead made his hair stick to his face. He made a half-assed attempt to push the hair aside. _'Who the hell kept repeating 'the shrine'? It doesn't make any sense…' _He grabbed a towel from a table and wiped his face and neck off. He closed his eyes, trying to get the voice out of his head.

_'Get the fuck outta my head!! It's midnight! I'm not goin' anywhere now!' _He growled softly to no one in particular.

_'Don't you want to see her again?'_

Tasuki's eyes flew open. Her? Her as in Kei? Without another thought, he ran out of his room and down the hall faster than he'd ever before. Tasuki cursed the distance from his room to the shrine as he ran. He was careful not to make a sound as his unnatural speed carried his through the dark halls of the palace.

He stopped in front of the shrine. He had his hands on the doors when he stopped. _'What am I doing? Kei's dead…she can't come back…can she? But then…what else could that voice have been talking about?'_ He pushed open the heavy wooden doors and walked through the shield protecting the shrine.

The shrine was dark except for a few candles lit around the statue of Suzaku. He stood in front of the statue in silence, apologizing for his intrusion.

Being in the shrine of Suzaku calmed his panicked mind. He took a deep breath.

"Kei…are you coming back?"

His question was answered by silence. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, the air was filled with nothing. He slowly closed his eyes.

"I shoulda seen that coming…"

Suddenly a small red light began to form in midair at the top of the altar. 

"But not that…" 

The small light began to grow bigger and brighter and cast a red glow over everything, including Tasuki. He didn't understand what was going on. 

It didn't make any sense until the giant ball of light began to form itself into something else…"Something human…" Tasuki murmured. He began to walk up the steps to the altar. "Kei…"

The ball of light responded to him. What looked like a glowing arm reached out to him. He tentatively took its hand. It felt warm…comforting…

The light began to die down and become solid. Kei's figure appeared where the light had been. She had been floating slightly and now dropped into Tasuki's arms, unconscious.

He was surprised by the sudden weight and stumbled to the floor with her. He shifted her so that she was laying on her back and he hovered over her.

"Kei? Kei! Wake up! Please!" He shook her gently.

She lay still for a few moments then suddenly her amethyst eyes shot open. She sat up quickly and took in a deep, labored breath. Her next few were raspy and uneven. He held her up while she regained her senses.

"T…T…Tasuki? Wha…what? Don't tell me you're dead too…" She looked up at his face for the first time in over a week and since she died with big confused eyes.

"No…no…I'm not dead…" He pulled her into a hug. "You're alive…" He felt himself being to cry for joy.

"I…I'm alive? But…but I…" She stared into his amber eyes. "I shoved you outta the way and…"

"And you did die…but you're here now!" He kissed her deeply.

She stared at him for a long time. They both sat there on the floor, confused and happy. Kei smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm really sorry, Tasuki. I must have put you through hell and back."

He shifted her into his lap. "Don't be sorry, Kei. Shit happens, but it's all okay now. It's all okay…" He murmured as he ran his hands though her hair. "It's all okay…"

Kei rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm so sleepy…"

Tasuki smirked. "Didn't think you'd be full of energy after coming back from the dead."

"Ha ha…can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure. Whatever you want…" He stood up, with her in his arms. "We can tell the others you're back in the morning."

Kei began to nod off as Tasuki walked back to his room. His strong stride gently rocked her. Her thoughts began to drift to Nozomi. _'How did she do it? Why am I still alive? Doesn't Nozomi need my body to do whatever she has to do?'_ She began to try and find Nozomi in her mind. She wandered though the halls of Nozomi's palace in her mind. There was nothing in the palace. Nozomi was gone and so were the gods.

Kei realized something. Maybe Nozomi didn't need a real body to seal the book. Maybe Nozomi had given her a 2nd chance by leaving her. But then…Kei would be alone in her mind. She'd never been alone in her mind before. She had always had someone to share her thoughts with. Now she wouldn't…

_'Wait…what am I thinking? I'm not alone…I have my family, my friends, and Tasuki. I never really was alone, I just thought I was because I figured I'd die. I guess I don't need to have her in my mind anymore…it would be nice if she was there, but life won't end because she isn't there…'_

"What're ya thinkin' 'bout?" Tasuki laid her on his bed.

"Nothing that can't wait till morning…I wanna get some sleep before I face the onslaught of happy in the morning." She smiled at him.

He chuckled and laid next to her. "You'll need all the rest you can get…"

She snuggled up to him. His strong, warm body reminded her she wasn't dreaming and she really was alive.  He pulled her close. He reminded himself to go to the shrine and thank Nozomi in the morning. They both fell into a peaceful sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichiri woke up the next morning feeling a little woozy. Lily helped him out of bed.

"What's wrong, Chichiri? You don't look so good."

"I…I don't know, no da. I have the strangest feeling something big happened last night."

"While we were sleeping?"

"Yes. What ever it was, it was big."

"Well, are you gonna be okay? You look a little shaky…" She laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." He laid his hand over hers. "Thank you though, no da."

"Of course." She smiled and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go change and I'll see you at breakfast okay?"

"Of course." He smiled back and watched her leave. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taki slowly opened her eyes. Hotohori sat next to her bed. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long. How have you been sleeping?"

"Not good." She rubbed her eyes and started to get up. "I just…I can't sleep and I can't stay awake. I spend most of the night somewhere in between."

Hotohori sighed. He didn't know what to say. 

"Does the pain ever stop?"

"Someday…" He let her cry for a while before a maid knocked at the door.

"Heika? Taki-sama?" She nervously opened the door.

"Yes?" Hotohori looked up at the maid.

"Tasuki-sama has asked that everyone meet in the dining room as soon as possible."

"Did he say why?"

"No sire…" She left the doorway and went back to her duties around the castle.

Taki looked up at Hotohori. "Funny…he hasn't come out of his room since she died. Why would he call a meeting?"

"I'm not sure…"

Hotohori waited until Taki was ready and they went down to the dining hall. Nuriko and Jason were sitting down already. Jason set his drink down when Hotohori and Taki came in.

"Message from the maid?"

"Yep." Taki sat next to him. "Any idea why?"

He shrugged. "Nope. We looked for Tasuki before we got here, but he wasn't around."

"That isn't like him…" Hotohori remarked.

"Neither is falling in love and losing that person." Nuriko played with one of his chopsticks. "We're not dealing with the same Tasuki anymore."

"True…"

Chichiri and Lily came into the dining room. Chichiri appeared without his mask and still a bit pale.

"Chichiri, what's wrong?" Nuriko looked worried.

"I just…it was a strange night. Something happened while we were asleep that doesn't sit well with me, no da."

"Something bad?" Hotohori looked up at him.

"No, nothing bad…just…unnatural I guess you could say, no da."

"I wonder if Tasuki knows…" Lily reminded everyone of the meeting they were supposed to have.

"Maybe, no da…"

The heavy doors swung open and Tasuki stood in the middle. "Morning." He walked to the table.

"Morning yourself. Haven't seen you in a while." Jason nodded to the former bandit. "What brought you out?"

Tasuki picked up a water-filled glass. After a quick drink he smiled. "It was a 'who' not a 'what'?"

"A who with a what now?" Taki stared at Tasuki. "Don't speak in riddles."

"Okay…" Tasuki smiled. "She's back."

"Who?" Taki felt her hand begin to shake.

"Who else but me? I'm the only one who died, after all!" Kei suddenly appeared in the doorway of the room. 

"Kei?!?!?!?!" The whole room turned to see their formerly dead friend standing there.

"That's me!" She giggled at her friends' confusion.

"Kei!" Taki got out of her chair so fast she sent it flying. Taki ran right into her friend. "Is it really you?"

Kei stumbled back and returned her friend's hug. "Of course. Who else would pose as little ol' me?"

"I dunno…" Taki tried to hold back her tears as they stood embraced.

"Sorry 'bout leaving. I didn't mean to." Kei murmured.

"Just don't do it again. Not until you're old and done with life."

"Promise."

"Hey! Quit hogging Kei, Taki." Lily wormed her way in between the two.

"Sorry."

Kei wrapped her arms around Lily. "Did I put you through hell too?"

"Hell yeah." Lily tightly hugged her. "I shoulda figured you wouldn't stay dead though."

"Oh well. Life goes on."

"It sure does." Kei smiled and let her go. She turned to Jason. "Do I get a hug from you too?"

He rolled his eyes. "Would you be mad if you didn't?"

"Yes." Kei pouted. "It's been a week since I had the chance to get on your nerves."

"Kei, you know I'm not one for…Hey!" Nuriko shoved him out of his chair and over to Kei. "Fine, fine…" He sighed and hugged Kei. "You don't know how glad I am to see you…even if I don't act like it."

Kei stood on her tiptoes to reach him. "Coulda fooled me." 

"I know." He smirked. "Don't scare us again. No more jumping in front of enemy arrows, okay?"

"Okay. That wasn't very much fun anyway." She smiled.

"'Fun' she says. Now I know you're insane."

"Who said insanity was a bad thing?"

"Never mind…" He let her go. She giggled at his exasperation.

Lily looked at Chichiri. "Guess something big did happen, huh?"

"Yes. Big and unnatural, no da."

"Not bad though. Just like you said." They smiled and watched Kei continue to annoy Jason like she used to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night was filled with happiness, just like Kei had thought. It wasn't until much latter in the evening that Kei and Tasuki finally had some quiet time. They stood in the gardens. Kei sighed happily as the fireflies flew around them. She caught on of them.

"It's kinda funny. I used to think these were so annoying. Now they aren't so bad…" She watched it blink in her hand.

"Guess you see everything differently after being dead." He embraced her from behind.

"Yeah, everything seems so much happier." She watched the bug fly away.

"Kei?"

"Hmmm?" 

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad things, but you guys aren't staying here forever, are you?"

She sighed. "No…I'm just not totally sure how much longer we have here."

"I do have any idea how much longer?"

"When's the next lunar eclipse?"

"Why?"

"Before I got pulled back into this world, I remember Nozomi telling me we had until the next lunar eclipse to stay here. Then the book gets sealed. Do you know when that it?"

"It's in about a year, I think."

"A year, huh? Wish it was longer…" She turned to face him. "Guess not though, huh?"

"No. We're the tragic heroes of someone's story. No matter what there won't be an entirely happy ending for us."

"I guess so…"

"I guess I'm just happy knowing you're alright though." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh Tasuki, I don't know what I'm gonna do without you…" She studied his face.

He pulled her closer. "Don't think about it now. We still have time."

"Okay. You're right. There's still time." She closed her eyes as Tasuki pressed his lips to hers. _'It's all okay. I'm okay, he's okay, the war's over, my friends are happy and okay.'_ She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _'For now, everything is okay.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The year passed by too quickly. Before anyone was ready, it was over. The final night had come. They stood in the torch lit gardens. It was near midnight. They stood around as the eclipse began. Kei felt Nozomi again. She walked away from the group.

"Nozomi? Is that you?"

A figure appeared. It was Nozomi, but she was transparent. "Quite right."

"Before we start, can you tell me how you brought me back? I've been wondering about it for the past year."

"All I did was leave your mind. By me leaving, you were able to come back."

"But…I thought you needed my body…"

"I do. Well, I did. I just needed someone to bring here, that's all."

"Oh…so that's it? You're leaving?"

"I have to. You can't survive with me in your head anymore."

"Why?"

"Because my power is up to the level it should be. A human body wouldn't be able to handle the strain." She held her hands in front of her and opened a portal to the real world. "And now it's time. I wish there was another way…"

Lily turned to Chichiri. "So I guess this is it…" She tried not to cry.

"Yes, no da…" He embraced her. 

She pressed something into his hand. "Chichiri…I want you to have this…"

"But Lily…" He stared at the object in his hand. It was the necklace she had gotten from her parents. "I can't take this, no da."

"Please." She kissed him softly. "Give it back to me when we're together again, okay?"

"But we might not…" She covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't think that way…" She murmured and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't think that way…"

He wrapped his arms around her again.

Nuriko was already crying. Jason held the smaller man closer. Tears silently rolled down his face. Jason did want to leave and for once he let his emotions show.

"What do you say at a time like this?"

"If I knew I would have said it by now…"

"Thank you for everything, Jason…"

"What? I haven't done anything…"

"You've done a lot for me. I never thought I'd find a guy that would truly accept me for who I am."

"Nuriko…I told you I'd always love you, no matter what." He cupped Nuriko's cheek with one hand. "Nothing will ever change that."

He blushed. "I know…" He reached up and kissed Jason.

Taki studied Hotohori's face for a long time. "Figures…" She muttered.

"What?" 

"I finally meet the man of my dreams, he feels the same and I lose him one way or another…" She drew circles with her foot in the grass.

"You aren't losing me. We'll just be separated, for a while."

"For a while? You think?"

"We weren't supposed to be together when we were in your world. There may still be a chance."

"I hope you're right…" She clutched at the phoenix around her neck.

"You still wear it?"

"I wouldn't take it off for anything." 

He embraced her. "We'll be together again someday."

"Well, have to be hopeful, don't we?" She clutched at his clothes. "I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too. There will never be anyone else in my life like you."

"That might be a good thing." She tried to smile slightly.

Kei stared at the glowing portal. She could see her living room on the other side. "I can't believe it's over. The year went by so fast…"

"Yeah…" Tasuki took her hand in his. "A year isn't long enough."

"I know…" She felt tears running down her cheeks.

Tasuki brushed them away. "Hey…don't cry…I hate it when you cry…"

"But…it gonna be so hard to make it without you…" She sniffed.

"Kei…when I saw you in my dreams, you said you'd always be with me. Don't think it'll be any different this way either…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm always gonna be with you. You can't rid of me." He kissed her passionately.

She held on to him as long as possible.

Nozomi sighed. She felt terrible separating them like this, but the book had to be sealed. But was there another way? Maybe if she…

"I think we're ready now…" Kei and the others stood in front of the portal.

"Alright then. Head through." 

The seishi watched with heavy hearts as the 4 disappeared from Konan forever. The portal silently closed. Tasuki said nothing as he dropped to his knees and cried.

Nozomi looked at the disheartened men. "Don't look so sad. There may be a way."

"How? You just sealed the path, no da…" The chain of Lily's necklace dangled from his hand.

"Haven't you ever heard of loop holes? They exist in magic too." She smiled. "Have faith in me and maybe I can work around that pesky little seal."

They all stared at her. They do anything if there was even a small chance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kei woke up in her bed. It was dark outside. She touched her face. She'd been crying. Jason walked into her room. "You're finally awake. You cried yourself to sleep as soon as we got back."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Can't blame you though."

She rubbed her eyes. "So…how are Lily and Taki?"

"Depressed. Lily locked herself in the mini gym downstairs and Taki has just been sitting in the kitchen staring out the window." He sat down in one of her chairs.

"And you?"

"I'll hold up…somehow, I guess…" He ran his hand though his hair.

"You know…you don't have to act all tough anymore…"

"Yeah, yeah…but it's hard to change, you know? This is the last thing I ever though would happen in my life." 

"I guess I can see that…"

"How long did you know? About Nozomi, I mean…"

"How long? I dunno…long time. I heard grandma talking to Tai Itsukun when I was pretty young."

"Weird…" He shook his head. 

"I know it's weird, but it's true."

He shrugged. "I oughta know better by now, never doubt anything that comes out of your mouth."

She smiled. "If you say so." She laid back on the bed.

He got up and pulled the covers back over her. "Get some sleep. You still look tired."

"Yeah…I'm still sleepy."

He left her room and turned off the light. "Good night."

"Good night Jason." She turned over on her side and went back to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End! 

Well, the end of the main story anyway. Now I have to write the epilogue. Hmmm, I didn't really have a prologue but oh well! That was really long. Should I have done this in two chapters? Hmmm, couldn't find a place to break it at. It was the longest chapter I've written to date. I should have the epilogue done soon.

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

          1/22/03


	29. Why do you insist on torturing me?

Hmm…epilogues and prologues…I was always taught to have one you have to have the other, but it's not like I really care. Curse you, English teachers! Grr…they have influenced me for far too long. I found out I have to write another research paper later in the year. Luckily that won't cut into this, since it will be done by then. All that aside, onto the beginning of the end!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Taki's POV

Two and a half years…that's how long it's been.

We never saw them again after we came back from Konan. We've been away from them for so long. I watched the snow fall from my seat in the living room and sighed. It's Christmas Eve…the third winter since we've been back. 

It's really hard to live without them, but we're managing…barely…

Jason and Lily go back to the States every so often to visit, but never for that long. Jason has been doing a lot of movie stunt work now. He's really suited to the job and he does excellent work. He's really famous for his work around town now.

 Lily stopped competing, much to Taka's dismay. He never did get a rematch from her and he never will. Now she's going back to school to get a teaching degree. I never thought she'd try and be a teacher, but she's been doing the teacher's assistant thing and she's really good at it. 

Me? I still model, but not like I used to. I don't do it for the same reasons and I don't take it as seriously anymore. My mom is still with John and I see them every so often. John makes her really happy, and I hate to admit it, but it makes me jealous. Mom asks about Hotohori sometimes and I have to make up another excuse that sounds convincing for why he's never around. Some day I guess I'll have to tell her she'll never see him again.

And Kei…I feel bad for her. She never talked to her mother again after that night. I've asked her about giving her mother a chance, but she won't. I can't blame her, not after everything that happened. Now that she has a future, she studies law. She's gonna be a lawyer and be very good at it I imagine. She misses Tasuki so much. I see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice, she's so depressed.

Not that the rest of us are any happier…

I got up from the couch and went upstairs. I went into my room and pulled an evening gown from my closet. I don't want to stay in the house, so I'm going to a party. I convinced Lily to come with me, not really sure how.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

Kei and Jason watched Taki and Lily get ready for the party. Lily and Taki wanted them to come, but they didn't want to go anywhere where there were happy people. 

Lily put on some earrings and stood at the front door. "Taki, remind me again why I agreed to come with you?"

"Because you love me and you didn't want to stay at home with the bags of sorrow that happen to be Jason and Kei." Taki put on her coat.

"Right…it think it's the 2nd one more than the 1st…" Lily got her coat on.

"Oh well, you still agreed to."

"Yeah, yeah…let's go…" The two left the house and ran to the car in the snow.

Down the street, a fire red car turned onto the street they lived on.

Back inside the house, Jason walked out of his room and down the hall to Kei's room. She was sitting on her bed with all her law books. She buried herself in them trying to ignore her pain.

"You can't do it forever…" He sat down on her chair.

"I can damn well try…" She stared at him for a brief moment before going back to her books.

"You'll eventually have to give up…" He played with a chain around his neck.

"I know…I try, but I'll fail. I can't hid forever, but I want to for now…"

"I can't blame you I guess…" He sighed and rubbed his fingers on a ring on the chain.

"You know, you're gonna wreck that if you keep that up…"

"Right…" He stared at the ring. He had found in his pocket after they had gotten home. Upon closer inspection, he recognized it as one of Nuriko's. He had put it in Jason's pocket sometime before they left. The ring was too small for Jason, so he wore it on a chain instead.

"Forget I said anything…" Kei shook her head when she saw how upset he looked. She sighed.

Jason moved from the chair to her bed. "You feel like crying?"

She just nodded and began to cry. Jason pulled her close. Over the years, he stopped teasing her and he had truly become like a brother or a father to her. She wept to her heart's content while he cradled her. Since they had come back, she only cried around him. Their closeness surprised the both of them, but neither one questioned it. Kei just liked having someone around to cry to. After she cried for a while, she pulled away from him. "Thanks."

"Sure…ya know…I can't stay in here. I'm gonna go nuts. I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll be back later." He got up and left the room.

"O…okay…don't go too long. It's really cold."

"I'll be okay."

Jason got his long coat on and walked out side. It wasn't too dark yet, but it would get dark soon enough. The snow all around silenced everything. There weren't too many cars out and the ones that were didn't make a sound as they went down the street.

Once he disappeared down a side street, the fire red car stopped in front of the house.

Taki leaned over a rail on the inside balcony at the party house. She was bored and Lily had disappeared somewhere. She was beginning to wonder why she came. There was nothing interesting happening. More than anything though, she was lonely. She watched couples dance together and have fun, it depressed her. She should have known better than to come to a Christmas party like this. She felt like crying as the lights dimmed and a slow song began echoing through the room. She leaned over the rail. Her phoenix necklace hovered in the air almost as if it was floating.

She gasped when she faintly heard the clasp pop and saw the necklace fall to the 1st floor. "No!" She hissed and ran for the stairs. She swore to herself because of distance to the stairs and her shoes. _'Why, why, why did I have to where these shoes?!?!'_ She ran down the stairs and some how got her shoes off in the process. 

She saw the spot where her necklace lay. A boy not more than 10 bent down and picked it up. He looked interested in it. She swore to herself again as she weaved in and out of the people who stood in her way. "Excuse me! Sorry! I'm in a hurry, sorry!" When she finally got back, the boy was gone. "No!! No! No! No! No!" She looked around for him. _'Damn it! I gotta find that kid! I'll never forgive myself if I don't…'_

She began to run around looking for the small boy. She finally found him. He was with a few other kids who looked bored. "You!" She grabbed his arm.

"What?!?! I didn't do it!!! Let me go!" He tried to get away from Taki.

"Not until you tell me what you did with it!"

"With what?"

"My necklace! You picked it up from the floor. What did you do with it?" She held him tighter to emphasize her need for it.

"That bird thing? I gave it to this guy who asked me to get it for him. He gave me 3000 yen for it."

"What? You sold it to someone?" Taki hissed. _'Now I'll never get it back…'_

"Yeah…I guess he saw it fall or somethin'. I think he's still around here somewhere."

"You better show him to me. I need that necklace!"

"Will you let me go then?" He was still trying to get out of her grip.

"Yes." Taki moved her grip to the back of his shirt. "Now."

The slightly frightened boy lead Taki around for awhile.  They boy finally found the man standing near a window. "That's him. Can I go now?"

She let him go. "Yeah…" He ran off while Taki approached the man. "Excuse me, I believe you have my necklace."

"Really? What makes you think that?" The man was tall and had very long hair. His voice was deep.

"I found a boy who said he picked it up and gave it to you for 3000 yen. Do you have it or not? If you don't I'll go, but I need it back."

"Need it?"

"Look, I don't think you'd understand…"

"Why not?" He still hadn't faced her.

"It's…it's the only thing I have from someone…"

"A lover?"

"More…" She felt a bit strange. This was a man who she didn't know, who had her necklace, yet she felt strangely comfortable talking to him. 

"I see…how'd you lose it then? If it's means so much to you…"

"I…I don't know…I was just standing up on the balcony when I heard the clasp pop. I don't really know why it broke."

"I noticed it…not hard to fix though." She saw him holding it in his hand. It looked fixed.

"Please…can I have it back?" She felt like crying. "I need it…"

"I'm surprised you still wear it." The man turned around and handed it back to her.

She gasped and her knees felt weak. "H…H…Ho…Hotohori?" She stared at him.

"Taki…" He smiled. 

"Oh God…" Her legs buckled and she fell into his arms. "Is it really you?" She touched his face with her other hand.

"Yes…it's me…" He pulled her close.

She wrapped her arms around him. "How? I don't understand…" She was starting to cry.

"I'm not really sure either. Nozomi found a loop hole in her own spell or something like that."

"Oh God…you're not leaving again, are you?"

"No…we're staying here."

She cried on his shoulder for a moment. "Wait…we?"

"Myself, Chichiri, Nuriko and Tasuki."

"You're all here?" She smiled.

"Yes…Chichiri is somewhere, looking for Lily. Nuriko and Tasuki will be where ever Jason and Kei are."

Taki closed her eyes for a moment. "So…after 2 and a half years, you're finally here…"

"That long? I had no idea…" He murmured apologetically. 

"I don't think there was anyway you could have known…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter now though. Everything is okay now." 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

Back at the house, a figure had walked from the car to the door.

Lily sat at the bar on the ground floor. She sighed. She couldn't believe Taki had talked her into coming here. _'I'll kill her later…what made me do this?'_ She watched people talk and have fun. The bartender neared her.

"Can I get you somethin' Miss?"

"Huh?" She turned back. "Oh…umm…I'll have a dry martini I guess." 

The bartender began making the drink. "You look down Miss. This is supposed to be a happy party."

"I know…I guess I don't belong here then. A friend of mine got me to come."

"I see. Something bothering you?"

"I…uh…lost some one close a few years ago. Guess I'm still not over it…"

The bartender handed her the drink. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" She stared into the drink before taking a small sip. "I haven't seen him in a few years now…"

"Did he leave you?"

"We got separated because of stuff…I still love him."

The bartender noticed someone on the other side of the bar wave him over. "Hey, lemme take care of that guy and I'll be right back."

"Sure." Lily nodded and slowly drank the martini. 

A few minutes later, he returned. "Hey, I don't mean to over step my boundaries, but are you Lily Kazama?"

"That's me. Why?" She finished the drink in one gulp.

"The young man I was just with asked. He asked me to give you this." The bartender handed her a folded piece of paper.

Lily took it and opened it. She looked it over. "How cute…"

"What is it?"

"He wants to dance…" She smiled slightly. "Too bad I have to turn him down. Gotta pen?"

He handed her one. "Why do you have to say no?"

"I don't want to do anything with anyone who isn't the one I lost." She wrote a polite refusal to the man. "Give this to him will you?"

"Sure ma'am." The bartender disappeared to the other side of the circular bar.

A bit later he came back. "Well Miss Lily, you have a persistent suitor." He handed her another folded piece of paper.

She sighed. "I'll just tell him 'no' again then…" She opened the paper. Something fell out. "What the…" She stared, wide-eyed, at the object. "No way…" She looked at the paper. _'It couldn't be…'_ The paper simply said 'Please no da?' She picked up the object for closer inspection. She felt her eyes tear. It was her necklace.

"Something wrong?" The bartender was startled at her sudden emotions.

"Oh God…" She wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. "Umm…where's the guy who gave you this?"

The bartender looked up. "He was on the…err…behind you." The man behind the counter nodded to a man standing behind Lily.

"Huh?" She stood up and turned around. She came face to face with a relatively tall, blue haired man. Her jaw fell open slightly. "Chi…Chichiri?"

He smiled. "Well, do you still say no, no da?" He took her hand. The chain of the necklace hung between them. 

"Yes…er…no…I dunno…" She stuttered.

"I think I understand." Chichiri took the necklace from her limp hand and put it on her. "I believe you wanted this back."

She flung herself into his arms. "Whatever…I don't care…" She began to cry. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again…"

"Weren't you the one who said we had to be hopeful?" He took her to the dance floor.

"You remember?" She was still in awe of being with him again.

"Of course."

She rested her head on his shoulder as a slower song came on. "I guess I don't have to kill Taki after all…"

"Why would you in the 1st place?" 

"I couldn't believe she got me to come here. Now it isn't so bad…"

Chichiri smiled and kissed her lightly. "Hotohori would be very mad at you if you had."

"You mean you're all here?"

"Yes. We all made it back."

"Good to know."

The bartender watched the happy couple from the bar. "How cute…" He murmured and went back to work.

The figure entered the house. Huan-Lang came trotting up to it, wagging his tail.

Jason walked through the park. He had no real direction, he just walked. People, couples to be precise, walked around in the well lit park. He realized it was a mistake to come where other people were on Christmas Eve. He walked up a small hill and leaned on a bare tree at the top.

He sighed deeply, watching the cloud from his breath dissipate. He was standing under the tree where he told Nuriko he loved her. _'Geez…it's been two and a half years already…'_ He pulled the ring from his jacket. _'Why do I keep going? Because it would be wrong to give up, I guess…'_ He stared off into the dark forest. _'__The woods are lovely dark and deep, but I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep…_' He recited poetry in his head that reflected his look on like at the moment. His deep train of thought was cut short by a snowball that was whipped at his head. The frozen water stung his face. "Who the hell was that?!?!" He looked around. He saw a tiny figure pointing and laughing at him. "Hey you!" He took off running after the figure.

The figure took off running into the unlit part of the park. 

"Get back here!!!" He hissed and continued his chase. He was answered with another snowball. "Damn you!"

There were many paths that went all around the park. Jason kept shouting at the figure to stop. It continued leading him far from everyone. He eventually figured he'd have to cut off his attacker. He turned down a different path that would head to the only place where the paths would cross. 

The figure stopped, confused at an open area. Jason crept up behind the figure, thankful the snow silenced everything. He grabbed his attacker by the shoulders and spun him/her around. "Gotcha!…What the…?" He froze.

"I see I can't run from you, Jason…" A distinctly feminine, familiar voice came from the figure's face. 

Jason dropped his hands. "Oh God…"

"Hi, sweetie…" The person touched his face. "Sorry about the snowballs."

Jason unconsciously covered the hand with his. "Nuriko…"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Oh God…Nuriko…" Jason broke down crying to his knees. Nuriko gasped and knelt in the snow next to him.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Nuriko cradled Jason.

"It's really you…" He sobbed. Normally Jason wouldn't do anything like this, but no one was around. "I missed you so much."

"It's okay, baby…" Nuriko smiled. "Are you gonna ask me?"

"Ask what?" Jason wiped away his freezing tears. 

"Whether I'm a guy or girl? Aren't you curious?"

"Curious maybe, though I don't care. You know that." Jason touched Nuriko's face. "Since _you_ brought it up though…"

"I know, I know…" Nuriko stood up and pulled Jason up. "But first, let's go somewhere warmer. It's too cold." Nuriko took Jason to a car in the parking lot. "Get in."

Jason obeyed and got in. Nuriko got in the driver's side and turned on the car so the heat was on. "So are you gonna tell me now?"

Nuriko slid off the coat. "Satisfied?"

Jason stared at Nuriko. "You chose to be a woman?"

"Well, I always wanted to be a woman, I found it was more fun…and…umm…" Nuriko blushed.

"What?" He shed his own coat and made Nuriko look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No…it's just…I kinda always wanted to have a family someday…"

Jason grinned. "We can start now if you like…" He murmured and kissed her.

Nuriko blushed even more. "What? I…I said someday!"

Jason threw his head back and laughed. "Geez, you freak out easy!"

"Mou! Don't tease me!" Nuriko lightly slapped him.

"Sorry…" He murmured and pulled Nuriko into his arms, suddenly sober. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, baby…" Nuriko played with the ends of Jason's hair. It was a little longer than it had been a few years ago. "I know…" 

They remained silent in the car for a few minutes. Jason stared at Nuriko for a long time. "You won't leave again, will you?"

"No. Never again. Here to stay this time."

"Good." Jason tightened his grip on Nuriko. "Not like I'd let you leave again."

"Let me, eh?" Nuriko raised an eyebrow at her lover.

"Eh…er…you know what I meant…" Jason felt nervous.

"Yes, I did." Nuriko smiled. "Karma sucks, don't it?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jason rolled his eyes, but he smiled. "God, it's good to see you again."

"I missed you too." Nuriko wrapped her arms around Jason and let him pull her into his arms for a deep, passionate kiss.

Back at the house, the figure stood over Kei. She was asleep on the couch with a wine glass in one hand and a bottle on a nearby table. She had apparently gotten drunk and passed out. Huan Lang whined and sat at Kei's feet while the figure took the glass from her hand.

The figure knelt next to her and brushed her messy hair from her face. "You know this isn't healthy, right?" It gently kissed Kei's forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open. "So what?" She muttered and turned on her side, away from the figure.

"What's wrong, Kei?" The figure forced her to look at it.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that you're just another figment of my imagination!" She sat up and glared at the intruder in her home. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!?! You're not Tasuki!" She let out a choked sob. "You're just gonna go away again!"

Tasuki was taken aback. "But Kei…"

"No! Shut up and leave me alone! I'm tired of seeing you for a little while and then you leave me again!" She cried even more. "Why can't you leave me alone?!?!" She lashed out at Tasuki.

He caught her hand. "Kei…it's me…really…" He forced her to look into his eyes.

She refused to believe it. She was still drunk though. "No! It isn't you! The real Tasuki's gone and I'll never see him again! Why are you doing this to me?!?!" She tore her hand from his grasp.

"But it really is me…what can I do to prove it to you?" He was confused. What had happened to her in the past two years?

She was slowly starting to sober. She buried her head in her hands. "Why do you insist on torturing me? Every time I see you in my mind, you swear to me you won't go…then you leave…I can't take it anymore…" Tears streamed down her face. She stared at him with nothing but sorrow. "Just go. You will eventually. Just like the rest of them…"

Tasuki pulled her hands from her face. "No…I won't leave…I told you…I'll always be with you. This time I swear I won't leave you…"

She reached out with a timid hand to what she thought wasn't real. "Funny…they never told me that before…"

Tasuki carefully took her hand in his. "Said what to you?"

"That you'd always be with me…" The tears slowed, but hadn't stopped.

"That's because I'm real." He sat on the sofa next to her.

She touched his face cautiously. "Then be here when I wake up…" She put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. 

Tasuki cradled Kei's body to his. Huan Lang whined again. "Don't worry, boy. Everything is okay now. I'm not leaving…" Tasuki pat him on the head. Huan Lang rested his chin on Tasuki's arm and looked up at him with big eyes. Tasuki smiled at the large dog.

Kei's mind buzzed even as she slept. _'Could it really be him? Or is it too much to hope for?' _ She still felt the warmth of someone next to her. _'He's not leaving, is he?'_

_"Kei…what are you doing sleeping when you're finally with Tasuki again?"_ A voice rang in her head.

_"Nozomi…is that you?"_

_"Hello Kei."_

_"What's going on? Is it really you?"_

_"Yes, but for the absolutely last time."_

_"Is it really Tasuki?"_

_"Yes. The others are back as well."_

_"How?"_

_"Consider it my final apology to you for everything I've put you through."_

_"Oh…uh oh…"_

_"What?"_

_"If that's really Tasuki…then I just attacked him…"_

_"Better wake up then." _

Kei woke up with a start. She was still in the living room on the couch where she had been before. She was in a much more comfortable position though. Tasuki had moved her so that she was lying in his lap. She stared up at him. "You are still here…"

"Of course. You still think I'm not real?" He let her sit up and face him.

"I don't know anymore…"

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yeah…you are…" She touched his face again. "Sorry about before…"

"It's okay." He murmured and pulled her close. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

She hung on to him tightly. " Oh God…these last few years have been hell without you…"

He tightened his grip. "You don't have to worry anymore…"

"Yeah…" She smiled for what felt like the first time since she left Konan.  "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He whispered. "I'm never leaving you again…"

Kei pulled herself closer to Tasuki. "I know…" She felt her pendant pressed between the tow of them. "The Hell is finally over…you're finally here for good…"

Tasuki nodded. "You won't suffer again…I swear…"

Kei said nothing and just let Tasuki hold her. She was finally okay. Her life was back in an order she could handle. She didn't have to live in depression like she had been anymore. She could be happy again. Life was finally perfect for her. She didn't care if she never spoke to her mother again, it wasn't like she spoke to her before everything blew up in her face. Her family had always been her friends and she still had them, so it didn't matter to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End Pt. 1


	30. I’m alive, I’m happy, I’m in love

           Start Pt. 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kei's POV

So where did it fall into place? 

When did my life become okay?

I think the moment I met Tasuki, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew things would, one day, be perfect. 

I woke up next to Tasuki on Christmas morning. What a gift.

He woke up almost as soon as I did and greeted me with a kiss.

Damn, he's perfect. How does the perfect guy come out of a bandit who hated women?

Oh well, why should I care? It happened and I really don't care how.

Nozomi is gone forever. It makes me a little sad, but I'm starting to forget what it was like when I was with her in the 1st place. I don't remember what it was like to share a mind with a goddess. Is that supposed to happen?

But then again…I felt like I needed her because I couldn't share my feelings with others. Now, I guess I don't need her…

Looking back, I wonder if the whole thing was a dream…

Did I meet Tasuki somewhere else and imagine he was a bandit in an ancient Chinese world? No…then Jason, Lily and Taki wouldn't have those same memories.

It all happened…I really was thrown into a world of magic and warriors where I met the man of my dreams.

I walked out of the bathroom after finishing getting ready for the day. Chichiri and Lily were talking in the hall. They came home late last night after Tasuki and I were asleep. I smiled. Lily's happy again. Chichiri really is the perfect guys for her.

Funny…I never believed in soul mates or anything like that until I went to Konan.

Nuriko is perfect for Jason, Chichiri and Lily belong together, Hotohori and Taki…there was never any other couple that seemed more suited to each other in my mind. Then there's Tasuki and me. A very unlikely couple when we first met, but it worked. It worked better than any other guy I've been with that seemed much better for me.

I went downstairs. Hotohori and Taki were kissing in the kitchen. I smiled again. Jason and Nuriko were in the living room, watching Christmas specials. I always found those shows a little weird, even when I was little. Oh well, for some, it's tradition.

I went back into the kitchen to get breakfast, ignoring the kissing couple. I wasn't about to disturb them, I'd do the same if I were her.

Tasuki joined me at the table. "Hey."

"Hi." We ate quickly and went back upstairs. I cleaned up all my books from my bed and we sat there.

"Is this what you've been doing since you left?" He held one of my books.

"Studying? Yeah…I guess I just buried myself in the books to ignore the fact that I was so sad…" I took the book from him and sighed.

"Oh…" He looked sad. 

"It's not like you had anything to do with it…"

"I guess…" He stared at me. I stared back. I still felt bad about lashing out at him. I didn't mean to…I just thought he wasn't real. "What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"N…nothing…I just feel bad about trying to smack you last night."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

"I guess…" I murmured.

Tasuki took her hand. "Hey…let's not think about stuff like that. We're together again and we're staying this way."

I smiled. "You're right. That doesn't matter." I rested my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed happily. "Hey Kei?"

"Hmm?" 

"I told you I'd still be here…" 

"I know…I should have believed you before…" I rested my hand on his.

"Oh well, no real harm done." He leaned his head closer to my ear and whispered. "Merry Christmas."

I giggled. Hearing a former bandit say 'Merry Christmas' was kinda funny. "Merry Christmas, Tasuki." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narrator's POV

Later that evening, the whole group went to a Christmas Day party that an employee of Hotohori had thrown. Hotohori was now a big business man, the CEO of a large business empire. (Get it? Hmmm…lame attempt at a joke…yeah…anyway…) 

This time Taki and Lily weren't moping around like they had been the night before. They were as happy and bubbly as many other people there. Kei and Tasuki found a quiet, secluded area to be alone in.

Kei's hair was pinned up on top of her head. She wore a floor length red evening gown suited for a Christmas party. She leaned against Tasuki as they stared out a window. "I don't remember the last time I was this happy…"

"How about the night before your birthday?" Tasuki slipped his arms around her waist.

"Well, there was that…and maybe the time I came back from the dead." She reached back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"That certainly was happy." Tasuki dipped his head to her neck and nipped lightly with his fangs.

She gasped. "You know, that's something to do in private, not at a party…"

"It's private over here." He murmured and nipped again.

"You never stop, do you?"

"You never want me to." He smirked.

"That's true…" She giggled.

Soft, slow music began to echo in the hall. Tasuki spun Kei around so she faced him. "Dance?"

"Sure." She smiled and let Tasuki take the lead.

They danced slowly, looking for their friends. Kei saw everyone at one point or another. She marveled at how happy they all were. Not that she blamed them mind you…

As the music came to a close, she and Tasuki were far from where they had started. He smiled. "Hey Kei."

"Hmm?"

"Look up."

She looked up and smiled. They were standing in a doorway decorated with mistletoe. "Shall we?"

Tasuki said nothing, he just closed the distance between the two of them and kissed her. He gently pulled her closer while kissing her. She draped her arms over his shoulders and let Tasuki do as he wanted.

After a few moments they let go of each other. They walked around the party hall, watching everyone. They stood on a balcony. Kei rested her head on Tasuki's shoulder and smiled. He slipped his arm around her waist. 

"Hey Tasuki?"

"Hmm?"

"When did it all become okay? When did everything stop being bad?"

He looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Mmmm…I'm not sure, never mind." She shook her head slightly. "Forget it…"

"No…what did you mean?"

"Um…I dunno…I was just thinking…all my life, I knew I'd die early, I just didn't know when. Then I met you…I kept looking for ways to stay around longer…now look at me. I'm alive, I'm happy, I'm in love…when did all that happen?"

"Hard to say…" He murmured. "When did you start trying to stay alive?"

"I dunno…I think when I admitted to myself that I loved you…" She blushed. 

He smiled. "Well, then maybe that was it. If you had a reason to keep going…"

"I guess…"

"But then again, does it matter?"

"I guess not." Kei stared out side at the moon. "We're all here together and the book is sealed so it's not like there are anymore supernatural things in life to worry about."

"So let's just be happy and not worry, okay?"

"I can do that." Kei smiled.

Tasuki pulled her close and kissed her deeply. 

While they were kissing, the others joined them up on the balcony. Tasuki and Kei parted when they finally noticed they were being watched. They stood in their own little ring and talked. They blended in quite well with all the happy couples.

Kei looked around at her friends and family and smiled to herself. _'Perfect. Just perfect. Everything is the way it should be. Life is perfect. Not many people get the chance to say that, but I can.'_

Outside, a light snow fall began. A figure sat high on the roof of the building where the party was. 

It was Nozomi. Her body seemed translucent in the night light. She held something in her hands. She smiled.

"My dear Kei…I'm happy for you. You are right. Not many people are able to say their life is perfect and mean it." She opened her hands. Two birds sat close together in her palm. The black bird and fire red bird Kei had seen many times before. "I hope you are always able to mean it. I put you through a lot in your life, though I never meant to…I hope Tasuki makes you as happy as possible and that your friends are happy as well…"

The birds looked up at her. Her fingers brushed over them before she held out hands. They took off, flying next to each other. Nozomi stood up and spread her own wings. She took off into the night sky towards the moon. 

The birds landed in a tall tree on the edge of the park. They hopped into a small hole in the trunk and huddled close together. 

The smaller black bird fell asleep while the red bird watched over her.

Kei smiled as she looked out the window again. She heard Nozomi's voice echo in her head. She knew in her heart that she'd always be able to say her life was perfect. Her life had been hell, but living through that made her stronger and brought her into her new life. She rested her head on Tasuki's shoulder again. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back.

(Screen slowly fades to black with everyone in the group smiling) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End (For real this time.)

And so ends my first fan fiction endeavor. I don't know if I'll ever write more FY fics, maybe someday I'll write about the group's kids if the inspiration hits me. The whole Christmas ending would have worked better if I didn't have my paper the month before Christmas. Oh well, that's the way it goes sometimes.

Now I must say my 'Thank you's:

Jaime and Kacie: The only people tell me what they thought of the story outside of reviews. You girls always encouraged me and helped me at a couple of times when I was stuck. I don't think I can thank the two of you enough, but I can try.

Otaku Pitcher: My first reviewer and the reason I went beyond chapter 1. You disappeared after chapter 9 and I can't help but wonder if you still read. I always looked forward to reading your reviews but you went 'Bye-bye'. What happened? If it hadn't been for you, there would not have been a story.

Skye-lark, Madiko, Lady Viola, Samantha, Ria, Animefan, Goku-chan, Wingsong, Usako, Wg14, ReI-142, Faeriesinger, Reno and Albert no Miko, MaroTapioka, Aelyaniara, Lanen, Tkawaii, Riina, Shareefa, Cat, Yvaellis, Machiavella, LanaPanther, Jbinky, TasNoMiko, Sugarpop, Meenakshi, Darke Angel, Embyr, rythamndsoul, Shadowysoul, SacredAngel, Songwind, NekoNoMiko, Ishi, Lindasy, and DragonOfDarkness: All my reviewers. If I forgot someone, words can't express how sorry I am. I appreciate the positive reviews and hope everyone liked the story. Repeat reviewers or not, everyone's reviews are important to me. Don't know how many of your are reading to the end, but thanks so much for keeping me going!

        Bu-bye now!

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

            1/27/03


	31. Afterthoughts of an Adventure: Kei and T...

**~*~Afterthoughts of an Adventure~*~ **

_~*~Kei and Tasuki~*~_

Kei sat in the kitchen, watching her 5-year-old daughter Akane playing in the living room. She smiled as she watched Akane set up an entire city with her toys. Akane had her father's eyes and her mother's hair. 

Kei closed her eyes. Her life was nothing like she ever imagined it could be.

_One adventure changed my life…_

_My time in Konan changed me so much…_

_I came to Konan ready to die for them. I figured the easiest thing to do was just accept it and that would be it. _

_But he had to change everything…_

_Tasuki was the one. He changed everything. It was a rough start, but life is rough. You can't expect anything easy, especially love._

_I thought he was a jerk when I met him, that he was just some bandit. But I was wrong. Little by little he pried his way into my heart and I fell for him._

_When I started falling for him, I couldn't accept what I had for so many years anymore. I couldn't just leave them…_

_I realized how important I am to the people I love. I thought I was alone. I was never alone. I just felt like it._

_Tasuki was the one who saved me from Nakago. I never could have survived on my own._

_Coming back to the real world and seeing Tasuki was strange, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. It was in the real world that he told me he loved me, though we missed the chance many times before. It was here that he saved me from my life. I never could have told my mother the truth without him._

_I spent a lot of time feeling sorry for myself, keeping my feelings hidden from everyone. Even if I still wanted to live, I couldn't. My fate was to die for the people in the book. There was no way around it. _

_After I died, I thought it was over. I was dead that was it. I'd never see any of them again. _

_I remember the pained look in Tasuki's eyes. Just after we finally told each other about our feelings, I had to go. I never wanted to hurt him like that but I couldn't let him die either. Nuriko, Chichiri and Hotohori were just as hurt as the others. We'd all become friends and now I wasn't going to be there. I remember Taki's horrified scream. I crushed her when I did that. But I still had to. We were life long friends, but destiny is a hard thing to fight. I remember Lily not even looking at me. She must have felt like she was losing her family all over again. I remember seeing Jason cry. I couldn't believe he cried over me. It's not like we ever got along or anything. But I tend to underestimate people a lot. Jason's like my big brother now. He teases me a little, but nothing I can't take._

_Coming back to life was a real trip. All I remember of being dead was walking for a long time. Then suddenly a voice and a bright light. Suddenly I was with him again. I don't even know how it happened, I was just there. I was never so happy to be alive. Suddenly, I had a life, a future, a reason to go on._

_And I did go on. After coming back home, I wasn't sure I'd ever see him again so I forced myself into other things. I studied harder than ever, I proved to my teachers I wasn't lazy. I'd never done well in school, I hadn't seen a point._

_It was two more years until I saw Tasuki again. For the two years without him, I was plagued by dreams…nightmares might be more accurate…of him. He'd be there and then he'd leave me again. I didn't even have to be asleep. Sometimes it would happen in the middle of the day. I'd hear a door open or I'd hear his voice. I'd go to find him and I'd see him. But he'd be gone before I could say word or touch him. My mind played with my heart during that time. When I cried in the night or in the day, Jason would, somehow, always wake up or be there and stay with me until I could sleep on my own._

_Though now, I couldn't be happier. Tasuki and I have been married for 5 years now. Our daughter Akane is 4. All our friends are married and happy too. They have kids too. We tell them stories about Konan but I pray they'll never have to see it._

_As good as it can be, it's quite possible you could be killed there. I've never told Akane about what I went though…the hell on Earth…and I probably never will. I don't want her to know. I may regret never telling her if she ever finds out but I'll deal with it then if it happens._

_As dangerous as Konan is, I'll never regret going there. I went there to die but instead I found myself. I have my friends, my family and my life. That's what matters._

_I was my fate to die for Konan, but no one said I couldn't come back…_

"Mom? Mom?" Akane had moved from the living room to the kitchen and was now trying to get her mother's attention.

"Huh?" Kei's eyes snapped open. "I'm sorry, Akane. What is it?"

"It's 'kay, Mommy. You were thinkin' 'bout Daddy weren't ya?" Akane stood there with a big smile on her face.

"Yes…yes, I was. You caught me." Kei giggled and picked her daughter. "So, what do you want? Cookies?"

"Cookies!" Akane squealed with delight. "Yeah!"

Kei laughed even harder and got her daughter some cookies. "Here you go."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the park," She bit into the cookie. "When Daddy gets home?" Her words were garbled by the cookie.

"If he's not too tired, sure." Kei wiped some crumbs away from the girl's mouth. "Don't talk with your mouth full, honey."

She swallowed. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Everyone does it." Kei smiled as Akane sat at the table with her and ate. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tasuki ran his hands through his hair as he was stopped at another red light on his way home. The red lights drove him insane. He just wanted to go home. 

As he grumbled to himself, his phone rang. The number on the display was his secretary at him office. He didn't feel like answering, so he picked up the phone and tossed it into the back seat. When the light went to green, the phone stopped ringing. 

He smiled and started driving again. There were no more lights from here to his home. It wouldn't be much longer before he could see his wife and daughter.

_One adventure changed my life…_

_As a seishi, I always knew I'd be involved in something at all times. If it wasn't a miko dropping in, it was other girls of legend. I just never thought I'd be falling for a girl who knew she'd be dying for us._

_When I met Kei, I figured her for nothing more than another miko that I'd have to bring to the capital. I wasn't extremely familiar with the legend she fit with nor did I know she was a miko's granddaughter. 'Nothing more than' sounds like an odd thing to say, but in Konan, girls dropping in from other worlds aren't uncommon…_

_Wow, was I wrong…Kei wasn't a miko. She was a goddess, a goddess with an attitude. We really didn't get along at first either. I suppose my men made a less than great impression on her. _

_I started to like her more when I saw her attitude towards Taka. Okay, so I've never forgiven him for the little 'incident' in Kutou, whatever. She hated him, I like her. Another thing was that she could fight for herself, her and her friends. The only girls I'd ever seen from the miko's world were Miaka and Yui…now let's face it, they aren't the people you wanna send when making an impression. I was, to be honest, impressed with them. Girls I knew were either quiet and subservient or insane tomboys. These girls were tomboys but in a good way. They also knew when to be ladies. _

_I was confused about my feelings for Kei for a long time. It wasn't until Nakago stole her from me that I knew I couldn't live with out her. I'd wake up and knowing she wouldn't be there was the hardest thing I had done up to that point. Thoughts of getting her back and killing Nakago consumed me. I didn't want to think about what he put her through, I just wanted to see him dead and her to be safe._

_I'll never understand how she survived everything she did. She is, by far, the strongest person I've ever met. She tells me I saved her from her life. I don't know if I really did. Maybe I did. She never would have told her mother about her stepfather if I hadn't indirectly made her by fighting with her stepfather. I may have gotten a little banged up in the fight, but it's nothing compared to her pain. _

_I didn't want to drag her home that night, so we stayed in a hotel. That was when I had to tell her. I'll never know why I thought she wouldn't feel the same. I guess I was just scared 'cause I was new at love. All I know now is we're happy together._

_We almost weren't that lucky though. I had no idea of her fate, not until the day it was fulfilled. She died to save me. I can't even put into words how devastated I was. Then…seeing a goddess in the body of the woman I loved? I couldn't take it. _

_During the week she was gone I stayed away from everyone, no need to hang around with mourning couples, I wondered if I should follow her to the other side. Something kept me here though. Looking back, it may have been her. She may have been trying to keep me alive. In the end I stayed. I wouldn't make her death in vain. _

_I remember talking with the goddess. She wasn't the goddess Kei fought with in the Kutou gardens. This one was kind and sympathetic. She felt the loss of Kei as much as I did. I could tell she felt awful about Kei's inadvertent death because of her. I couldn't help but wonder if Kei's changing feelings about life changed her._

_I didn't want her to leave when she had to, but we did have to separate. I remember her tear-streaked face as she walked through the portal back to her world. I honestly didn't think I'd see her again, but the funny thing about fate and destiny is that you never know what they'll throw at you._

_I don't know how she did it, but Nozomi brought us to the other side one last time. I don't know how long it took because when I did see Kei she said it was 2 years since she'd seen me. I felt bad seeing how upset she was, but I haven't left her for anything since. _

_We're married now. We'll be together. Akane is a beautiful little girl and she'll grow up like she's supposed to. No more prophecies to worry about. No more book world. Akane won't know the terror of that world. Pain and joy come hand in hand in Konan, and the pain is most likely more than the joy. _

_I always knew my life would be different as a seishi, I just never thought I'd end up living in the miko's world with a girl of legends and have a family with her._

Tasuki finally got home a few minutes later. He got out of the car and went up the door. Before he even opened the door, she heard Akane squeal with delight.

"Daddy's home!" He smiled while he unlocked the door. Akane jumped into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Hi Akane-chan." He hugged her. "Were you good today?"

"Uh-huh!" She giggled. "So Daddy, are you tired?"

"A little. I had a long day." He put her down.

"How tired are you really?" She pulled him into the living room and made him sit on the couch. "Really tired? Really _really_ tired? Not too tried?"

He looked at her questioningly. "Akane, where is this going?"

"Someone wants to go to the park." Kei leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Tasuki on the cheek. "Welcome home."

He kissed her back and looked at Akane. "The park? Didn't we just go yesterday?"

"Well, yeah…but…" She drew circles in the carpet with her foot. "They didn't have fireworks an' ice cream yesterday…"

"I told her if you were up for it, we could go." She looked at him with imploring eyes

Tasuki looked at both girls. He really couldn't say no. "Let me change and we'll go."

"Yay!" Akane jumped up to hug her father. "Thank you, Daddy!" 

He chuckled. "You get changed too. You aren't wearing park clothes." Akane was dressed in a skirt and blouse since Kei took her for pictures earlier and wouldn't take them off.

"Okay!" She scurried off to her room.

"We're gonna have to learn to say no to her someday." Kei shook her head and rested her hands on his shoulders.

Tasuki took her hands in his and looked up at her. "Yeah…we will, but not now."

She smiled. "You're right. Now hurry and get out of your office clothes before Akane finishes."

He chuckled and got up. "Okay. Can't make her wait of course."

"What car should we take? I'll get the keys."

"No car. We'll walk. It's nice out and I don't feel like being in the car again."

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll get my shoes then."

A few minutes later, the three were on their way. Akane happily walked between her mother and father, blissfully unaware of everything her parents had gone through to be together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not worry about prophecies? Sure. Not worry about crazed, bloodthirsty revenge seekers? Of course not. 

Okay, that was the first of 4 Afterthoughts pieces. Should I continue and write the other 3? To see more about Akane and her cousins, read _Amber and Emerald: Full Circle_. It takes place 20 years after the events of _Amethyst and Amber: I Will Always Be With You_. 

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

             4/23/03


	32. Afterthoughts of an Adventure: Taki and ...

**~*~Afterthoughts of an Adventure~*~**

_~*~Taki and Hotohori~*~_

Taki walked down a hall to her son's room. A 3-year-old boy lay sleeping in his bed. His silver hair fell over his closed golden eyes. She smiled and looked at a picture of her family, her mother Saori, her stepfather John, Hotohori and her son Hiroshi. 

From Hiroshi's room, she could hear Hotohori working in his office. She put the picture down and sat next to her son.

_One adventure changed my life…_

_Life was always exciting with Kei around. I didn't have any idea of just how exciting it would get. We'd always been friends, yes, but I had no idea she actually kept so much from me. She knew so much more than I could have ever imagined._

_Kei and I loved listening to Hikari's stories of Konan when we were young. I just considered them stories, how could I have known they were true?_

_How could I have known I'd meet a man that would make me forget all my pain?_

_I never knew why I chose all the wrong men, I just did. Maybe it started when my father abandoned us…it isn't really right to blame it all on him, I know, but it could have had something to do with it, right?_

_When Hikari found out where Kei was, she sent Lily and me to find her. So we went. I figured we could find her and leave. Boy, was I wrong. We just had to meet the boys first._

_I had to meet him. I remember the way Hotohori would look at me when we first met. It was like every other guy that stared at me, yet at the same time, there was something deeper. He didn't see me just as another pretty face like everyone else._

_He shared in the same hate of Taka that we had. For a while I wondered why. I mean, I thought they were teammates or something like that. I found out later about the love triangle between him, Taka and Miaka. From what I'd leaned, Miaka really hurt him and I know what it's like. That just gave me another reason to hate Taka and Miaka. Hotohori is so sweet. I don't understand why anyone would give him up for Taka. Granted though, that since she did, he was around for me._

_He was so forward with his feelings about me, I didn't know what to think. So I didn't think, I ran. I didn't want to be hurt again. I also didn't think I could have been a good choice for an emperor. I stayed away for a long time, hurting us both in the process. Then he apologized to me…not that he was the one who should have been sorry. _

_Then later he bought me the silver phoenix necklace. I knew he was rich, but I didn't think he'd just toss money around like that. After he gave it to me I never took it off, at least not until we agreed that I'd give it to Hiroshi for him to give it to whatever girl he falls in love with._

_Fate's a funny thing. It brought the guys with us to our world, including making Nuriko a woman. So much happened when we came back. I brought the truth to my mother and I stopped being afraid to be in love. Lily had to face her family and her feelings for Chichiri. Jason went through his own self-discovery thing. Thanks to Nuriko, he doesn't find himself to be the most worthless man on the planet. Kei stopped being afraid of her life. Tasuki made her want to live again. For so many years, I couldn't see Kei's pain or maybe I ignored it. Some friend I turned out to be._

_I finally told my mother I knew my father ran out on us. It was hard and I think I hurt her too. But of course, she apologized to me for never telling me. The next person to say they're sorry to me is gonna get a black eye. Then again, if I do they'll apologize for something else…I can't win…_

_Fate's also a bitch…it took Kei away from us. We went to war. I expected people to die, but the soldiers not us. Nakago didn't play fair. He was going to kill Tasuki. But she knew, somehow she knew. And she stopped it. She died and she didn't even try to fight it._

_There's nothing more painful than losing someone who has always been like a family member. Just before she died, she gave me this look that said she was sorry. People apologize to me for no reason. I just couldn't believe she was gone. I thought I'd never see her again. All that was left was the goddess in her body. That was what upset me the most. It almost felt like Nozomi tried to replace Kei but I know that's not true. Nozomi hadn't done what she did to be mean, she didn't have a choice in the matter. _

_I cried for days after Kei left us. All I could do was cry and scream about what happened. Hotohori tried to comfort me, but nothing helped. _

_I'll probably never know what happened that night Kei came back. She and Tasuki don't talk about it. Though I'm guessing they don't even know what happened really. But then again, I don't care either. She was alive and that's what mattered._

_During that last year we were in Konan, Hotohori and I got married. Too bad we didn't have an heir until after we got out of the book and married again. Yes, we were married twice. After all, who would believe it if we said we lived in an ancient Chinese land, were married there and ruled a country for a few months? No one, right. _

_So know we all live together in a big, happy family. I don't know what I'll do if the book ever finds its way into my life again. Nothing ever goes right over there. You'll find happiness but it can be taken away so fast._

Taki reached down and brushed Hiroshi's hair from his face. To her, he looked like a tiny sleeping angel. The sliver necklace hung gently around his neck. She smiled and left the room. She walked down the hall to Hotohori's office. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hotohori closed up his file folders and put them away for the night. He'd spent most of the night budgeting and checking progress on certain projects. He sat back for a moment. He had always had work to do as an emperor, but it didn't really compare to working now to support his family. It amazed him how much his life changed in a few years.

_One adventure changed my life…_

_An emperor is always busy with matters of the country. A seishi is always busy with matters of the gods. Put them together and you never know what you'll get. _

_I always dreamed of the day the Suzaku no Miko would come. I had always hoped she would be the girl I'd be with forever. Then Miaka did come and I did fall for her. She was happy and nice. After being alone in the palace so long, I couldn't help but like her. I met her too late though. She had already met Tamahome and fell in love with him. For a long time I couldn't get over her, but the gods had other plans for me._

_I had no idea what to think of the Kei when I met her. She was nothing like Miaka or Yui. She had attitude, she was smart, she was a fighter, she knew pain like no one else. Certainly a new example of girls from the other world. _

_Then I met her friends. Lily was like Kei in many ways. Then there was Taki. Taki reminded me of the high-class girls of Konan, she was not, however, as reserved and polite as them. With sliver hair and blue eyes, she was like no one I'd ever seen before. To me, her beauty wasn't even human. For a while I thought she was more. To this day, I've only seen 3 people with silver hair: her, her mother and our son. I may have thought she was more than human until I found out about all the pain she's been though. I could tell from her eyes that she had a loveless life. I asked her about her family and she told me about her mother but not her father. When I asked, she sadly shook her head and told me not to ask. She said he was gone. I thought she meant he was dead. Turned out he left them._

_I fell in love with her too. Some people think I fall in love too fast, but now I believe that Taki was the girl I used to dream about, not Miaka. Though I was too upfront about it. At the time, I didn't know just how much she'd been hurt and I scared her away. It was a while before I got the chance to make amends with her. _

_She's a very dedicated woman. Even when Nakago took Kei and she wanted to find her, Taki knew when to let someone else go. Lily is stronger than her and she knew it. She knew what would be best for the people she cared about._

_Telling her mother the truth was hard for her. It isn't easy to just tell someone that all the lies they told over the years were for nothing, that the façade her mother set up could be seen through. Telling made her open up more though._

_When we came back to Japan I told her I loved her. She was shocked I just came out and said it. I think deep down she knew though. It certainly would have been obvious to anyone else that I loved her. After sorting though her feelings for a moment, she told me she loved me too. That was the happiest night of my life. For once, I had someone who understood what is was like to be hurt and actually returned my feelings. _

_Happiness is always fleeting though. A few weeks after we got together, we had to go back into the book and go to war. I worried for her safety and the others as well. They never saw a war like the ones we had. It was very new to them. The war was over sooner than it started though. A few soldiers died, but Kei's death stopped the war. _

_I remember the look on Nakago's face when Kei died for Tasuki. He didn't understand her actions. The poor man was never loved as a child and when Soi came and she loved him, he ignored her. He never truly understood love. I never thought I used 'poor' in reference to Nakago, but it's true. _

_Her death was more than anyone could bear. At times it seemed Taki would die of heartbreak. She couldn't bear the thought of living without her best friend. This was also the time I saw Jason exhibit any great deal of emotion. He was always very stoic, not much fazed him. I frankly didn't think he cared much about Kei, but he cried over her as well. Maybe even deep down, he was more hurt than I was. Lily had this look about her that made her seem like a lost child. That's probably how she felt._

_Tasuki, of course, took it hardest. They'd been in love. They shared so much. I never could have predicted that those two would fall in love. But they made a good couple. He stayed away from everyone. It probably made him feel worse to be near anyone who was with the one they loved. After all, he didn't have his lover._

_The gods often play with people. Fate took Kei away and Destiny brought her back. The morning she came back, Taki became the woman I fell in love with again. _

_We had one year left together before they had to leave. I didn't know if after the year I'd ever see Taki again so I asked her to marry me and become my empress for as long as possible. She said yes and we were married almost immediately. _

_The year past and she left. I didn't want to believe that was last time I'd see her and indeed it wasn't. By their time it was more than 2 years, for us, it was almost instant. I remember standing in the gardens one second and the next I woke up in a bed in the miko's world. It took us about a week to get acclimated with where we were and what kind of lives people believed we had even though technically we just arrived. The gods put us in certain places in life and we got used to it._

_She almost passed out when I saw her again. She was speechless. Since then, we've been together. Hiroshi is our only son, I don't know if we'll have anymore. It doesn't matter to me if we do or not. She's happy and that's what matters to me._

Hotohori pushed himself out of his chair and went to the door. Before he could open it, Taki did. She gasped when she saw him right in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Hotohori. Was I interrupting you?"

"No I just finished." He stepped outside and shut the door.

"Oh. Good. You've been working for so long." She smiled. 

"How's Hiroshi?"

"Sleeping. He has been most of the day." They walked down the hall past his room.

"He isn't sick, is he?"

"No. Just tired."

"Alright." They walked hand in hand down the hall.

Hiroshi wasn't asleep though. He was watching his parents go to their room. His golden eyes almost glowed in the dark room. He liked seeing his parents happy. He pushed his hair away from his face, smiled, and went back into his room. 

He was thinking about the bedtime stories he always heard. He wanted to know how his parents could be so creative as to come up with a story that would make him want to go to bed so he could hear more. 

Hiroshi looked at the chain on his neck. He knew why his parents gave him the necklace he wore, he just didn't see himself liking any girls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will Hiroshi ever find a girl he likes enough to give away the necklace?

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

            4/25/03


	33. Afterthoughts of an Adventure: Jason and...

**~*~Afterthoughts of an Adventure~*~**

_~*~Jason and Nuriko~*~_

Nuriko slowly walked upstairs to her children's room. In two separate cribs, twin girls of about 2 years were sleeping soundly. She smiled as she watched them. One of them started to wake up. The little girl looked up at her mother and smiled. 

Nuriko picked up the little girl named Nyoko and began to cradle her. The girl clung to her mother and cooed happily while Nuriko tried to make her fall asleep. She smiled to herself.

_One adventure changed my life…_

_Kei was the strangest girl I've ever met, but I'm glad I met her. When I saw her, it was easy to see she wasn't from our world. I figured she was a miko. I figured we'd have to summon Suzaku again. After all, I was back from the dead. That was so weird…I remember dying after my fight with Ashitare then nothing…then being awake in the palace again. Hotohori was there too. I thought we were dead. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. In a land of gods and such, nothing is impossible._

_I didn't hang around those girls much. They other guys were more interested in them. Well, that makes it sound romantic…I shouldn't say that. Hotohori seemed romantically interested in Taki, but Chichiri and Tasuki were just confused by the other two. And me? Well, there was no one for me…yet…_

_I was vaguely told about what happened to Kei in Kutou, but I also didn't want to know. Thinking about that place made me sick. So many of my friends had been hurt there and Kei seemed to be just another name to add to the list._

_When we ended up in the miko's world, we were shocked. No one knew why we were sitting there in the park that day, the 7 of us…and then Kei made that interesting little discovery: I was a woman. _

_It was what I wanted but I was still in shock. I mean, two seconds ago I had been a man using my chi to send three other world girls home. I must admit though, I looked damn good as a girl. I always kinda thought I should have been a girl._

_The miko's world confused me a lot. Streets were busier than Konan's with cars everywhere. But I did have some knowledge of what was going on around me. We decided later that Nozomi had given the knowledge to fit in while we were there. _

_Then I met him, Jason. I didn't know his name at first. When I first saw him he was completely covered in black. You couldn't tell anything about him. All I really knew was that he saved Miaka's life that day. She just had to run into the street…I will always wonder why she was our miko. Oh well, that was in the past…_

_Later that day, I saw him again. Well, a little more than before. Now I knew he had blonde hair. He was really nice and really strong too. His name was Jason.  Still not much though. _

_Looking back on it, I don't understand why Taki didn't react more to a sandy blonde haired man named Jason. She did know him after all. Oh well, sometimes things just don't occur to you at the time._

_Then I saw him at the mall. That was when I actually got to see his face. He was drop dead gorgeous. I was really thinking like a woman now. I thought Hotohori looked good, but Jason was just…wow…_

_He'd laugh so hard if he heard me talk like I think._

_He was so reluctant to admit he had feelings for me. It took me a long time to find out he didn't want to hurt me. He had way too much family drama going on. I thought he was gonna explode. He had so much hurt hidden. I'm glad I got him to tell me. When he finally got it off his chest he told me he loved me._

_I was almost reluctant to say I loved him back. I was still, deep down, a man. The woman part of me just said it though. I fell helplessly in love with him so I told him. We were happy for a while. Then we had to go back to Konan._

_I cried for a long time. There was no way I'd still be a woman when we got back. I thought he'd leave me. Why would a guy like Jason, who obviously wanted girls, want me as a guy?_

_As soon as we got back, I ran away from him. I couldn't let him see me as I really was. I hid out in my room all day. I ate before he did. I made I was never near him. That is, until he caught me in my room…alone…_

_I was so upset when he came. I thought it was over. He knew the truth so I thought he just came to say goodbye…_

_That wasn't why he came though. He asked me if I was still the same person. At first, I thought no. I was a man, definitely not the same. But that wasn't what he meant and I realized that when he said he fell in love with me. He loved me as a person and it didn't matter what gender I was to him. He accepted me as a feminine man and still loved me. I asked him if he thought about being gay. He said he didn't care. What mattered was that he had me. _

_Losing Kei was hard on him. He was he big brother. He only really cried in private. Seeing him so depressed hurt. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know Kei that well so it wasn't like I could help him…_

_Then suddenly she was back. Jason didn't show it much but he was happy, I could tell._

_When we came back to their world I became a woman again. It wasn't that I hated being a man or that I didn't want to be gay, that never mattered to me, but I wanted to have a family with Jason. And now, we do have that…_

Nyoko was still awake in her mother's arms. Nuriko shook her head.

"Why won't you go to sleep?" She asked softly and continued to cradle she daughter.

"'Cause I'm not tired?" A voice laughed behind her.

"Jason? You're home already?" Nuriko was surprised to see her husband standing in the doorway.

"Work got boring. I snuck out." He walked in and kissed her.

"You're terrible…" He chuckled. Their other daughter began to wake up. "Why do they always have to wake up at the same time?" She sighed.

"Because they're twin." He went to the other crib and picked up the other girl. "Naoko, are you being a pain for your mother?"

Naoko giggled happily at the site of her father. Nuriko smiled at the sight of her daughter and husband so happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason loved his family so much. He was finally luck enough to say he had a family of his own, not one that found him convenient to take in. His daughter happily clung to him. He was sure Naoko would turn into a Daddy's girl. 

He watched Nuriko sit down, still trying to make Nyoko fall asleep. He couldn't blame her. Once the girls were asleep again, they might be able to have a few moments to themselves.

_One adventure changed my life…_

_I always thought no one wanted me, not even my real parents. But I suppose my trip into another world proved me wrong. There were people that cared about me, even someone who loved me. _

_Then there was Kei. She didn't hate me, but she certainly didn't like me. I dunno why I teased her so much. I met her when I was about 15… I thought she was kinda weird. Very opinionated, very strong, the kind of girl who grows up to save the world…yet…at the same time, she was so scared, in a way, almost weak… When I found out how her mother and stepfather treated her I didn't want to believe it. Kei was such a lovable girl if you got to know her. I treated her like a little sister. Maybe that's why I teased her so much. She always lightened up when I did, though I don't think she'd admit it…_

_I went to Japan with the intention of finding Lily and leaving, pretending it didn't happen. I knew Lily ran away. I didn't want to push her into coming back, but I had to do it. I had to find her and break the news to her that I thought would make her hate me. It just wasn't that simple though…_

_I was taping certain parts of my trip, just for the hell of it. I ended up taping what I later found out was Lily and the others coming back from Konan. I ended up saving that Miaka girl too. Though that was probably something I could have done without. Though I did get to see Lily and that was the first time I caught sight of Nuriko._

_I thought she was cute. So what? I've thought a lot of girls were cute. None of them actually meant anything though._

_Later that day I saw her again and I got a better look at her. There was something about her that other girls didn't have. I suppose it was the fact that she had a brain and knew how to use it. She handled herself very well in the café but at the time I didn't think she could take on two guys at the same time. I found out later she probably could have._

_Now I guess I have to admit, at first I was nice to her because she knew Lily. After all, I did need a way to get to her before her aunt and uncle did. But later, I really started to like her. She was cute, she was smart, she was strong, and the thing that was most attractive about her, to me at least, was that she was very understanding. If I had told any other girl on the planet about what I had done, they'd probably call me an insensitive jerk and never speak to me again. _

_Not her, though…not Nuriko. She stood by me and wouldn't let me feel sorry for myself. She gave me the strength I needed to get through that. _

_I had a hard time swallowing everything they told me about Konan. I didn't believe a world could be in a book. Who would? There aren't too many people who believe in the kind of magick required to create other worlds. No one really knows if it every existed. I for one, being a big skeptic, never believed it existed in the first place. _

_Wow was I wrong…_

_I was shocked to see it all. Kei said she wished I could have seen the look on my own face. Guess I must have looked pretty dumb. But what did they want from me? I'm an orphan. I grew up in a less than loving home. Sure my mother cared about me…but the man I was supposed to call my father…he…he didn't like me much…magic was nothing but wishful thinking that I had no time for. I was too busy trying to please that man… Looking back, why did I bother? Nothing was good enough…I don't know…it was probably that part of me that wanted to be a full part of a family…I swear I'll never look at my daughters the way Mr. Reddinbaour looked at me._

_Realizing Konan was real was one shock, finding out the girl I loved was really the guy I loved was something completely different. When Kei told me, I didn't want to believe it. I wasn't gay. At least I didn't think I was. I spent the whole day thinking. _

_What did I think of Nuriko now? Did I care she was a he? Was I worried about being gay? Would Nuriko still love me now that she was a he? _

_Later I knew my answers. I still loved him. No, I didn't care. No, I wasn't worried about my sexual orientation. I hoped he'd still love me._

_It was hard, but I found my way to Nuriko's room later that night. That was single-handedly the most awkward moment in my life. What was I supposed to say? _

_We really didn't talk much…but in the end, he still loved me. We stayed together. He asked me what I thought about being gay. I told him I didn't give a damn. I didn't fall in love with Nuriko because he was a girl at the time. Jeez…that sounds weird…ah…whatever…I fell in love because of the person he was. And that hadn't changed just because he went though a magical gender change. _

_I'll never understand the way my emotions work…_

_Why was it I cried so much when Kei died? When Lily left home, I was upset…but I never cried…I didn't think I'd see Lily again…I didn't think I'd see Kei again…why the hell did I cry for one and not the other?_

_Was it because one had just disappeared and the other had been lying in front of me, stone dead? That must have been it…_

_I cried a lot…only in private though…I regretted anything mean I'd ever done to her…I wished for another chance…I hated myself for teasing her…I vowed I'd make up for it somehow…_

_And then I got my chance…she came back. That goddess person gave her her life back. You know, I'll never completely understand what was going on there, but I'm also happy not knowing. I don't think I'd get it…but anyway, I'd never been so happy to see her._

_But, of course, I attempted not to show it. Nuriko made me get up though and I told her that I had missed her. Deep down, I couldn't have been happier. _

_I stopped teasing her when we got home. I treated her better. I watched over her. I was waiting for Tasuki to come back to her. I knew how much they loved each other and it hurt us all to see Kei so down. I don't know if she ever truly smiled from the time we came back without them till the time we saw them again…_

_But it's okay now…we're all together again. We're happy again…_

The girls finally fell asleep again. Thankful for some peace, Nuriko and Jason put Naoko and Nyoko back in their cribs and left the room. As they walked back to their room, Jason noticed something. 

"Well, I'll be damned…she did it again…" He touched his neck.

"Who did what?" 

"Naoko took my chain again…" He turned to go back. "I gotta get it."

"Don't she'll just find a way to take it again later. Let her have it. Besides, she'll wake up again." Nuriko held him by the hand.

"I guess you're right…she might as well keep it…" Nuriko yawned a bit. "Tired?"

"A little…those two keep me busy 24/7…"

"I'm off for the weekend. You can take a break."

"Thanks. I really do need it…"

"You do look tired…" He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to their room. "You getting sick?"

"No…I'm just tired." She wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Having two 2 year olds really takes it out of you."

"Do you regret it?" He laid her down and sat next to her.

"No…not at all." She smiled. He chuckled. "They keep life interesting."

"Interesting? Is that what you call 2 AM feedings and infant sicknesses?" He was reminded of the nights they both ended up staying up to feed and care for the girls.

"Yes. Yes I do." She smiled widely and fell asleep next to him.

He gently stroked her hair and smiled. For once, he was happy with his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Naoko is such a Daddy's girl. Will she always be that way? If Naoko takes after Jason, will Nyoko take after Nuriko?

~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

            5/5/03


	34. Afterthoughts of an Adventure: Lily and ...

**~*~Afterthoughts of an Adventure~*~**

_~*~Lily and Chichiri~*~_

Lily stared out the window of her and Chichiri's home. The sun was setting quickly. She smiled. Her life turned out very different than what she though. People claimed to have their lives changed by a book, but never in the way hers was.

She turned away from the window and went to the living room where her twin sons sat in their playpen. Toru had a rubber ball while Toshiro built a tower of blocks. She smiled at them.

_One adventure changed my life…_

_I was on my own a lot when I was young. Even before my parents died, I preferred to fend for myself…I didn't like having people around. Jason was the only one who ever got much out of me. We were sorta alone together. _

_Then along came Kei and Taki. I've never met anyone like them to this day. They're both so different from everyone else. I liked it. _

_I called Taki a wuss a lot when we were younger, but I never gave her enough credit. She can defend herself as well as I can. I always asked her where she learned…she would just smile and say there was no way she could grow up with people like Jason, Kei and me and not learn something. _

_Kei was…I don't know what to call her…she's incredible, an amazing survivor. I wish I dealt with life as well as she did. Okay…so maybe she didn't deal with problems well, but it was better than me._

_I lashed out at people after my parents died. I hated the world. I hated myself. I blamed myself. I thought no one understood. I was with people, but I was still alone. I separated myself from everyone. I couldn't stand to be truly close to anyone. I knew no one would believe me if I told them what I saw in the fire. Saying I saw my parents dead would have landed me in therapy for the rest of my life…saying I saw a giant phoenix would have landed me in the asylum for the rest of my life…_

_And then Konan came along. I never believed in real magic growing up. It was a shock for me to be told something like that existed. A world in a book? No way…I didn't believe it till I saw it. Then I saw it. I had to believe it. The people I met there were too strange to be real. But they were. That eventually got proved to me when we came back…_

_I was in shock when I found out Taka was a seishi like he claimed. And Miaka was a priestess? Whatever… Nuriko nearly had me think he was a woman, but when you live in the real world you learn to tell the difference. Hotohori was strange. I never met royalty before, but he wasn't what I envisioned royalty to be like. Tasuki was like a male version of Kei. He was just as loud and obnoxious as Kei could be, but he did, surprisingly enough, have a sensitive side too._

_Chichiri was even more unbelievable. I thought he was always smiling. He looked like it any way. His height ranged from almost 6 feet to around 3…it was kinda funny. _

_I never would have guess he understood how I felt. I remember seeing his scar for the first time. He was like me. He lived with a mistake he made in the past._

_He was the first one I told. I dunno why I didn't think I could trust anyone. Did I not think they'd understand? Did I worry they'd think less of me? Did I prefer to remain stoic and never break down in front of them? Did I not want them to see the real me? Yes, yes, yes and yes…_

_Then Chichiri…it felt right to tell him my problems and Good Lord did I have a lot. I wasn't afraid to cry in front of him. He trusted me too. He told me about the hell he'd gone through when he was younger. He was more like me than I thought. I let all my pent up anguish out on him. He stayed quiet and listened and comforted me. _

_He went from my emotional punching bag to the man I fell in love with. It really happened when Jason came. He said I had to come back to the United States…funny…when did I stop calling it home? My biological family was there, so wasn't that the place I should have called home? But I suppose I stopped caring what they felt about me and only concerned myself with the new family I had._

_Painful memories flooded back to me that day. It wasn't anything I wanted to remember, but I had to. I had to see the people and the life I ran away from. I found solace in the blue haired monk. Then more I did, the more I realized he was more than a friend to me._

_I wonder when he fell in love with me. It couldn't have been in Konan, could it? He was a monk. He shouldn't have had interest in women, right? Then again, I should never underestimate the power of male hormones…_

_I remember the night we told each other we loved each other. I felt so much lighter. The burdens of my past weren't so heavy anymore. There was someone who cared…someone to help me. I was never really alone, I just felt like it. Though now I could see everything I missed before._

_I'm not really one to get emotional about things…or even talk about things that could get like that, but I guess I can't deny how much I'm in love with my monk. I know…it seems ridiculous…a regional martial arts champ and a monk from China? Doesn't that sound like the most unlikely couple? But then again, stranger things have happened._

_I saw a lot of change in my friends too. Taki understood that there was someone out there for her now that Hotohori was in her life, Kei worked though her life with Tasuki's help and Jason…I saw Jason in a new light because of his time with Nuriko. I hate to admit it, but I always thought Jason was a little shallow. It didn't seem like he'd ever settle with one person. But Nuriko…I knew the truth about Nuriko and of course I couldn't tell him…all I could do was watch as they became such a devoted couple. _

_I honestly thought once we were back in Konan there would be no more Jason and Nuriko. Why would my womanizer of a cousin still love someone who wasn't a woman? But Jason sees things deeper than I thought. Jason fell in love with Nuriko for **who** he was, not **what**. And they're still together now._

_I've asked myself time and again why people get into wars. Power, revenge, money, religion? I guess they're all strong reasons, but I just have to wonder. Power and money can be achieved on your own, so can revenge…it doesn't need to involve thousands of people. And religion? Well, I've never been a spiritual person. I don't know if I believe in a higher power. To me, fighting over religion is like fighting over who has the better imaginary friend. I know it's important to people, but my beliefs aren't strong enough to help me understand it. Maybe I should ask Chichiri about it. He did devote his life to Suzaku after all._

_I hate war. I hate the people who think it's the only way to get things done. But…it still happens…people die. Kei died. I was losing my family all over again…I was in denial for a couple of days. I'd ask Chichiri to find her for me. He wouldn't know what to say. I did accept that she was gone later. Then she popped up again. I don't get it. Kei survives everything. Nothing will ever hold her back. I should learn from her. She's quite an example to have._

She looked at her sons one more time before going into the kitchen. Chichiri would be home from work soon. He was a doctor in a clinic downtown. Lily took a bottle of aspirin out of a cabinet. She knew he'd come home with a headache. 

She filled a glass with water and took the glass and painkillers to a table near the door. Unhappy cries drew her attention. She sighed when she saw what had happened.

Toshiro was upset because Toru threw the ball and hit his block tower. Toru wanted his ball back. 

"What am I gonna do with you two?" She handed Toru the ball back and made him happy. Toshiro wouldn't quiet down until she picked him up. "Shhh…it's okay sweetie…" The tiny boy looked down at his brother from his mother's arms and glared at him, well as much as a 1 year old could glare… "You two are impossible…"

A quiet click of the door lock was drowned out by Toshiro's slight crying. "Boys being troublesome again, no da?" Lily turned to see her husband in his work clothes with the glass in his hand, drained of water. She smiled. Even out of Konan, he still spoke with his interesting accent.

"They're just being themselves." They sat on the couch together. "Headache again?"

Chichiri leaned his head on her free shoulder. "Is there ever a day I've said no to that, no da?" He looked exhausted.

"I guess not." She moved Toshiro into one arm and wrapped the other around him. "Care to share?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichiri silently thanked his gods for his wife. She stood by him through everything. She was the one who understood how he felt about his past. She'd been through the same. He sighed deeply. "Long day, no da…"

"You had to give a kid a shot didn't you? I know you hate it when they cry." She giggled.

"I don't understand why they have to scream so loud, no da…"

"They're kids…it's what they do." She shook her head. "Should we find another doctor for the boys, since I'm assuming you don't want to make them scream?"

"Couldn't hurt…" He closed his eyes as Toshiro stopped crying. 

_One adventure changed my life…_

_I practiced magic under Tai Itsukun…I understood the destiny I had because of being a seishi…I retained the scars of my past as my own way of dealing with it…I thought I was okay with my self…it took me a while to understand love again though…_

_Because Yui and Miaka were the only girls, well people, I'd ever seen from the miko's world, I was under the impression that they were typical people. Turned out neither one was really normal. Then again, there is no real normal. Kei, Taki and Lily certainly changed my perception of miko's world people. I knew there was something different about them from the moment I saw them. Their spirits seemed tired, as if they'd been through a lot but refused to show it…_

_Kei had an aura of power that wasn't even human. Turned out it wasn't. To the trained eye, she always seemed to be fighting with an unknown power. She couldn't tell anyone either. At least, that was the way she felt. She almost took her secret to the grave…_

_Taki had a painful past that she dealt with by closing herself off to people. No…I shouldn't say that…she was somewhat open, she had friends who knew her troubles…I suppose it wasn't until Hotohori came that she opened herself up to a level beyond friendship…_

_And Lily…even now, I can't describe what I thought of her at first. First impressions said that she was a rebel but she maybe had some unresolved issues. She was close to her friends, but something kept her from being completely open and honest about her past. I just didn't buy having the glove as simply fashion. Fashion takes a break once in a while, but I never saw her take it off. She even slept with it on. I couldn't even begin to fathom what she hid._

_It didn't take all that long to learn…_

_The scar on her hand was as bad as the scar on my face. It was her private penance for what she believed had been her fault. She never told anyone because all they would say is that she had nothing to do with it…people don't understand that that doesn't help until you accept it yourself. She trusted me enough to tell me for some reason. Perhaps she knew I understood what it's like to be mad and do things you didn't intend to? Was there a part of her and a part of me that knew we could find comfort in each other? Maybe, maybe not. It could have been a mere coincidence but you must take into account the gods that love to play with the lives of mortals._

_Lily's world came crashing down on her when her family appeared here. I know Jason didn't want to hurt her, he tried to be gently about it, but I still wanted to kill him when I saw Lily's pain. I wanted to make her pain leave, but all I could really do was stay by her and wait out the storm with her. So many nights, she would sit in her room and cry. I'd come in and stay with her till it was over. She often told me she wouldn't know what to do without me. I felt a sense of completion knowing someone needed me in a way that didn't involve magic. It was to me as a person she showed her vulnerable side to._

_Our relationship quickly moved from simply comforting friendship to more. I was confused though. After a doomed romance and 3 years of Nya-nyas and Tai Itsukun why on earth did I still have a strong attraction to women? Well, I suppose I was a monk, but certain thoughts reminded me I was still a living, breathing man._

_I was in love with her and I felt as though I'd go insane soon if I didn't tell her. So eventually we told each other. I thought back to my late fiancée and wondered if things would go better this time…after all, my marriage had been arranged before and we hadn't really been in love. The love had felt for my fiancée was different than what I had for Lily. Don't get me wrong, I loved my fiancée, but it originated from a piece of paper and became stronger. My love for Lily came from the heart. I truly loved her whereas I imagine if I had been married, the love would have come after the marriage._

_As a seishi, I had to fight against Kutou…why can't we ever be at peace with them? What made Nakago think everything he did was right and that entailed destroying us? Had we wronged him in a past life? He seemed to think that he was entitled to the power inside Kei when in fact the power belonged to no one in particular. If nothing else, we all belonged to her._

_I remember the look on Lily's face when Kei died. She looked like a lost child…I didn't know what to say. She told me later it felt like she was losing her family again. All I could do was sit with her and let her cry. For as much as I loved her, I felt so useless. I was at such a loss to do something for her._

_A week later, I felt the strangest sensation during the night. Something happened that I don't think should have. But strange things happen when emotions mix with destiny. Nozomi was deeply affected by Kei's emotions and changed things so they'd be right again. When we woke up, Kei was alive and well. We'll never know what happened that night, but it doesn't matter too much either. The past is past and we're okay._

_I'm enjoying life for once…_

"Chichiri?" Lily poked her husband lightly. "Are you that sleepy?"

He opened his eyes. "Uh-huh."

"Then get up to bed. I'll put the boys to bed then come join you."

"Okay, no da." He kissed her lightly and went upstairs.

Lily smiled and stood up. She picked up Toru and carried the two upstairs. They went to sleep surprisingly fast. She turned off the light and went to join Chichiri. 

He seemed to already asleep on the bed. She shook her head and smiled again. "Didn't even wait, huh?"

He moved a little. "I'm tired, no da. What do you want me to do?"

"Find better hours." She slipped into bed with him. "But we'll talk about that when you aren't half asleep."

"Thanks." He fixed the pillow under his head. 

"Good night, Chichiri." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

"Good night, Lily." He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

The fighter turned wife/mother snuggled closer to her monk turned husband/father and fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            How will Toru and Toshiro grow up? Even as twins they still have grow up different, don't they?

            Okay, now I'm really done with this one. I swear I'm not touching it again unless I made some big mistake I need to correct. That's it. I'm done. If you want more, go read the sequel. Hope to see you there!

            ~*~Shadow Hawk~*~

5/11/03


End file.
